You're the one, I can't have
by Curious Girl
Summary: Gabriella Montez' life hasn't been good, but it may change when she meets Troy Bolton. Is she ready for love...again? What if her past keeps haunting her? What if a deal will break them apart?
1. My comeback

I found myself infront of a huge grey building with a lot of windows. I took a deep breath before I stepped in. I couldn't believe that I was back. Back in my hometown. Back in New York City. It felt so incredible good. I haven't been here since I graduated from Constance Billiard 3 years ago. After I graduated I went to Yale and studied English as my major subject and Music as my minor subject. I also studied psychology for 3 years, but threw it away after a good party and too many gin & tonics... The next day I found out about my signature at the papers and well, it didn't feel soo bad after all. Maybe I just got myself into too much and just _had_ to throw something away...

Through College, I probably had everything I missed in High School...The Popularity, the drugs, the affairs and the broken relationship; because of the distance between Brown and Yale. Or well let's just say it broke during College...

I wasn't sure, if I'd be here ever again. I promised myself to never come back, which wouldn't be a problem since my Family is living in Newport Beach right now. But what can I say ? I was born and raised in the big Apple...And the truth is, I missed it. I missed my Hometown. I missed the dirty New York air, the noise and the City which is already awake when the sun slowly raises. I missed everything...and I was here to get it back again.

I walked into the building and looked around; women dressed like they're fresh from the runway, men like they're something better than anyone else and furniture like it's seen in ‚The Devil wears Prada'. And this is where I am : At Vogue Magazine. I got to the desk and looked at the men dressed in an...was it armani ?; suite.

„Excuse me, I have an appointment with..." I looked at my card; „Anna Wintour." I read out loud.

„Are you Gabriella Montez ?" a red haired Girl said.

„Yeah, that's me." I said and turned around.

„Good, you're late." She said and walked away. Was I suppose to follow her ? „Come on, I don't have all day !" she said in an british accient.

Without another word I quickly ran to her and the open elevator door.

„But the appointment is in 1 hour." I explained and the elevator doors closed.

„Anna is going to be here in 25 minutes, which means, you're already late."

„Woah, woah, woah, late ?! I am going to say it again, the appointment is in **1 hour** !" I said.

„And _I_ am going to say it again also : You. Are. Late. !"

„Alright, fine. Who are you anyway ?"

„Oh, right. Sorry, I had no time to introduce myself. I am Veronica Jackson."

„Nice to meet you, Veronica."

„Uhu." She said in an annoyed voice as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. „Alright, everybody ! Fresh meat, so don't be too hard on her !"

„Too hard on that gorgeous thing ? Never !" a brown haired guy said and I blushed.

„No need to blush, honey ! Welcome to Vogue." Another man with red hair and green eyes said to me and shook my hand, „Luke Brandon, nice to meet you."

„Gabriella Montez." I said and smiled.

„Enough of the small talk ! We have to get going !" Veronica said and quickly walked away.

„Oh, does that mean she isn't really hired yet ?" a blonde guy asked her.

„Not yet..."

„But soon I hope. I mean, where else is she going to go ? To Boltons ?" he asked the whole group and they laughed. Why did they laugh ? Boltons magazine is a great magazine about fashion, music and lifestyle ! As good as Vogue itself !

Confused I followed Veronica through a long white hallway, with hat stands filled with beautiful clothes.

„I am Annas 1. Assistant after the 1. Assistant last year decided to go to Boltons. I was 2. Assistant last year."

„And I am going to be the 2. Assistant ?"

„Yeah, exactly."

„So I am replacing you."

„Yes."

„Why did they laugh ?" I asked Veronica.

„Pardon ?"

„In the room, why did they laugh when the blonde guy mention Bolton magazine ?"

„Ohh, private Joke. You don't have to get it."

„Alright..."

„It's just Bolton's our biggest business rival, you know ?"

„Yeah, I know..."

„And Bolton always has the better Girls on cover, always the better models...and you, with your dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes...you are a perfect match."

„I still don't get why they were laughing." I said and she held the door open for me.

„You're too beautiful to be here, my dear." She said and closed the door, before her cell rang.

„Oh holy crap !" she said in shock, still staring at her cell.

„What ? What is going on ?" I asked her confused.

„She's coming !" she said and rushed to a phone, „She's coming. I repeat: Anna Wintour is on her way !" she said and hung up.

She quickly got out a black pair of Gucci Shoes. She exchanged her feet from her UGG Slippers to her Gucci black High heels.

A blonde guy with brown eyes opened the glass doors.

„You already know ?" he asked Veronica.

„Yeah, she'll be here in 5 minutes." She said as she organized her desk.

„Who is this ?" he mouthed her and pointed at me, trying to hide his face with a folder.

„This ?! I don't even wanna talk about it." She said and he left.

„Good luck, with Mrs. Devil." He said before the glass doors swung closed.

„What's going on ?" I asked her confused and looked around. The messy desk was clean within 20 seconds and the floor was clean within 2 minutes. Everything looked so...clean and organized.

Another 10 seconds later the doors swung open again and a blonde woman with dark brown eyes stepped in.

„Who are you ?" she asked as she threw her coat and purse on the empty desk.

„I'm-„

„Whatever." She said and stepped into her office. _That_ was Anna Wintour ?

„She wants to talk to you." Veronica said as she got her coat and purse from the desk and took them into a closet.

„What ? She didn't mention anything !"

„She did." She said and sat behind the other glass desk.

„She did not !"

„Veronica ?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

„She means you." She said and pointed to the office.

„But my name is not Veronica."

„And where the hell is she suppose to know that ?!"

„Veronica !" the voice yelled.

„Go !" she said and pointed again.

„Alright, alright I'm going..." I said and stepped into the office.

„Who are you ?"

„Didn't you want me to be here ?"

„Yeah, yeah..." she said while she wrote something down, before she looked up,"Who are you ?"

„Gabriella Mont-„

„I need a hot coffee."

„What ? But I don't work-„

„And also my appointment with my husband has to be canceled."

„Listen, I don't work he-„

„That's all." She said and looked down.

I just stood there in shock. What was I suppose to do ?

She looked up again, „You. Go." She ordered and I turned around, before I slowly stepped out.

„Congratulations, you've been hired." Veronica said and I smiled.

„Really ?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

„Yes. Now what did she want from you ?"

„Oh, right...Er... a hot coffee....and I have to cancel an appointment with her husband."

„You go, get a coffee. I'll deal with the husband."

„Okay thanks." I said and opened the doors, „Oh wait. From where ?"

„Starbucks and hot. Not 80 °C hot, I mean 100 °C hot."

„Got it." I said and closed the doors. I walked through the white hallway and entered the huge white working room again.

„So beauty, are you hired ?" the red guy asked.

„I'm going to get coffee for her."

„She's hired ! Wowww !" Everybody screamed, whisteled and clapped at the same time.

„The Beauty is here !"

„And not at Boltons !"

„We've actually got her !"

Smiling I got into my Elevator. I was actually hired. I was working at Vogue ! And I was Annas 2. Assistant !

The blonde guy from before was standing in it.

„So you're her 2. Assistant, huh ?"

„Yeah..."

„I am Ryan Evans, by the way." He said smiling and offered me his hand.

„Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you Ryan." I said and returned his smile.

„So where are you from ?"

„I actually am a real New Yorker."

„Really ?"

„Yeah, I graduated from Constance Billiard and then studied in Yale."

„Oh, what ?"

„English, Music and about 3 years of psychology."

„Wow, interessting."

„What about you ?"

„Seattle. Brown University, Fashion."

„You're not gay, are you ?"

„Sorry, to say but I am..."

„Ohh, how bad. And I thought I found a nice guy in New York. But I guess some things never change do they ? The nice guys are always gay..." I said and the elevator doors opened.

„I'll see you around." He said smiling.

„Yeah, you will." I said and walked out of the building.

Anna Wintour is going to get her steamy hot coffee and everything else she wants ! Because I am here ! I am at Vogue ! I am her 2. Assistant ! Gabriella Montez is back ! She officially is back !

I walked out of the office and held up my hand, to get a cab as quickly as possible. 2 Seconds later one of the famous yellow New Yorker cabs was standing infront of me. I opened the door and got it.

„Nearest Starbucks please." I said and the driver drove off.

While driving I looked around...Gosh, I didn't realize how much I missed New York until I'm actually back...

2 minutes later we were at a Starbucks. I paied the Taxi and got out.

„Thanks." I said before I shut the door behind me.

I walked into the brown/green Starbucks and stood behind the queue. Business people were infront of me, business, model and normal people were waiting, just like me, for their coffees.

After about 5 horrible long minutes of waiting I finally got to order.

„Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you ?"

„I'd like to have 2 steamy hot coffees. Extremely hot, do you understand ?" I asked her kinda rude.

„Of course, no problem. 2 hot steamy coffees to go !" she yelled, „That would be 8 $." She said and I paied.

Again, I had to wait for the 2 hot steamy coffees. They were done and I was about to grab them, when suddenly my cell rang.

„Hello ?"

„Where are the coffees ?" Veronica said.

„They are on their ways. I am in Starbucks right now, they should be at the office in 5 minutes."

„Hurry up !" she yelled and hung up.

I grabed my purse, put my cell in it and grabed the 2 coffees at once; before I turned around and was about to head to the door when I suddenly collided with a man. I felt the hot steamy coffee on my blouse. And believe me, it really was hot ! Not 80 °C but 100 °C !

„Gosh, I am soo sorry !" I said to the man, who had coffee on his chemise, just like me.

„No, it was totally my fault."

„No, I should've watched to where I was going. I'm sorry." I said and turned to the desk again, „Could I have 2 more ?" I asked the cashier and she nodded before she yelled :" 2 coffees to go !"

„Er, listen, you can send me the bill of your cleaners." He said and I looked at his face. Gosh, he was cute ! Sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes along with a million dollar smile.

„No need for that. I'll be fine and I promise I won't run into you ever again."

„I actually was hoping you will..." he said and I blushed.

Before I could say anything I heared someone yelling that my coffees are ready.

„I..I've gotta go." I said and grabed the 2 hot steamy coffees.

„Will I see you again ?"

„If you keep sticking here around, I'm sure you will." I said and the door closed behind me.

Somehow I streched out my right hand and a cab came, which drove me to the Vogue again.

I ran into the elevator and to my desk, carefully to not slip more coffee on me or on the floor.

„Gabriella ! Where have you been ?!" Veronica yelled at me.

„Sorry, but I slipped coffee all over my outfit and had to get new ones and-„

„WHERE ARE MY COFFEES ?" Anna yelled, „VERONICA GET ME MY COFFEES !"

„She means you."

„But my name is not Veronica."

„VERONICA !"

„Go !" she said to me and I walked into the office.

„Ohh, I see you're alive. And you've brought my coffees after an eternity of waiting."

„Yes." I said and placed them on the desk. I turned around and was about to leave.

„Oh and Veronica ?"

„Yes ?" I said automaticly and turned around. Gosh, I am insane, right ? I am listening to a Name, which isn't even mine !

„I'm planning to fly to Miami tonight, so I need a flight." She said as neutral as she always did.

„Okay...One more thing."

„What ?" she asked me surprised.

„My Name is Gabriella, not Veronica."

„I try to remember that, Veronica." She said and I just left. This woman will probably call me my whole career Veronica, so why would I want to change it ? Right, because my name is GABRIELLA !

„Is she ever gonna call me Gabriella ? Or something like that ?"

„Maybe, but only if you do a fantastic job, which happens 1 in a million. So no, probably not." She said as she typed in something in the Mac.

„Thought so..." I said and the phone rang.

„Could you pick up ? I need to finish the order for Marc Jacobs." She said to me and I nodded.

„Anna Wintours office, how may I help you ?"

„_Hi, this is Olivia from Dolce and Gabbana. And we wanted to know, what picture Anna wants to be in the magazine. So is there a possibility that I could talk to her ?"_

„I'm sorry, but she's not avaible right now. Should I leave a message ?"

„_Yeah, just tell her about the picture thing. We need it today. Oh and are you new by the way ?"_

„Yeah, I am."

„_Congrats, a million girls would kill for that job."_

„Thanks..."

„_Gotta go. Bye." _She said and hung up.

„What was it ?" Veronica asked me.

„D&G something about the picture and which one will be shown in the magazine..."

„Ahhh, alright. I'll talk to Anna about it later. You can get 25 skirts from Marc Jacobs, the car is waiting for you." She said and I got up.

„Alright, I'll see you later then." I said and she waved to me, looking totally annoyed.

Was I annyoing ? Or was she just rude ?

I walked out of the building and got into the silver mercedes, which drove me to Marc Jacobs.

I got out and walked into a...warehouse ?

I was suprised to find out, that _this_ really was a store ! It actually was a store for all the Celebs ! Because when I walked in, I saw Sarah Jessica Parker, Lindsay Lohan, Heidi Klum, Beyonce...everyone worth knowing was here, shopping !

Surprised, I walked to the information desk.

„Excuse me, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm from Vogue..."

„Ahhh Vogue, follow me." A brunette said to me, „We'll have the skirts right here..." she said and I followed her into a white room.

There were thousands of skirts in blue, green, yellow, red, purple...every color you could think of !

„Yours are right here..." she said and handled me about 10 bags filled with skirts.

„Okay, thank you very much." I said and turned around.

„Oh and by the way, congrats for your new Job. A thousand girls would kill for that job." She said and smiled.

„Uhm, thanks." I said and smiled, before I walked to the silver mercedes again.

This time about 5 minutes past before I was in the famous Vogue Building. I ran to my desk, since it was the 5th time my cell was ringing.

„Do you have the skirts ?!" Veronica asked me.

„Yeah, I do."

„Good, because I have to go pee !"

„You haven't been since I left ?!"  
„No, who else should take the phone calls ? Anna herself ?!" she asked me annoyed and ran to the nearest bathroom.

The next second the phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

„Anna Wintours office, how may I help you ?

-Aha

-Okay

-No, but you can leave a message.

-Alright, she'll call you back." I said and hung up. Another question about the magazine.

Then I booked the flight for Anna and printed it out. After that, I walked into the empty office of Anna Wintour and placed the ticket on the desk.

9 hours later I finally left as the last the huge grey building. It was already dark outside, when I crossed the street to the Central Park. Even through the stars were shining and no one was around, expect for the yellow cabs, I still wanted to walk through the Central Park. I started to whistle ‚One Step at a Time' from Jordin Sparks as I walked next to the lake.

My feet started to walk to the melodie I whistled and I started to dance my way on the bridge. While dancing, I started to sing along with the melodie playing in my head.

_You wanna show the world_

_but no one knows your name yet,_

_Your wonderin' when and where and how_

_you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face theres a door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more_

_and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind_

_of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

I passed the empty benchs and continued dancing.

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's_

_Supposed to happen that we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

**You believe and you doubt**

**You're confused, you got**

**it all figured out**

**Everything that you wished for**

**Could be, should be, would be yours**

**If they only knew**

I stoped walking when I recognized another voice. I looked around, no one was here. But who the hell has sung that then ? I shook my head and continued walking, with still the song playing in my head.

**When you can't wait any longer**

**But there's no end in sight**

I stoped again, who was that ? I turned around and saw someone, I never thought I'll see again.

„Have you been following me the whole way ?" I asked the guy.

„So you think you're that special ?"

„Excuse me ?!"

„Otherwise, you wouldn't ask now would you ?"

„You're crazy..." I said and turned around to continue walking.

„What if I did ? What if I didn't ?"

„Either way, You. Are. Some. Stranger. I. Don't. Know."

„Then maybe you should get to know me better ?"

„If I really would be interested in that, why would I still walk, huh ?"  
„Maybe, you're different then all...the _others._"

„Define others."

„Women."

„That's how you define ‚others' ?"

„Alright, other women I've met."

„Mhm...sounds...okay, I guess." I said and he laughed.

„Why are you here all on your own, anyways ?" he asked me.

„Why are you ?"

„I asked first."  
„My apartment is across the park. You ?"

„Long day. Just taking a break." He said and I looked at my watch : it was 11 pm.

„It's 11 pm ! How long do you usally work ? Until 6 am ?!"

„No, more like 3..."

„You're kidding right ?"

„Would I still be weird if I am ?"

„Yeah."  
„Then I don't."

„You've got issues."

„With what ? Finding the right woman ?"  
„I was actually talking about you being a workaholic...But the woman thing..." I said and eyebolled him, „could work also."

„Oh come on, _I_ am not that bad looking, am I ?"  
„Exactly that is your problem." I said as we reached my building.

„Huh ?" he asked me confused.

„Have a nice evening, Coffee Boy." I said as I opened the building door.

„I will see you again." He said and smiled.

„I don't know if you're still going to have time for meeting me...since you're really a workaholic..." I said and closed the door. I walked to my mail box and pulled out the mail. Bill, Advertising, another bill, some banking stuff and another Bill. I opened the door of my apartment and threw the mail on the desk, before I threw my purse on the dark brown couch. I loved my apartment. It was big and has 2 levels. On the main floor, were the living room, my kitchen, bathroom and dinning room. On the second floor there were a guestroom, with a restroom and my bed room, with another bathroom. Also there were 2 closets, one for the guestroom and another for my bathroom.

I got out of my shoes and clothes as I walked to the bathroom, to take a shower. My Bathroom was all grey and white. It wasn't so big, but it was big enough for me.

After the shower I walked into my closet. It was a little room, with shelves in it, where my clothes were on. I wanted to look like a boutique, so I went into a thousands boutiques before I started to paint the walls and put on all the shelves. I finally found a pyjama and got into it. On my way into my bedroom, I put my hair into a messy bun.

I finally reached my bedroom and got into it.

Today was a hell of a day...and I don't think that _this_ will change in the upcoming months !


	2. Not the smartest thing

**02. Not the smartest thing**

* * *

_16 months later_

I haven't seen the ‚coffee guy' again. Neither did I saw Ryan. It was like he has vanished...or he quit.

Anyways, I couldn't believe that I was already working here for 16 months ! I mean that's 1 year and 4 months ! The time has passed by so fast, because of the work. I barely had time to read, watch TV or to cook. Even through, I am a bad cooker, I still do want to cook my own meals. Being avaible for 24/7 wasn't the life I was used to. I got calls at 3 in the morning, got orders at 6 a.m. and should have them done by 9 a.m. at the same day...It was crazy.

I'm still not very good with Veronica, she still doesn't like me. Like I care....

After 9 hours of working, I finally was on my way home...to get changed and then go to that Gala...Work hasn't been so bad after all. Just more and more calls and picking up of skirts, dresses and more.

I got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs, I pulled out the mail out of the mail box and quickly went through it : Advertising, Bill, Advertising, another Bill, Check, A letter from LA, Bill, A letter from Ashley, a Bill... Wait, Ashley ?! We went together to Constance and Yale and we're best Friends, but I haven't heared from her since we both graduated from Yale...

I opened the letter as I opened the door of my apartment.

_Hi Gabi,_

_How is it going ? Good ? Pretty Good ? Freaking well ? _

_I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry we lost contact just like that...But the truth is, we both were very busy. You in New York and me in Miami. But I've got really good news for you ! Or me...well hopefully you also._

_Okay, are you ready ? You probably should sit down, right at this moment. Because otherwise, you might fall on the ground and hit your head pretty hard and we don't want that, now do we ?_

_So sit down and turn around the page, __**after**__ you sit, alright ?_

I did what she told me to. I sat down on my couch and turned the page.

_I am going to move to New York ! Actually in your neighborhood ! How cool is that ? We're going to be neighbors ! Do you see the empty window across your bedroom window ? That's exactly where I'll be moving in. As you can see, boxes are already standing in the rooms...and they're mine ! All mine ! I really hope we won't lose contact when we live next to each other. I mean it would be hard, since we __**really**__ live __next to each other__ ! OMG, I still can't believe that I will live in New York ! I am going to have all four seasons ! I mean, not that we didn't had them in New Haven, but...well New York is different !_

_Gosh, I am sooo excited ! And you know what the best part of it is ?! I have a __**boyfriend in New York**__ ! No, for real ! A boyfriend, weird right ? I've never been the boyfriend kinda girl, but gosh...he is sooo cute ! And hot ! Oh, and he has perfect blue eyes and sandy brown hair !_

_You guys totally have to meet up when I moved here. We met 2 weeks ago at a party of Chris...You do remember Chris, right ? The guy who sold us drugs in our freshmen year ? He's not a junkie anymore...clean since 8 weeks and still going !_

_Oh and if you're wondering when it will happen...in 2 weeks from the day you got the letter._

_Your BFF Ash_

Gosh, I can't believe that she is moving to New York ! This is going to be sooo much fun ! I seriously love Ash ! She's even more than a BFF to me, almost like the sister I never had ! We went to Constance together and then College...and now we're going to live next to each other, just like old times...

Since I was invited to a Gala tonight, I decided to take a shower. Aftet the shower I walked to my closet and searched for a black gucci dress. After 5 minutes of searching in my closet I finally found the one I've been looking for. I got into the tight short black gucci dress and started to work on my hair. How should I make it tonight ? A bun ? A Ponytail ? Should I clip some hair in the back and leave the rest open ? Or should I just leave it open ?

„Urgh, first the make up then the hair..." I said angry, not knowing what to do with my make-up either.

I lined my eyes, using black eyelinder, then I applied white eyeshadow along the eyeliner. After that, I applied bronze eyeshadow all over my eyes, I defined my eyelashes using mascara. To make everything look good, I applied some lipgloss.

I never use makeup. Never have and probably never will. I never had problems with my skin, not big ones. I mean, like every teenager; I have had spots and blackheads, but I used Neutrogena Products and they helped me getting rid of it.

After I finished my make up, I decided to work on my hair.

I took my bans and a little hair from each side of my head (starting in the middle of each eyebrow) and puffed it up. Then, I took my hair and french braided it half way down my head in the back. After I french barided my hair, I gathered it up to almost to the top of my head and put it in a sloppy bun. I sprayed my whole head with hairspray and looked at the watch: 8 pm. I quickly searched for my favorite black Louboutins. As the car hooted, I got into my shoes and quickly put my cell, my wallet and my make up into a clutch.

I ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, to the car.

„Good Evening Miss Montez." The driver said and held the door open for me.

„Good Evening..." I said and looked at his name tag, „Paul." I added and smiled, before he closed the door for me.

After 15 minutes of driving the car stoped infront of the Capitale.

There was a red carpet and I saw flashing lights and celebs giving interviews, Cameras were everywhere !

I got out and found everyone staring at me. Even the cameras turned to me. At that moment, I felt like I was Cinderella, about to meet my Prince Charming !

Too bad, that this wasn't a fairytale...this is real life.

I got out of the car and quickly walked in, to Veronica, ignoring all the camera flash lights.

„Hey." I said and smiled.

„Good evening. You look good." She said as she eyebolled me.

„Thanks, you do also."

„Yeah, I know." She said and smiled," I haven't eaten for weeks so I could fit into this Gucci dress..."

I was shocked. She didn't eat ?! Gosh, she must feel horrible. I shook my head, „Anyways, when's Anna coming ?"

„Oh we're not here because of Anna tonight."

„We're not ?"

„No. We're here to check out the competition."

„Boltons ?"

„Yeah."

„But why is Anna here also ?"

„Big Charity thing and everyone worth knowing is here tonight. So don't freak out if you find yourself standing next to Brad Pitt."

„Brad Pitt is here ?!" I said and looked around. OMG !

„Hey, „she said waving infront of my eyes, „We need to focus here. This is work, not vacation."

„Right...So, where's the chief of Bolton ?" I said looking around.

„Not here...yet." she said and we saw Anna Wintour entering the Gala.

„Should we greet her or something ?" I asked her as I followed Anna with my glance.

„Yeah, sure." She said and walked to Anna, I decided to follow her.

„Good Evevning Mrs. Wintour." She said to Anna and she looked at her.

„Mhm..." she said and her glance stoped at me.

„Good Evening." I said and smiled.

„Good Evening." She said and turned her head around, without any other spark of emotion.

Without saying a word we both watched her leaving. I turned around and saw the ‚coffee guy' from more then a year ago. But he was wearing a black suite, with a black tie, a white chemise and black Prada shoes. He looked damn hot.

„Who is that ?" I asked and found myself smiling as I watched him shaking hands with other business people, photographers and celebs. The Cameras were all focused on him.

„Oh, the competition has entered the event."

„You mean _he_ is the boss of Boltons ?"

„Yeah, he is _Troy Bolton_." OhmyGosh !

„Okay, so what are we suppose to do now ? Flirt with him ?" I asked rhetorically.

„Yes."

„WHAT ?!"

„Well first all business style and then if nothing helps start flirting. We have to get out some ideas."

„Vogue is playing dirty." I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe that they were playing dirrty.

„Don't punish the Game. Punish only the players."

„Well then I don't think I wanna play this game." I said and she gave me a serious look. There was no way, I was going to start playing dirty ! No way ! This isn't right !

„Either way you do what we do, or you're fired !" she hissed at me.

„Then I think I am better off without that job." I said.

„You can't quit."

„Oh, I can. And I am."

„I knew, you won't survive here for long !" she said and I turned around.

„Well and I knew that you're a bitch from the first second I saw you !" I said to her, before I started to walk to the exit. The crowd was very compact and I pressed my way through all the business people. On my way through the crowd everybody stared at me, was I some kind of object ?!

I watched my feet as I took one step after another. And again, I found myself bumping into someone.

„Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-„ I apologized and the man turned around.

„You." He said and smiled. It was the same guy with the same sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

„Me." I said and let out a little laugh, „Guess, I just can't stop bumping into you..." _Stupid statement, Gabi. Really, stupid !_

„I don't have a problem with you bumping into me. Just next time, you should look exactly like that..." he said and eyebolled me, before he licked his lips. _Okay mister, that's it ! You're gross !_

„Mhm, I don't think there'll be a next time." I said codly and continued walking.

„Wait, „ he said and grabed my arm, which caused me to stop walking, „When will I see you again ?"

„Don't know, probably never." I said coldly and he let go from my arm.

„Listen, I am not a bad guy." He said and I looked at him.

„If you call _that_," I said and eyebolled him, before I licked my lips, „not a clear message, then I don't know what."

„Okay, fine maybe this wasn't the smartest thing to do..."

„Not the smartest thing ?! It's one of the worst things to do." I said and started to walk again.

„I will see you again."

„I'm sure you will." I mumbled as I walked through the huge doors of Capitale.

I got myself a cab and drove to the STK. I just needed a drink. I couldn't believe that I couldn't keep a job for 2 years ! I just had it one and a half year ! Gosh, I am such a Loser !

After 10 minutes of driving, I finally was at the STK. I paid the driver and walked into the club. I looked around as I walked to the desk, young, maybe teenager, people were drinking, chatting and throwing glance at each other before whispering something into their best Friends ear. I walked to the bar stool and sat on it.

„One Gin & Tonic please." I ordered and the bartender nodded, before he made me one.

„Hard day ?"

„I quit after only one and a half year...so yeah, you can call it a hard day." I said and took a sip of my drink.

After about 5 minutes, I saw Ryan walking in with his Friends. He waved at me and I smiled, before he walked to me and sat next to me.

„Hi Gabs."

„Hey Ryan." I said and returned his smile.

„This is Olivia, Whitney, Audrina and Rebecca." He said and pointed to every girl.

„Hi Girls. Nice to meet you all." I said and smiled.

„So, why are you sitting here, drinking yourself away ?" he asked me.

„Oh, guess you're going to have to work at Vogue without me..."

„You got fired ?" he asked me shocked.

„No, quit."

„R-really ? Why's that ?"

„Vogue's playing dirty. And I mean super dirty."

„Mhm, always thought they have...now I have proof."

„And well, now I have to get another job."

„But...I mean, you just quit like that?!"

„Yeah, I mean...truthfully, this wasn't what I wanted all along. I just...I don't know, it just wasn't what I wanted."

„If you want to, I could find you some nice job at Broadway..."

„I'm not really into acting...not good at lieing and stuff."

„Because _that_ is sooo important in acting." He said and rolled his eyes.

„Whatever, Ryan. So, what have you been up lately ? I haven't seen you at Vogue..."

„Right, you didn't got that message. I am working at the Broadway right now. I finally got what I've dreamed of ! I am acting and singing and dancing !"

„So you're working in Musicals ?"

„Exactly." He said and smiled.

„Still gay ?" I said as I watched the Girls leaving the table.

„Still gay...You're still searching ?"

„Still am."

„Come on, there's _got_ to be at least _one_ guy who's interested in you."

„Well, there's this perv..."

„Perv ? Alright, give me a better description."

„Okay, sandy brown hair, and ocean blue eyes..."

„Sounds dreamy...and hot."

„Mhm, he does look good...okay he is hot. Freaking hot !"

„Then what's your problem ?"

„He's treating me like I am some object..."

„Right...Well, as a guy, I can say that he has his eyes on you. And I mean both. Not one on you and the other one on some blonde barbie..."

„Huh ?"

„Okay, listen. That's how we guys work-„

„Interesting, now I am learning something...I should've met you in my Teenager years...I wouldn't have had so many hook ups then..."

„Well, the hook-ups...that's a total different story. Now back to the point. _How_ exactly has the treated you ?"

„Like this, „ I said and eyebolled him before I licked my lips.

„Damn, you're on his mind."

„Either you're crazy _or_ you're absolutly right."

„Which one do you want to believe ?"

„Both." I said and stuck out my tongue.

„Haha, very funny Miss Montez."

„So, go on. I wanna know about _men_." I sang the last word, which caused Ryan to giggle.

„Okay, so the checking out means he likes you. The way he is checking out means how much he likes you. And if he did what you showed me, then he likes you very much."

„Yeah, the thing is...I already bumped into him...like twice."

„Oh, really ? Interesting...and has he done that before ?"  
„Nope."

„Mhm...where did you guys bumped into each other ?"  
„The first time it was on my first day at Vogue, in Starbucks. I bumped into him and we both had coffee on our clothes. Of course, I apologized but he seemed fine with the coffee on his clothes."

„Mhm...the second ?"

„Well I was walking home, through the central park...and just sang some song which was in my head. Suddenly another voice sung along...which turned out to be him."

„He can sing ?"

„He can sing damn good."

„You can sing ?"  
„Just for fun, nothing big..."

„Right, so how did he act ?"

„Normal."

„Define ‚normal'."

„Okay, no checking outs or stupid statements or something like this...Just like we are talking to each other. But not that open."

„Oh, alright."

„So, what's your diagnosis, doc. Evans ?"

„Don't know. You have to deal with him, not me."

„Oh, really helpful of you. Thanks."

„Any time..." he said and left me alone, so I could continue drinking.

After about 3 more hours, I decided to torrtle back to my apartment. Lucky me, I only had to torrtle about 15 minutes...which felt like forever to me. I opened the door of my apartment and walked in. I felt how the drinks were about to come up, so I ran into my bathroom.

About 10 minutes of puking later, I washed my face, drank a tee and went to bed.

The next day I woke up with a huge headache... I got up and then it hit me. I quit my job. Yesterday. Yesterday I quit my job! I walked into my bathroom and took a shower.

What am I suppose to do with my time? How am I suppose to waste it?

I got out of my shower and made myself breakfast. How odd, I've never used the kitchen before...well I didn't use it quite often, only for special events...With my breakfast I walked to my living room and switched on the TV. I stopped at Grey's Anatomy. Gosh, I remembered how I loved to watch the show, before I started at Vogue. How often I watched it and how obsessed I was with it...And now I could be the same Gabi as before.

Hours later, I was still infront of the TV, watching One Tree Hill. I looked at my watch, 4pm. The episode ended and I decided to get dressed.

It only took me 5 minutes to get dressed, I did my make-up and my hair. I got my purse and my keys, before I closed the door of my apartment. I streched out one arm and a cab came. I opened the door of the yellow car and got in.

„To the Strand, please." I ordered and the driver drove off.

About 15 minutes later, I found myself in the Strand.

I walked over to the ‚Romance' Department and started to look for good books.

The last time I've read a book was in my college time...feels like eternity.

My eyes catched a blue book and I got it out of the shelf.

„Confessions of a Shopaholic." I read out loud, sounds interesting.

I read the back of the book :

_On the face of it, Rebecca Bloomwood has it all. Confident, single and happily living in des-res Fulham with her best friend Suze, she's a financial journalist who spends her days writing articles advising other people on the importance of budgeting and prudent investing. Her private life is a different story though; Rebecca manages her own finances in a way that would make most of her readers' hair curl--for Rebecca is a woman on a mission--she just can't stop spending._

I looked at the empty space and saw that next to this book there were about 4 different Shopaholic books. I decided to take them all. Then my eyes catched a book, which was also a Film : The Devil wears Prada. It showed the exact same, wonderful, glamorous, red shoe as in the movie. I decided to take that and the other books from Lauren Weisberger also. That should be it...for now. I paied for them and decided to walk home.

With my hands full with bags, I walked down the the dirrty New York City street. It was quite empty, which was odd for New York.

„And I thought I am the one with the issues..." I heared Troy saying.

I stoped and turned around, seeing him looking at my bags. „Well I never said that I didn't have any issues." I replied and eyebolled him. He was all business like again. A grey suit and black prada shoes. Under his jacket you could see a white chemise with a black tie.

„True." He said and smiled.

„What are you doing here anyway ?" I asked as we continued walking down the street.

„Talking to you."

„No, I mean, shouldn't you be in a meeting or something ?"

„Oh right..yeah, I actually do have a meeting in 20 minutes."

„Mhm...I'm glad."

„So, you don't like me ?"

„Never said that."

„And what's ‚I'm glad' suppose to mean ?"

„That you're not following me...again." I said and showed him my tongue, before we crossed the street.

„Well maybe I was following you. Maybe I am a stalker." He said as we walked through the Central Park.

„Nah, you're too good looking to be one."

„I take that as a compliment."

„You definitly should."

„But just so you know, I am not stalking you."

„Good to know."

„So it was fate, which brought us together...again."

„Yeah, right..." I said and rolled my eyes.

„You don't believe in fate ?" he asked me shocked.

„I don't believe that it brought us together."

„Then what did ?"

„The right time and place..."

„Or wrong."

„Or wrong." I agreed.

„But otherwise you do believe in it, right ?"

„Yeah...sure." I said and we walked in silence through the park.

„Can I ask you something ?" I asked him shyly. I just _had_ to know why he acts the way he acts.

„That's why I am here..."

„Okay, fine...Uhm...Okay, so why are you the way you are ?"

„Now, that's a question which I don't have an answer for." He said and smiled.

„I mean...Why do you keep changing your mind ?"

„What ?"

„Well the first time we met you were...normal. The second time also. But the third time you were...such a Perv. And now you're nice again."

„Oh, _that_."

„Exactly, that. So ? Your explanation ?"

He was silent and after 1 minute of walking Troy spoke up...

„What's your favorite season ?" he asked as he watched the trees in their best stage.

„Hey, no changing the subject !" I said.

„Alright, alright..." he said and was silent again.

„What, you're not gonna answer my question ?" I asked him and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

„You haven't answered mine also."

„I asked first."

„But I want an answer first."

„Don't know. I like Spring and Autumn. What about you ?"

„I love Autumn. But Summer is great also."

„Mhm, Summer's great but nothing's like Autumn, with all the warm colors. The reds, organes and yellows...amazing."

„Mhm...when you mention it..." he said thoughtfulyl as we reached my apartment.

„This is me." I said and stoped intfront of my apartment door, „You should go to your meeting."

„Mhm, yeah you're right. I'll see you."

„What makes you so sure ?" I asked him as I opened the door.

„Because fate will continue bringing us together..."

„If you say so..." I said and closed the door behind me. _Damn, he still hasn't answered my question !_

I walked into my apartment and got out the books I bought. I immediately started to read ‚Confessions of a Shopaholic'.

* * *

**I looovvveeeee Confessions of a Shopaholic (more the book than the movie). Read the book if you haven't.**

**What do you think about this Chap? Good or Bad? Please review!**

**xoxo Nicole  
**


	3. Mrs Bolton

**03. Mrs. Bolton**

* * *

2 Weeks later :

My Apartment was full of books now. There were books in the living room, the kitchen and my bedroom. I've read about 30 Books in only 2 weeks ! I didn't know, _how_ I did that, but I did.

I found myself in an office. I was having a job interview at Boltons Magazine. I know, why ?!

I always wanted to work here and I am applying for the columnist. I mean, I had 3 years in psychology and studied english, so my chances aren't so bad, right ? Besides, if I get hired – I hope I will- then I am going to work as an colimist, meaning a total different deparment than Troy Bolton...and I really need a new job. I can't continue reading like this.

The door opened and a red haired woman stepped in.

„Okay since Mr. Bolton isn't here at the moment, I'll have the interview with you." She said smiling as she sat down and looked at my application on the desk.

I returned her smile and she continued talking.

„Okay, so as I can see you worked at Vogue for one and a half year..."

„Yes, that's right."

„And you studied English, Music and 3 years of psychology. Why did you skip that ?"

„Well, I quickly knew that it was too much I wanted. So I had to let one thing go..."

„And why wasn't it Music or English ? Why did you choose psychology ?"

„English is something I could never let go. And Music...it's a huge part of my life. Of me. So psychology was the only thing I could let go. The only thing, which I knew wouldn't hurt as much as Music or English. The only thing, which...which I've lost interest in."

„Aha..." she said and looked at my CV, „Well it was nice to meet you, Miss Montez. You'll hear from us, after I'll talk with Mr. Bolton about it.„ she said and we shook hands.

„Nice meeting you, too." I said and smiled, before I walked out. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the interview. I didn't know if I sucked or not. And I didn't care. I did my best.

I walked to my apartment and saw that a moving car was infront of my apartment. Gosh, I totally forgot that Ashley was moving here! I walked faster to my apartment and saw my blonde BFF standing infront of the car, directing the movers.

„Okay, you; „ she said and pointed to one of them," That Table goes into my dinning room. And this goes into the living room, got it ?" she asked and they nodded before they carried the stuff into the apartment.

„Ash !" I yelled and she turned around.

„Gabi !" she yelled and we ran into each others arms.

„Gosh, I missed you sooo much !" I said and hugged her.

„Same here !" she said and hugged me tighter.

„So, where's your boyfriend ? Already inside ?"

„Oh yeah...about that. Well, we broke up."

„You what ? Why ? You finally have a boyfriend and I don't even get to see him ! What a shame..."

„I know, right ? But it didn't work. It was so...passionless. Even the sex was."

„Oh, gosh. I offer you my condolences." I said and she laughed.

„Thanks. But you know, what's better now ?"

„What ?" I asked her as we walked into the aparment bulding.

„Now, we can go clubbing together. And get really drunk, before we end up having sex with some guy we just met." She said and I laughed.

„Sounds good. I just hope I won't bump into a certain someone..."

„You're seeing someone ?"

„No not really. I mean as in seeing seeing, I do. But as in seeing dating, no I don't."

„You lost me."

„Well there's this guy, who...well we just bump into each other."

„What do you mean ?"

„We meet everytime ! At Starbucks, at Events, at midnight in the park and on the street ! Like everywhere !"

„Gosh, fate has an eye on you guys."

„Oh come on, you sound exactly like Troy..." I said and rolled my eyes.

„T-Troy ?" she stuttered.

„You know him ?"

„Yeah..."

„Oh, please don't say he's your ex. That's not good. That's pretty bad."

„I'm sorry, but he is..."

„Damn."

„You like him ?"

„Well do you ?" I asked her back.

„I did. But I...I am over him."

„You're such a bad liar."

„No, I am serious. I am already dating. Don't worry, I wasn't an angel when he was here in New York and I was in Miami."

„You cheated ?"

„Oh course ! Hell, who do you think I am ? Madonna ?"

„No, defnitly not." I said after I laughed.  
„See ? So no point in not dating him." She said as we reached our aparments.

„I don't even know, if I am going to start something with him. I mean he is...He is Troy."

„Tell me about it. He is a total God !"

„Oh, no that's not what I meant. He is Troy, as in a Jerk."

„Wait, who are you talking about ?"  
„The one from Boltons magazine ?" I said and she sighed.

„That's not my ex."

„Huh ?" I asked her confused.

„My Ex, Troy Nicholas Jackson, lives in SoHo."

„Ohh, gosh. And I thought that I was going to break the Girl Code here."

„No need to worry. You can date that super hot guy. Because I know who he is ! And he is hot !"

„And a Jerk." I said and opened the door of my apartment, „A Jerk, who's the boss of Boltons Magazine, where I just had a job interview."

„What ?" she said as she walked into my apartment.

„Well 2 weeks jobless..." I said and we walked into the living room.

„Holy Crap ! How much have you read ?!"

„30 Books in 2 weeks."  
„Gabi, are you insane ?!"

„No, just lonely..." I said and she hugged me.

„Awww, Gabi." She said while she hugged me, „So why are you jobless ?"  
„Oh you know...I quit my job at Vogue."

„OMG, why ?"

„They play dirty. And they wanted me to do that also. And I don't do that. Never did and never will."

„Never say never !"

„Well, I think I can in that situation..."

„Whatever Gabs. So..do you wanna go shopping or something ? Maybe we'll bump into Troy..." she said with a flirty smile on her face.

„Ash, you just arrived. And all you can think of is shopping ?"

„What ? I am a real Cali Girl after all...So you're in or do I have to go on my own ?"

„You know me..."

„Then let's go." She said and closed the door behind us, „So where do you wanna start ? DKNY ? Marc Jacobs ? Gucci ? Prada ? Dolce & Gabanna ?"

„I'm sooo lucky you're here. Let's start with...Marc Jacobs, I have to get new shoes." I said and looked at my Christian Louboutin shoes, „Those are so...old."

„Are you kidding me ? Those are amazing. If you ever wanna get rid of any shoe, ring at my apartment !"

„I will..." I said as the elevator doors opened again and we stepped out. „Cab or walking ?"

„Which one do you want ?"

„Walking. Nothing's better than walking through good old New York..."

„Alriiight Sister." She said as we walked out of the apartment building.

„So, do you already have a job ?"

„Yeah, I'm going to do some acting in Musicals, meaning-„

„The Broadway. I hope you'll meet Ryan."

„Who's Ryan ?"

„He worked with me for...I don't know how long, not very long. He now works at the Broadway...He's sooo much fun."

„Is he single ?"

„Yes and he's gay."

„Damn."

„Tell me about it. But he's nice through. You guys should meet."

„You can introduce me the next time we'll met."

„Sure thing." I said and we crossed the street.

„So, have you seen him already ?"

„Who ?" I asked her confused.

„Troy Bolton."

„Oh, no. It's not like we _see_ each other on the street. We actually _bump_ into each other."

„So that wasn't a joke of yours ?"

„No, definitly not."

„Well then how about you start bumping around ?"

„Ash, are you kidding me ?!"

„What, I wanna meet him."

„Well, since I am not with him and he won't call me, because he doesn't even have my cell number, which is because he is such a jerk; you're not gonna have luck. I mean, it's not like my cell is going to ring and Boltons on the other line..." And at that exact moment my cell rang. I got it out and looked at the Display : Bolton.

„Fate has an eye on you, for sure." She said and I rolled my eyes, before I picked up.

„Hello ?"

„_Is this Gabriella Montez ?"_

„Yes, this is she."

„_Great. I just want you to know, that you're hired at Boltons."_

„Really ? Thanks..."

„_When can you start ?"_

„When do you want me to start ?"

„_You can start tomorrow. At 8 am sharp in my office. Oh right, I am Ava Beckson."_

„Okay." I said and hung up.

I looked at Ashleys shocked face, before her lips formed an smile...a smile with a plan.

„What ?!" I asked her and we continued walking.

„Are you blind or something ?"

„No..."

„You totally are. I mean _come on_ ! You guys bump into each other _all the time_ ! And now, as you spoke about him not calling you, the office calls you ! With the name _Bolton_. Doesn't that show you anything ?"

„Yeah, that it's a crazy world."

„Only because, you don't see what it really is."

„And that would be ?"

„Gabi fate will keep brining you and Troy together, until you guys finally realize it !"

„He already did..." I mumbled.

„That's even better ! So, when will you go out with him ?"

„Ashley !"

„What ?! You mean, you don't _want to_ ?!"

„No...yes. I mean no...well yes."

„Oh zip it. Either way it's yes or no. There's nothing in between."

„There is. It's called maybe."

„Why don't you want to go out with him ? He's hot !"

„And a Jerk. A Jerk, who's not answering question. A Jerk, who keeps on following me. A Jerk, who's checking me out like I am an object. And a Jerk, who can be evil and angel at the same time."

„Did you just realize what you said about him ?"

„Yeah..."

„You're sooo into him, Gabs."

„I am not !"

„Yes you are !"

„I am not." I said and we walked into the store, „By the way, it wasn't Troy who was calling me. It was Ava, she told me that I am hired."

„Bang ! Another sign !"

„Oh stop with that bullsh*t."

„It's not bullsh*t. It's real."

„Whatever, Ash."

„So when will you start ?"

„Tomorrow."

„Is he going to be there also ?"

„I don't know, he's away for...God knows for what or who."

„Oh, okay..." she said and we continued searching for clothes. I stoped at a dark green short dress.

„What do you think of that ?" I asked Ash and held it up.

„Oh, Troy will like it..." she said and laughed.

„Zip it ! I am never going to go shopping with you, I swear."

„Like you could..." she said and I hung the dress back, „You're not gonna buy it ? Come on, it's hot and I was kidding about Troy...But I think he will like it..." she mumbled the last part, hoping that I wouldn't hear it.

„Whatever, Ash." I said and continued looking for some new clothes.

After 2 hours of shopping, we both were exhausted standing in the queue for a coffee, in Starbucks.

„How about, I'll get the coffees and you take the shopping bags ?" I asked her.

„Sounds good." She said and got my shopping bags, „I'll go find a seat...somewhere..." she said and walked away.

There were 10 more people infront of me...All wearing jeans and shirts...Oh wait, one Girl was wearing a black tube top. After about 2 minutes of waiting, there were only 4 more.

„I told you fate would bring us together again." I heared a voice and turned around.

„You know, this isn't even funny anymore." I said as I saw Troy standing behind me.

„Who said anything about funny ?"

„I mean, come on. You got what you wanted."

„Huh ?"

„I am working for you now." I explained.

„Oh right.._that_."

„Yeah, _that_. Wasn't it what you wanted ?"

„Mhm...No."

„Then what is it ?"

„You wanna know what I want ? What I really, really want ?"

I shrugged, „Yeah. Of course. That's what I meant."

„I wanna see the stars, when I fall asleep. I wanna see the sunrise, when I wake up. I wanna spend more time at my beach house. I wanna spend less time working. I don't want every girl to want to sleep with me. I want to have time to read again...There's so much I want. Too much I want."

I got completely lost in his words. Was this he ? Was this the Jerk ? Was this Troy Bolton ? Or was it another ‚face' of him ?

„You just completely lost me." I said honestly, „You confuse me more and more everytime we meet."

„And why, if I may ask ?"

„Because you keep on changing yourself. You don't stay the same. You keep on...hiding yourself."

„Are you a shrink or something ?"

„No..but I did study 3 years of psychology..."

„I can hear that." He said.

„Besides, shouldn't you be... I don't know, away or something ?"

„I was. I was in LA for a meeting with my..."

„Boss ?"

„No other siblings."

„Wait, there're more of you ?!" I said dramaticly and he laughed.

„Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you ?" the cashier asked me.

„2 Vanilla Latte please."

„To go or for here ?"

„For here please."

„Okay, that would be 8$." She said and I paied for them.

„You're having a date ?" Troy asked me.

„Yeah, I am a lesbian." I said and showed him my tongue.

„No way." He said, acting shocked.

„What can I get you ?" the cashier asked again.

„1 Coffee please, to go."

„2,80 $." She said and Troy paied for it.

„Should be done in a minute." She said and we both went to the waiting spots.

„So were you serious ?"

„No, of course not. I am here with a Friend. She just moved here..."

„Ah...well that's nice to hear."

„You mean that I am here with a Friend or that I am not a lesbian ?"

„I could survive the date, but not the lesbian thing..."

„Mhm...alright." I said and my coffees came, „We'll see each other..." I said and my coffees came.

„For sure." He said and smiled, before I walked to Ashley with the coffees.

I walked to Ash and saw that she was shocked. Why was she shocked ?!

„Ash, why are you so shocked ?" I asked as I placed the coffees on the tabel.

„You guys are made for each other."

„You're kidding right ?!" I asked her shocked as I sat next to her.

„No. I mean, gosh you're like Brangelina !"

„Brangelina ?! Yeah, right..."

„I'm serious. You could be...uhm...Troyella." she said and I bursted out of laughter.

„Ashley, do you realize what you're saying ? Have you lost your mind ?"

„Do you see yourself ?! Do you see how you guys _talk and act _towards each other ? No, you don't. So you can't even judge."

„Hello ? Am I not the person, who you're talking about ?"

„No, you _and_ Troy."

„Ashley, could we just drop it, okay ?"

„No, why ?!"

„Because this is annoying !"

„Welcome to the new me." She said and I rolled my eyes.

„So, how was Miami ?" I said, trying to change the subject.

„Fine, you won. Miami was...hot."

„Hot ?"

„Hot guys and even hotter tempretures."

„Okay...With how many have you slept with ?"

„Oh just half town..."

„Ashley !"

„I was kidding. But it were...like 2 hands full."

„10 guys ?! While you had a Boyfriend ?"

„I told you, I am not the Boyfriend kinda girl. I rather spread my wings and fly to the next-„

„Guy." I finished.

„Exactly. You understand me."

„Mhm..." I said and we drank our coffees, „As what exactly have you worked in Miami ?"

„Oh, you know a little bit modeling...and singing...and well that kinda stuff."

„And now you wanna work at the Broadway."

„Yup. I'm sure it'll be fun."

„I can't believe you're wasting everything you studied..."

„I studied Music and Acting."

„Oh right. So you don't waste it...that's good, I guess."

„Are you alright ?"

„I...yes...I...think."

„What's wrong ?"

„Maybe, I shouldn't have applied at Boltons..."

„Oh come on, Gabs. It was right."

„You think ?"

„I know so." she said and smiled, „Because it's fate which wanted it."

„Stop with that stuff !"

„Never will. So...Have you seen Amanda or someone else from our dormitory ?"

„No...Wait, I did ran into Amanda about...15 months ago, I think."

„And ? Where ?"

„Gosh, I have no Idea where it was...The Lounge or was it Bungalow 8 ? It definitly was some club."

„Speaking of clubs, we should get clubbing tonight."

„I have to work tomorrow."

„And ? That didn't keep us from doing it in our college time and won't keep us now."

„Yeah, you're right. Which Club ?"

„Is that Bungalow club good ?"

„Yeah, it kinda has something..."

„Well then we should get into that Club tonight."

„But we're not on the list."

„Who cares ?! We can get _anywhere _we want. Just like old times !"

„Alright, I'm in. There may be a tiny chance that we'll get in."

„I know you would find a way..." she said and grinned while we drank our coffees.

Hours later I found myself infront of the mirror, looking at myself in the dark green sleeveless short dress.... I was already done with my hair. I got it up high in a messy bun. I wore long silver, with tiny green emerald stones hanging next to the silver line.

„Gabi are you- OMG ! You look stunning !" I heared Ashley and I turned around. She was wearing a bronze/pink/black Philosophy dress and had her hair up high in a messy, but sexy pony tail.

„You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I eyebolled her.

„Thanks, so I think we won't be heading home alone tonight..."

„Mhm, I rather do."

„Huh ? What happened to the Gabi, I know ?"

„She moved back to New York and let her old her in New Haven."

„Too bad, well I guess we have to get it back then." She said and grabed her purse, „Come on."

She said and I nodded, grabbed my silver purse, slipped into my shoes and walked out.

We called us a cab and drove to Bungalow 8. The driver stoped and there was a queue, which went down the street _and_ around the block.

„Listen, I don't think if I can get us in..." I whispered to her.

„Oh, don't be so negativ." She said and opened the door of the yellow cab.

„Thanks." I said to the driver and paid.

„Anytime, Ladies. Anytime..." he said and I closed the door of the car, before it drove off.

„Just go along, with whatever I say..."

„I am an actress, it'll be easy for me to go along..." she whispered back as we reached the doorman.

„Name ?" he asked and checked us both out.

„Bolton." I said as coldly as I could. I looked over to Ashley who looked shocked.

With a nervous look on my eyes, I watched how the doorman looked at his list...he went lower...and lower...hell wasn't the name on it ?!

„Sorry I-„

„Well, who are you two ?" the other doorman asked us.

„We're the 2 who want to get in."

„Well what's your name then ?"

„Bolton. But your _Friend_ seems to think we're not on the list..."

„Bolton? As in Troy Bolton?"

„Well do you know another Bolton family ?!" Ashley said and rolled her eyes.

„Get in." He said and held the door open for us, „I'm so sorry, he's new and...stupid."

„No problem. Just when Troy happens to stop by, tell him his Friends are already inside...he told me he might not make it, but I was sure he did set himself on the list..."

„Don't worry, I will tell. Anything you need? Call me."

„We will, thanks." Ashley said and we walked in. „OMG, do you realize what you just did ?"

„What, you wanted to get in, don't you?"

„Yes, but you used him!"

„No, only his name. That's totally different..."

„What's the difference in that, huh?"

„I don't hurt him."

„Yeah, right. I believe he will be pissed if he finds out that his employee is using his name behind his back !"

„Oh shit. Right, the employee thing..."

„Yeah, exactly."

„Whatever. Let's just enjoy this night and hope that Troy won't show up, okay ?"

„My old Gabi is back !" she said and hugged me.

„Okay...too...tight." I said breathless.

„Oh, sorry." She said and let go. „Come on, I need a drink." She said and grabed my hand.

We danced our way to the bar and got each a Gin & Tonic.

„2 Gin & Tonics." I ordered and we sat down on the bar stools.

„Anything more ? A Date ? A guy to go home with ?"

„A guy to go home with would be nice..." Ashley said and I laughed.

„No, we're fine thanks." I said to the Bartender and he nodded, before he started to mix our drinks.

„So...Any cute guys spotted yet ?" Ash asked me as we both looked around ourselfs. There were some cute ones...but not _the one_.

„No, not yet I guess..."

„Yeah, me neither." She said and we got our drinks.

„Have a nice evening. If you need anything call me. My name is Drake." The bartender, with black hair, brown eyes and a dark grey shirt said to us with a smile on his face.

„We will, for sure." Ashley said and got her Gin & Tonic, „So you wanna go dancing ?"

„Sure, why not ?" I said and grabed her hand.

We walked on the dance floor and started to move to the beat. It took less then 5 seconds, to feel guy behind me, moving with me. I didn't know how, but somehow I was now in a sandwhich. Between super hot guy in the back and super cute guy infront of me. What was I suppose to do ? My eyes searched for Ashley and I found her a couple of seconds later. What luck she had, she only danced with _one guy_.

After about 15 minutes of feeling guys all over me, I decided to take a break. I looked at Ash and she nodded, before we both walked back to the bar again.

„So ?"

„Sandwhich thing is not so great..." I said and took a sip of my Gin & Tonic.

„Oh really ? Seems like those 2 were into you..."

„Too bad I am not."

„It's such a shame." She said irronic and we laughed.

„How was your...guy ?" I asked and took a sip of my drink.

„Well..." she started but got stoped when she saw me inbetween two arms.

„So Mrs. Bolton ?" Troy whispered into my ear.

„Mhm...yeah." I said confident.

„Haven't thought of a Mrs. Bolton yet..."

„You should get started." I said and Ashley grinned at me. She mouthed me a ‚He is sooo hot !'. „Oh and by the way, shouldn't you be here with a Girl or so ?" I asked him.

„She's in the bathroom." _Bang, Jackpot._ „As your Boss I have to say, that I am not very pleased with you using my Name to get into one of the hottest New Yorker Clubs."

„Isn't it good that I officialy start tomorrow and not today ?"

„Yeah, which leads me to the other thing. As a Guy I have to say, you own me one."

„Definitely do."

„I just don't know what I'll make you do..." he said and a blonde girl with cristal blue eyes came to us.

„I see you're already got a different Girl. Should I be ashamed of not pleasing the glory to be with you tonight ?" she asked.

„Maybe you should..." he said and smiled. _Gosh, I don't think I can take this any longer._

„Why don't you introduce me ?" she asked Troy.

„I would, if I only knew the name of those gorgeous girls."

„Oh, right. This is Ashley Tisdale, my Best Friend. She just moved here." I introduced Ash and they shook hands.

„Weren't you the one who did advertisings for Armani, Chanel, Gucci and D&G ?"

„Yeah, that was me..." Ashley said and smiled.

„Nice to meet the model, from the posters and commercials. I'm Olivia." She said and they shook hands, „So, who are you, brunette girl ?"

„I'm Gabriella Montez." I said and smiled.

„Spanish, I guess ?"

„Way more than just Spanish."

„Oh, really ? Tell."

„I'm Irish and Nativ from my fathers side and Filipino, Chinese and Latin from my mothers side."

„Oh, well that's more...So do you speak any other language than English ?"

„German, Russian, Spanish and a little bit French."

„Wow. So which one is your favorite ?"

„I like Russian..."

„Which would be the hardest, right ?"

„Well, I think french is harder."

„Bullshit. French is sooo much easier than Russian. I wanted to learn Russian once, but failed in this class..." she said and laughed, before she turned her face to Troy again. „We need to go. Got Business to finish..." she said and linked arms with him.

„All work and no play, I guess ?" he said and looked into her blue eyes.

„Well someone of us has to do the business. Or Dad is going to be pissed." She said. _Dad ?! She's his sister ?! They're silblings ?! OMG !_

„Like he isn't already pissed." He said and they walked away.

„D-dad ?" I asked Ash.

„Well, that's good, isn't it ?" Ash asked me, still in shock, just like me.

„I don't know...I-I guess."

„I knew he was going to be pissed." She said to me.

„Didn't sound like pissed to be..."

„'You own me one ?' Doesn't that sound at least a _little bit_ pissed ?"

„Mhm...yeah well maybe. I mean, he was all cool about it."

„Excuse me ?!"

„Well he wasn't pissed off. If he would be pissed off, he would've yelled and had anger in his eyes, but he didn't. He actually was pleased."

„Girlwho'slookinghot Say Whaaat ?!"

„Well he was fine with the thing...He's happy that I show some...attraction."

„Ohhhh, now I get you. You are a clever one." She said and grinned at me.

„Mhm..." I said and looked over to Troys direction. He was watching us, while his Sister was talking to some...business guys. „He's so annoyed by his work, right now." I whispered and looked away.

„Mhm...like being in one of the hottest Clubs in New York, would be a fucking bad job..."

„Oh, haven't you noticed ?"

„What ?"

„He's trying to get more interviews for his...magazine." I said to her.

„Huh ?"

„Look at his direction, don't look at him, look at his sister. Then slowly move your glance to the men she's talking to. Do that slowly, like you would do that out of interest, not because I told you to." I explained and she nodded.

She looked at his sister and I decided to get us some new drinks.

„Hey Drake !" I yelled and the dark brown haired bartender immediately looked for me. His eyes found me and he walked over to me.

„Another drink ?" he asked as he got both of our empty glasses.

„Yeah, give us 2 Martinis." I said and smiled.

„Sure thing..." he said and started to mix the drinks.

„You're so totally right, Gabs." Ashley said and looked at me, „How do you do it ?"

„Don't know. Maybe it's the 3 years of psychology or the feeling of being somehow connected to him."

„I _like_ to believe the second part. But I _know_ that it's the first part. Even through, the second one would be soo much better..."

„Mhm, yeah...maybe." I said and our drinks came.

„Thanks." Ashley said and smiled. She took a sip of her drink. „I'm going to go pee, you wanna come along ?"

„No, I'm fine here..." I said and smiled. What a bad mistake it was...

She smiled, nodded and walked to the bathroom.

It took less 5 seconds to find an replacement. Or rather the replacement found me.

„I'm Cole." A guy with blonde hair and green eyes said.

„Uhu..." I said and looked around. I wasn't in the mood for talking... He sat right in front of me.

„You wanna dance ?"

„With you ? I don't think so." I said and looked away again. I wished that he would just go away. But he grabed my arm and I looked at him again.

„Playing hard to get, aren't we ?!" he asked me as he squeezed my arm.

„Ouch ! Listen, I am not interested in you ! And I would appreciate if you would go away and find yourself another slut, where your stupid chat-up lines actually work !"

„Well I think, I am at the right slut-„ he said, but got interrupted.

„Is there a problem ?" Troy hissed at him.

„I was just talking to that Lady..." Cole said in a normal voice.

„Seems like to me, she was not interested in talking to you." Troy hissed again and Cole got up from his Barstool.

„And who are you ?! Her Boyfriend ?" he asked Troy and my breath got stuck.

„That's damn right. And if _you_ won't keep your distance from her, I can guarantee you : You will never ever see a Club in New York from the inside. Just to get started..." he let the words slowly trail off his lips, making sure Cole got every single one. Wait, did he just say he's my boyfriend?!

„Then keep an eye on her, unless you will lose that hotness within a second..." he said and walked away.

„You don't have to thank me." Troy said and looked at me.

„I wasn't going to. I was fine by myself."

„You so were..." he said and rolled his eyes.

„I am serious."

„Oh really ? And what were you about to do ? Start yelling in a club, where the music is that loud, that you can barely hear yourself ?"

„No...!"

„Yeah, right. You're not a good liar."

„I was not lieing ! I was about to...to.._.hit_ him."

„Mhm, with your female words, right ?" he asked me and I hit him hard on his arm.

„Ouch." He said and touched his arm.

„That comes from the man, who talks about me not being able to hit someone..."

„Alright, I'll take it back." He said and I smiled.

„That's what I wanted to hear." I said and he returned my smile, „Shouldn't you be with Olivia ?" I asked him.

„Oh right, forgot about her." He said and got up, „I'll see you tomorrow."

„For sure..." I said and he walked away.

I saw Ashley coming straight to me.

„I'm leaving you for 2 minutes and what do I see ? I see a super hot guy flirting with you. But you avoid him ! Then I see how Troy is protecting you and you don't even thank him ! What the hell is going on with you ?!"  
„Me ?! Excuse me, but I am not the ‚Yale Gabi' anymore. I am not partying everyday. I am not taking drugs anymore. I am working. I grew up."

„Is that suppose to mean that I didn't ?"

„I never said that."

„You didn't have to." She said and got up, „I am out of here !" she yelled at me and walked out of the club.

I ran through my hair and sighed. I had to fix this again. I got up and walked out of the club. Outside of the club it was raining. Big wet rain drops dropped on me as I ran after Ashley, who decided to walk, which I didn't understand but whatever.

„Ashley ! I didn't mean it that way." I said as I finally reached her.

„Gabriella, listen I know you. I know what you want to say, without saying the words. So don't try to get yourself out of this mess."

„But-„

„I just...I thought it would be cool to live in the same city. Maybe I was wrong." She said and continued walking.

I stood there. In the rain. In my new dress and shoes. My hair is a complete mess. Luckily I used waterproof mascara, otherwise my make-up would be a mess also.

I sighed, I screw up, didn't I ? But I really didn't meant it that way ! I was just saying that I changed, not that she didn't !

Suddenly, the rain drops were gone. I looked up and saw a black huge umbrella above me.

„I thought keeping you as dry as possible would get you at least from a really bad cold." I heared Troy saying and I turned around.

„Uhm...well..." I started and ran thourgh my hair, „thanks." I finished and he smiled.

„You're nice after all." He teased me.

„Oh come on, _I_ am not that bad after all."  
„True." He said and smiled, „So do you wanna go back ?"

„No, I think I'll head home. I need to fix this with Ash..."

„What happened ?"

„You should get back, they need you..."

„Olivia can deal with them herself." He said and we started to walk down the street, „So what happened ?"

„Well she expects me to be the same old Gabi. The same Girl I was in Yale."

„And what kind of girl was that ?"

„You really wanna know ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Sure do."

„Okay, so I was partying everyday and I didn't care if I had an important test the next day. On weekends I did drugs and not like one joint. I did crack, acid and all that kind of stuff. I was Junkie, well not junkie but...okay I was a junkie."

„Wow and you graduated ?" he asked shocked.

„As the best of my Class."

„Were you on drugs while the graduation ?"

„I was, but lucky me my mother taped it all. So I could see my graduation the day after."

„Oh okay..." he said, sounding even more shocked.

„Kinda hard to guess, right ? You probably thought that I would be a nice, non-clubbing girl..."

He nodded, „Mhm yeah, that was the picture."

„And I destroyed it, I'm sorry."

„No, don't be. You just told me the truth."

„Mhm yeah and well Ash wants me to be the same one. But I don't want to be. I told her that I changed, that I am not the same girl she used to know. And she got it all wrong. She thinks that I told her that I grew up, while she's still the same Ashley."

„You mean she's taking drugs ?"

„No, she has anorexia. Or rather had."

He was shocked, „What ?!"

„Well she had anorexia in our College time. Then she went to rehab..."

„Damn, your life is like a Hollywood movie."

„That's only half the story..."

„Would you mind telling me the whole story ?"

„I would actually. What I told you is already too much..."

„Because I am your Boss ?"

„Exactly." I said and tried to smile.

„You're one of a kind, you know that ?"

„Mhm, I know."

„I know everything about my empoyles, from the last Boyfriend to the upcoming work they have to do. But you...nearly nothing."

„And that's good. You don't have to know about my Ex-Boyfriends. You only have to know what my work is. Because this is your job. You job is making me work, not making me tell you about my personal life."

„Again, you're one of a kind." He said and we crossed the street.

„So, Mr. Troy Bolton, how come you're here with me, if you could have a dozen another girls ?"

„Mhm, let's see...I'm not really into blondes. Besides my sisters actually, but they don't count, do they ?"

„Mhm...If people know, they're your sister then no. If they don't then yeah."

„Well then they count." He said and I laughed.

We stared for a second into each others eyes.

„You should get back..." I said, breaking the silence.

„But-„

„I'll just catch myself a cab..." I explained and streched out a hand. A yellow cab came immediately. I opened the door of the cab and got in.

„We'll see each other tomorrow." He said and smiled, before he closed the door of my cab.

„300 E 55th St" I said to the driver and he drove off. I turned around and saw Troy standing there, with the umbrella and a sad look on his face...

After about 15 minutes of driving he finally reached my apartment house and I paid him, before I got out.

I walked up the steps to my apartment and stood infront of it. I sighed and walked to Ashleys apartment. I knocked on the door, but there was no reponse.

„Ashley, come on. I know you're there !" I said and rang the bell.

„I don't want to talk to you !" she yelled from inside.

„You don't have to." _Even through she already did._ „Just listen to me."

„Okay, start."

„I am sorry. And I really, really, really didn't mean that you haven't changed. It's just I did. I changed. But that doesn't mean you have. It's just we haven't seen each other in a while...about one and a half years and well...people change. And I just...I still like to go partying, but I haven't really had the time for it. I was working non-stop." I said and took a deep breath, „The point is...I am sorry, I am sorry for saying that." I waited a couple of seconds infront of her door, but turned around when it didn't open. I started to walk back and was about to open the door of my apartment, when hers opened.

„Well you're so lucky, that you're good at speeches." She said and I grinned, „And you're also lucky, that I am your best Friend. Always was and always will be." She said and hugged me.

„You know, that ‚Non-talking to my best Friend' isn't a thing for us." She said and I laughed.

„Definitely not."

„I mean, yeah well a couple of minutes maybe...about 5 but that's the maximum." She said.

„You're right."

„You wanna come in ?" she asked me and I nodded. We walked into her apartment and sat down on the huge grey couch.

„So, what was that with Troy ?"

„Ash, please..."

„I'm just curious. And you know that I know that you know that I am going to find out anyway. So you better tell me or do I have to get it out of you with a bottle of tequila ?" she asked and I smiled.

„No, I'd rather not drink a whole bottle on myself."

„Good, then spill."

„Alright, well there was this guy who was flirting with me but I wasn't flirting with him. Then it got – let's just say intense- and I was about to hit him. With one of my box techniques. And at that exact moment Troy stepped in."

„Okay, now go like this – he had anger in his ocean blue eyes and I saw how...that guy was getting really nervous – do it at that level please."

„Well okay. Josh, the name of the guy, was confused. Troy was angry, or rather furious."

„Furious ? Like freaking furious ? This thing is getting better any minute !"

„So Troy was like : ‚Is there a problem ?' with God damn anger in his voice. Either way he was angry or he's a good actor, haven't figured out that one yet."

„And Cole ? What did he say ?"

„Oh he was trying to play all cool and stuff. He was like ‚I am only talking to the Lady...'. But Troy wasn't going to let it go. He told him that it seemed to him that I wasn't interested in talking to him, which is completely true."

„And then ?"

„Then – and please don't start screaming or anything- Josh was like ‚What is she ?! You're Girlfriend ?!"

„OMG ! What, what did Troy say ?"

„Again, no screaming. I think his exact words were : ‚ That's damn right. And if _you_ won't keep your distance from her, I can grarantee you : You will never ever see a Club in New York from the inside. Just to get started...'" I said and Ashley screamed.

„OMG, OMG, OMG ! This is soooo Hollywood !" she said and hugged me.

„Well Cole left afterwards...just to get to the end."

„Have you thanked him for doing this ?"

„Er..No ?!"

„What the fuck ?! Gabriella, you should _thank_ him."

„I was fine by myself."

„Uhu, keep on telling yourself like you do that you don't like Troy. Keep on telling it...and maybe when you told yourself this about 5000 times you might that believing it. Just might."

„Whatever Ash."

„I'm serious. When you guys are talking or just standing next to each other, there's like fire around you two. You guys are like...like what's that famous couple ? Jessica and...Rick or something."

„You mean, Romeo and Juliet ?"

„Yeah, those 2 also...But there's another one...Oh right, Jennifer and Brad."

„They got divorced. Remember, you told me this afternoon, Brangelina ?"

„Oh right. Well those 2 have too many kids, not my thing...Oh I got it ! I meant Jessica and Nick."

„They got divorced also."

„Hell, is there a couple who is still together ?!"

„I believe Nicole and Joel are still..."

„She's still way too skinny for my opinion, but they'll do it for now." She said and I laughed, „Oh wait, you guys could be the next couple ! Like I said : Troyella. Doesn't it sound great ?"

„To a totally crazy blonde it definitely does..."

„Oh whatever Gabs. But I'm serious, he is famous isn't he ?"

„Don't know, he's rich that's what I know from him..."

„Then let's check out how rich he is..." she said and got her mac.

„Ash, you can't just do this. This is like spying."

„Yeah, right and my name is Paris Hilton."

„Really ?" I joked.

„Gabs, everybody knows about this. That's why it's called internet. Everyone knows everything about everyone. Or at least about everyone worth knowing. And Troy is definitely one of them." She said as she typed : The Worlds richest men into google. Pages after pages came and she clicked on the first link.

Rank; Name; Citizenship; Age; Net Worth ($bil); Residence

1William Gates III; United States; 50; 50.0; United States

2 Warren Buffett; United States; 75; 42.0; United States

3 Carlos Slim Helu; Mexico; 66; 30.0; Mexico

4 Ingvar Kamprad; Sweden ;79; 28.0; Switzerland

5 Lakshmi Mittal; India; 55; 23.5; United Kingdom

6 Paul Allen; United States; 53; 22.0; United States

7 Bernard Arnault; France; 57; 21.5; France

8 Prince Alwaleed; Saudi Arabia; 49; 20.0; Saudi Arabia

9 Kenneth Thomson; Canada; 82; 19.6; Canada

10 Li Ka-shing; Hong Kong; 77; 18.8; Hong Kong

11 Roman Abramovich; Russia; 39; 18.2; United Kingdom

12 Michael Dell; United States; 41; 17.1; United States

13 Karl Albrecht; Germany; 86; 17.0; Germany

14 Sheldon Adelson; United States; 72; 16.1; United States

15 Liliane Bettencourt; France; 83; 16.0; France

16 Lawrence Ellison; United States; 61; 16.0; United States

17 Christy Walton; United States; 51; 15.9; United States

18 Jim Walton; United States; 58; 15.9; United States

19 S. Robson Walton; United States; 62; 15.8; United States

20 Alice Walton; United States; 56; 15.7; United States

21 Helen Walton; United States; 86; 15.6; United States

22 Theo Albrecht; Germany; 83; 15.2; Germany

23 Amancio Ortega; Spain; 70; 14.8; Spain

24 Steven Ballmer; United States; 50; 13.6; United States

25 Azim Premji; India; 60; 13.3; India

26 Troy J. Bolton; United States; 22; 11.5; United States

„Fuck, he's the 26th richest man of the world !" she said and looked at the screen once again.

„OMG !" that was all I could manage.

„He owns 11.5 billion dollars ?" she asked me and looked at me.

„Why do you ask ? Do I look like I know ?! According to it's true !"

„That can't be right...I mean how could you....him...Gosh he's the 26th richest man of the world !"

„But maybe it's just...I don't know. Maybe his family owns so much and he has only about..."

„What ? 10 billion ?! That's enough to save whole USA from poorness !"

„Well yeah you're right..."

„So, you're gonna ask him if it's true ?"

„Ashley ! I am working for him. He is my boss !"

„Oh right, damn. So are you ?"

„No !"

„Oh come on. You could it just drop out of your mouth...by accident."

„Yeah I'm going to be like : ‚Okay, so I'm going to answer those question and e-mail you it afterwards, alright ? Oh and by the way, do you happen to be the 26th richest man of the world ?!"

„See ? I knew you would do it, Thanks !" she said and hugged me.

„I am not going to do that."

„Gabs, do it. Or we'll have a new record of the ‚non-talking to the BFF' time."

„Fine, I'll do it." I said and rolled my eyes, „But for that, I have to get to bed..." I said and got up.

„Go, get some sleep and hopefully an idea about how you're gonna make it." She said as we walked to the door.

„I so hate you sometimes..." I said and opened the door.

„You know you don't. Sweet dreams." She said and I walked out.

„Yeah, you too." I said and opened the apartment door.

I walked to my bedroom and got into my pajama, before I went to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly and started to dream....about him.

I saw his ocean blue eyes, every thread in his eyes. He showed emotion through them. How he looked happy, glad, angry, desprate, sad, joking, teasing....I saw every single emotion in his eyes you could think of. The eyes changed colors with every emotion.

Then it moved down to his lips, a smile, a grin, a smirk and normal lips were showen.

After that I saw his whole face, with the sandy brown hair. He had his hair without gel in them, they were loosely falling on his face. Then again, the emotions came...

* * *

**Hope you like it. Tell me if you like it or hate it just review. Happy Easter!**

**xoxo Nicole**


	4. Falling

**Okay, the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy reading and please comment.**

**

* * *

  
**

**04. Falling**

My alarm woke me up at 7 am. I groaned, not wanting to get up that early. But I did anyway. I walked straight to the bathroom and took a shower.

After my shower I got dressed and made my make-up. I grabbed my purse, my keys and slipped into my shoes. I closed the door behind me and looked at my watch : 7:30 am. I got into the elevator and thought about the fastest way to Starbucks for a coffee and some food.

I got out of the elevator and caught myself a cab, which drove me to Starbucks. I paid the driver and stood behind the queue in Starbucks. I waited for about 2 minutes and ordered my coffee plus a fruit salad. I waited for my coffee and looked around. My glance stopped at an awfully familiar man in a black suite, who smiled at me. I returned the smile and my coffee came. I walked out of Starbucks and the man did also.

„So have you fixed your problem ?" he asked as we walked down the street.

„Mhm...I did." I answered. I couldn't look into his eyes...his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

„That's good to hear." He said and we slowly reached the huge silver/ dark grey building.

„So, Gabriella-„ he started but I cut him off.

„It's Miss Montez. I am working for you now."

„Okay, again you are one of a kind."

„Yeah well and again, you are my boss. Which means you-„

„I won't get any information about your personal life, I know."

„Exactly." I said and he held the door open for me, „Thanks."

„You're welcome _Miss. Montez._" He said and I laughed.

„You're a fast leaner." I said as we waited for the elevator.

„I know and I am trying hard to follow your rules but there's going to be some time, where I just have to break them...Just to warn you." He said and the elevator came. Confused I got in and watched the elevator doors closing, but I brown haired girl quickly ran in.

„Mr. Bolton, I have some new papers for you." She said and the elevator doors closed.

„Okay, thank you." Mr. Bolton said and got them from the unknown girl.

„Oh and Christina Aguilera is in studio now...she wants to talk to about her new record, something about the ‚Keeps getting better' beat..."

„Alright, I'll get to it after I went through some files..." he said and smiled.

„Okay, oh and one more thing."

„Mhm ?" he asked her.

„Giselle called." She said and Troys face was shocked. Was she his Girlfriend ?

„Oh damn, forgot about her. When did she called ?"

„About 15 minutes ago. She was furious, you should call her back."

„I definitly will...after I went through the files and went to Christina."

„Do it before the files and Christina, she really did sound bad..."

„Okay, then first her, then the files, then Christina...Should I buy her something to apologize ?"

„Er...well if you want to."

„And what ?"

„I don't know..."

„Great, anything else ?"

„Yes, who is she ?" she whispered and pointed at me.

„You should by her Flowers and Chocolates. I'm Gabriella by the way." I said and smiled.

„I'm Sue Winston." She said and returned my smile.

„Flowers and Chocolates...why that ?" he asked me.

„Oh, sorry forgot to ask : Is she your Girlfriend ?" I asked him.

„Well..." he started.

„They went out for a couple of times..." Sue finished.

„How many ?"

„I..." he started again.

„About 3." Sue answered for him.

„Oh, okay. Then just send the flowers. No chocolates, or do you love her ?"

„No !" he almost yelled at me. Woah, someone's sensitive today...

„Okay then no chocolates..." Sue said and wrote it in her personal organizer.

„Wait, _she_ is going to buy the flowers ?!" I asked shocked.

„Yeah, well do I look like I have time for that crap ?!" he hissed at me.

„Sorry, I just...that's not how its suppose to be. You should buy them not her !"

„I also do that kind of stuff for him. Because he's way to busy and besides I am a woman, so I know what women want..."

„Really ?" I asked her skeptically.

„Yes, really."

„Then what kind of flower will you buy her ?"

„Not only a flower, I'm going to buy her a bouquet of flowers."

„Oh, gosh..." I said and the elevator doors opened.

„What ?" she asked me confused.

„Buy her an orchid !" I said and walked out. I went to the information desk.

„Excuse me, but where's the office of Ava Beckson ?" I asked the blonde girl and she pointed to my right, „Right there." She said and I nodded, before I walked to the door.

I knocked and heared a ‚Come in'.

I opened the door and stepped in.

„Oh, Gabriella...How nice to see you. Take a seat." She said and I sat down.

„Hello Ava." I said and smiled.

„Okay, so what you'll need to do is that : We're planning to bring out a ‚How to get/ loose/ keep a guy or girl." That kind of thing, you know ?"

„Right."

„So we'll make one for the upcoming august issue, to see how it sales. After that we'll do more and you're going to answer questions of the readers and give tips and such things..." she explained and I nodded.

„Okay..."

„So your office will be on the fifth floor next to Mr. Boltons." _GirlnamedAva say WHAT ?!_

„Oh...okay, but...why there ? I mean isn't he going to be distracted by me ?"  
„Oh, don't worry. Our offices are completely sound-proofed." Damn.

„Okay, so when should I be done with the first topic ?" I asked her.

„How about...in 1 week ?"

„I have that much time ?"

„Yeah, well the next issue is going to come out in 2 weeks so..."

„Oh, okay. And the first topic will be ?"

„'How to get a guy'." She said and I nodded.

„Alright." I said and smiled.

„So this is it for now. I will call you if I have any more informations...." she said and I got up.

„Bye." I said and closed the door behind me. I turned around and nearly jumped because of Sue.

„What did you mean by ‚buy her and orchid' ?" she asked me.

„Gosh, you scared me."

„Sorry...so ?"

„Just buy her one, she will love it."

„And what kind of ? A pink, yellow, orange, red, purple or a white one ?"

„Just...I don't know. Buy one. A...purple maybe ?" I asked her.

„Okay, then the purple one it is..." she said and we slowly walked to the elevator.

„So, how long have you been working for Mr. Bolton ?" I asked her.

„4 years..."

„He started at the age of 18 ?"

„Yeah, he studied next to his job."

„Really ? What did he study ?"

„Music and...Damn, I forgot the second one."

„No problem..." I said and got into the elevator. I pushed the 5th button.

„Oh, you're working at the same floor as Mr. Bolton ? Ava must like you..."

„Really, why's that ?"

„She's a bitch."

„Didn't seem bitchy to me."

„Oh wait, until she sees you talking to Mr. Bolton. She acts like she owns him."

„Oh okay...but isn't he with Giselle ?"

„Oh no, he only dates. He doesn't have a girlfriend. No time..."

„Right. But why the flowers then ?"

„He always sends flowers after the 3rd Date with a card, which basicly says : I'm sorry, but this is going nowhere...I think we're better off as friends."

„Woah, that's harsh."

„Well it isn't exactly like this...But I'm thinking of something."

„He doesn't do anything himself ?"

„Besides the dating, no."

„Wow...he's a...jerk." I whispered the last part to myself.

„I know, but he is Troy Bolton, _the_ man. The one everybody wants to go out with. The one everybody wants to have...even through it will be only one night."

„Well if you say so..." I said and the elevator doors opened. I walked out and straight to the white door where a sign next to it said : Mrs. Montez.

I smiled and walked into the office, finding the only man I didn't want to find in it.

„Nice office." Mr. Bolton said as he swung around with the big black office chair, „But the view from mine is better than yours."

„That's because you are the boss and I am just your employee." I said and closed the door behind me.

„Yeah, you're right." He agreed and nodded.

„Okay, I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to make it short : What do you want ?"

„Well then I am going to make it short also..." he started but stopped.

I gave him a ‚go on' look and he continued. „Do you wanna go out ?"

„Go out ?"

„Yes."

„With you ?"

„Do you see another man asking you in this room ?" he asked and looked around, „Well I don't."

„No."

„No ? As in you don't see another man or as in I don't want to ?"

„Both."

„Wait, you're dumping me ?" he askedme shocked.

„Yes. We're Boss and employee. That's not gonna work. Never will. Now would you mind leaving my office so I could start working like I should be ?"

„You're seriously dumping me ?" he asked as he got up.

„Yes..." I said and sat down on the office chair, „Close the door when you leave." I said.

„I can't believe you don't want to go out with me..." he mumbled.

„Oh and Mr. Bolton ?" I asked him and he turned around.

„Yes, Miss Montez ?"

„Send Giselle the flowers without the card. Apologize and go out with her tonight."

„And why should I do that ?"

„Just pretend you're having a date with me." I teased him.

„Mhm...she's not looking like you." He thought out loud.

„It was a joke."

„I might try that..." he said and closed the door.

„Weirdo." I said and shook my head. I switched on the mac and started to work on my advices....

After about 4 hours of writing, editing and rewriting I finally was finished the about half of the story. I sighed and ran through my hair.

„Fuck, why am I so clueless ?!" I said to myself and my silver office phone on the desk rang.

„Hello ?" I said after I picked it up.

„Gabriella, you're in for a quick coffee ?" Sue asked me.

„Sure, I've got nothing else to do..." I said to her.

„Great, meet you in 5 infront of the building." She said and hung up.

I saved my latest work as a doc file on my desktop and switched off the Mac. I grabed my purse and looked around...Everything was so...white.

„I definitly have to do some changes here..." I thought out loud. Maybe some flowers and plants would be good...and a painting. Yes, definitly a painting...just which color ? Red ? Or green ? Something in that direction for sure...

I walked to the door and turned around to look at the white room once more, before I closed the door behind me.

I took the stairs down and walked through the huge glass doors of Boltons. Sue was already waiting for me and I walked to her.

„Hi Gabi."

„Hey Sue..." I said as we crossed the street.

„So, Mr. Bolton seems interested in you." She said as we walked down the street.

„He seems interested in every woman, doesn't he ?" I asked her.

„Mhm...you're right." She agreed with me, „So, has he already asked you out ?"

„Yes..."

„And what did you say ?"

„No."

„You said NO ?!" she asked me shocked, „Why did you do that ?"

„Because he is...Troy Bolton. He is a Player. A player who will never stop playing."

„Never say never..." she said to me.

„So how long do you know Troy Bolton ?" I asked her as we slowly reached Starbucks.

„About...5 years, I think."

„Wow, that's pretty long..."

„Yeah, well I worked with his father before Troy stepped in. And I saw him a lot in the office so...How long do you know him ?"

„Well I don't think I know him, but I've...seen him around."

„So you guys do go out ?" she asked me and we went in.

„No, we just keep bumping into each other..."

„Bumping into each other ?" she asked me as we stood behind the long queue of people, „For how long ?"

„More than a year..."

„Wow, fate has an eye on you guys."

„Would you stop saying this ?! Everyone I told about this says the same !"

„That's because it is true."

„Oh come on, it is not."

„It sooo is !" she sang.

I decided to drop the subject...

After 10 minutes we were on our way back to the office, with our coffees in our hands.

„So, what is it with that Giselle ?" I asked her as we walked down the street.

„You like him, don't you ?"

„I'm just curious. That's it."

„Mhm, sure you are."

„So ?"

„Oh right, they've been out for 3 times...and met at some party...don't really know much, actually."

„And you're suppose to be his personal assistant..." I said as we went into the building.

„What ? I am not God ! I don't know everything..." she said as we went into the elevator.

„But you're suppose to know everything about him."

„Well I don't."

„Shame on you." I said and shower her my tongue.

„Whatever. So, you're free tonight ?"

„I think so, yeah. What's your plan ?"

„Well a couple girls from here are planning to go clubing..." she said and the elevator doors opened. Mr. Bolton stepped in.

„Sue...Mrs. Montez." He greeted us.

„Hi." We both said at once.

„So, where did you plan to go clubing ?"

„Bungalow 8." She said.

„Oh, I don't think this is possible..." I said and looked at Mr. Bolton.

„Why not ?" The unknown Sue asked.

„Because..." I started but stopped.

„Because ?" she asked me.

„Because she doesn't want to be Mrs. Bolton again, now do you ?" he asked me and the elevtor doors opened. I couldn't manage to say a word so I just stepped out, along with Mr. Bolton.

„Why did you have to do this ?!" I hissed at him.

„Hey, you shouldn't talk to your boss in that tone !" he teased me.

„You're right. WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS ?!" I yelled at him.

„Woah, someone's touchy..." he said and smiled.

„You're smile is not gonna change my mood..."

„Too bad." He said and shrugged.

„Seriously, why did you do that ?" I asked him in an calmer tone.

„You won't go out with me...that's the consequence." He explained and my mouth droped.

„Are...are you serious ?" I asked him shocked.

„No, I just like to be mean..." he said and I wasn't sure if it was true...

„Well either way, I still won't go out with you." I said and walked to my office, „Because if you keep on acting like this, you're gonna keep on dating Models. You should try to keep one girl, instead of changing. How about for 4 months, huh ?" I said and closed the door of my office.

I took a deep breath, before I sat down on my office chair. I turned with my chair around and looked through the window. Gosh, why couldn't I just be away from him ? Why have I applied for this job ? Why ? Why do we keep bumping into each other ? Why do we keep meeting ? Why...Just tell me why.

Hours later I walked out of the office and down the street. I decided to walk home, instead of taking a cab. I passed The Strand, Starbucks, Sanctuary but stoped at the Butter. What I saw made me nearly fall. I wasn't sure if its good or bad.

What I saw was Troy Bolton having a date...with Giselle Bündchen.

She was smiling, while he tried to smile. Tried to enjoy this date. Tried to...imagine she was me ? She laughed and touched his hand. That Bitch.

I shook my head and continued walking home. Why did I feel betrayed ? Why am I...jealous ?

There was only one explanation. One reason. I was falling...fast.

I continued walking home until I reached my building. I got to my level and was about to step into my apartment, when a blonde spoke up.

„Hey, have you asked him ?" Ashley asked me.

„Huh ?" I asked her confused.

„About the 26th richest man in the world thing..." she explained.

„Oh, right that. Sorry, I forgot..." I said sounding sad.

„Honey, what's wrong ?" she asked me and hugged me.

„Nothing. I am fine. Perfectly fine. I...I'm just tired. I better get some sleep..." I said and she nodded.

„Alright, sweet dreams, hun'." She said and I closed the door behind me.

I got into my pjamas and tried to think about everything. Everything _but_ him. But I couldn't. I thought about him. About him and his ‚date'. About him and...Gosh, why have I dumped him ?! Why was I so stupid ?! I never took a chance when it was there...I always, thought. Thought about everything, all the concequences, all good things and all bad. Sometimes I could kill my head. My thoughts. Why have I dumped him ?!


	5. This isn't and will never work

**It's a short Chapter, I know. But I'm sooo busy with school right now. I have my exams on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so wish my luck!**

**_The next Chapter is coming out as soon as my exams are done._**

**

* * *

**

**05. This isn't and will never work**

Months went by and nothing has changed. Well almost nothing. My Column was a success, not to mention a huge success. I am now answering question of the readers...

But nothing has changed between me and him. Him and me. Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez. Troy and Gabriella. He wasn't going out with Giselle anymore, but he wasn't going out with me either.

We tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Well we haven't had luck with that, since we work on the same floor. We keep on stuttering when we meet. Sue keeps on telling me that he likes me...Which I think is stupid. I mean, he would've asked me after 6 months of working here now, would he ?!

It was another, long day at Boltons. I was here since 8 am in the morning and now it was nearly 1 am. I had to write my column _plus_ I agreed to edit ‚some papers'. Turns out those papers aren't just ‚some'. In fact, they're actually 500 papers. Not many; if there wouldn't be a mistake in every 2nd sentence. I brushed through my hair, I was only at page 430. 70 more to go... I pushed my silver D&G reading glasses up.

„I need a break." I said and put my glasses down. Why have I agreed to this?! This is bullshit.

I got up and decided to go to the cafeteria, to get myself a cup of tea.

I closed the door of my office and turned around. The elevator doors opened and I saw Mr. Bolton.

„Uhm...hi." I said shyly. Great, Gabs.

„Good evening, or shall I say morning?" he said and let out a little laugh, „Why are you still here?"

„Work." I said and smirked.

„Oh, right..."

„I was just going to get myself a cup of tea. Shall I bring one for you, also?" I asked the crystal blue eyed man.

„Sure, I'd like a-„

„Green tea with sugar will be there in 5 minutes." I said and walked into the elevator.

He smiled and nodded, „Am I that easy to read?"

I shrugged, „Maybe." I pushed the button for the lobby.

He didn't say anything. He turned around and started to walk to his office. I decided to take this moment to eyeball him. Black suite, white chemise, a black tie and black leather shoes. His sandy brown hair was loosely falling on his face. Even after more than 14 hours of work he still looked good. How did he do that?!

The elevator doors were closing and I saw that Mr. Bolton turned around to see me one last time, before I headed to the cafeteria. My cheeks got red and I looked down. Damn, this man has control over me.

Again, I ran with my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. He is your Boss, Gabs. This isn't and will never work. You're his employee. You work _for him_.

My thoughts got interrupted by the opening elevator doors. I stepped out and walked into the huge, dark cafeteria. I switched on the lights and put water into the electric kettle. While the water was boiling, I got out 2 cups and the green-tea bags. There was a silent ding, telling me that the water was now ready. I filled up both cups, put in sugar and walked to the elevator again. I waited for the elevator to come and carefully stepped in after the doors opened. I pushed the 5th button and had to wait again. Eventually the doors opened and I stepped out.

I walked to his office door and knocked. Maybe he was in a conversation, but then again who calls at 1 am?! Anyways, after I heared him saying come in, I walked in.

„Your tea..." I said and walked to him. He seemed...different.

„Thank you." He said as coldly as he could. What was wrong?

„Is everything okay? Is there something else I can do?" I asked, unsure _how_ it sounded.

„No, no not at all...Thanks for the tea, Miss Montez."

„Uhm, sure. No problem." I said and forced myself to let out a smile, „Are you sure everythings alright?"

He nodded, „Yeah...it's just been a long day."

I nodded and walked to the door, „Call me if you need anything. I'll be here for a while..." I said before I closed the door behind myself. This was weird, really weird.

I shrugged, causing the tea to shake a little bit; and walked into my office. I placed the tea on my desk, took a sip, put my glasses on my nose again and started to edit the rest 70 pages.


	6. Your shoulder to cry on to

**One exam is done, the next Chapter is here! I hope you like it, it's a little bit longer than the last one. Please review :D. **

* * *

**06. Your shoulder to cry on to**

About 1 hour later I was finally done with editing. I put my glasses into the case, which I then threw into my black Gucci purse. I got up, picked up the stack of paper and switched off the lights, before I closed the office door behind me. I walked over to Sue's office and placed the stack of paper on her desk. I walked out again and closed the door behind me. Then, I walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come. I turned around as I heared a door opening. Mr. Bolton came out, looking...horrible. His eyes were swollen and his hair was a mess. He even untied his tie. He didn't wear the black jacket anymore either. What happened?

„Oh, are you already done with work?" he asked me as he saw me.

„Y-yeah, I am." I stuttered out, „You also?"

„Yeah, me; too." He said and the elevator door came. We both walked in and nearly pushed the lobby button at the same time. I retreated my hand.

„So, uhm...what did you have to do?" I asked, trying to make some small-talk.

„Oh well, you know this and that..." This and that?!

I nodded and stared at the silver doors. I heard him taking a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself down. Like he wanted to avoid a breakdown. I sighed.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and we both stepped out.

„Are we the last one?" I asked him as we walked out.

„Well everybody knows that I am the last one. No one works longer than I do. So no one will be in here. We can close the building up." He said and held the door open for me.

„Thanks." I said and walked out.

He walked out also and closed the door. I saw him taking out his keys. His hands were shaking as he locked the building. Something happened. I know it did.

„I don't know if I am allowed to ask you such a personal question but...Are you alright?" I asked slowly and carefully.

„Yes, I am." He said in the most cold voice I've ever heard.

„Listen, if you wanna talk or-„

„I said I am FINE!" he said in a loud voice.

„Okay, okay...I was just asking."

He sighed, „I'm sorry, it's just-„

„A long day? Yeah, I know. We all happen to have long days. And bad ones." I added and his glance met mine. His beautiful blue eyes weren't blue anymore. They turned grey, a light grey. „Are you sure, that you are alright?"

He shrugged, „What do I look like?"

„Work is over, isn't it? This is completely employee-free, right?"

He nodded, „Just 2 people talking to each other on the street at 2 am."

„Just 2 people talking to each other..." I mumbled to myself and looked up, „Okay. You look horrible. Your hair is a mess, your tie is untied, your eyes are swollen and you don't wear your black jacket. So, you look awful. And I know that something happened. Maybe even something bad. No scratch that. Something horrible happened. And I'm really trying to be a good employee or person or whatever, to help you. Seems like you aren't good at getting help." I said without taking one breath. I took the breath and felt releavied.

„Wow, so that's you in one breath and non-employee."

„Yes. So do you wanna tell me what happened or shall I guess?"

„Which one do you prefer?"

„Actually-„ his ringing cell interrupted me.

„Sorry, I gotta take this." He mumbled and got it out.

„Hello?

-Is everything okay? Is he alright?!" he asked in a worried voice. His face then turned into shock and he let the phone drop. With an open mouth he just stood there, not moving. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. I didn't know what to do. Should I pick up the dropped phone? Should I ask Mr. Bolton what happened?

A single tear rolled down his face as he bent down and picked up the phone. He pressed the red button, before he put it away again.

Without saying a word, I did what I would do if we weren't Boss and employee. If we were just Friends...or something more. I hugged him. I pulled him in a huge ‚I'm not your employee right now' hug. I could tell that he was surprised, but seconds later I felt his hands on my body. „Okay, so are you the talking type or the silent, drinking it away; type?" I asked after he released me from this not-so-bad hug.

He shrugged, „I guess the drinking away type."

I looked at him. There was no way I was leaving this man alone. Without thinking, I grabed his hand and we crossed the street.

„No problem. If you don't want to talk about it, then I will. You don't have to say anything, not if you want to. Because, you will find out; that I am a non-stop talking person, but only if I want to. And this is a moment where you just have to talk. It's always better to talk, then to drink it away with really good scotch or vodka. Personally, I prefer scotch, what about you?" I asked him as we walked through the Central Park.

He shrugged, „I guess scotch is my magic drink."

I nodded, „Well then you should at least _try _to talk about it. After that you can drink as much scotch as you want. Of course, you don't have to. I am not going to force you into anything. No pressure at all..." I said and looked at him.

Another tear was building in those beautiful, not anymore blue; eyes. I hugged him again.

„If you wanna cry, then it's fine. If you wanna hit someone then well...it is not sooo fine, but I would understand and buy you a punching bag right away. If you don't already own one." I said. Telling him what was on my mind at that very moment.

He smiled, „You know, you're good at all that stuff."

I returned his smile and we continued walking. „So, how close were you guys? Like close or like very close?"

„Like very, very, very close."

„Damn." I cruised and he let out a little smile.

„He was my cousin. He lives, I mean lived; in London. My parents just called and told me that he...well he died in a car accident. The funeral is in 3 days in Hawaii."

„How old was he?"

„2 years older than me, 23."

„Wow...Well, I'm sorry. I know, people just say that and don't really mean that, but I really am sorry. It's hard to loose someone, who you were very close to. Believe me, I know what I am talking about."

„You already lost someone?"

„I already lost 2 people, who I was very closed to."

„Mind to tell me?"

„Actually yes. It's way too personal. I'm sorry."

He showed me a warm smile, „No need to be. I shouldn't have asked."

„Why's the funeral in Hawaii?" I asked, changing the subject from me to him again.

„He loved the waves, the sand...he loved everything about Hawaii. It was his favorite place in the world. That's why."

„Sounds...thoughfull."

He nodded, „Yeah..."

„Are you feeling better?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of silence.

He nodded again, „Yeah, I do feel better."

„That's good. I'm glad to hear that." I said and looked at his face. Tears were building up in his beautiful eyes again. I didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug, again.

„You don't have to pretend something that you're not." I said while I had my arms around him, „You can be yourself with me. Do whatever you want..." I whispered.

„Why are you doing this?" he asked me after the hug.

I shrugged, „Somehow, I just feel you need someone. And if Sharpay's not going to be here, then...well then I guess I have to be that one for you." I said and smiled, „I guess, I have to be your shoulder to cry on. And I don't mind that. Because I know when you don't have that shoulder, but I also know that if you have the shoulder then you feel better. And that a lot." I said and smiled.

„So you're my shoulder to cry on?"

„Yep. Whenever you need to talk, about anything, knock on my door. After my officially working hours."

„Right, sure..." he said confused.

„It's just-„

„I know. The Boos/Employee thing..."

„Exactly. But if you don't want me to be your shoulder to cry on to then-„

„Well Sharpay won't be that for me. She's just...not that kind of woman, you know?"

I nodded, but he continued talking. Like he wanted to explain me why he was with her.

„It's just, she's nice and well she can be a diva, I think every woman is a diva at some time. But she isn't someone, you can talk to. I mean sure you can talk to her, but not in the way _we do_. We kind of...I don't know, I feel like that we have-„

„Some kind of connection?" I finished his sentence with a question.

„Yeah, exactly. It's like we..._get_ each other. No matter what situation, no matter if we talk or just...be silent. We get each other with or without words." He said and looked me into my chocolate brown eyes.

„Yeah, well maybe." I said and shrugged, before we continued walking.

„Come on, you know it."

„You don't even know what you are talking about."

„I know what I am talking about."

„You don't."

„Brie, you-„

I turned around, „Did you just call me _Brie_?!"

„I-„

„How dare you! How dare you to call me _Brie_?! Do you know, who called me that?!" I asked him in a harsh voice.

„Well, who did?" he asked, kinda surprised that I was being so harsh.

I shook my head, „No one."

„Brie-„

„Call me that one more time and I swear, I'll break your neck!" I hissed at him.

„Okay, okay..." he said in fear.

„I'm sorry. It's just...I don't like that Nickname." I explained.

„Well, then I won't use it. Just so you know, you can call me _everything_ you want."

„Now that was nasty."

„I didn't mean it that way. I just-„

„I know, I know. You're fine with every Nickname."

„See? We get each other."

„Whatever, Bolton." I said as we reached my apartment building.

„So is this my new Nickname from you, Montez?"

„Maybe, maybe not. We'll see about that, coffee boy."

„Oh, you remember?" he asked surprised.

„Sure, do. That was the hottest coffee, I've ever felt on my skin."

„Same here..."

„Well, this is me. I'll see you in 7 hours."

„Don't be so sure, that you will. I'll book the tickets for Hawaii today and I'm not sure when the next fly to Hawaii is." He explained and I nodded.

„I'll see you around, Bolton." I said and walked to the apartment building.

„I'll see you around, Montez." He said as I opened the door.

I opened the door of the building and looked over my shoulder, to only see him smiling. I returned his smile, blushed and walked into the building.

With a smile on my face I walked up to my apartment and opened the door. I threw my black purse on the couch, got out of my navy blue Blahnik shoes. With my naked feet, I walked up the stairs and got out of my top. As I finally reached my walk-in closet, I changed into my pjamas and then went to bed.


	7. I need you

**A new Chapter! Cross your fingers for me, because my English exam is tomorrow :/**

**For exactly 3 hours, I'll be sitting on an awful chair, writing my thoughts, opinions and heart down. Wish me extremely good luck! I need to get an _A! _I really do. I mean a B would be good also, but I need an A! Anyways, here's the next Chapter. Enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

**07. I need you**

The next day I woke up and felt different. I didn't know why, but a part of me told me, that today won't be such a good day. At least not for me.

Right now, I was on my way to the office. I only had 5 hours of sleep and felt well, not really good. I already was at Starbucks to get my coffee and something to eat. With my black Louboutin, which made the typical click-clack noise, I walked into the building.

„Morning, Gabs." Jennifer, the one who works at the reception greeted me.

„Morning, Jen." I greeted her back as I waited for the elevator to come.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into the full elevator.

„Have you already heard?" Kim asked me over the shoulder.

„No, what?" I asked as I pushed the 5th button.

„Mr. Bolton is in a horrible mood today."

„He's here?!" I asked.

„Yeah, where else should he be, duh!" Ava said and the elevator doors opened. She stepped out.

„Anyway, has he already spoken to anyone?" I asked Kim as I watched Ava leaving.

„Uhm...to Sue, I think. Why? Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, „Sorry, I don't. How come you know, anyway?"

„Oh, Sharp told me."

„Sharp?"

„I mean Sharpay."

„You're close to her, aren't cha?"

„Well...she actually isn't _that_ kind of a bitch. I mean, she's nicer than Ava."

„Wow..." I said and the elevator doors opened.

„I can introduce you guys at lunch break." Kim said and I nodded.

„Sure, I'm _dieing_ to meet her." I said and faked a smile, before the doors closed again.

Nervously, I waited for the elevator doors to open again, so I could step out and talk to Sue.

After 7 horrible seconds of waiting, the doors opened again and I stepped out. You could really feel the sad atmosphere. Sue looked sad and the Boltons office door was closed, which isn't a sign of anything but I guess now it is. I slowly walked over to Sue.

„Hey." I said and faked a smile.

„Hi, Gabs. How are you?" she asked as she typed something into the Mac.

„Well, haven't had a lot of sleep...but yeah, okay I guess. What about you?"

„Uhm...well okay, I guess."

„How is he?" I asked and nodded at Mr. Boltons office door.

She automatically knew what I meant and looked up, „You _know_?! He told you?" she asked surprised.

„Yeah, well I was with him when he got the message..."

„Oh...Wow."

„Wait, does that mean that Sharpay doesn't know?"

She shook her head, „No. He hasn't spoken to anyone. Well to me, but only to tell me that all his appointments for today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow have to be canceled."

„Wow...but he did tell you the reason, right?"

„Yeah, of course. I mean we tell each other everything." She said and I nodded.

„Uhm, should I go inside and talk to him or so?" I asked her and she shrugged.

„You're the shrink, not me."

„Yeah, well I better leave him alone...for now." I said and slowly walked into my office, „Do you know if he has any alcohol in there? Like...Scotch?"

„Uhm...I don't know." She said and continued typing, „Why?"

„Just asking..." I said, almost to myself as I opened the office door.

I walked to my desk, placed the hot coffee on it and let my purse fall on the ground. Then I turned the office chair, so it was facing the window and sat down. I just stared into space, thinking of how he might feel in this very moment...

About 8 hours later I was trying to work. But somehow, nothing came. All I thought about was death. About who died, when I will die, what I wanna do before I die...all that kind of stuff. But not about ‚How to impress your husband', or ‚Should I call him back, or should I wait?'. Not about that stuff...at all. I sighed and brushed through my hair. I took a sip of the glass filled up with water and took a deep breath.

„Okay Gabs, you can do it..." I said to myself and looked at the blank screen. Ugh, I hate work sometimes! My cellphone interrupted my very ‚hard' work.

„Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

„Hey Gabs. I'm at the cafeteria with Sharp. You wanna come down? I bet you need some time-out..."

„Sure, I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I said and hung up.

I got up, grabbed my purse and walked out of the office. I closed the door and turned around, to only see Mr. Bolton walking out of his office the very moment. His glance met mine.

His eyes were grey, a very; very light grey. He looked like crap, even worse. I didn't know, if I should walk to him or greet him or anything. All I knew was, that I know how it feels to loose someone. And it's nothing you wish to your enemy. He was wearing a black suite, with black shoes, a white chemise and a black tie. But yet he looked like crap...well to me.

„Hi..." he said, forcing himself to smile.

„Hey..." I said and smiled, „How are you doing?"

„I've been better. Definitely better..."

„You know, that you can talk to me..."

„I know..." he said and walked into his office again.

Gosh, this was horrible. More than horrible.

Minutes later I found myself in the cafeteria. I got myself only an apple, since I was not really hungry. I saw Kim sitting in the cafeteria, talking to Sharpay. I just really hope that Kim's right. I walked to them and sat down.

„Hey." Kim greeted him.

„Hi Kim."

„Gabi, this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Gabriella."

„Oh hi Gabriello."

„It's Gabriella."

„Yeah, yeah whatever." She said and looked away. Alright, seems like Kim was wrong.

„Anyways, do you know why Troy's in such a bad mood?" Kim asked Sharpay.

„Something with his family. Like I care about his family. He just drinks scotch and looks out of the window, that's it. Really, he should some interest in me. _I am his girlfriend_."

I felt like I had to puke. Did she just really say that?

„Well did you try talking to him?" I asked her.

„No, why should I?! It's his family and not mine. Besides, why does he make such a drama out of it?! It's not a big deal!" My mouth droped. Not a big deal?! His cousin, who he really loved just died! And she's saying that it's not a big deal?!

„Yeah well...I'm gonna go." I said and got up.

„Oh, do you want my apple? I'm not really into green apples..." Sharpay said and gave me her apple.

„Thanks." I said and smiled, „I'll see you around."

„See you, Giselle!" Sharpay yelled.

„It's Gabriella..." I mumbled to myself. As I walked to the elevator my cell rang. I got it out and read ‚Boltons office'. I pressed the green button.

„Hello?" I asked, unsure who it was.

„I think...I need my shoulder to cry on to. No, I know. I need you." I heard Troy saying.

„Where are you? Still in your office?" I asked him.

„No. I'm at my secret spot."

„Where is it?"

„Take the elevator to the highest floor. Then go out and take the stairs. Walk up the stairs and open the door then. Call me when you've done that." He said and the elevator doors opened.

„Alright, I will." I said and hung up. I pushed the highest floor: 24th.


	8. You're my very own drug and I'm a junkie

**My English exam was today and I think I did pretty well. We had 135 minutes of 16 pages and I finished them in like 25 minutes. One task was to write a text with about 150 Words, I wrote 460 xD. I really hope that I'll get an A...But the result will be up in one month! I don't know if I can wait that long...**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review. It's full of Troyella.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**08. You're my very own drug and I'm a junkie**

After about a minute I stepped out. It was a normal floor, with offices and desks and humans working. Just like he told me, I walked to the stairs. I opened the door to the stairs and saw that there really was one more floor. I didn't know that... I walked up all the stairs and opened the door. This floor was empty. Completely empty. Nothing was here. Everything was white and looked unfinished. As I continued looking around, my left hand slowly moved into my purse and got out my cellphone. I called him and waiting for him to pick up.

„You're there?" he asked.

„Yeah, what now?" I asked him.

„Okay, go straight, then you'll see a the white door."

„Every door is white in here."

„Just go straight and you'll see the white door with scratches on it." He ordered and sighed, before I walked straight. I stopped at a white door with grey scratches on it.

„And now?" I asked.

„Open the door and go through the tight hallway." He said and I did what he told me.

I opened the door and walked through the thight hallway. At the end were 2 doors. One right and the other one was left.

„Right or left door?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. Instead he hung up. Great, right or left door?! I sighed and listened to my heart. Left door it is. I opened the black door and was shocked by what I saw. This was an apartment. It was little, but yet an apartment. Everything was warm and modern. Warm colors mixed with modern furniture. Whites, reds, beiges and just a little bit of black was in the, what I think, living room. There was a couch a couple meters away from me and I saw a kitchen on the left side. The kitchen was dark wooden with white furniture. The bathroom was next to the kitchen. On the right side was probably the bedroom. I couldn't tell because the white door was closed. Right next to the bedroom was a french door. It leaded to the rooftop. I saw Mr. Boltons silhouettes and I walked to it. I opened the french door and slowly walked to him. He was sitting in a porch swing, swinging back and forth, with a Scotch bottle next to it. It looked amazing up here. It was like a roof garden. All in the chinese style. It was beautiful, no more than that. It was the perfect peaceful place for him. It was the perfect place for him to relax. Everything was in warm colors. Reds, yellows, oranges...the only cold color was a bright grey. Which was coming from the stones. But yet there was no cold atmosphere here. No coldness at all.

„So, this is your secret hiding place?" I asked, amazed as I walked to him.

He didn't say anything. Instead he took a sip of the Scotch.

„You know, you gotta talk to me. Or at least save me some scotch." I said as I reached him, „This is amazing, you know that?" I said, trying to make him speak.

He didn't say anything. I sighed, before I sat down. I had to give him time. They say time heals the wounds...but only specific ones.

„Johnathan, I know you feel like crap. And I know you don't wanna talk, but it will make you feel better." I said and he looked at me. His grey eyes met my brown ones.

„Did you just call me Johnathan?"

I laughed, „Well now you're talking, aren't cha?"

„But seriously, Johnathan?"

„What? You wanna be called Mr. Bolton instead? Fine."

„No. But...Johnathan? Only my parents call me that..."

„Well now it's your parents and I."

„But why not Troy?"

„Because...I just have my reasons." I said and he nodded.

„The Boss and Employee thing, isn't it?"

„Yeah..." I said and smiled a little, „After all that ‚being there for you' I still have to have a limit. And this is my limit. I won't call you by your first name. _But_ I'll call you by your second name, deal?" I asked him and offered my hand.

He took it and I felt a jolt of electricity going through my body, but I wasn't sure if he felt it also. „Deal." He said and smiled.

„So, again how do you feel?"

„You know, this is the right time to think about death. And what you did in your life..."

„I know, it's like you have to get hurt, before you can see what you missed."

„Exactly..." he said and took a sip of his Scotch.

„It's noontime. Don't you think it's a little early to start drinking?" I asked slowly.

„To _start _drinking? I haven't even stopped."

„You're joking, right?" I said and looked at him.

„Of course, I am. I just started drinking a couple of minutes before you came. My first bottle, actually."

„And hopefully the last."

„We'll see about that..." he said with a smirk on his face.

„Right...Well, I got your something."

„You got _me_ something?"

„Yeah, an apple." I said and he laughed.

„An apple?"

„Yeah, I mean I just thought that an apple would be healthier than Scotch."

„I'm thankful for that thought of yours, but I can't accept that offer."

„Oh and why not?" I asked him skeptically.

„Well simply, because you won't have one. Or do you want me to share with you?" he asked with a flirty voice.

„No need. _This_ is all for you."

„Huh?" he asked me confused.

I got out the other apple, „I got one for myself."

„Ahh, well then I can eat my apple." He said and bit into his green apple.

„Oh and inbetween, do you like green ones or red ones more?" I asked him and bit into my green apple.

„I love green ones. And sour is suppose to make you happy."

„Right..."

„What about you?"  
„Green ones. I don't like the red ones..." I said and smiled, „So...How are you feeling now?" I asked slowly, unsure if he would answer.

And he didn't answer. He was silent. „Okay, well I take that as still horrible." I said and he looked at me. „Yeah, it's just...I am not good at letting go, you know?"

I nodded, understanding. „Well who is?"

„I guess no one then..." he said and filled up a glass with Scotch. Without saying a word I got the glass and the bottle from his hands.

„What-„

„This is no good for you." I said and got up. I walked until the end of the roof and looked down. We were pretty high.

„What are you doing?" Troy slowly asked me.

„Well, what does it look like?" I asked him grinning.

„You wouldn't dare."

„You wanna try me?" I asked him.

„You won't drop that." He said and I smiled. I looked down, „How long do you think it will take until the scotch is down?"

„I'm guessing 5 seconds." Mr. Bolton said and shrugged.

I let the bottle fall down and watched it until it was on the floor. 1...2...3...4...5..BAM. It has landed. I looked at Johnathan again, „You were right. 5 seconds. A little bit more." I said and Johnathan got up. „Well let me at least drink the scotch from the glass..." he said as he walked to me.

„Mhm...No." I said as he reached me. And just like that, he grabed the glass out of my hand.

„Too bad I am taller than you."

„Hey! Give it back." I demanded and he swing it in the air.

„I like the way you're _begging_." He said and we both laughed.

„I am not begging!" I said and jumped up to reach the glass.

„Oh yes you are."

„I am not."

„You are."

„Okay, fine. But I am only begging for you to _not drink it_."

„Yeah, yeah and the next thing you tell me is that Paris Hilton is your sister."

„Actually, she is." I lied.

He let his hand down, „No way." I took this moment to get the glass again.

„No she isn't." I said and showed him my tongue. I took it and quickly let it fall to the ground.

„Oh now, you're going to pay for it!" he said and I started to run away from him, giggling.

„I doubt that." I said as I ran away from him. But too bad, I wasn't as fast as he was. Seconds later I felt his hands around my waist, swinging me around. I felt my feet on solid ground again and I stared into his beautiful, now blue again; eyes. I almost got lost in them...Scartch that, I did got lost in them.

„...will you tell me?" I heard Johnathan saying.

I shook my head, „Sorry, what did you say?"  
„You just got completely lost in my eyes, didn't you?" he asked me and I blushed.

„Yeah, well...You do get that often, don't you?" I asked him as we walked back to the porch swing.

He shrugged, „Yeah, pretty often. But you know what the odd thing about that is?"

„No, what?" I said as I sat down on the porch.

„Until now, I've never gotten lost into someone else's eyes."

„Mhm...Wait, until now?" I asked him confused and he laughed again.

„Even through you haven't noticed, I did got lost in your warm chocolate brown eyes." _I did got lost in your warm chocolate brown eyes_, his statement rang in my ears for a couple of seconds...And I just couldn't answer, because I knew that then it'll go away.

„...Hello?" The statement got interrupted by Johnathan's waving hand infront of my eyes.

„Yeah, sorry. I'm totally here now."

„You're cute."

„Oh zip it. You are my boss." I said and stuck out my tongue, „And you have a girlfriend."

He frowned at that one. „Speaking of which, why isn't she here again?" I asked with an evil smile on my face.

„Oh, you're good." I just smiled more.

„But seriously, why is she so hard to talk to?" I asked him and he shrugged.

„I don't know. She just is. She has a different point of view perhaps."

„Perhaps?!"

„Alright, she does have a different point of view."

„Alright....Anyways, what about your flight to Hawaii?"

„Yeah, well apparently the only flight to Hawaii is tomorrow in the afternoon."

„Have you already booked a ticket?" I asked him.

„For sure. I actually booked 2."

„Oh, I'm sure Sharpay will love Hawaii. I've been told it has great beaches, so Sharpay can work on her tan, while you're going to be on the funeral, fabulous." I said and faked a smile.

He laughed, „Actually, the second ticket isn't for Sharpay."

„Boywiththeprettyeyessay WHAT?!" I asked shocked.

„It's for you."

„WHAT?!" I asked shocked, again.

„Yeah, well I'm going to need my shoulder to cry on to."

I shook my head, „No, no, no. _This_, „I said and pointed between him and me, „isn't going to work. We're better off as Boss and employee."

„Well are we that right now? Because I don't think that a boss is normally sitting with his employee on a porch, which is on a rooftop."

„Yeah, well...I can see your point."

„And? Go on."

„But I can't come with you to Hawaii. This is suppose to be a family trip/funeral. And I am not family. But Sharpay is."

„Don't be silly. Sharpay's just...a hook up."

„A hook up? And why would she be a hook up?"

„Well because a certain someone told me about 2 weeks ago that, „he harrumph, „I should have a Girlfriend for about 4 months." My jaw dropped.

„You're not...This is not...You're not doing this for me, are ya?" I asked, still shocked. A part of me wanted to hear a ‚No, I am not. I'm not insane. I know that we're only Boss and employee and there will never be more.'. Another part wanted to hear that, ‚Yeah, I am doing this for you. Because as silly as it sounds, but I have fallen for you.'

„Of course, I'm doing this for you. And now don't tell me that you didn't know."

„Actually, I didn't...know. And I mean, you don't have to. We both know that whatever we have won't turn into whatever we want it to be." I said and looked into his eyes.

„Stop fooling yourself."

„I am not fooling myself."

„Yes you are. Because I know that you felt it. And I know that you'll feel the same jolt of electricity as before." He said and I shrugged.

„Maybe I felt it. Maybe I did. But that doesn't mean anything." I said and looked down to the floor.

„Are you really saying that it means _nothing_?!" he said, „That this _connection_ we have, means nothing to you?! That _I_ mean nothing to you?!" he asked me in a loud voice.

I looked up. Up into his beautiful grey with a little bit of blue; eyes. „It means everything to me. _You_ mean everything." I said and he didn't hesitate to take this moment. He placed his warm hands on my cheeks, before I felt his lips crashing against mine. And I just couldn't _not_ kiss him back. I felt the butterflies in my stomach were going wild, as wild as they could possible go. After minutes of kissing and exploring each others mouth, we both were breathless and pulled away.

„Wow, this was definitely the best kiss ever." I said, still breathless and smiled.

He returned my smile and I got lost in his eyes...again. Then my head started to work again. What about Sharpay? What about him being my boss? What about me being his employee?!

„Wait, what about Sharpay?!" I asked him and he laughed.

„I told you what she is to me. I told you that I don't care about her. Well not as much as I care about you. Actually the difference is quite big..."

„But-„

„Gabriella, why can't you just be with me?"

„Because...!"

„You're just searching for excuses to not be with me, aren't ya?"

„That's not true and you know it."

„I don't. Why don't you just show me if you are attracted to me, huh? Why don't you just let yourself go...let yourself feel without any doubts. Hell, just let yourself go, damn!" he cruised.

„You really can't stand, the fact that I might not be into you." I lied.

He faked a laugh, „You're kidding me, aren't cha?"

„No. I am serious. Maybe I just don't want you."

„Again, stop fooling yourself."

„Hell, I am not fooling myself!"

„Yes you are. Because you _are_ attracted to me. You know it."

„Fine, I am! So what?! It changes nothing."

„Yes it does."

„No it doesn't. I still can't date you."

„Why not?"

„Because...because we're boss and employee. I work for you."

„Well what do you want me to do, huh?! You want me to fire you? Good, you're fired!"

„No!"

„Then what?! I am helpless. I don't know what to do anymore." He said and I looked into his eyes.

„I..." I stopped, when I realized that I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't say sorry... I looked down, not daring to look at him right now.

„I can't stay away from you. Not anymore. I'm addicted to you. You're my very own drug." He said and shurgged, „And I'm a junkie." He added and faked a smile.

„Mhm...yeah, I know how that feels." I mumbled and he lifted up my chin.

„Why don't you let go? What is stopping you?" he asked me. My past was.

I sighed, „Fine. You want me to let go? You want me to be myself?"

„Yes, that would be nice for once."

„Okay. You want it, you can have it."

„Wait, where's your but?"

I took a deep breath, „One night." I said and he looked at me.

„You're telling me, that I can be with you?"

„Yes, only for one night."

„I don't care. I'm going to take every chance I get to be with you." He said and kissed me.

We just sat there, kissing. Doing the one thing we wanted all along. Being together, without any doubts. After a couple of minutes he let go.

„Why do I have his feeling that this is right and wrong at the same time?" he asked me.

„Because it is." I said simply and shrugged.

He looked at me, into my eyes...deep into my brown eyes. „Why aren't you having fun?"

„Simply because I know how you feel. And I know that you're helpless and well frustrated...and hurt. But you won't admit it. I mean, I can kiss you and all that, but it's not going to help you. All you do is care about all this other shit. And you shouldn't. Right now you should be grieving for your cousin. But you don't. Which is because you haven't really gotten it yet. I mean, yeah you've been told and everything but you...your mind hasn't really proceed it yet." I said and paused to look at him.

„You're a good shrink, you know that?"

„I am not done with my therapy right now."

„Oh, right. Sorry, go on. I'm listening."

„Good, where was I again?"

„'Your mind hasn't really proceed it yet.' That was your last sentence."

„Ah, got it. And well since you haven't really had your breakdown yet, I'm guessing it'll come sooner or later. And to be honest, I'd rather see it now than later. Because now I am here, to give you a hand, to help you to get through it. But if it will be later than...Gosh, please promise me to not drink too much." I finished and looked at him.

„Why...why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?"

„Because the others don't. And you need someone, who takes care of you. Even through, you are this person to all the others. And I wanna be yours. I wanna take care of you. I'm your shoulder to cry on to, remember?" I said and touched his shoulder.

„You're really not into me, are ya?" he asked me out of sudden.

„More than you know, Bolton. More than you know..." I whispered.

I guess he heard it, because he looked up, „Why are you doing this?"

„Doing what?"

„Why are you torturing both of us?"

„I..." I stopped, having no answer. Well, no answer I wanted to tell.

„Exactly."

I shrugged, „Maybe....Okay, fine. I am attracted to you, more than you know or could imagine. But the thing is, I am not ready for a relationship. For dating again and all that stuff. I wanna have fun. Or well...at least try to have fun with other guys." He smiled at that one, „But we can't. We can't be together. And that's not only because you have a girlfriend or hook up or whatever. It's because I work for you. And because well...I work for you."

„So what do you want us to do, then?"

„I...I don't know. A part of me wants you so bad. Right now, right here. The other part is afraid of what might be after that. I just...I don't know. I am confused. I don't know what I feel. I mean, yeah I know what I feel but...Gosh, why don't you just say something?!"

„You're a horrible shrink when it comes to yourself, you know that?"

„Yeah, I've been told that before..." I said and shrugged.

„You're cute."

„You're my boss." I said and looked up, into his beautiful blue with now green in them; eyes. I got lost in that new color. In that mixture of the perfect turquoise. I sighed, what am I suppose to do now? I've fallen for this man. I've fallen really, really bad for him. And he knows it. And he likes me also. The only thing which keeps us from being together is that he's my boss. And I am his employee. I work for him. I work for the man I am in love with. Could it be more crazier? Oh right, it already is. He has a ‚hook up'.

„Listen, how about I order some food and we eat up here." He interrupted my thoughts.

Oh, why not? I mean, what could make our situation worse? A dinner won't do any harm, now will it? „Up here?" I asked him.

„Or in there." He said and pointed to the apartment.

„Up here it is." I said and smiled, „But no alcohol. No alcohol at all."

„Not even a little bit of wine?" he asked me like a 5 year old.

„Nope. You have a flight to catch tomorrow. And I don't want you to have a headache. It's no good for you."

„Alright, how about you go into the apartment and search for some plates, while I'm going to order some food?"

„Sounds good." I said and got up.

„Do you like Chinese?" he asked me as I walked back to the apartment.

„I love it." I answered, unsure if it was only the answer to his question. His question also could've been ‚How do you like having dinner with me?'. The answer would've been the same. I love it. I simply do. And if his question would've been ‚Do you love me?' I would probably say ‚Yeah, I do.' I know that this is wrong and well maybe not quite right; but to me it feels...good. Smiling, I opened the french door again and stepped in. I was on my way into the kitchen, when my cell rang.

„Hello?"

„Gabi, where are you?" I heard Sue saying, „I've been looking for you since lunch break."

„Sorry, but I..." Quick, think of something, „I took the day off. I don't feel so well. Maybe I stop by later, okay?"

„Okay...Have you seen Mr. Bolton as you walked out? He disappeared. I can't find him..." So, she doesn't know?!

„Uhm, no sorry. I haven't seen him. Talk to you soon. Bye." I said and hung up.

I took a deep breath. Puh, that would be done. I walked into the kitchen and started to look for plates, when my cell began to ring...again.

„Hello?" I asked the unknown caller, again.

„Gabs, where are you?" I heard Ashley asking me.

„I'm at a...friend's apartment." I said slowly. I couldn't lie to Ash.

„A friend's apartment? What kind of friend? Do I know him or her?" she asked me.

„Well..." I stopped when I heard music in the background. I turned around and saw Troy at the stereo. I saw his iPod connected it and he searched for some music and clicked on it as he found the song. The music changed again. I gave him a ‚What the hell?!/I'm on the phone right now' look and he shrugged with a smile on his face. I giggled and turned around again.

„Hello? Do I know this friend?" Ashley asked me again.

„Uhm, yeah actually you have met him...Twice, I think."

„And who is it?"

„I...I can't tell you Ash."

„Come on! I wanna know! Is he cute? I bet he is. You always had a good taste. No, a great one. Tell me!"

„I...I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." I said and hung up.

„Why didn't you tell your friend that you're with me?" I heard Troy asking me.

I turned around to face him, „Because you are my boss."

„Ugh, could you just forget it for a second?"

„Sorry, but no."

„What does it take to make you forget?" he asked me with flirty eyes.

„Mhm...I don't know. But that look of yours is definitely helping."

„And I thought, that you thought; that you weren't into me." He said and I slowly walked to him. „If I wouldn't, then I wouldn't have kissed you. But I did, so you have your answer." I said as I reached him. I pointed to his heart, „Right in there." I added and smiled.

„You're a player, you know that?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

I shrugged, „ Maybe I am. But just so you know. For every action, every sentence I say, there's a reason behind it. And that reason, keeps me from...from being with you."  
„And you don't want to tell me that reason, do you?"

I shook my head, „Too personal. Only a couple of persons know that. 3 actually, my mother, my father and my best friend." I said with sad eyes.

„Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said and kissed my forehead, telling me that he was okay with the situation. With whatever we have, whatever we are...now.

We just starred into each others eyes, not wanting this moment to end. This moment of being together. Of simply fulfilling our needs. The one need, the only need we had. Turquoise starred into brown. Brown into turquoise. For the first time since...since what happened, I started to feel something like completeness. Something which I missed a long time. It was like a part of me, the part of me which I lost was already gone, came back. It was here again. Here with him. Johnathan got my hand and started to play with my fingers, making me smile even more.

„What are you thinking?" he asked me, not daring to look anywhere but into my eyes.

„Nothing..." I lied with a tiny smile on my face.

„Come on, you can tell me."

„It's just...I...You know,-„ I got interrupted by a door knock.

„That has to be our food." He said and let go of my fingers. I watched him walking to the door and sighed. He was the missing piece. The missing piece in my puzzle. The missing part in my life. Exactly that part, which I thought I had...until it got taken away from me. And now I had it back. The only question was: Was I able to keep it? or Is it going to be taken away from me again? The answer is no. At least for the second answer. Because a part of me, which is stronger than ever, will do anything to keep him. Anything. And for the other question, well I'll try my best. And that's all I can do. Try my best.

I saw Johnathan opening the door and accepting the food. „That'll be 45$." the deliverer said.

Johnathan reached into his pocket of this very good looking on him; black trousers. He got out a 100$ Banknote. „I only have a 100$. Keep the cash." He said and handed him the banknote. The deliverer smiled and looked at his still open palm, „Thanks. Have a nice evening." He said before he walked away. Johnathan closed the door and turned around, holding the bag with the food, „Ready to eat?"

„Totally. I'm starving." I said smiling.

„Good, have you found some plates?"

I shook my head, „Nope, I was too busy with starring into those turquoise eyes of yours. So forgive me for being addicted to your eyes, but I just couldn't get my eyes off of you." I said smiling and played with one of my dark brown haircurls.

He walked closer to me, „I guess, I can forgive you this time...But only because of innocent smile along with that really sexy haircurl playing." He said and kissed me.

„If I get a kiss everytime I do that innocent smile with the very sexy haircurl thing, then I am going to do it a little more often." I said after the kiss and turned around, to head back into the kitchen. He stopped me by placing his hands on my waist and turning me around, to kiss me once more. But this time, it was with a lot more passion, which caused the butterflies in my stomach to go wild more than before. „You don't have to do this. I'll kiss you even if you don't say anything. Because just seeing you is reason enough to kiss you." He said smiling and I got lost in his turquoise eyes again. Gosh, they were definitely the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Without a doubt. Seemed like he got lost into mine also, because minutes passed with us just starring into each others eyes. Telling each other to not go, to not move; because every movement could mean the end. The end of this. Of this perfect moment.

„Again, „ Johnathan started and smiled, „What are you thinking?" he asked me as he played with my fingers.

„You mean now or earlier?"

„Both."

„You're lucky, they're both the same."

„Which is?"

„I'm happy." I said and shrugged, „That was my thought. No wait, that's what I'm feeling. What I thought was..." I bit on my lip, should I tell him?

„Was...?"

I shrugged, „I guess we need each other. Just as much as you need your shoulder to cry on to, I need my turquoise eyes."

„They're turquoise?" he asked.

„Yeah, right now they are...Alright, now we better find some plates, so we can eat. Otherwise we won't eat today."

„Good point." He said and we both walked into the kitchen.

We got the plates out and walked up to the rooftop again. We sat crossed-legged on pillows and started to eat the chinese food.

„Why do you have this place anyway?" I asked him.

„Uhm you know, sometimes I work very, very much. Until 5 oder 6 in the morning. And well after that I can't go home and sleep there for what, an hour? That would be ridiculous. So that's why I have an apartment up here."

„Yeah, but why is this level all white and unfinished?"

„Oh right, I was thinking of making it a relaxing level. Some kind of way to escape all the stress from work."

„Oh, that's why we have Sanctuary."

„What?"

„That's a beauty spot. With massages and nail service and all that stuff."

„Have you ever been there?"

„No, not yet."

„But you wanna go?"

„Yeah, why not? I've been told that it's good there..." I said and smiled, „Anyways, don't you think it's kinda irresponsible to just hide up here?"

„It's not that I'm hiding, well right now I am. No, wait. _We are_. And besides, I think Sue understands why and no one else should know about it. About what happened and why we're sitting here, eating chinese, making ourselfs dirrty."

„Huh?" I asked him confused about the last part.

„You blouse." He said and looked at my boobs. And so did I. What I saw was a huge brown spot right where my boobs are. I looked up, „Have you been starring at my boobs the whole time?"

„No...!" he said and I have him a glance, „Alright, but there's a difference between starring at a brown big spot _or_ at your boobs!"

„And what did you do?!"

„I was starring at the spot, I swear." He said and I smiled. „Right answer."

„Besides, would've been so bad if I would've starred at your boobs instead at the spot?" he asked and I hit him lightly, „Hey!"

„What? I'm just saying, that you're a very attractive woman, who I am more than attracted to." He said with a flirty voice, „Is _that_ so bad?" he added and smirked.

„Mhm...let's see, coming from anyone else: Yes, very. But since it's coming from you, I think I'm going to make a exception, it is okay. _But only,_ because it is you."

„And now I have a question for you. Is this because of me being your boss or me being very attracted to you?"

I thought for a couple of seconds, „Mhm...Probably _me_ being attracted to _you _and _you_ being attracted to _me_."

„As long as it is just that..."

I sighed, „But seriously, how am I going to get soja sauce out of my new white blouse?" I asked and got up, „You don't have some spot remover or something like that, do you?"

„Not that I could think of..."

„Urgh!" I said in frustration as I walked into the flat again. While walking into the bathroom, I opened my blouse and got out of it. I held it under water and started rubbing the draperies against each other. I took a little bit of soap and tried it again. No luck.

„Damn." I cruised as I was still rubbing, „And you were brand new. I loved you so much, little white Marc Jacobs blouse. I had fun buying you...a lot of fun, actually. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. Except today, if that counts. I don't know if that counts, because he was not in a really good mood because of the recent death of his cousin, but then again he is in a good mood now. Urgh, this is confusing me!" I thought out loud and heard a laugh. I turned around in shock, but saw no one. „Johnathan?" I asked slowly.

„Don't worry, I'm not watching. I'm in the bedroom, but you're talking so loud that I heard every single word." He said and I blushed, „And I can imagine you blushing right now." My cheeks got even hotter.

„Uhm, do you have something for me?"

„Now define that a little bit clearer."

„I didn't mean that!" I said, „But that wouldn't be so bad either..." I mumbled to myself.

„Pardon? I didn't catch that last part."

„Nothing. What I meant was, do you have something to wear for me?"

„Sure, I have trousers, ties, shoes..."

„Oh, stop teasing me!" I said and without thinking I walked out of the bathroom. „I'm going to look for something to wear, myself." I said and passed him, with only wearing a dark red with black lace corset, a black pencil skirt and black Louboutins. I felt his eyes on my the whole way, but I didn't care. Somehow, I felt comfortable around him. I opened a door, which I thought would be his walk-in closet. And I was right. I walked in and looked around, without even hearing a word from Johnathan. Seems like a woman wearing a corset, who is walking through his hiding spot is somethinge new to him...

I saw black jackets, matching trousers and shoes. White chemises and white vests. Black, dark brown and grey coats. Every single cloth was categorised after label and then after color. Armani, Gucci, D&G, Hilfiger and Ralph Lauren. He had 9 Armani suits, 5 Guccis, 7 D&Gs, 5 Hilfigers and 3 Ralph Lauren suits.

„I'll borrow one of your chemise, okay?" I asked in a loud voice, so he could hear me.

„Wow..." was all I heard and I turned around. He was standing in the door frame, with one hand in his pocket, while the other one behind his head. „I never thought that you wear corsets." He said, still amazed.

„Yeah, well I take that as a yes." I said and got out a Armani chemise. I started to button it up when he spoke up.

„No." He said and I looked up.

„No?"

„No, take it off. You're not allowed to hide your beautiful body behind a white chemise."

„First of all: Thank you. Second: I won't take it off. And third: Don't worry, the chemise is white and very transparent. You will still see the corset, through it." I said and finished buttoning it up, „And besides," I said as I passed him and he followed me with his glance, „I bet Sharpay has better laundry than I do." I said and looked around. The bedroom was all red, a dark red not a bright one. It was very elegant and erotic at the same time. Peaceful and not rough at all.

„To your regret, no she doesn't. She owns white and pink laundry. I think that're the only colors she owns." He said and I laughed.

„Really?" I asked and looked out of the window. I saw whole New York City by night. It was amazing, really amazing. All these lights of the buildings and the stars...it was just amazing.

„Yeah, I think so. I mean I've never seen her wearing purple or beige, as laundry I mean. And definitely not a dark red with black lace corset." He said flirty and walked over to me.

„Oh so my laundry is turning you on?"

„Not only that is..." he said and wrapped his arms around my waist, „You're very different from her, you know that?"

„Well I figured out that we're different but how much exactly?"

„You're very confident. You're a New Yorker and you can tell that by seeing you and talking to you. You're a typical confident New Yorker Woman. You know what you want and you get it. While she's an playing innocent, unsure California Girl. She sees something, she doesn't know that she wants it, until someone else has it. And I know when I see a _woman_ and a _girl._ You're definitely a grown-up woman, while she's still that irresponsible girl." He said and kissed my neck.

„Then why are you with her?"

„It's because of you. Because of what you said."

„Ah, right." I remembered, „How about we screw that and you break up with her?"

„There is nothing I'd rather do..." he whispered into my ear and kissed it afterwards.

I turned around and looked at his beautiful turquoise eyes, while his arms were still around my waist. I just stared into turquoise, enjoying this moment of simply being together. To not have to care about anything else but us. Him and me. And I started to like this feeling...

„What are you thinking?" he asked me again.

„You're really caring about me, aren't cha?"

„Sure am. I care a lot about you, even if you may not have noticed."

„Well now I do."

„So what are you thinking in this exact moment?"

„You really wanna know me, don't cha?"

„Yeah..."

„I am thinking...You're making me happy. Even through I know that this is wrong. That being attracted to your boss is wrong, yet you seem to make it all look so innocent. Just being with you, like now; is making me happy. Your arms around me, are making me save. A kind of safeness, I never thought I would have again. And that safeness you're giving me, is making me trust you without any doubts. That chemistry we have is making me wanna stay here forever. The way your eyes are shining right now, is making me smile...That's what I've been thinking the times I stared into your eyes." I confessed and looked down. Maybe this was a little too much of...thoughts. Maybe I confessed a little too much...

Less is more. Even in my case it is.

But apparently, it wasn't too much for him. He lifted up my chin, looked into my eyes and kissed me with more passion than the other kisses before. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Our tongues started to play with each other and I wrapped my left leg around him, to get him closer to me, if that's possible. The strength of the kisses pushed me against the huge window. I felt his hand moving down my body, grabbing my right leg and wrapping it around him.

„Don't worry, you won't fall." He said between kisses.

„I told you, I trust you." I said and started to unbutton his chemise.

„Is it wrong to want something, you shouldn't have?" he asked me in a whisper tone.

„No, as long as that _something_ wants you also."

„Well then, do you want me?" he asked me and I finished unbuttoning his chemise.

I looked up, „What do you think I am doing?"

„You haven't answered my question." He said with a flirty tone.

I took a deep breath and looked straight into his turquoise eyes, „I want you since the day I slipped coffee all over us."

He smiled and kissed me, „You know what?" he asked me and took both of my hands up so I could see them.

„What?"

„You're eyes are like fire right now, „he said and laced fingers with me, „They're burning."

„You're going to be amazed by the fire I am still holding inside of me." I said and kissed him with passion.

„One more thing, „ he said after he pulled away.

I sighed, „You know, if you keep doing this then I don't think we'll get any further than this."

„And if you keep being impatient then I can also stop." He portested and I let out a little laugh, „Ohho, I don't think that little friend of yours, which by the way is already awake, will like that, now will he?" I asked with a dirrty smile on my face.

„You think it's the first time I got horny when we were so close?"

„It isn't?!"

„Oh no, my dear. It happened...several times."

„Really, it did?"

„Yeah and I got him down every time."

„And how did ya do that?"

„Icy cold water and let me tell you, this wasn't fun."

„You're kidding, right?"

„Well what do you expect? I can't walk around with a horny sexual organ, now can I?"

„I'm impressed, that you're totering yourself, just to _try _to stay away from me."

„I told you that you're my drug." He said and I kissed him. He turned my kiss, but then let go, „One more thing..." he whispered into my ear.

„What?" I asked impatient.

„Do you mind keeping the heels?"

„Will it be better for me if I kept them?"

„Better, „he said and kiss my neck, „way better."

„Well then, I think I _might_ wanna keep them." I said with a dirrty smirk on my face.

„Excelent choice." He said with a smile on his face.

„Now shut up and kiss me." He smiled before he pulled me into another deep kiss...

Again, I felt my body pushed against the window glass. We continued kissing and I felt his hands slowly moving down my body, stopping at my butt. He pushed me higher and started to walk to the bed. He placed me on the bed and we continued kissing. Then he started to unbutton the white Armani chemise, I was wearing...


	9. Perfect Couple

**A new chapter everyone! I really hope you enjoy this one :D. My exams are finally over ! I'm going to Italy for one week (starting this Saturday), which means I won't upload in a short time. Enjoy this Chapter and review !!!**

* * *

**09. Perfect Couple**

The next morning I woke up in the bed of the man I've fallen for. Or better: In the bed of the man, who is my boss. But the thing is, it feels right. Even good in a way. I don't feel like I am breaking some rules, but in fact I am breaking a million rules at this moment. But I don't care. Because when I am with him, nothing matters expect us. Nothing at all. I didn't know that it's possible. To feel right and wrong at the same time. To feel pleased and guilty, horrible and great...

I streched my arms and legs, before I got up. I looked out of the huge window, to see New York awake. The sun was already up and the beautiful blue sky was shown. Then I looked down, to see crowds waiting at red lights, while others crossed the street. Mainly business people, men and women in black suites; but there were also simple people, in jeans and a shirt. I smiled, I truly love New York.

I decided to collect my underwear. After seconds of looking, I finally found my pants and correst and changed into my underwear again and searched for the white chemise from last night. After seconds of looking I found it next to the nightstand. I picked it up and got it on. While buttoning it, I walked out of the bedroom straight into the living room. But I didn't see the familiar man. I yawned, brushed through my messy hair and heard my cellphone ringing.

„Fucking phone!" I cruised and looked around. Who had the nerve to call that early?!

I yawned again, as I looked for my Jeweled Stam Satchel Marc Jacobs purse. I found it next to the couch and quickly got my Blackberry out. I looked at the display: Sue.

„Hello?" I said and couldn't hide another yawn.

„Where are you? It's 10:30 am !" I heard her saying.

„What? That late?" I said in shock and looked for a clock. She was right, it was 10:30.

„Yeah, I started to worry...Are you feeling better?"

„Better?"

„Yeah, I mean you left earlier..."

„Oh, right. Yeah, totally. I'm just...tired." I said and yawned again, „Anyways, how are you?"

„I'm freaking out right now!"

„And why's that?"

„Well because Ava's sick, Troy is, hell knows where and you're not in your office, either. So, I am the only one who's running this company right now!"

„Okay, okay, chill...I'll be there in like 1 hour or so. Sounds good?"

„Make it a half and I'm staring to relax."

„45 Minutes, not a single minute less."

„Fine. I'll see you in 45 minutes. Don't you dare to be late!"

„Yes, Mom don't worry..." I said and hung up.

I yawned again, before I walked into the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Johnathan already sitting at the dinning table, reading his newspaper. Next to his right hand was a glass filled with orange juice. He took a sip of the juice and didn't even seem to notice me. I shurgged and walked to him. Still, no notice. I reached him and rested my head on his shoulder. „So all that politics are more important than I?" I asked him and he turned his head to face me.

„Good morning to you, also." He said and kissed me.

„Morning." I said smiling and sat next to him, „Why didn't you wake me? It's 10:30."

„Why should I?"

„Well because I have to be at work on time." I said without thinking.

He smirked, „I am your boss."

„Yeah, well you know how I meant it."

„I do. But don't worry, when you're with me...You don't have to worry about coming late to work. Because _I am _the one who tells you when you are late. No one else does. And if I'm telling you, that you don't have to go to work today, then so it is."

„Wait, you're telling me that I can take this day off?"

„Well since you don't want to come to Hawaii with me, you can take the day off."

„As much as I would love to, I can't. And it's not because I wanna work, believe me all I wanna do is stay in this aparment with you. But I told Sue that I will be down in 45 minutes. The only problem is, no one should see me exiting this building in partly your clothes." I explained.

„Yeah, well there's always a back door." He said and smiled.

„So, how are you feeling? Any worse?" I asked him slowly.

He shook his head and tried to smile, „Not worse, but not better either." He finally said and shrugged.

„Do you want me to do anything?"

„Actually there is one thing you could do..." he said and smirked.

„Oh, I know where this one is leading to. And I already said this, but I can say it again: Hawaii is not an option for me. It is for you. For you and your family, but not for me."

He sighed, „It was worth a try..."

I nodded and got up, „I hate to say this, but I have to go."

He eyeballed me, „Like this?"

I looked at myself, right I forgot the shoes and the skirt, „Yeah, well I still have to find my skirt. Do you know where it is?"

„Look in the closet or so." he suggested and I walked into his closet. I looked at the floor, no black skirt. Then I walked back into the bedroom and looked for it once more. I found it and got into it, before I got into my black Louboutins. I brushed through my hair and walked into the livingroom again, to only see him doing something with my Jeweled Stam Satchel Marc Jacobs purse. „Hasn't told you anyone, that a womans purse is very private?" I asked him.

„Right, I was just...uhm..." he stuttered.

„Yeah, yeah they all say that..." I said and he handed me my purse, „So, this is goodbye...for now. I'll see you in a couple of days." I said and faked a smile, before I started to walk to the door. After my third step I felt his hand grabbing my arm. He turned me around and I felt his lips crashing against mine. His perfect lips...

„You really think, I would have left you like this? Oh no, not with me." He said and kissed me again.

„I really need to go now. I'm sorry..." I said and opened the door.

„One more thing, „ he said and I turned around, „ Gabriella, do you regret yesterday? Was I a one night type of thing? Because last night was spectacular for me and I'm going to start missing you the moment you leave this apartment but if you want to forget this ever happened, you say the word."

I bit on my lip, what was I suppose to say? I sighed and ran through my hair. „You wanna hear the truth?"

„Well, I'll always wanna hear the truth from you."

„Good, then I am completely honest with you. Yesterday was the best day of my life, Johnathan and I'm already missing you when you're not touching me. So no, I donot regret yesterday. And the day before. If I would get the chance again, I would do the same. Exactly the same." I said and placed a kiss on his cheek, „I don't wanna leave, but I have to. I can't let her deal with herself down there. She's freaking out. She needs me." I said and walked out of the doorframe „Oh and give the ticket to Sharpay, I know you don't want to; but I think it would be the best..."

„So I am a one night type of thing?"

„I wanna say no. I really do. But I can't, because this isn't going anywhere...So, yeah you are." I said as cold as I could and walked out of the level, down to the stairs. I decided to take all stairs, because taking the elevator would be too risky.

So after 20 minutes of walking down the stairs, I finally exited the building. I took a deep breath, kept my head high and walked down the New Yorker streets. Business people were all around me, but surprisingly not looking.

„Gabriello!" I heard a voice and I didn't need to look at this person, to know how that was. Gosh, how horrible.

„Sharpay, how are you doing?" I asked in a maybe too nice voice.

„Good, really good." She said and eyeballed me, „Uhh, seems like you had a long night..."

I blushed, „Yeah, well..."

„Anyways, have you seen Troy?"

I shook my head, „No, sorry. I haven't been at the building. I just wanted to go home real quick, to change into something...better."

„Uhm, okay. I'll see you later, Toodles!" she said and walked into the building.

„Toodles." I said with a fake smile on my face. I sighed and turned around, continuing walking home.

Fully 25 minutes later, I was finally infront of my apartment door. I opened my purse and looked for my keys. My fingers stopped moving, when I realized, that not only my cellphone, keys and lipgloss were in there. With a shock and a hope that it wasn't what I thought it was; I got the piece of paper out. I looked at it and felt shocked.

It was a ticket. No, it was _the_ ticket. The Hawaii ticket. After I told him, I didn't wanna go he still managed to put it into my purse. Damn.

I slowly walked left, not leaving the piece of paper out of my sight. I rang at the door and it opened seconds later.

„Gabriella where have you been?!" I heard Ashley asking me.

I didn't answer, all I did was holding up the ticket.

„Why do you have a ticket to Hawaii? Ohmygosh, you're not planning to get married there, do you?" she said shocked and held the door open.

„What, no!"

„Good, because we don't want you to feel the same way Gina is feeling..."

„Who?"

„Doesn't matter. Come in." She said and I walked in, „So, what's it with the ticket? Who gave it to you? And are you departing?" she asked me as I sat down on her dark green couch.

„It doesn't matter who gave it to me. The thing is, should I go or not?"

„Well if you're not going to tell me who it is, then I won't be able to judge."

„Urgh, good okay let's say his name is...Owen."

„Right and why do you think Owen gave you the ticket?"

„Because...because he needs me, god damn!"

„And do you need Owen?"

„Hell yes."

„So? What's stopping you? You have your answer."

„It's not that easy. He has a girlfriend."

„A hot one?"

„Blonde, brown eyes, girlish...dumb."  
„So she is hot, but not smart."

„Yeah..."

„Why won't he break up with her?"

„Because...because I kinda told him not to. At least a couple of months ago."

„Aha, but you want them to break up, don't you?"

„Kind of...sort of...maybe... Okay fine, yeah I do."

„Good, then tell him."

„Already did."  
„What did he say?"

„Okay."

„Okay? So he will break up with her? For you?"

I shrugged, „I guess so."

„Again, what is your problem?"

„Owen lost his cousin, who he loved very much. And I'm kind of a shoulder to cry on to, a listener...maybe even a one night stand."

„You're kidding me, right?! You broke our golden rule? What about no sex on the first date?!"

„Well technically, it wasn't even a date. We just got into talking and...well it ended up with me having soja sauce on the blouse, so I borrowed his chemise..."

„I can see that. Is that Armani by the way?"

I nodded, „And it feels _good_."

„I can tell...So are you going to Hawaii?"

„I don't know. I mean it's a funeral, all family members are going to be there. And I am not family...I would feel wrong and weird."

„But you know that he needs you."

„I know, but I can't go."

„Jesse is stopping you, isn't he?" she asked me and I looked up.

„It sounds silly, I know. But I still feel like he'll walk in every second. I still miss him. And John- I mean Owen, is making me feel safe. Safer than with Jesse. I feel like he's that part, Jesse never was."

„You've fallen for this man, haven't you?"

I nodded, „Very bad." I said and sighed, „But I have to go. I need to go to work."

„Alright, Sweetie. Have fun and think about going to Hawaii once more..." she said and walked to the door. I followed her and walked through the open door frame.

„I'll see you." I said and hugged her.

„Have fun at work." She said and closed the door.

I walked over to my apartment and opened the door. I stepped in and threw my purse on the couch as I got out of my shoes. Then I walked up the stairs and started to unbutton the white Armani chemise. I opened the door of my walk in closet and entered it. I stopped at my reflection, seeing the dark red corset with black lace.

_Flashback_

„_Do you know why I love corsets?" Johnathan asked me as he played with one of my haircurl._

„_No, why?"_

„_Well there has been a time, where corsets were chintzy...But luckely it changed now. I don't think they're chintzy, they're erotic, beautiful and elegant. And if a women with your look wears something like this, she only is even more beautiful." He said and kissed me, „If that's possible in your case." He added, before he kissed me again._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed and got changed.

About 20 minutes later I was changed and infront of Boltons office. I took a deep breath before I stepped in. I hasn't really entered yet, when I already saw Sue walking towards me.

„Thank god, you're here."

„Okay, what's up? What do I need to do?"

„Your job." She said and smirked.

„I'm serious."

„Me also. Mr. Bolton just stepped in seconds before you."

„Oh, well then..."

„It's kinda mysterious, I mean first you don't call then he doesn't call...Then he appears and you appear only seconds after that..." she said as we waited for the elevator.

„Sue, you're making things up."

„My point is, you're a cute couple. If you are a couple, but there's still Sharpay..."

„We're just boss and employee. Nothing more."

„I know, but you guys are perfect for each other, for sure."

„Whatever Sue." I said and stepped into the open elevator.

„Well do you know if he's going to end things with her? She annoys me..."

I shrugged, „I don't know. It's his private life, I have nothing to do with it."

„Yeah...right."

„You're not believing me, are ya?"

„Of course, I don't believe you. Not when I see it with my own eyes."

„There's nothing to see..."

„Not for you. But for me. The consumers have something from both of guys have nothing but deep eyes stares...."

„We have not!" I protested.

„So you're not into him?"

„Would it be bad if I would?"

„OMG, you totally are!"

„Maybe..." I said and bit on my lip.

„Okay, so how are you going to make him break up with Sharpay?" she asked me as we walked out of the elevator.

„Nothing. If he likes me as much as I like him, then he will break up with her. If he doesn't like me, then he won't break up with Sharpay..."

„I think, he's going to break up with her. For sure..."

„And what makes you think that?"

„The look."

„What look?" I asked confused.

„That look he gives you. That look he's only given me and now you. It's that comfortable look, telling you that he's fine with you. That he's okay with whatever situation will come up."

„I don't think, I'm gettiing that look from him. He seems to look normal to me."

„Oh, no. You get the look. The look, which not even Sharpay gets. That's why I think he will break up with her. It's that simple."

„That simple?"

She shrugged, „Yeah, for sure."

„Anyways, what is going to happen here while he's in Hawaii?"

„He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

„Uhm...no. I don't think so. But he told me that..."

„Yeah, _that_ and _the look_. He's for sure, going to break up with her."

„That wasn't my question."  
„Right...Uhm, Ava's going to take all the phone calls; while I'm going to make sure everything will be printed and stuff like that. I'm doing everything _but_ phonecalls."

„Ah, okay..." I said as we reached my office door.

„Call me if you need me."

„Will do. I said and smiled, before I opened the door to my office. On my desk where a huge bouquet of lilies.

Seems like Sue saw it, „Oh yeah, he will break up with Sharpay for you...Now, even you have to be sure."

I looked over my shoulder, „Do you really think so?"

„Well, I know that he prefers roses, but...lillies are your favorites, right?"

I nodded, „But I haven't told him."

„He has a good sense of people. He knows who he can trust and who not." She said and looked at me again, „He can trust you, for sure." She said before she walked away. I followed her with my glance and closed the door. I sighed, as I saw the bouquet again. I truely love lilies, always have and always will. They were white, my favorite colors...besides red.

Smiling, I walked nearer to my desk. As I reached it, I found a note in the bouquet.

_I hope you love them, I know I do._

I smiled and smelled the lilies. They smelled good. They smelled really, really, really good.

I looked through the window to only see the typical New York noon. The streets were full of people: Models trying to find a job, men in suits going to their next appointment, women in the latest fashion going to work, normal people in jeans trying to make their way through the crowd. I started to stare into space and my thoughts in my head went crazy...

_Should I go with him to Hawaii? Maybe he really need me there._

_That's bullshit, Gabriella. And you know that. He didn't need you 3 years ago and he hasn't started now. He's an independent man, just like you. You don't need him. And he doesn't need you. It's that simple._

_But why do I feel like I need to go? Why can't I leave him alone, if I really am that independent? Because I am not. Not anymore, anyway. I need him, he's my..._ _turquoise eyes, the color I've always loved. He's...solid as a rock. He's my rock. Or at least I'm starting to feel like this. I'm starting to want him to be with me. I'm starting to want him to be with me and with no one else._

My thoughts got interrupted by my ringing cellphone. I shook my head and got my cell out of my purse. „Hello?"

„Gabs," I heard Ash saying, „I think you should go to Hawaii, with whoever the name Owen stands for."

„I don't know, Ash...I don't think, I'll go. It wouldn't be right, you know?"

„No, I don't. Explain it to me."

„Well, he's kinda...out of my league."

„Out of your league?! No one's out of your league! Do you hear me?"

I laughed, „Ashley, I didn't mean that he's out of my league in the way that he's way too hot to me."

„Then what did you mean?"

„I mean that he's out of my league in a business way. He's above me. Way above me..."

„Oh, so that guy works for Boltons?"

„Kinda..."

„But he's hot?"

I smirked, „Yeah, definitely hot...more than that. He's dreamy and caring.... He's perfect." I said smiling.

„Perfect, huh? Sounds like you have fallen for him, Gabs. Is there anything which isn't perfect of him?"

„Sure... He's a workaholic. A big one."

„Ohh, sounds...bad."

„Yeah, well I don't think that he's the time to have a relationship. Which is actually fine with me."

„I get you, you don't want to have a deja vu, do you?"

„I'm not looking forward to feel the same way, I felt with Jesse. I like him, I really do. I even have fallen for this man, but I'm not ready to give my heart to him."

„I know...So, you won't fly to Hawaii?"

„No, I won't. I'm going to stay here."

„That's bad, I mean he bought you a ticket _and_ invited you...And he seems nice. You seem to get him."

„Yeah, well then I studied psychology."

„Yeah...right. I don't know, do whatever you want. It's your lovelife, not mine."

„Great adivce, Ash."

„Anyways, I gotta go. See ya." She said and hung up.

„Bye..." I mumbled into the already silent phone and pressed the red button. I sighed and turned to my desk. My work is waiting for me I switched on the mac and opened my text edit programm, then I started to work, trying to get him out of my head...


	10. Perfect Match

**I came back from Italy today! I had like 2 hours of sleep and I'm super tired, but I uploaded the next Chapter only for you, of course!**

**Italy was sooooo much fun! I went to Siena, Florence, Pisa, San Gimignano and a lot more! I even got to walk on the leaning tower of Pisa! It was such a beautiful view!**

**Anyways, enjoy reading and review! I really want some reviews, because I have so many on my other Stories, but not on this one :(! So please, tell your Friends and other people you know about my story and let them review it!  
**

* * *

**10. Perfect match**

2 weeks past. And I didn't even saw him once. He was still in Hawaii or at least that's what Sue told me. I haven't seen him and I started to worry. Worry about him. I was going crazy without him. I needed him, more than ever. Those 2 weeks felt like hell to me. Worse than hell actually. I didn't know what to do, say or think anymore...

It was Febuary the 14th, Valentines Day. And I started to hate it. I started to hate it because I didn't know where he is. I didn't know if he was okay, or if he was drinking way too much. I missed him, more than I would ever think.

But I knew that we shouldn't be together. I knew that it would be wrong. So wrong. Even wronger than wrong, if that's possible. Because he was with Sharpay. Yes, he still was with her. And that fact made me see that he doesn't want me. He doesn't want me at all. He wants her. It was just a one-night stand, of course it was. I told him so and he seems to think so also.

Right now, I was sitting in my office, which still looked all white...I didn't have the time to change anything. I just finished writing my latest column and switched off the Mac.

I decided to change something in my life. And with something I mean my office.

I waited for the elevator and stepped into the empty elevator when it came. The doors were about the close when a hand stopped them. Troy Bolton stepped in.

„Oh, hello." I greeted him.

„Hi." He simply said and looked at his newspaper.

I felt the coldness between us. The coldness which used to be fire. The fire which kept us alive. Now it was gone, dead...burned out.

The elevator doors closed and now there was only me and him. Him and me. Us ?

I fell for him, but my mind told me not to. So I was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. Between my mind and my heart. And as usually I listened to my brain instead of listening to my heart. Nervously I looked at the closed elevator doors and down again. I started to let my fingercups play with the iron pole. He didn't look up at all. He was focused on his newspaper. Or was he just pretending?

Was he pissed? Was he mad at me? Does he hate me because I didn't go to Hawaii?

Suddenly we heard a loud fizzling and the elevator stopped moving.

„What's going on?" I asked as the lights started to flicker.

„We're stuck." Mr. Bolton said in a cool voice. He looked up, just for a second; before he looked at his newspaper again.

„What do you mean, ‚We're stuck' ?!" I questioned him with his quote. We can't be stuck!

„That means, **we are stuck**...not moving, you know ?!" he asked me, like I was dumb.

„Excuse me?! I know what that means! Don't you dare-„ I stopped myself from exploding...

I took a deep breath to calm down... ‚Just control yourself, Gabi.' I said to myself, before I took another deep breath. „When...When do you think we'll be moving again ?" I slowly asked, not sure what he would say...or rather _how_ he would say it.

„Don't know. Since it is Valentines day today I don't think we'll be out here any time soon..." he answered my question as he continued reading his stupid, no really stupid newspaper. I mean what's it with newspapers with him anyway?!

„And with ‚any time soon' you mean ?" I asked and started to push buttons.

„That's not gonna help..." he said and I looked at him.

„Oh and what do you think will help ?!" I hissed at him.

„Using that phone would be helpful..." he said and pointed to the phone,which was under all the buttons.

„Good, then how about you use it ?!"

„Fine..." he said and folded his newspaper, before he put it under his arm," Hello ?

Yeah, we're stuck here in the 4th Elevator.

Alright, when do you think we'll be able to get out ?

Oh, okay.." he said and hung up.

„Looks like we'll be here for a little while...." he said and looked at me.

„What do you mean ?! We can't be stuck here ! I mean hell, those things only happens in movies and stuff but not in real life ! Especially not in mine !"

„Welcome to real life, darling." He said and smiled.

„Don't you dare ‚darling' me here in this **stucking elevator** !" I said in a loud voice.

„I can do whatever I want with you. No one could stop me..." I heard his voice before a Flashback in my head started.

_Flashback_

„_I can do whatever I want with you." He whispered into my ear and pulled me into the air._

„_Jesse ! What are you doing ?!"_

„_What do you think I am doing ?" he said and kissed me._

_End of Flashback_

„Miss Montez ?" I heard Mr. Boltons voice and saw a hand waving infront of my eyes, „Are you there ?"

„What ?!"

„You zoned out..."

„Well I'm here now. So what were you saying ?" I asked him and looked into his eyes.

„Nothing." He answered and looked down.

„Great." I said as I slowly let myself sink on the cold elevator floor, „Gosh, we shouldn't be stuck in here !"

„Tell me about it." Seems like he is warming up...

„You should be with Sharp and I should work..." I thought out loud.

„Yeah, wait what ?! Me and Sharpay ?! Sharpay and me ?! No, no way !" he said and I looked up.

„Excuse me ?! Aren't you and Sharpay –„

„No. Well at least I am not with her."

„Well she told me something totally different a week ago..."

„What did she tell you ?" he asked me as he let himself sink down, his back was leaning against an elevator wall on the other side. We were now sitting face-to-face to each other. I didn't knew if that's a good or bad thing. Good because we won't touch or kiss or anything...

And bad because we won't touch or kiss or anything...

„Oh, well you know the ‚usual stuff'. Wait, let me quote her :

‚He's sooooo hot ! I can't believe _I_ am his girlfriend ! Can you believe it ?'

she said and squeezed, which by the way wasn't pleased to hear..."

„Her quote ?" he asked me, hoping I would say yes.

„No, the squeezing. Pretty high...Anyways, there you go. Now you know why I think you and Sh-„

„We're not-„ he interrupted me.

„But-„

„We're not."

„Fine, you're not. But you gave it a shot, didn't you ?"

„I did, just like you told me to. But...I don't know...it wasn't quite..." he said, not finding the right words.

„Good ? Interesting ? Love ?"

„All three. It was more like an affaire, you know ?"

„Well, affaire or not, I am glad you at least tried."

„I am also..." he said and we both were silent again.

Silence, is it good or bad ? Positive or Negative ? All I know is, it feels cold again.

Neither of us knew what to say, what to do...we only knew that we had to wait. Wait until those doors will opened up again. Wait for life to continue again...wait until there was no more us. Just me and him. Him and I. Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez. Boss and Employee. People who never should be together, but yet they wanted to.

„So..." he started after at least 5 minutes of silence.

„So what ?"

„Have you ever been in a stuck elevator ?" he asked me and I let out a little laugh.

„No, never."

„Mhm..."

„What about you ?" I asked him.

„Me, too." He said and showed me his 1 million dollar smile. He knew he'd make me weak with it. He knew it and used it against me...

„Are you happy about your seperation from Sharpay ?" I asked him without thinking. What the hell was I doing ? saying ? asking ? I shouldn't do this!

„Actually I am. Very happy." He said and looked me in my chocolate brown eyes.

„Really ? Why's that ?" I asked him and he broke our eye contact.

„We didn't quite...click. And besides, I have my eyes on someone else."  
„Really ? Do I know her ?" I said and decided to play with him...I mean, _I_ have to do something to cheer me up, right ? And this may be the perfect way to entertain myself a little bit...

„Mhm..." he said and looked at me again, „I think so." he answered my question and smiled with his 1 million dollar smile again. Gosh, he was good at playing !

„Since Sharpay is the only one I know, who is a ‚little bit' bitchy...I think you made a good choice."

„I don't know. I mean she kind of...kind of...I don't know. She doesn't show any attraction...to me, I mean."

„Maybe she does. But in her own kind of way...."

„Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't."

„Either way, I'm sure she has already noticed you. Does she work here at Boltons ?" I asked. I decided to continue playing this game, it was fun and it made the time passing by faster than just sitting in silence.

„She does." He answered my question.

„Good..." I said and the silence was on again. How much I hated this stupid silence...

Minutes passed...and it felt like hours to me.

„Do you want a piece of newspaper?" he asked me.

„Sure..."

„Which part are most interessted in? I'm guessing the Gossip part." He said and I laughed.

„No, I'm not. Give me the culture part." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

„Y-You read the culture part?"

„Yeah, Mr. And I'm also reading the horoscope part."

„Really?"

„Yeah, really."

„Well, then let's see what your horoscope is saying...which is your zodiac sign?"

„I'm a Taurus."

„Mhm let's see what it says:

_If you have investments, check them out thoroughly because someone is lying to you about them and trying to "pull the wool over your eyes". If you find something wrong or are not comfortable – sell your shares and go somewhere else. Opportunities that arise now are your cup of tea._

_If you happen to see someone, don't hesitate to ask that someone out. It may be the best personal investment you ever did.."_

„Mhm...What's your zodiac sign?"

„I'm the Capricom."

„What does it say for you? Read out loud, please."

„Let's see: _This is a time when romantic relationships are bent or broken. Get out and about as new and better match is in the stars for you by this spring so do not despair or cry over this one as it winds down. In the second week of febuary you should meet the one meant for you. This is a good time for business investments if you can hold on to them for two years_." He said and turned the page, „Oh there's a zodiac sign Love match also..."

„Who do we match with?" I asked curiously.

He looked down and his eyes started to shine, „Each other." He said, sounding surprised.

„You're kidding, right?!" I asked just as surprised as he did.

„No. Look." He said and showed me the page. We matched. We were the perfect match for each other. I took a closer look and read what it said...

_This particular earth/earth combination may be regarded as particularly earthy, since Taurus is fixed and Capricorn is cardinal, with none of that mutable nonsense involved. "Particularly earthy" implies security, patience, realism, and a 'conservative' approach to life. Therefore you might make plenty of money, you two, since you won't be clowning about. Romantically, your female Taurus is ruled by serious Saturn and might occasionally upset Venus-ruled Capricorn man by her lack of sentimentality (he can be a bit gooey, despite the macho exterior). Otherwise no problems here._

„Wow, that sounds...like a match." I thought out loud and looked at him.

„Totally..." he said as we stared into each others eyes. I got lost into his blue eyes...

It was slowly getting hot in this little silver elevator and even I started to sweat a little bit.

„Do you mind, if I open my chemise ?" he asked me. Gosh, this was akward ! Soooo akward ! I mean, yeah we should be all business like and stuff but...but it felt wrong. And he was...he was...Goddamn he's hot!

„No..." I said and continued staring at the silver elevator floor. I watched his shadow moving. How he opened every button of his white chemise until he took it off.

„Miss Monetz ?" he asked.

„Yeah ?" I answered and automaticly looked up. Gosh, he was hot ! Hot, hot, hot !

„You know, I meant you, didn't you ?" I quickly looked down. _Don't stare at his totally hot chest, don't stare Gabs! Otherwise you will loose yourself again._

„I was hoping not. But I knew you did." I slowly answered his question, in a quite, whispering, almost unable to hear voice. Again, I was listening to my mind, instead of my heart.

I couldn't dare to look at him, I just couldn't. He was silent. I've hurt him, didn't I? I shouldn't have said that, should I ?

„I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry, Mr. Bolton-„ I started but he cut me off.

„When will you finally see that I am not your boss ?! THAT I DON'T BEHAVE LIKE ONE WHEN I AM WITH YOU ?!" he almost yelled at me. I was shocked. Literally shocked. I didn't knew what to say...or do...or feel. Slowly my glance met his. He looked helpless, desperate, confused...and so much more.

„I'm sorry, but you know we can't."

„What do you want me to do, huh? You want me to not be with Sharpay? I'm already without her! You want me to be without you ? I can't ! I can't do this, because as selfish as it sounds but I need you!" he said and looked me into my eyes.

„Stop asking! I don't know ! I don't know what I want ! And you know it ! You know we can't. You know it, but you keep on...you keep on being in my mind. You keep on being the only thing I am thinking of. You keep on wanting me to be with you. I keep on needing you. You keep on doing those things ! And I don't know how to stop it ! How make you stop doing this !" I yelled at him and looked down, „But the worst thing is..." I started and went more and more quit down with every word, „I don't want you to stop." I whispered, almost to myself. A second after I said that I felt his warm hand on my cold one. I retreated my hand a couple of seconds later. „We..."

„Can't ? I don't think that this is your problem."

„Oh really ?!" I asked him and looked up, „Then tell me, what is my problem ?!"

„You don't want it."

„That's not true." I said and shook my head, „And you know that."

„I don't."

„Don't be silly..."

„Maybe you should show me. Maybe you should prove it to me."

„How ?" I asked him, ignoring my mind, which was yelling ‚Don't do this !'.

„A kiss." He said as if it was the most normal thing between us. Like we were Friends with Benefits or so.

„A kiss ?!" I asked him. He was serious, wasn't he?

„Only if you want to prove it..." he said and smirked.

„You're so unbelievable." I said and climed over to him.

„Yeah, I know..." he siad and shrugged.

„But we already kissed. It would be nothing new." I said as I sat next to him.

„Yeah, I know. But you never kissed me."

„That's not true!"

„It so is, Miss Montez. Now kiss me or..."

„Or what?"

„Or I'll get back with Sharpay."

„You wouldn't dare!"

„Oh, I so would..." he said with a smirk on his face.

Slowly our eyes met and we were just inches away of touching each others lips for the first time since Hawaii. It was the moment we both have been waiting for, for nearly 2 weeks now...But suddenly the elevator moved again.

I sighed and climed off of him.

„Come on!" he yelled frustrated to the slab.

„I guess _fate_ doesn't want us to kiss." I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

„Like I give a shit about fate right now..." he mumbled.

„Oh, seems like someone's in a bad mood." I said and he looked at me.

„Fine, well then it shouldn't happen. Good, okay, I'm fine with it. But I still want a proof."

I nodded, „And you're going to get your proof." I said confident and smiled, „You know this _is_ kinda funny..." I said and laughed.

„Oh zip it!"

„So, your proof?" I asked after I giggled.

„A Date." He said smirking. He knew how hard it would be for me. He knew that I should say no, but at the same time couldn't.

I sighed, „Fine. A Date." I said and he smiled, „Why are you smiling ?" I asked him and couldn't hide the smile on my lips.

„It took me more than 2 years to ask you out. Or to get your consent..." he said and I rolled my eyes, „You are one of a kind, I told you before." He said and smiled.

„Well, I think it's good, isn't it?"

„Pretty good..." he said and we locked eyes. Gosh they're so beautiful...

I looked at the elevator doors and saw that we were nearly at the main floor.

„Thank God, it is moving now..." I thought out loud.

„Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it ?"

„It wasn't. I just...I have other plans." I explained.

„With who ?" he asked as he buttoned up his chemise again.

„Bed Bath & Beyond." I said and showed him my tongue.

„As long as you won't flirt with the cashier..."

„Oh I can't promise anything..." I said and the elevator doors opened.

„I'll pick you up at 7 !" he said to me and I walked out.

„Don't be late." I said as I walked through the big glass doors of Boltons.

I smiled and got my Blackberry Bold out of my purse. I dialed Ashleys number and waited for her to pick up.

„_Hello ?"_

„Hi, Ash. Do you wanna go to Bed Bath & Beyond with me ?"

„_Gosh, yeah...Those actors are annoying me. I mean, no one can act ! And the premier is in a couple of months! What am I gonna do as the directot/producer ?"_

„Act the whole play ?" I joked.

„_Haha, really funny, Gabs. See you in 5 infront of BBB."_

„BBB ? Just say B."

„_B then."_ She said and hung up.

I crossed the street and walked through the Central Park. After 5 minutes of walking I slowly reached Bed Bath & Beyond. I crossed the street and saw Ashley standing infront of it, waiting for me.

„Hey Ash !" I said and smiled.

„Hi Gabi." She said and hugged me.

„So, what do you need ?" she asked me as we walked in.

„Oh well you know, a painting or something...I need to make my office a little bit brighter..."

„It's white."

„Oh well you know, more...colorfull." I said as we walked into the ‚Wall art' Department.

„Mhm...I see. Which color ?"

„I thought about green...Maybe a plant or something...as a motive I mean."

„Sounds...thoughfull."

„Yeah, well I actually planned to do this 6 months ago..."

„Oh...you're late then." She said as we looked at some paintings.

„What about this one ?" she said and showed me a red rose.

„Mhm...nope. Nothing special. I thought about a huge paining, kinda like a wallpaper, you know ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„Got it." She said and we continued watching.

„OMG, I found the perfect wall painting." I said as I looked at the huge bamboo wallpaper, „What do you think ?" I asked Ash and pointed at the green Bamboo painting.

„Awesome. Take it." She said and smiled, „It'll look great in your white office."

„I know, right ?" I said and took the wallpaper.

„So, what else do you need ?" she asked me.

„I don't know...how about...a Foundation Garden or something ?"

„Sure, it'll look good..." she agreed and we walked to the Home Decor Department.

We looked for foundations and found some after 5 minutes of looking.

„How about this one ?" she said and showed me a foundation with rocks and a small iron tree.

„That's cute, I'll take it." I said and got an idea, „I need a Vase, a long transparent vase..." I said and looked around. I saw a long transparent vase, „And there's the one I want..." I said and got it.

„Alright, but that's it, right ?"

„Yeah...I think so." I said and we walked to the cashpoint.

„Good, because I don't think I can hold the items any more..."

I paid for the Items and we walked out of Bed Bath & Beyond.

„Oh and by the way, have you heard something about Troy ?" she asked me as we walked back to my office.

„Well...kind of."

„And what ?" she asked me.

„Well, I got stuck with him in an elevator."

„OMG, and ?" she asked me shocked.

„Well it was all akward and everything.."

„Go on...There's something, I can tell..."

„He asked me out." I said and heard a high squeeze.

„OMG, OMG, OMG ! Have you said yes ?"

„Well since I haven't said yes the first time, I had to now..." I said and she was shocked.

„He...he already asked you out ?! When ?"

„About 6 months ago..."

„OMG ! And you said no ?"

„Yeah, I mean he....he has changed, I think."

„In a good way ?"

„Yeah, I mean did you know, that he has been dating Sharpay for more than 4 months ?!"

„No, I...I haven't read any gossip magazines lately..."

„Too much work ?"

„Exactly." She said, „So why did you say no ?"  
„He was...he was still a player. And I told him to keep a girl for a while, instead of changing them...For about 4 months, I think. Otherwise I won't go out with him."

„So he did it because of you ?"

„I...I guess." I said now realizing what I said...

„He really likes you." She said as we slowly reached the Boltons building.

„I don't know...maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. We'll see." I said and got the stuff she was carrying. „Thanks for going shopping with me."

„Anytime." She said and smiled.

I walked through the huge glass doors and Jennifer, a co-worker came to me, was carrying a huge bouquet with red roses.

„Gabriella !" I heard her voice, even through I didn't see her face through the flowers...

„Yeah ?" I asked her and she removed the flowers from her face.

„This is for you." She said and handed me the flowers.

„What ? They're for me ?!" I asked shocked.

„Yeah, they just got in..." she said.

„Oh, okay well can you help me to get them into my office ? Because my hands are kinda full..." I explained.

„Sure, thing..." she said and smiled.

I returned her smile and carefully carried the stuff into the elevator.

„Woah, Gabriella, what are you doing ?" Kim, a co-worker; asked me.

„Oh, I was just trying to get the stuff into my office..."

„And why's that ?" she asked me as the elevator doors closed.

„I want to decorate the office a little bit..." I explained and pushed the button nr. 5.

„Are those are yours, Jen ?" she asked Jen and looked at the roses, „They're beautiful. Just tell me, who's your secret admirer ?"

„Oh those beautiful flowers aren't mine..."

„Huh ?"

„They're Gabis."

„Gabi, why haven't you told me that you've got a secret admirer ?"

„Well because I don't know who it is..."

„So there're more than one man in your life ?"

„No, I mean...there's no man at all in my life." I lied.

„But there's a man who wants to be in your life..." Kim said and smirked, „Is there a card or something ?" she asked.

„No, clue. Jen ?" I asked her and Jen looked at the flowers.

„I don't think....Oh wait, there's one ! A tiny little yellow one." She said and got it out of the red roses.

„And ? What does it say ?" Kim asked, while Jen read it.

„I...This is maybe something which I shouldn't read out loud. I mean this is personal and stuff..."

„Oh, I don't mind. Read it out loud." I said and she nodded.

„Good, okay.

‚About 2 years ago we met and now look where we are. At our **first date**. But I'm happy that you finally did say yes to going out with me. It took me long to ask you again, didn't it ?

I really hope you won't go back again. Because you're there for me and I'm going to be there for you. So I'm not mad at you because of...well you know because of what.

Starbucks was just the beginning, let's see what the evening brings...'

xoxo you know who I am'" she finished and I smiled.

„And you really don't know who this is ?" Kim asked me.

„Let's just say I know with who I am going to have a date with tonight..."

„Ahhh, I see...Have you seen Mr. Bolton ?" Kim asked me.

I shook my head. „The last time I saw him was about an hour ago, why ?"

„Just curious, he vanished...He kinda does that often lately..."

„Really, he does ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„Even Ava and Sue don't know where he is...I mean Ava, okay. But Sue ! She's his personal assistant ! She knows everything !"

„I'm sure, he'll appear any second..." I said and the elevator doors opened. I stepped out and saw how Mr. Bolton closed the doors of his office. I quickly turned around, „See ? He's in his office, don't worry..." I said to her and she nodded.

„Oh wait, your flowers !" Jen said and gave them to me.

„Okay, I think I will manage walking those few steps on my own..." I said and the elevator doors closed the behind me.

I slowly walked to my office and tried to open the door. The office door opened and I was just about to step in, when everything fell on the ground.

„Damn !" I cursed.

I kneed down and started to collect them again.

„Let me help you..." I heard Johnathans voice and he helped me collecting the stuff.

He got half of the stuff and I got the other half. Together we walked in and placed the stuff on the desk.

„Thanks for...everything." I said and smiled.

„You already got them ?" he asked me and I pointed to the huge bouquet standing next to him, „Oh right...well I didn't had my eyes on those..."

„It's hard to believe, seeing those huge bouquet of red roses..." I said, „Just please don't tell me that Sue picked them out. If she did, well then she has a good taste. If she didn't, boy you have a good taste..." I thought out loud and he laughed.

„Don't worry, I picked them out myself..."

„That's good...really good actually."

„What do you need all that stuff for ?" he asked as he looked at the wallpaper, the foundation and the vase.

„Oh well, you know I want to make the office brighter...more colorfull." I explained.

„I see, well with this wallpaper it sure will be more colorfull." He said and smiled.

„Can...can I ask you something ?"

„Sure."

„Why...why do you vanish ? I mean lately, you seem to disapear..."

„That's a little too personal." He teased me.

„Oh come on, and a date isn't ?"

„It's just...I...I can't tell you. No one knows why I vanish and I'd like to keep it that way."

„Okay, you don't have to tell me. Just...don't lie to me, okay ?"

„I would never do that..." he said and walked to the door, „I'll see you later tonight." He added, before he closed the door behind himself.

I started to decorate the room and within 15 minutes the office looked much better than before. The red roses matched the place perfectly, it's like he knew what I was going to buy...

I switched on my Mac and started to work. I was in the second paragraph when the door opened. I didn't look up, I continued writing. „One second, I'll be done any minute..." I mumbled while typing.

„I don't think, I can wait another second." I heard Mr. Bolton mumbling and I looked up. I wanted to say something, but he didn't gave me the time. He pressed his lips against mine. His perfect lips and I wrapped my arms around him. Gosh, how much I missed him...

After minutes of kissing we were both breathless.

„I missed you." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

„I missed you also." I said and smiled.

„I need to go to work now. I just wanted to do that..." he said and I released him from the hug.

„You just wanted to do that..." I whispered almost to myself.

„Is it a crime to kiss you?" he asked me as he reached the door.

I smiled and shook my head. He returned my smile and walked out of my office.

„The crime is only you leaving..." I whispered and continued writing.

After about 2 hours of writing, editing and deleting, I was done. Done with trying. All I thought about was the kiss earlier. I missed him. I truely did. I ran my tongue through my button lip, before I bit it. I really missed him. And I don't think that this kiss was enough. Well at least not enough for me.

„Oh, whatever..." I mumbled to myself as I got up and walked out of the office. I felt Sues eyes on me as I closed my office door. I turned around to met her glance.

„Is he alone?" I asked Sue.

She nodded, „He is, but I don't know if he's in a phone call or so." she said and smiled.

„Yeah, well...I need to speak to him. It's important, very, very important." That important, that I can't stay here any longer...

„Well then go in, I suggest." She said smiling.

I returned his smile and opened Mr. Boltons office door, without even knocking.

„Sue, I told you to not disturb in the next hours. I need a break from all this..." Johnathan said as he looked through his huge window, facing me with the back of his office chair.

Without a sound I closed the door, locked it and slowly walked to him.

„A break, huh?" I asked him as I slowly reached the desk.

He turned around with his office chair and smiled at me, „What are _you_ doing _here_?!"

„Uhm, can't I just have a very _serious_ conversation with my boss?" I asked him as I walked next to him and sat on the desk, „Is that a crime?"

„In your case, not at all..." he said with a dirrty smile on his face, „So why are you here?"

I sighed, „You're hot, you know that?"

He shrugged, „Yeah, some have told me so."

„And you're using it against me, you know that also?"

„Yeah, I know. Is it working?"

I sighed, got of off the desk and sat on his lap. „Well what do you think?" I asked in a whisper tone.

„I think it does. Otherwise, you wouldn't sit on my lap right now."

„Nice noticing, Bolton." I said and kissed him. I kissed him with as much passion as I had and he seemed to like it, because his hand was slowly moving down my body. He returned my kiss with even more passion and we laced fingers. After minutes of kissing, gasping and more kissing we both let go.

„Your proof." I said gasping, „You wanted me to kiss you, there you go."

„Woah, that...uhm...I mean we've already hooked up, but _that_...wow." he said trying to find the right words to describe his feelings.

„That's me 2 weeks without you..." I whispered and he kissed me again.

„I missed you." He said, staring into my chocolate brown eyes.

„I missed you more. Way more..." I said as he fondled my cheek.

„You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked me as he brushed a curl away from my cheek, „And I've missed this beauty. I've missed your smile and I've missed the way you walk through this building." He said and kissed me.

„Why were you in Hawaii for 2 weeks anyway?"

„I had unfinished business to do. I had to speak with my father about the future of Boltons..."

I frowned at this one, „What is it with the future of Boltons? Anything bad?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head smiling, „No, everything's fine."

„Are you sure? You don't have to tell me just...don't lie to me, okay?"

He nodded, „I would never do that."

„Good...good." I said and smiled.

„You will get to know the truth, don't worry..." he said and fondled my cheek again.

„Are you mad at me?"  
„Why should I be mad at you?" he asked me surprised.

„Because of Hawaii...I feel so guilty, I should've come with you. I mean-„

„Stop it. You don't have to feel guilty at all. It was your decision and at that moment it was right..."

„You think so?" I asked me as he still fondled my cheek.

„Yeah, I am not mad at you. I told you so. Let's just forget about it..." he asked me and kissed my hand.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, „I missed your hands. I missed your body, I missed everything about you..." I whispered and opened my eyes again.

„I missed you, too." He said smiling and kissed me.

Minutes later my phone rang.

„Ohh, it was too good to be true." I said as I heard the phone.

„Yeah, well that's life." He said and shrugged. I got off of his lap and reached into my pocket.

„Hello ?"

„_Gabi, I need you to do me a favor..." _I heard Ava saying.

„Sure. What is it, Ava ?"

„_Well I need to check some papers...and I don't have time for that. They need to be done tomorrow.."_

„Oh, okay. I'll be down soon." I said and hung up, „I need to go."

He sighed, „One last kiss?" he asked me.

„How could I say no to the question of the hottest bachelor on the world?" I asked smiling, before I kissed him again.

After about 5 minutes of kissing we were both breathless again.

„I...really...need to go now." I said smiling.

He returned my smile before he kissed me again. „You don't have to go..." he said between the kisses.

„I, „a kiss, „do. I really need to go now..." I said as he kissed my neck.

„Mhm...sure you do." he mumbled as he kissed his way up again.

„Oh, whatever." I said and started to unbutton his chemise. He showed me a dirrty smile.

„Are you being bad, Miss Montez?"

„Do you want sex or don't you?" I whispered in a sexy tone.

„I do, but don't you think it's not the right place?" he asked me.

„I'm way too horny to walk up there right now. Besides, I locked the door. So no one will interrupt us, right?"

He smiled, „Right." He said before he kissed me again. He got out of his chemise and started to unbutton my blouse. I felt his warm, perfect hands helping me out of my blouse. „Have I already told you, how much I missed you?" he asked me as he eyeballed me.

I nodded with a smile on my face, „You already have. But I still think, I missed you more."

„Like that's possible..." he mumbled before he kissed me again.

15 minutes later I was getting into my clothes again.

„That was wow..." Johnathan said as he buttoned up his chemise again.

„Yeah, it was..." I mumbled as I looked for my jeans, „Have you seen my jeans?" I asked him.

„Next to the office chair..." he said as he finished buttoning up his chemise.

„Ah, okay..." I said and picked the jeans up, before I got into them.

„You know, I'm kind of disappointed..." he said out of nowhere.

„Disappointed? Why's that? I thought you said it was wow..." I asked him confused.

„And it was. It's just you don't wear a corset..." he said and smirked.

„Oh and me in a bra isn't sexy?" I asked him as I buttoned up my blouse.

„It is. You are sexy, even more without any clothes on." He said and kissed me. I returned his kiss and seconds later I felt his hands opening my jeans again.

„I really have to go now. I'm already 15 minutes late." I said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

„Yeah and I'm a prono star."

„So you are?" I asked with a smile on my face. Seconds later we both burst out of laughter. „Okay, enough of laughing and kissing and stuff. I have to go."

„You know, I don't want you to go. And I could make you wanna stay." He said and hugged me from behind.

„Oh no, you can't." I said and released myself from the hug, „I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded with a smile on his face, „I wouldn't want it any other way." He said as I walked to the door.

„Me, too." I said and closed the door behind myself.

I took the steps and was down within 2 minutes. I got into Avas office and saw her on the phone with someone, so I just sat down; silent...

„Okay, I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up. „Thank you so much for doing this." She said.

„No Problem." I said and smiled.

„Alright, you have to edit every single paper..." she said and handed me a really thick pack of papers.

„And they all need to be done by tomorrow ?" I asked her as I hold the 5 kg heavy paper pack.

„Sadly, yes..." she said and showed me her innocent smile.

„They'll be done, no problem." I said and walked to the door, „Was this it ? Or is there anything else ?" I asked her.

„No, that's it. Thanks again." She said and smiled.

I nodded and closed the door.


	11. The date

**The next Chapter, everyone! Please review! I think it's a good Chapter, not amazing but good. What do you think?**

**

* * *

11. The date**

Hours later, I still wasn't done with the pack of papers. I had to edit nearly every single paper. Every single paper had either grammar or spelling mistakes.

I looked at my watch and sighed. It was now 6 p.m. and I should be home by now, getting ready for my date. Instead I was sitting here, editing papers. I had more than 50 papers to edit and I was having a date in one hour !

I took a sip of my water and pushed my silver D&G reading glasses up.

I started to read through the paper and corrected every third word. Really, why do people work here if they're so bad in english ?!

After 45 Minutes I was done with every paper and rushed out of the office. I got out my cell, while I got into the yellow cab.

„300 E 55th St." I said to the driver and he drove off. I quickly dialed Ashleys number and she picked up after the 1rst ring.

„Ashley! You need to give Troy the runaround..." I explained to her.

„_No problem, hun. When should he pick you up ?"_

„At 7. I'll be driving about 15 minutes...so just keep him in your apartment. Or something."

„_I'll think about something..."_

„Thank you."

„_No problem."_ She said and hung up.

After 15 minutes of driving I finally reached my apartment. Before I opened the door of mine, I looked through the bulleye of Ashleys. She was chatting with him, while he was...desperately waiting for me.

I smiled and got into my apartment. I ran up the stairs to my closet and searched for a dress. I decided to take a grey/black Catherine Malandrino dress. As fast as I could, I got out of my clothes and got into the dress. I quickly got my hot iron and straighted my hair. After that I did my make-up, with just a little bit mascara and lip gloss. I was just getting into my shoes, when my cell rang. I ran to my black Balenciaga purse and got my Blackberry Bold out.

„Hello ?"

„_Are you already in your apartment ?"_

„Yes, already am. And I'm nearly finished. Just let me get into my second shoe..." I said and got into my second shoe.

„_Good, because as much as I enjoy him having here in my apartment, I __**think**__ he rather wants to be with you than me..."_

„Yeah, well you can slowly start to kick him out of the beautiful apartment of yours..." I said as I searched for my Clutch. I found a black Cluth with silver swarovskis on it.

„_Sure, thing..."_ she said and hung up.

I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my dress, before I heard the bell ringing...

I got my cell into my Cluth and walked to the door.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, „Hi, I'm sooo sorry." I apologized and looked at him. He looked good. He was wearing a grey suite, with a white chemise and black shoes; they were all from the same label...Prada.

„No problem." He said and smiled, before he eyeballed me, „You look gorgeous." He said and I blushed.

„Thanks."

„So, you're ready to go ?" he asked and I nodded.

„Yeah, I am..." I said and closed the door behind me, „So did Ashley annoy you ?"

„No, I just...I thought the evening would start differently." He said and we got into the elevator.

„I'm sorry. I just...I had so much work to do and-„

„You had work to do ?! Who the hell gave you that work ?"

„I..."

„Gabriella..."

„No, I won't say the name."

„You want me to guess ?"

„No, just...let's just drop it, okay ?"

„But-„

„Let's drop the subject and enjoy the evening, okay ?" I asked him and he smiled.

„Okay..." he agreed, still having his million dollar smile on his face. The elevator doors opened and we walked out.

„So, where are you taking me ?" I asked him as we walked to the building door.

„You'll see..." he said and held the door open for me.

„Thanks." I said and smiled. But my smile droped when I saw the limo infront of me. He was taking me out with a limo ?! „You're...that's...you aren't...a limo." I breathed out, speechless.

„I know, I know. Why the hell are you using a limo, because it does so many bad things to the environment, right ?" he said and I just looked at him. He walked to the car and opened the door of it, „But just get in." He said and I stood there frozen, still in shock. „Come on, it's a cold night. Just do it...for me ?" he asked and showed me his puppy eyes.

I sighed and got in. „Thank you." He said and closed the door after me. He walked to the other side and got in also. Troy nodded and the driver drove off. I was sitting in a limo. In a black strech limo.

„So, again, where are you taking me ?" I asked him.

„And again, you'll see."

„I really hope it's not some totally expensiv restaurant. Because if it is then I will walk-„

„It's not a restaurant."

„We're not gonna have dinner ?"

„We will, because as I know you; you haven't eaten since this morning, right ?" he asked me.

„I had an apple at about 3 p.m....!" I defended myself.

„See ? What did you had for breakfast ? An Apple ? A Coffee ? Oh wait no, you had a Fruit Salad !"

„I had a Fruit Salad, a coffee _and Orange Jucie_!" I said and he laughed.

„I was close, wasn't I ? You're a healthy one..."

„I try to be. Well and what did you had for breakfast ? Let me guess...an omlette !"

„Nope."

„But something with Eggs, right ?"

„Yeah..."

„Okay, good... Scrambled Eggs ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Nearly, I had something more..."

„The good old coffee, right ? Oh and maybe Orange Jucie."

He nodded again, „Jackpot, Mrs. Montez ! You should try to play Lotto..."

„Nah, I don't need the money..." I said and suddenly I remembered Ashleys question.

„You don't ?" he asked me.

„Nope, I got enough to live and enjoy life...How about you ?" _This was akward. Talking about money on your first date...well it couldn't be worse._

„I have enough also." _Oh yes, it could. So he was ! He was the 26th richest man of the world !_

„You do waste money just like that, don't you ?" _Shit, that kinda brusted out of me..._

„As the matter of fact I don't. Just because you know how much money I have, doesn't mean that I am one of those who waste money !"

„Oh really ?!" _This is not good..._

„Yes, really !" he argued back._ This is everything __**but**__ good._

„Then for what do you waste the money, 26th richest man of the world !" I said in an angry tone and he was silent.

„I told them to not tell anyone. And they told me that they wouldn't tell anyone. But if I tell you, you have to tell no one ! Not even the blonde friend of yours !"

„Okay..." I said and started to get worry. He's paying some whore ! He totally was ! Or worse, he has some children in...hell somewhere! He enjoyed life a little too much and created children with some strangers!

„I only do this, because I trust you. No one knows about this. Not even Sue or-„

„Ava ?"

„I was going to say Olivia, but Ava doesn't know also..."

„Okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I promised him and looked into his ocean blue eyes...

„Okay, so I am...I subcribe money."

„Money ? For what or who ?"

„For Africa, for ill kids, for kids who have AIDS, for kids who have cancer, for schools to be build...For pretty much everything." He said and I was shocked. He was a good guy ! He wasn't paying some whore or some children! Thank God for that...Troy Bolton is a good guy, I knew it ! Deep down I always knew that behind this jerkish acting, there was a good guy...and this one was a pretty good guy.

„Wow, I-„

„You don't have to say anything."  
„No, it's just...wow...How-?"

„How much ? About 2 million for Africa, 1.5 for Europe and 1 for America...Asia and Australia get about 200 thousand..." he said and looked out of the window.

„Wow, you really are a good guy." I though out loud.

„Well now that's nice to hear." He said and looked at me.

„I'm serious. I mean Ashley and me are donating some money also...but not in that range."

„I am only giving away the money I don't need."

„And what happens when suddenly you're gonna have kids and a wife ?" _Where did that came from ?!_

„Well then I'll subcribe even more, I think. Because then I'll know, how it is to take responsibility for a child...I mean it'll be my own flesh and blood. And it would be horrible to just think of...I don't even wanna think of it." He stopped himself. He completely zoned out while he talked. He was on a different planet...

„Well let's just hope, that you're gonna have healthy childs." I said and he looked me into my eyes. I got lost in his ocean blue eyes...

„I hope so also." He said and smiled.

I looked out of the window and saw a sign saying, ‚You're leaving Manhattan now.'.

„We're not gonna have our Date in Manhattan ?"

„Nope..."

„Where are we driving to then ?" I asked him.

„You're not give up asking, will you ?" he asked me and I smiled, „Alright, we're gonna drive to New Hampshire."

„New Hampshire ?! That's like about 40 minutes to drive !" I said.

„What, you're afraid of killing time ?"

„No, not at all...it's just...a guy never tried so hard for...a date." I confessed.

„Well then obviously the guy didn't hold you in high regard..." he said and I felt myself blushing.

„Have you even been to New Hampshire ?" he asked me.

„A couple of times, when I was younger...You ?"

„I have a Beach house and a hotel there..."

„A hotel ?" I asked him.

„I don't only own a magazine. I have a record label and a hotel, also..."

„Oh, okay...I didn't know that..." I said.

„Well there's a lot you don't know about me..."

„Oh, you mean the magazines lie ?! My mommy told me I should believe everything they say !" I said and acted dramaticly. He looked at me before he bursted out of laugh.

„You're funny..." he said and wiped away his tears.

„I am not _that_ funny..."

„Come on, I never laugh on dates...and you already made me laugh..."

„Well I take that as a compliment."

„You definitly should." He quoted me, with a smirk on his face.

„You remember ?" I asked him shocked.

„I remember every single word you said..." he confessed and I found myself blushing again.

There was silent for a little time...We both started out of the window.

„What's your favorite flower ?" he asked me after a couple of seconds of staring out of the window.

„I...I don't know. Any kind of roses or lilys. I really like lilys...What about you ?"

„Roses. Definitly roses. Any color, any kind, any smell." He said and I looked at him, „I am addicted to them."

„Really, why's that ?"

„When I was younger I played with my silblings in a rose garden and I remember the smell of it, I've never smelled something as good as that before...I don't know, that memmory kinda got stuck in my head..."

„Do you do a lot with your siblings ?"

„We don't have that much time to meet up as we used you. We're all working or having kids...There's only me and my sister, who are running the Family business. My other brothers and sisters all settled down and have kids now or work in another business..."

„How many silblings do you have ?"

„I am from a big family...I have 4 brothers and 3 sisters."

„That's...really big."

„I know."

„So only Olivia and you are running the Family business ?"

„No, Olivia is a PR. Justine is running the company in London. And well Clay used to run the company in LA, but he stopped because of his wife... and now kids. I mean he still works in the family business, but not as a leader..."

„I see, what did your father say ?"

„He says nothing comes over family. That's how we were raised. Family's the most important thing, then comes the rest such as work."

„Mhm...So how many nephews and nieces do you have ?"

„A lot...I have 6 nephews and 3 nieces..."

„Seems like boys are represent a lot in your Family..."

„Yeah, they are...my mother always wished for girls. And what did you got ? 4 boys and 3 girls..." he said and laughed.

„So, what are the names of your brothers and sisters ?"

„Well there's Clay he's the oldest of the Boys, then there's Olivia ; I am the youngest of the boys, before me it's Justin and Matthew. And my sisters are : Olivia, she comes before Justine and the most annoying one; believe me, then there's Leah."

„Well that're a lot of names to remember..." I said and he laughed.

„Oh you learn it...after a couple of hours you're only going to be like : ‚Hey who took my shoes ?!'" he said and I laughed, „So, what about you ? Any silbings ?"

„I wish, but no. I am the only Child...But I do have cousins..."

„Well then tell me about your cousins..."

„I have 2 cousins, sadly they both live in Spain..."

„In Spain ?"

„Yeah, my mother's from Spain and they're from my mothers side...Well they used to live here in the USA for 18 years, but moved back a couple of years ago..."

„Oh, so did you already visit them ?"

„I wish I would, but I haven't. I was way too busy. First College, then all my side jobs, after College I moved back to New York, while my parents stayed in Newport Beach...or rather my mother. My fathers lives in Los Angeles with his new Family. Well and after moving back I had so much to do at Vogue and now I started at Boltons...You see ? No time..."

„Well then you have to make time..."

„I'll try...maybe in the summer I'll go spend sometime with Ashley in Spain..."

„You guys are really close, right ?"

„Yeah, we're basicly like sisters." I said and remembered something, „Sometimes we go like ‚Where the hell do you have my hairbrush ?! Damn, you do this everytime ! Talking about a good sister..." I said and laughed, „So yeah, we really are close."

„So...when did your father left you and your mom ?"

„I was 18 and just got into College...That's why I started taking drugs and such..." I explained.

„Are you mad at him ?"

„No, not anymore. I mean I used to be...but now I am happy for him. I mean, marriage isn't for eternity...Even sometimes through you want it to be..." I said and sighed. I looked out of the window and saw how we slowly stopped.

„We're here. See, killing the time wasn't that hard..." he said and got out.

„With you, never." I said as he opened the door for me, „Thanks." I said and smiled. I looked around, we were behind some old huge spanish house...

„Is that your beach house ?" I asked him.

„Nope, that's the hotel..." he explained and I nodded.

„So we're gonna have dinner in the hotel ?"

„Nope..." he said and placed his hands on my eyes.

„Where then ?"

„Start walking, I'll lead you..." he said and I started walking.

„Just don't lead me into a hole or something..."

„I promise I won't."

„Okay, I trust you. Just like you trust me..."

„Exactly. Go left now." He ordered and I turned left.

„How much longer do I have to keep walking ?" I asked him.

„Just a little more than 5 minutes..." he joked.

„Troy !" I said his first name, it just bursted out of me.

„You never called me by my first name..." he said, sounding thoughtfull.

„Should I stop ?!" I asked him.

„No, no, don't."

„I think, I _might _stop now." I teased him.

„Do whatever you want. As long as you keep on going out with me, I am fine by every name you call me..." he said, „So tell me what do you smell ?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

„Are those roses ? Red, yellow, orange and...pink ones ?"

„You can see something between my hands, right ?"

„No, I swear I can't. I just have a really good nose..." I said.

„You sure ?" he asked me, not believing me.

„100 % sure." I said and he nodded.

„Alright, are you ready for your surprise ?" he said.

„As ready as I ever be." I said and smiled, „So will you keep your hands off of my eyes, or not ?" I asked him, impatiently.

„Don't be so impatiently ! I am getting my hands off of your face..." he said and got his hands off of my face.

My eyes slowly got used to the warm light and colors...It took me a couple of seconds to realized where I was and what was around me and...what he has done for me.

There were white, small candles everywhere. And roses everywhere, in every single color you could think of ! White, red, orange, yellow, pink and even purple ones ! Gosh, it smelled so good !

Then I noticed the small round table with 2 white candles and it was already set. You could also hear the waves crashing against each other in the background. It was perfect.

„You...you...this...I...that..." I stuttered. Gosh, this was amazing !

„Do you like it ?" he asked me.

„Okay, first of all : Have you done this yourself ? And by yourself I mean, just you and not Sue or you and Sue or anything..."

„I did it all by myself. I swear." He said and I looked at him.

„If it's that way..." I said and out of nowhere hugged him. I always have been an emotional girl..."Thank you so much." I said and smiled.

„You really are the emotional kinda girl, right ?"

„Emotional, but _not _ a drama queen."

„Oh we'll see about that." He said and I lightly hit him which made him laugh, „Come on, let's eat..." he said and I nodded. We walked to the table and I looked around once more, this was amazing. Truely amazing. There was nothing that could top this, nothing.

„I ordered lasagne and red wine , I hope you don't mind..." he said as we sat down. _Oh, there was something that could top it..._

„I love lasagne." I said, smiling. Is it just me, or is this date going well ?

„Me too." He said and returned my smile.

„So any other favorites ? Favorite Movie ?" I asked him as we both started to eat.

„Mhm, let's see...I really like Awake...You ?"

„Ugh, Awake is a pretty heavy movie, if you know what I mean. I like...Jumper, same actor but better movie."

„True, Jumper is not as heavy as Awake."

„So you agree with me ? Jumper is better than Awake ?"

„Nope. Ever watched Grey's Anatomy ?"

„Favorite Show, next to House..."

„And you're telling me Awake is a heavy movie ?"

„Yes. I mean you can nearly _feel_ him."

„True...So I guess you don't like Saw also..."

„Well they were not my favorite movies..."

„You actually saw those psych movies ?" he asked me surprised.  
„Hello ?! I studied 3 years of psychology ! And well we kinda had to..."

„You mean in class ?"

„Yup."

„Woah..." he said shocked.

„Oh you know what movie I also like ? The Devil wears Prada. I know, a chick flick but-„

„I don't think it is. I mean I watched it _and_ read the book so..."

„Which one do you think was better ? Book or Movie ?"

„Movie, you ?"

„Also. I mean the book was great but the movie...awesome."

„Have you read twilight ?"

„Yeah, just finished the 4th part of the series..."

„And ? hate or love ?"

„Definity love." I said and he nodded.

„Me also."

„You're gonna watch the movie in 2 weeks ?"

„Definitly will, if I find time..." he said and I nodded.

„We should go together..." I said and he smiled.

„Maybe I'll get some premier tickets from LA..."

„Sure, it'll be cool. If you don't, then I definitly will."

„Huh ?"

„Well I...I kinda know the Cast."

„How come ?"

„My father worked with them...for the soundtrack. He has his own record label."

„And you met Kristen and Robin just like that, for a coffee..."

„Well, it wasn't exactly like this...but somehow I met them, yeah..."

„But you don't happen to know the author..."

„Well, my prof teached her, so my prof organzied a meeting for me with her, after he saw me reading one of her books. And well we met and stayed in contact. I already read the unfinished scrip of breaking dawn. She wanted to know my opinion..."

„You're kidding, right ?! You already know how it ends ?"

„Yeah and believe me, it's an ending you never thought of... I can get you a copy of it if you want..."

„That would be nice." He said and smiled, „See ? We have_ a lot_ in commen, don't you think ?"

„I have to agree with you on that one...Even through we have to discuss the Awake thing another time..." I said and he let out a little laugh.

„If that means there's gonna be a next time..."

„Mhm...if you won't mess up, I think there'll be." I said he smiled.

„Well that's good to hear..." he said.

„So, where are you from ? I mean you're definitly not an american..." I asked him.

„I'm british."

„Really ? You don't seem to have the british humor..."

„Yeah, well not everyone from Great Britian is like that..."

„Oh, I doubt that..." I said and giggled.

„Where are you from ?"

„I am a real New Yorker. Believe or not, but I _love_ the city !"

„Could you imagine living somewhere else ?"  
„Maybe if I'll find the one...then I would move anywhere with him. Because he's my home then. Anywhere is my home, as long as I have him aside me." I said and he looked zoned out... Have I said something wrong ? „Are you there ?" I asked him and waved my hand infront of his ocean blue eyes.

„What ?! Yeah, I'm there...sorry."

„No problem..." I did say something wrong, didn't I ? „So would you ?"

„Huh ?" he asked me confused.

„Move from New York..."

„Yeah, sure..." he said, but still sounded zoned out.

„Have I said anything wrong ? Because you seem...anywhere but here." I said, not talking about the bush.

„No, no, you didn't. You just...You really are one of a kind." He said and looked me into my chocolate brown eyes.

„Okay, how many times will you keep saying this ?"

„As many times as it takes for you to get it." He said and smiled, „You're done ?" he asked me and looked at my empty plate.

„Just like you." I said and smiled. „You wanna know what I wanna do know ?"

He shook his head, „What ?"

„Let's go to the beach." I said and got up.

„You sure ?"

„Yeah, I haven't been at a beach since I was 19..." I said and got up, „Come on, you'll like it !" I said and streched out one hand. He took it and we walked to the sand. We got out of our shoes and walked through the corny white sand.

„Gosh, I can't remember the last time I felt sand between my toes..." Troy said as we walked next to the waves.

„See, I told you that you're gonna like it...My mom always told me that if have sand next to your door, walk through it every day and you won't need a peeling." I said and let the water touch my feet. A cold wave came and touched my hot feet. I closed my eyes and just let the moment sink in...

„Why do I feel like I know you my whole life ?" I heard Troys voice.

„Maybe it's just those wave, which make you feel like this..." I said, still with closed eyes, „Gosh, I just love the ocean..." I said and took a deep breath.

„I don't think it the waves, or the sand, or...or the rosen garden in the background." He said and took a deep breath, „Gabriella, you're the only I've been thinking of in the past 2 weeks. You're on my mind 24/7 and there's nothing I can do to make you stop. I think I have fallen in love you." He said and I opened my eyes. Has this just happened ?! Has he just said thet he was in love with me ? With me, Gabriella Anne Montez ? I was shocked.

„Have you...Have you just said that you've fallen in love with me ?" I said and looked at him. He was in love with me ?! He, Troy Bolton ? „I'm sorry, but is Troy Bolton just saying that he's in love with me ? That he's...feeling the same way like I am ?" I thought out loud.

He didn't say anything. He touched my cheeks and kissed me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach going wild, as wild as they could possible get. I kissed him back... We just stood there, having the ocean at one side behind us and the beautiful rose garden on the other side. Perfect moment, perfect day, perfect...person.

A very cold wave crashed against us, but we didn't care. All we cared about was us...no one else but us. Another small wave crashed against us, but it didn't stop us from kissing. Then a huge cold wave crashed against my warm legs and I let go. We smiled and looked into each others eyes.

„Cold wave..." I apologized and he smiled before I kissed him again. The kisses were getting stronger and we slowly walked deeper into the water... We continued kissing, while the water was now touching our knees. This time it was different. Those kisses were different than the others. Because this kisses were ones filled with butterflys, fireworks and sparks. While the others were filled with lust and passion.

A huge wave came and crashed against us. We got totally wet, from head to...well knee, since the rest of us was already wet. We broke apart again, realizing that we were completely wet, standing until our knees in the cold ocean water.

We both laughed and looked at each other.

„You're so totally wet..." I said as I eyeballed him. He looked even hotter wet.

„Just like you are..." he said and smiled.

Another wave came and crashed against us.

„Uhm... we should get out..." I said and started to walk out of the water. A hand grabed my arm and turned me around. I felt Troys lips against mine again.

„Just wanted to make sure that this is real..." he said.

„As real as your wet suite..." I said and laced my fingers with his. We walked hand in hand out of the icy cold water.

„How about we get a room in your hotel and we head back tomorrow ?" I asked him, „Because sitting in a limo with totally wet clothes is not so...good and healthy." I said as we slowly walked to our shoes.

„Whatever you want." He said and smiled. We got our shoes and walked to the hotel.

„Since when do you have the hotel ?" I asked him as we entered.

„Not that long...about 2 years now." He said and I nodded. We walked to the receptoin.

„Oh Mr. Bolton how nice to have you back again...as always ?" a dark haired man asked and Troy nodded. He got out a card and handed it to Troy, „Have a nice stay..." he said and smiled. Troy returned his smile, but it wasn't as warm as it was when he was smiling to me. We walked to the elevator and got in as soon as it came.

„Have you ever thought that our date would end like this ?" I asked him as the elevator doors opened.

„Mhm...not really." He said and opened the door to the suite.

I looked around and it was nice suite...It was all beige and mocha...it looked nice and welcoming.

„Just so you know, no sex on the first date..." I said while I still looked around.

„But before the first date is okay?" he teased me.

„_That_ was a one time thing or 2 time thing. It never happened...before." I explained.

„I always knew that you're special..." he said and searched for something.

„Good to know." I said and sat down on the couch.

„What do you want to talk about now ?" he asked me while he still searched for something.

„Don't know...happiest memmory?" I asked him as he finally found what he had been looking for.

„Let's see..." he said and covered me with the mocha blanket. „Probably the day we met."

„Oh gosh, in Starbucks ? Are you serious ?! That's like 2 years ago ! " I asked him shocked. He still remembered! Troy walked to me and sat next to me.

„Yeah...You wanna hear how my day went until I bumped into you ?" he asked me and huged me with one arm.

„Sure." I said and nodded.

„Okay, I had a meeting at, I think; 7 am at that day...And it was horrible. After 30 minutes I finally was released from this meeting and had to finish some paper. After 1 hour of paper work, I had to phone some Labels...Another hour later I decided to go for a coffee. I just needed to get out, get some air...I told Sue, to transfer all calls to Ava. I stood in that endless queue at Starbucks and saw you entering. You looked kinda lost. I smiled as I saw you and ordered my coffee. I watched you the whole time. You ordered your coffees and they came the same time mine came. I don't know how, but somehow you managed to bump into me. And I couldn't wish for something better." He said and I smiled, „But as I got into Boltons again, everybody was asking what happened and I just smiled. I told them that I got my coffee on my suite and that it wasn't such a big deal...I just told Sue the truth."

„That's why she kept telling me that you like me..." I said noticing.

„Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed with me and we both smiled. „What about you ?"

„Mhm...Probably...Gosh, I don't know...Oh I got a good one...It was with my Dad in Florida I think."

„What did you do ?"

„Nothing big. We were just at the Beach...having our feet in the water, kinda like we did earlier."

„But you guys didn't end up kissing, right ?!"

„No ! We just sat on a rock and let our feet in the water...I don't know, it's just a moment I remember with him. One of the few good moments I had with my Dad..."

„Have you ever met his new Family ?"  
„I did, once or twice. I am not _that_ good with them...but we don't hate each other. We try to get along as good as we can."

„Mhm...What about your Mom ? Has she found a new Love ?"

„She...I think she did. I mean, they live together in Newport Beach, but they aren't married...yet. But I don't think it'll happen so fast..."

„Why's that ?"

„Well they're not together for that long, about...2 years."

„Don't you think you could get married after 2 years of being together ?"

„Of course you can. When you completely match. And with match, I mean fighting _and _loving each other. Not only loving each other. And I guess my mother doesn't fight so much with Phil..."

„Are you getting along with him ?"

„Yeah, he's nice and such." I explained and he nodded. „Your parents, aren't divorced, are they ?"

„No they're still together. Got married at 19."

„Woah, now that's early..."

„Yeah, but I don't think they've made the wrong decision. They were in love, and not only in love...They were....a match."

„Mhm..." I agreed with him.

„Do you believe in love at the first sight ?" he asked me and I looked at him again.

„I...I guess I do." I said and thought back of the day I met him, „ I definitly do." I said and smiled.

„Me also." He said and smiled.

„So, how were your pervious dates? All like this one ?" I asked him and cuddled myself a little bit more under the blanket.

„No. This date is...unique."

„So how were your other dates then ?"

„Pretty much all the same...Go to ‚The butter' have a meal, which was everytime the same : she ordered a salad and I took a steak. After the meal, get to her apartment or mine..." he trailed off.

„Well then I guess this date is really...what did you say ? _Unique_."

„That's because you're a special woman."

„And sometimes, the women you dated will find some men who think the same about them...Okay, I doubt that." I thought out loud and he laughed.

„Yeah, you're right."

„_I_ am always right."

„Oh, don't be so full of yourself, Miss." He said, „Oh which reminds me, you still own me one..."

„Huh ?" I asked him confused.

„Mrs. Bolton ? Bungalow 8 ?"

„Ohh right, _that_." I said and smiled innocently, „What do you want me to do ?"

„Take a week off."

„What ?!" I asked him party shocked and partly confused.

„Take a week off and fly to Spain..." he explained and my heart melted to the ground...

„Thank you." I said and smiled.

„But..."

„Oh I knew that there's going to be a but. Men can't be without buts..." I said and rolled my eyes.

„Hey, I can still take the 1 week vacation back !"

„Oh don't ! Don't take it back..." I beged acting dramaticly.

He laughed again, „Okay, seriously,"

„I _am _serious. Always have been." I said and showed him my tongue.

„Whatever. So my but is-„

„drum roll please."

„If you keep interrupting me, I might never say what my but is !"

„That's my goal, pretty boy."

„You're incredible." He said and smile, „So my but is...You're gonna have to enjoy your stay in Spain."

„That's your but ?" I asked him.

„Yup." He said and nodded.

„Gosh, and I thought it would be something bad..."  
„Yes, well I am not that bad after all..."

„That's right. You're the worst of all." I said and he smiled.

„You're weird sometimes..."

„Oh like you aren't."

„True." He said and we both laughed. „Do you want some tea ?" he asked me and I nodded, before we both got up and I followed him into the kitchen. „Alright let's see what we got..." he said and opened the wall-cupboard, „We got black tea, ‚hot love', ‚sweet devil', ‚Sweet kiss', ‚little sin' and ‚pure passion'. Which one do you want ?"

„Let's see..." I said and thought for a moment..."How about...'Hot love' ?"

„Raspberry and Vanilla. Good choice." He said and we heard a silent ding, meaning the water was done.

„What about you ? Sweet Devil or rather pure passion ?" I asked him as I got 2 tea cups.

„I think the sweet devil fits more..." he said and got the tea bags into the tea cups.

„Well, we'll see about that..." I said as he filled the water in the tea cups.

We got our tea cups and walked back to the couch again. We sat next to each other and he hugged me with his free arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just watched the fire in the fireplace... We drank our teas and just enjoyed each others company, without any words...Just the feeling of being with each other was enough for us.

„How's your tea, sweet devil ?" I asked him.

„Pretty good what about you, hot love ?"

„Good also..." I said and we both smiled.

„Troy... ?" I asked him after a couple of seconds in silence.

„Mhm ?"

„Do you think it was fate which brought us together ? Which made me bump into you that day ? And made me bump into you again...and again...and gosh, I don't know how many times we have bumped into each other."

„3 times." He said without having to think about it and I looked at him.

„Really ? 3 times already ? Well you know what they say..."

„All good things come in three." He said and I nodded, „And I do believe that fate wanted us to meet at Starbucks and again....and again."

„Me, too." I said and we both smiled, before we kissed. Again, the butterflies in my stomach went wild.


	12. My past

**The next Chapter! It tells you _a lot _about Gabriella and her past. It tells you who Jesse is and some other stuff... Please review!**

* * *

**12. My past**

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed. I stretched out my arms and looked around myself. I was still in the hotel room, in a other side of the bed was messed up...

I got up and got the dressing gown from the dark wooden chair. I smelled tea from the kitchen, so I decided to walk there...

„Good morning, sunshine." Troy greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

„Morning." I said and yawned, „Has anything happened between us ?" I asked carefully.

„You mean sex ? Nope." He said and handed me a cup of tea.

„That's good. I mean-"

„I know." He said and handed me a cup of tea, „Do you remember anything ?"

„The last thing is...us drinking tea in front of the fireplace." I said as we sat at the dinning table.

„You're not good with wine, right ?"

„I can drink anything, _expect_ wine. I don't know why..."

„You wanna know what happened after the fireplace talking ?" he asked me and I nodded. „Well you slept in bed and I slept on the couch-„

„Gosh, I'm so sorry, you should've-„

„I'm not done." He said and smiled, „Well you went to bed and I went to the bathroom. When I came back you were lying there naked-„ he said and I hit him, which made him laugh.

„I was not !" I protested.

„Fine, you were not. You were lying in bed, covered with sheets. You mumbled something in your sleep through sounded like ‚I am so madly in love with you'." He teased me.

„Oh shut up !"

„Okay, you wanna hear the real story ?"

„As real as you can, please..." I said and took the last sip of my tea.

„Okay, you were lying in bed, nearly sleeping and wanted me to talk you to sleep." He said and I looked at him.

„I can tell that it's the truth..."

„It is as true as your empty tea cup is..." he said and I looked at my tea cup, it really was already empty. I looked up and my glance got stuck at the clock. It was 8 am. „Oh shit ! We're gonna be late..."

„You don't have to work today."

„And who are you to tell me ?!" I said without thinking. _Great one, Gabi..._

„Your boss." He said and rolled his eyes.

„I know, I didn't mean it that way...I just-„  
„Yeah, yeah, trying to talk yourself out of this, aren't you ?" he teased me and I giggled.

„No. It's just I have to give my column to Ava..." I explained.

„Oh..._that_."

„Yeah, _that_."

„Can't you just give it to her tomorrow ?"

„It's Friday, she doesn't work on Saturdays..." I explained and got up.

„So this is it ?" he asked me as I grabed my black/grey dress and closed the bathroom door behind myself. I quickly got into my dress and looked at my hair...gosh it was a mess. I opened the door of the bathroom and got a hair tie from my clutch and put my hair into a messy bun.

„You haven't answer my question yet." Troy said and hugged me from behind.

„Just let me get home and call Ava. I'll tell her I'm not feeling well and that I'll fax her the column, is that alright with you Mr. Bolton ?" I asked him and looked into his blue eyes.

„That's totally acceptable." He said and kissed me.

„Good, then let's get going." I said and got into my shoes.

„Now ?"

„Yes, now." I said and he sighed.

„You can't enjoy a morning with me, now can you ?" he asked me as we closed the door behind us.

„Oh don't say that ! You just...you just have to wait, one morning will not be as stressful as this one is..."

„It's not stressful." He said and we got into the elevator.

„Coming from you, the man who is wearing his chemise the wrong way round." I said and giggled.

He looked at himself and realized that he really was wearing it the wrong way..

„I have no idea, how I created this..." he said clueless.

„Well let's just say that Prada has a new co-designer aka Troy Bolton." I said and the elevator doors opened. We stepped out and Troy handed the card to the same man from last night.

„I hope you'll visit us soon." The man said.

„Oh we definitly will !" I said to him as we walked out.

We got into the car and the driver drove off. The drive to my apartment was silent, I'm guessing because Troy was as tired as I was. The driver stopped infront of my apartment building and we got out

„So this is it, the important moment..." Troy said as we were infront of my apartment door.

„Oh come on, the moment you show _me_ your apartment, that's gonna be important. Not the other way around."

He shruggled, „Yeah, you're probably right..."

„I'm always right..." I said and opened the door of my apartment, „You, look around or something...I'm going to give Sue a call." I said and got the phone. I dialed Sues number and she picked up after the 2nd ring.

„_Hi, Gabi."_

„Hey Sue, listen I-„

„_Please don't say that you're ill also. I mean first Troy then Ava and then you ?! I am going to shut down this place, if you won't be there !"_

„Wait, Ava's not there also ?" I asked her shocked and Troy looked at me.

„_No, she has a flu or something. I don't really care. As long as she stays home and won't get me sick, I am fine with whatever that bitch has."_

„Oh, well okay..." I said and felt Troys eyes on my back.

„_Seriously Gabs, I can't deal with this on my own ! I mean, I'm going to go to meetings ! I never done that ! And if I'll shut Boltons down, Troy will kill me. Or fire me, one out of those."_ She said and I laughed.

„Alright, I'll be right there..."

„_Thank you sooo much, Gabs !"_

„But only for a couple of hours."

„_Are we talking about 6 or 7 ?"_

„Go lower..."

„_5 or 6 ?"_

„Lower..."

„_3 or 4 ?!"_

„Lower..."

„_Alright 1 or 2 hours...You don't know what made Troy not going to work today, do you ?"_

„No...hasn't he said anything to you ?"

„_His exact words were ‚I am going to take this day off. See you on Monday, Sue.' Weird, right ´? He has never taken a day off in his entire caree. Wonder what kinda reason's behind this..."_

„I have no idea also..." I said and looked at him. He was looking at some old Photos of me. „Alright, Sue. I'll be there in 35 minutes."

„_Okay, thanks again." _She said and we both hung up.

I walked over to Troy, who was still staring at a Photo of me and my Dad.

„I see you found a picture you like." I said as I leaned my head over his shoulder.

„Mhm, it's a pretty nice one..." he said, still starring at the picture; „Do you plan to visit him ?" he suddenly asked me.

„ I don't know. Maybe, we'll see..." I said.

„You should, I bet he's a good father..."

„Maybe he is now...but he wasn't then." I said and walked up the stairs.

„Why ? I mean...he hasn't-„ he said as he followed me.

„He has done anything you could think of." I interrupted him. I walked straight to my closet.

„You mean he has _hit_ you ?"

„About 3 times when I was younger...but mosty my mother." I explained and shrugged.

„And you still..._like_ him ?"

„He's my father. And even through I caught him having sex with another woman, while he was still married to my mother; he hit me for about 3 times and my mother _and_ they got into a huge fight at my sixteen birthday, yeah I still love him. He just was having a hard time then..." I explained as I searched for some dry clothes.

„Meaning ?" he asked me.

„He...Well I'm going to start with the past : My mother and him were best Friends, since...Gosh, since their mothers were pregnant. And well one thing turned into a another. First date, first kiss...and first marriage. Honeymoon happend and I was created. Years past and everything was fine...Then the big shock came : My Grandfather and Aunt died in a car crash. After that everything went down. They tried to hide it from me, really they did; but I was 15 and not blind ! On my sixteenth Birthday everything escalated. They had a huge fight after my Dad came home drunk. Then nothing happened in months. I was only concentrating on school, slept over at a Friends house; because I didn't want to hear them yelling at each other. Once he came home and I was alone, my mom was still working. He was drunk and on drugs...He kept telling me how stupid I was and what a huge mistake I was..." I stopped as I realized the tears rolling down my face. Troy hugged me immediately.

„Everything's fine..." he whispered into my right ear and rubbed my back comfortingly.

„I know..." I said and took a deep breath, „It's just...He was a bad Dad, a horrible one. I just hope that he's a better one now...I still love him, he's my father. You can't hate your father, can you ?" I asked him and he looked at me.

„Some people hate him because of what he did to them. Because he hit them or...or worse. But you don't. You're above such things and that's very brave." He said and kissed me. „You're okay ?" he asked me after the kiss.

„Yeah, I'm okay again..." I said and nodded. He smiled and I got a jeans along with a grey cardigen and a white shirt.

„Make yourself at home..." I said on my way to the bathroom. I got out of my dress and got into the shower. I let the hot water drop on my skin and reviewed yesterday...

20 minutes later I was dressed, had blow dried hair and was already in my shoes. I grabed my black chanel purse and put in my Blackberry Bold. I walked downstairs and saw Troy looking at old Photo albums from me.

„I see you already made yourself at home." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

„Yeah, it's interesting to see you as a Baby..." I heard him saying.

„Mhm..." I agreed and drank a glass of water. I walked back and re-applied my lip gloss.

„Listen, I have an Interview withVanity Fair later today and-„

„Can we talk about that later ?" I interrupted him.

„I...Fine. We'll see each other later." He said.

„Okay, good. Uhm...do whatever you want around here...Just don't break anything ." I said and he laughed.

„You're worried about me breaking something ?"

„I just wanted to say it, just in case..." I said and he smiled, „I'll be back in about 2 hours." I said and closed the door behind me.

I got into the elevator and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths, trying to think of the upcoming work. But I couldn't. All I could think of was him. Troy. His smile, his eyes and his sandy brown hair got stuck in my head...

My thoughts got interrupted by the opening elevator doors and I stepped out. I got into a Taxi and 15 minutes later I entered Boltons. Kate ran to me.

„Oh thank god, you're here. Okay I need your help at...well basicly it's everything." She said out of breath.

„Kate, chill, relax for a second. What do you need help with ?"

„Okay, we have to make sure the stuff is here for the photoshoot in 2 hours. After that you have to call D&G, Gucci, Chanel and...Ralph Lauren." She read out what was on the list, „Then you have to get your column done. After that you have to make sure about some finicial stuff..."

„Geez, I am just a help, not the boss !" I said as we got into the elevator.

„Well, Mrs. Montez; today _you are_ the boss."

„Seriously ?" I asked shocked.

„Yeah, well more than half of the company isn't here today. Sue's already getting crazy about the photoshoot locations, while I'm going for all the models and stuff. The rest is up to you." She said and the elevator doors opened again. Everything was empty. Nothing, no one was sitting at the desks...

„Gosh, this is sooo creepy." I said and Kate nodded.

„Alright, you're ready ?" she asked me and I nodded, „Oh damn, I have Tommy Hilfieger at line 5, waiting for you."

„But I don't have an Idea of what he wants..." I said and she opened me Troys office door. Everything was dark wooden and full with plants. On the dark wooden desk, next to the white Mac were 5 folders.

„Everything you need is in those folders. Have fun playing the boss for one day !"

„But I am only staying here for 2 hours !" I said and sat down.

„Yeah, try to tell me that after 5 minutes in here..." she said and closed the door.

I pressed the 5th button on the phone and started to get to work...I opened the folder with designers and quickly searched for Hilfieger...

This was going to be one hell of 2 hours.

4 hours later, I was on my way out of Boltons. I was on the first level, about to walk out of the glass doors when Sue called me.

„Gabi !" I heard her voice and turned around.

„Hey." I said and smiled.

„What about Gucci ?"

„2. Folder on the left. Chanel's there also. I talked to Lisa Love, she's fine with it. The Photoshoot will be in the Central Park, infront of the lake. Neigel knows everything about that. The Charges are lying on my desk and a copy of that on yours. The meeting is rearranged for thursday 6 p.m.. The one with China is on Friday at 11 am." I said and she smiled.

„Thank you so much." She said and hugged me.

„No problem." I said and smiled, „Oh and my column is on your desk also." I said and walked out.

„See you on Monday !" I heard her saying. I streched out a hand and a taxi came. I opened the door and was about to step in.

„Hey !" I heard Troy and looked up. He was standing across the street.

„Sorry, I don't need a ride anymore." I said to the driver and closed the door. I crossed the street to the Central Park and walked to him.

„What are you doing here ?"

„Did you had fun playing the boss for a couple of hours ?"

„I didn't know you had _so much_ work to do ! It's crazy, how do you manage dating ?!" I asked him.

„Oh well...I just have to find time to date a such gorgeous woman like you." He said and I smiled.

„So, did you already had your interview ?" I asked him.

„Oh shit ! I totally forgot about that, damn I'm late !" he said.

„Oh no problem..." I said and streched out a hand. A taxi came and I opened the door.

„Vanity Fair, as soon as possible, do you understand ?!" I said to the driver and he nodded.

„He'll be there in 5 minutes." He said and Troy got in.

„Good." I said and closed the door of the car. I watched the car drive away, before I decided to meet up with Ashley...

20 minutes of walking later, I finally was in the theater, where Ashley's working.

„Alright guys, that looks good !" she said and clapped, „Sarah, I need you to focus more on the acting than on your text. Forget about the text and concentrate on your movements. Joe, good job, but try to...I don't know, just take away her fear of forgetting the text."

„I will try..." a brown haired guy said and nodded.

„Okay, you guys can take 5 !" she said and they all nodded.

„Take 10, I think this will last long !" I said and giggled. Ashley turned around and was shocked.  
„Gabi, what are you doing here ?" she asked me as I walked to her.

„Oh well you know...I needed to hear your voice. One day without you...Gosh, horrible."

„I don't think it was sooo horrible, I mean you had Mr. Hot right next to you..."

„And he isn't just Mr. Hot, there's a Mr. Sensitive and Mr. Romanticist in him also..." I said as I sat down on a chair.

„No way. Spill !" she said and grinned, before he sat next to me.

„First things first. How was he ? I mean, was he okay with you giving him the runaround ?"

„To be honest, I nearly told him the truth..."

„Meaning ?"

„You got hold back...I didn't say that it was work, because he would've gotten furious."

„I agree with you at that one."

„Anways, he was all nice and...hot. Gosh, I...If you wouldn't have had that date, I would have dragged this boy straight to my bedroom !" she said and I smiled, „I really hope, that you did."

„Ashley, you know me..."

„I know, no sex on the first date. But this boy's fineeee !" she said and I giggled, „Okay, now you. What happened ?"

„No sex happened."

„Damn. I really thought that you would break that rule with him..."

„Well that doesn't mean that I haven't hooked up with him yet..."

„No way! But what about the rule?"  
„Well it wasn't on the first date...it was before."

„Oh, so I can do it the same way?"

I shrugged, „Sure, if I broke the rule than you may also."

„Okay. There's gonna be a next time...right ?"

„If I can ignore my mind once more, then yes."

„Hell Gabi, haven't you learned anything ?!"

„Uhm...No ?!"

„You have to listen to your heart, not your head !"

„But I can't."

„And why's that ?! Because he's the hottest man on earth ? Or because he is fucking rich ?!"

„No, because he is my fucking Boss !" I yelled at her.

„Okay, calm down..."

„I'm sorry, just...my mind's back again."

„How did you ignore your mind anyway ? I mean you're a thinker...with your head not your heart."

„I...Well wine's the magic word, I guess."

„Ahhh, the good old wine. Red or white ?"

„Red and the best I've ever drunk."

„Well if you date such a hot man...Where did he take you ? The Butter I guess ?"

„Nope, our date was in New Hampshire." I said and her mouth dropped.

„S-Seriously ?! That man took you to _New Hampshire_ ?! For what ? The best date ever ?"

„The best first date ever, for sure." I said and smiled.

„Okay, go on. There's more, way more; I know."

„Well he took me to the beach."

„Ohhh, how sweet."

„The best is yet to come."

„Then let's hear it."  
„He took me to a beautiful rose garden, where we had our dinner !"

„OMG ! I bet it didn't only looked amazing, it also smelled amazing right ?"

„Exactly. Well after dinner, and no I won't say what we talked about; we went to the beach. We walked to the ocean and just let the water touch our feet...Gosh, the last time I was at a beach, was when I was 19 !"

„Yeah, yeah whatever. Go on. What happened next ?"

„Well as you know, I was totally rest at my heart....And out of nowhere, and I mean completely nowhere, he said that he's in love with me." I said and Ash hugged me.

„Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh !" she said as she hugged me tight.

„C-Can't breath...t-too...t-t-tiiight." I breathed out.

„Oh, right; sorry." She said and let go.

„Thank you." I said and she smiled innocently.

„So, do you feel the same ? I mean, are you in love with him ?"

„I...Well there we go with the mind / heart thing."

„Gabs, I am asking here for your heart. Not your mind, silly."

„Well then I am." I said and she smiled.

„I love your heart, have I told you that ?!" she said and grinned.

„Whatever, Ash. So coming to the mind thing again-„

„Oh no. No mind. Go on with the date." She ordered and I sighed.

„Alright. So we kissed and-„

„How was it ? I mean did you feel like super butterflies in your stomach ? Is he a good kisser ? Oh and has he a Brother ?"

„Ashley !"

„What, maybe there is some free Bolton..."

„I don't know, but I'll ask him the next time I see him." I lied.

„Thanks. So is he ?"

„Huh ?"

„A good kisser, I mean..."

„He's a freaking good kisser."

„I knew it ! That's probably, because of the name. Bolton, it's a really cool name...Wouldn't mind if your last name would be Bolton..."

„Ash, we just date."

„So you're not together ?"

„As in together/having sex/arguing/being in public ?"

„Yeah...that sort of thing."

„I don't...I don't think so. I mean...I don't even know if he has time for a relationship. I mean, I played the boss for 4 hours; and I was actually planning to leave after only 2; and it was sooo much work ! I don't know how he handles it ! I guess that's why he only dates and that only 3 times. He just doesn't have time for a relationship. I understand that, you probably don't; but I do."

„Well he...he just _has_ to find time !"

„That's impossible ! The only thing he could do, and that includes that he really likes me; is taking a day off." I said slowly, realizing that he already did.

„What, what is it ?"

„He...he did it."

„Excuse me ?"

„He took a day off today. For nearly both of us."

„What ?!"

„Well he took a day off and I was about to, when Sue was begging me to come and I couldn't say no to her..."

„Gabriella Anne Montez, you just hit the Jackpot !" she said and grinned, „You've just snagged yourself a hot, rich and totally fallen for you, Man !"

„But..."

„No buts, here ! That's like...a _fairytale _!" she said and smiled.

„But, Ash...I...I'm not sure that I'm ready for my Happy Ending."

„Bullshit."

„Ash-„

„No, Gabriella. Listen to me, to deserve a Happy Ending. What you've gone through are things, no one should. And I mean no one. What your father did to you and your mother...What you've done in college and what happened with Jesse... and then your pregnancy...It's just...You deserve a happy ending. He would've want you to." She said and I felt my eyes slowly filling with water.

„It's not that easy, Ash. I guess there's still the part of me, which just...just wants him back."

„Everyone wants him back. Everyone wants him to be alive. Everyone wants him to not have taken the road he took." She said and hugged me.

„It was all my fault...everything was."

„Shh, don't say that."

„But Ash, if I wouldn't have called him that night he would've never..." I sobbed, „He would've never taken the road he took." I said and sobbed into her white shirt.

„Look at me Gabi." She said and I looked into he eyes, „This is not your fault. It was the fault of the stupid drunk driver, not yours. It wasn't your fault that you're fiancé died in that accident. It has nothing to do with you. Do you understand ?" she said and I nodded.

„I know...it's just...Gosh, I still miss him." I said and took a deep breath, „I still have this hole in my heart..."

„Does Troy fill this hole ?"

„Not completely, but he does make me feel better." I said and looked down on the floor, „I really wish that he does, but he doesn't."

„Maybe it just takes more time until you're able to let love into your heart again...and when the time's there, then don't hesitate to let him in. Because I know that he really wants to be in your heart."

„Okay..." I said and nodded.

„Good. So you wanna watch the rehearsal or do you wanna go home ?" she asked me and got up.

„I think...I'm gonna go home, I need to think..." I said and she nodded.

„Sure, if you wanna talk to me, just knock on the door next to yours..." she said and I got up.

„I will." I said and hugged her, „See you later, Ash."

„Bye." She said as I walked out.

35 minutes later I was sitting infront of my fireplace, drinking a hot tea. I watched the fire, deep in thoughts and drank sip after sip my hot fruit tea... I sighed and got up. I placed the tea on my table walked to my bedroom. I got out a black old chest. I took it and walked back to the living room. I sat down on the floor, infront of the fireplace and opened the box.

My eyes started to fill with tears as I recognized the first item in the box. It was a picture of Jessee and me at a beach. I ran with my fingers through my hair and took the picture. I looked at it closer : We were smiling like crazy, it was the day I had my first appointment with my gynecologist. Gosh, I remember exactly how everything went...

„_Having a Child with you is the best that could've happen to me."_ He told me before he took the picture of us. It was only 3 months before he died. I placed the picture next to me and got out an old book. I found the book as I cleaned his or rather our apartment. It was something like a diary. He didn't exactly wrote in what happened the days he still lived...he wrote down his feelings. I opened it and started to read what it said :

_June 24th, 2007_

_I'm feeling more and more excited. I mean I'm going to be __**father**__, how cool is that ?! Gosh, I never thought that this would happen...that she would happen. She changed me. She definitely did. And now...now we're going to have a baby ! I know, we're still young but...perhaps fate wanted it that way._

_Jesse_

The tears droped on the page and made it wet. I took a deep breath and sighed. I decided to let them fall, let the tears and the sorrow be there once more... I ran through my hair and cried. Just cried everything out. The anger, the pain, the desperation...the lonelyness.

I got interrupted by the bell ringing. I quickly wiped away the tears which were rolling down my face and closed the book. I got up and walked to the door. I took a deep breath, before I opened the door.

„Ash, I said that I would ring you if I need you..." I said as I opened the door. My breath got stuck when I saw Troy standing there. „What...I...You..."

„Are you okay ?" he asked me and I was confused for a moment. Then it hit me, my eyes were probably red...

„I'm fine..." I said and looked down. He really couldn't find a better time to come here ?!

„You don't look fine."

„That's none of your business." I said coldly.

„Gabriella..."

„No, don't even start. I think...I don't think we should continue dating...We should just..."

„Be Employee and Boss ?" he asked me.

„Yeah...I just...I can't. I'm sorry." I said and took a deep breath, „We should be Employee and Boss. Business like."

„But what if I don't want to be just that ?"

„I'm sorry, but I can't be more. At least for now." I said and was about to close the door, but Troys foot stopped the door and I looked up.

„Gabriella, why are you doing this ?" he asked me.

„Because I am not ready for my happy ending." I whispered to myself.

„I will wait for you. I will wait until you let me in. Until you completely let me in. And when that day come, I'll be right next to you..." he said and removed his feet.

I didn't say anything, I just closed the door.

Tears started to form in my eyes again...Crying, I walked back to the box. On my way I got the phone and dialed Ashleys number.

„_Hello ?"_

„Ash, can you come over ?" I asked her in a broken voice.

„_Sure, just why haven't you knocked on my door."_

„He's standing or was standing in front of mine."

„_Who ?"_

„Troy."

„_I'll come over, no problem." _She said and hung up.

I sighed and looked into the box again. I saw the blue hospital wristlet and turned it around, it said Ethan Benjamin Austen. The door bell rang and I got up. I opened the door and Ashley hugged me.

„Honey, are you alright ?" she asked me as I let her in.

„I am everything _but_ that." I said and held up the wristlet.

„Ohhh honey..." she said and I started to cry again.

„I just...I can't...I can't let it go. I can't let them go..." I said and took a deep breath, „Do want a tea or something ?" I asked her and tried to smile.

„I'll make one myself. You just...sit down. I'll be back soon." She said and I nodded.

I was about to put the book back, when I saw a picture of my dead son. He smiled, he was wearing a baby blue romper suit and was wearing the blue wristlet...only 3 days after that he was dead. They told me that something like this happens often. That Babies die _often_ after hours. I didn't believe them. But I had no other choice. He was dead. My _son_ was dead. It was like fate didn't want me to be happy...didn't want me to have a happy ending.

I sighed and closed the box. I didn't move, I just sat there and watched the fire. For minutes I just stared into the fire, while tears were rolling down my face.

Minutes later Ashley came in.

„Gabi ?" I heard her voice and slowly turned my head to hers.

„Ash, this is not working. Nothing in my life is right now." I said and she sat next to me.

„Don't say that. You have a job that you love...and you have me."

„You're probably the only thing which is going well right now."

„Not right now. We'll always be friends, no matter what." She said and hugged me.

„Why does this happen to me, huh ? Why am I the one with the bad luck, over and over and over again ?!" I asked her.

„Well, I think your bad luck might be over with Troy..."

„I've probably totally screwed everything up with him anyway."

„Why's that ?"

„Well I told...I told him that be should better stay what we are."

„In love ?!" she asked me confused.

„No. Employee and Boss."

„Ohhh right. Damn."

„Yeah well..."

„What did he say ?"

„He was all sweet and stuff."  
„Huh ?"

„He told me that he would wait for me. For me, until I am ready for him. Until I let him in..."

„Gosh, he's like Prince Charming." She said dreamy.

„Yeah, you're right..."

„And you're Cinderella. Okay good, without the evil Step sisters and stuff, but you did go something bad..."

„Oh don't remind me..."

„Sorry."

„I need a drink, you're in ?" I asked her.

„You wanna go out ?" she asked me.

„Don't know...Or we can get drunk in here..."

„Definitely gonna go out." We both sat at once and laughed.

„See you can already laugh again." She said and I smiled.

„Yeah...I'm gonna go change...I suggest you do the same." I said and she looked at me.

„You're probably right." She said and we both got up, „I'll see you in 10 minutes..."

„Yup." I said and she walked out.

I walked upstairs, to my closet and started to look for something to wear.

I decided to wear a dark jeans mini skirt and a shiny green top. I searched for some jewel. I decided to wear a black necklace and silver long earings.

I washed my face and started to work on my make-up. I didn't use a lot make-up. Just a little bit mascara and lip gloss.

I got into my black Marc Jacobs shoes and got my purse. I got my keys and closed the door behind me.

I knocked on Ashleys door and seconds later it opened.

„You're ready ?" I asked her.

„Yeah, nearly done..." she said and nodded. She got her keys and closed the door behind herself. „Do you really wanna get drunk ?" she asked me as we waited for the elevator.

„Yeah, I just...I can't deal with everything right now. I need to just forget it...even if it's only for a couple of hours..."

„Okay, where do you wanna go ?"

„Some Club or something..." I said and got into the elevator.

„Alright..."Ashley agreed with me and got into also.

„So, are you excited about the Premier ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„I am sooo excited. And we're doing good actually. Still we need a lot of luck..."

„Are there any Press going to be ?"

„Vogue, New York times and some Radio Stations..."

„Wow."

„I know, right ? It's like huge !" she said and we got out of the elevator.

„I'm glad that your life is doing great. That you finally found what you've been looking for." I said as we walked out of the building, „Walking or cab ?"

„Walking." She said and we walked down the street.

„Okay..." I said and smiled.

„Really, New York is like a remedy for your sadness..."

„Yeah, I think so also." I agreed with her and we laughed.

Silent, we walked down the street and stopped when we saw a sign, that we could never ignore. It said : cheiromancer.

Ashley looked at me, „You wanna go in ?"

„Well do you ?"

„I sooo do !" she squeaked and I laughed.

„Alright, let's go..." I said and held the door open for her.

She walked in and I followed her into a brown room.

„Hello ?" Ashley asked the empty room.

„I was waiting for you to arrive..." we heard a voice and seconds later a spanish woman appeared.

„Oh well, I am here now." Ashley said and smiled.

„I was not talking about you. I meant her." She said and looked at me.

„Me ? Why me ? Do I look like I wanna know how horrible my future is going to be ? No thanks, I am fine with living in the present, it's horrible enough. I don't wanna know what's gonna happen..." I said.

„Oh well, you will wanna know..." she said and then looked at Ashley, „How am I suppose to help you ?"

„Tell me something about my future. As specific as possible, please." Ashley almost ordered and sat down.

„It's not working like this. I need to know your Name and your birthday."

„Ashley Michelle Tisdale, July 2nd."

„Okay, now show me your right hand..."

„Oh okay..."

„You," she said and looked at me, „You need to go." She ordered.

„Uhm, okay I'll be waiting in the...waiting room or something." I said and walked into a room with a couch. I sat down and looked around. Everything was so...Bollywood-ish. It was so Indian like...so oriental.

After more than 15 minutes I was still sitting here...I don't know how much longer it'll take for Ash to find out about her future. Another 15 minutes past and I started to get bored.

After another 5 minutes she finally came.

„And ? What did she say ?" I asked her curiously.

„Oh, boy...I have a lot to work on." She said and sat down.

„Any details ?"

„Nope, I rather keep it to myself."

„Was it that bad ?"

„Not bad...Not bad at all. Just, nothing you should know."

„Hello ?! I am your best Friend here !"  
„Yeah, I know. But some things I just have to keep by myself."

„Fine, you ready to go ?" I asked her and she shook her head.

„I think you should go in there."

„You think ?"

„Totally do. Now get your butt up and walk into that room." She ordered and I giggled, before I walked in.

„Ahh, I see you decided to come here anyway." The chiromancist said.  
„Oh, well why not try..."

„You don't believe in such things ?"

„I don't know. I think a part of me does, while the other part thinks its bullshit."

„Mhm... well then let me tell you, that you haven't had a good past."

„You probably just guessed."

„Fine, give me your right hand and I'll tell you everything about your past, shall I ?" she said and I just gave her my right hand. She looked at my pale, for a couple of seconds before she started to speak. „I see that your childhood was horrible, as some would say; but you seem fine with it. After your father left you and your mom and you weren't angry. You felt something like a relief. But that doesn't mean that you don't love your Dad. You do, a lot actually. Even through he has hitten you about 3 times...and your mom more times, nearly everyday sometimes." She said and I looked at her.

„Y-Y-You just..._see_ that ?"

„Oh, there's way more. I can tell that there was something like Love in your life already."

„_Like_ Love ?"

„Well you were both in love, very much. You even have...wait, had a child together. He died, before you gave birth. I'm sorry..."

„I...I'm speechless."

„It's haunting you ever since. I don't see names, but I do see that you loved this man. You loved him with your heart and now you're afraid to do it again. To love and lose." She said and I just looked at her with tears in my eyes, „I guess you believe me now, don't you ?"

„I don't know _how_ you make this, but I know that it is true." I said.

„I know it is. All the sorrow you felt and still feel is just as true as what I just told you. And you will learn to love again. You might already found your...let's say teacher." She said, „Now give me your left hand, so I can see your future...or a little bit of it."

I said nothing, I just gave her my left hand.

„Oh..." she started and looked surprised.

„What ?"

„You...That...Do you see that long line in the middle of your hand ?" she asked me and I nodded, „It means that you're going to have a long love life, with only one more love; but you also see the little line which look like cracks, right ?" she asked me and I nodded again, „They mean that your love is going to be put to the test, a lot of times. But that doesn't break the relationship, I mean it does break it for a couple of times; but in the end you're still going to be together. Because you simply can't live without each other. I also see that you already met him. Maybe it's someone you bumped into a couple of times, at a café or something ?" she asked me and my mind automaticly responded.

„Troy." I said without thinking.

„Troy ?" she asked me.

„Well we bumped into each other _a lot of_ times."

„Mhm, I can see that. You..you're gonna have something with a co-worker or something. Definitly something with your work. Because those to lines-„ she said and showed me another line in my hand, „crash into each other and then continue in one. That means that your love and work life are going to be together. Which means, that your Love interest might be a co-worker or someone...it could possible be the mailman or someone unimportant."

„I don't think that _he_ is unimportant."

„You already know him ?" she asked me and I nodded, „Well then who is it ?"

„Again, Troy."

„The one you bumped into, right ?" she asked me and looked at me hand again, „I see...You bumped into each other. And then this ‚accident' turned into the work line, as you can see here-„ she said and showed me a small cracky line which leaded into the bigger ‚work' line, „And the working line leads into the love line..."

„Mhm, it makes sense."

„Is Troy a co-worker ? Do you feel attracted to him ?"

„Yeah, I do. Very much actually. And no, he is not exactly a co-worker."

„What is he ?"

„My Boss."

„Oh, boy."

„Yeah, tell me about it."

„So were you guys already out ?"

„Yeah and it was great. It was amazing. But the next day I just...I just had to blew it off. I can't be with him when Jessee is still on my mind."

„Who is Jessee ?"

„My fiancé, he died 16 weeks after I found out that I was pregnant."

„Oh, I'm so sorry. And...what happened to the child, if I may ask ?"

„He...I gave birth and one day later he died." I said and took a deep breath, „This is haunting me. I can't be with Troy, if I know that my past is...is not my past. It feels so unreal to me. I feel like that Jessee is going be here any minute. That I'm going to hear my son cry any second. And I...I don't know what to do anymore. Even through 2 years already past..." I said and she looked at me.

„You're going to be happy, more than happy. But until that you're going to have to fight. With fight I mean not against him or your feelings or your past, I mean you're going to fight with him. Because his past isn't so sweet either."

„What ?" I asked her confused.

„Well I just see that he's keeping secrets from you. Secrets you'll get to know, he will tell you. Just for now, it's all going to be secrets which he's keeping from you." I said and I sighed.

„How do I know ? How do I know that it's going to happen what you see or read ? Because right now, at this moment, I feel like nothing's going to happen. Because I just...I can't let them go."

„Come here tomorrow, I have a friend who might help you with letting go. Just come here and we'll see, maybe it'll help, maybe it won't. But you should at least try." She offered and I nodded.

„Sounds good." I said and got up, „I'll see you tomorrow." I said and saw Ashley standing, leaning against the door frame.

„Goodbye Ashley." She said and nodded.

„Bye."

„Goodbye Gabriella." She said and I looked confused.

„Wait, I didn't even tell you my name..."

„I don't have to guess, I was told that I'll meet you. You and your past, along with your future. I was told that what I would see, is something I've never seen before, in both negativ and postiv way. And I was also told that your name is Gabriella Maria Anne Montez." She said.

„Who told you ?"

„They did." She said and looked up to the heaven, „The Angels did." She said and we just walked out.

We closed the door and looked at each other.

„Okay, I have to admit, the last part was kinda creepy." Ashley said.

„Mhm, I have to agree with you on that one."

„So, what did she tell you ?"

„You know, Ashley, there're some things I just have to keep by myself." I said and showed her my tongue.

„That's sooo not fair."  
„Oh it sooo is." I said and we laughed.

„Do you still wanna get drunk ?"

„No, not anymore. This was enough for one day. Let's just head home and go to bed..." I said and she nodded.

So we walked home and went to bed.


	13. The ring

**New Chapter! It's quite short, I know...But the next one will be better, I promise. 50 Reviews until I'll upload the next Chapter.**

* * *

**13. The ring**

3 Weeks later :

We didn't talk. Not much. Only if it was necessary, which wasn't so often. All we said were : „Okay."; „Fine."; „Bye." . Like I said, not much. I did went to the chiromancist once more. And, surprise, surprise; she did help me. Not much, but a little bit. I do feel better now, but not great. I don't think that I'll be over them in some time...I don't know, I try to not think about it. Execpt from those things, I'm pretty good. Meaning : Work's doing good, if I don't happen to bump into Mr. Bolton; and Ashleys doing well also. Her Premiere is in 4 months and I'm sure gonna attend. Nothing's gonna keep me from doing so, at least I hope.

Right now I was finishing my column. The knock on the door interrupted my writing.

„Come in !" I said as I still typed in something into the Mac.

„Hey, „ I heard Sues voice and I looked up.

„Oh hi Sue." I said and smiled.

„Listen, I'm gonna make it quick." She said and I started to worry...

„Okay..."

„Uhm, Mr. Bolton wants to talk to you."

„And ?" I asked her confused.

„It might be something with the London trip..."

„London trip ?"

„Oh, nothing. Just go into her office and find out what he wants from you."

„Oh he wants more from me than I can give..." I whispered to myself as I got up, „Alright, I'll better get going then."  
„Mhm..." she agreed with me as I walked through the door.

„Wish me luck." I said and knocked on the door.

„Come in !" I heard Troy saying and opened the door.

„You wanted to talk to me ?" I asked him and closed the door behind myself.

„Yeah, come in." He ordered, while he still wrote something down.

I nodded and sat down and waited for him to finish the writing. He was silent after he finished, which got me confused.

„So ?!" I asked him annoyed.

„Oh right." He said and sounded zoned out, „Well did you already hear from the London trip ?" he asked me, not looking into my eyes.

„Yeah, well Sue mentioned it...but I don't know anything about it."

„Okay, well the trip lasts for about 2 days, maybe more depending on your effort." My Effort?!

„Okay...and what is it about ?"

„Basicly, it's you visiting some Magazines and getting some ideas for your column."

„Oh, okay." I said and waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything. He started to look me in the eyes, he started to search for something in them. What was it ? Sorrow ? Happyness ? Love ? What did he want from me?!

It confused me every more second it lasted.

„So, when't the flight ?" I asked him, breaking eye contact with him.

„Oh right. It's tomorrow."

„Tomorrow ?!" I asked him shocked, „That fast ?"

„Well you can go or you can stay. Your decision."

„I..I know that."

„So you're gonna go ?"

„Y-Yes."

„Good, our flight will depart at 10 am."

„Wait, our ?"

„Yeah well I have some things to finish in the good old Great Britian."

„Oh okay...So was this it ? Am I finally able to go now ?"

He looked at me for a second, before he spoke up. „Is my presence such a hurt for you ?"

„You wanna know the truth ?!" I asked him.

„Of course I wanna know the truth."

„Yes it is! Everything about you is hurting me! And those looks aren't helping!" I almost yelled at him.

He looked shocked, it was the first time I saw him shocked.

„You...I..."

„I know. Don't you think I don't know ?!"

„But you..."

„I know. So, can I finally go now ?" I asked him, ran with my fingers through my hair and let out a big sigh.

„I..." he started and played with a golden ring on his left hand. Hell, he was married! He was probably having a loving wife and a huge white house and lots of kids! Maybe 3 or 4! OhmyGosh !

„Are you...are you married ?!" I asked him slowly and annoyed.

„What ?!" he asked me confused.

I didn't response I only looked at the golden ring on his 4th finger at his left hand.

„Oh, that." He said now understanding what I meant.

„So ?"

„I am not married."

„Then what is _that_ ?!"

„It's...It's a promise ring."

„From ?"

„My father. He gave it to me before he left to go back to London." He sounded like he didn't even want to tell me what the promise is all about.

„Okay. You don't have to tell me about the promise. If you don't want to tell me, then I don't want to know." I said and got up. I sighed and slowly walked to the door.

„I...I want you to have it." He said and I stopped. He wanted me to _have it_ ?!

„What ?!" I asked shocked and turned around.

„I want you to have it..."

„Okay..." I said and slowly walked back to him.

„And keep it..."

„Okay..." I said again, not knowing what this promise was.

„Do you promise to not give it back ? To keep it ? I mean you don't have to wear it, you can if you want to, not on your finger if you don't want, you can wear it as a necklace or-„

„I promise." I interrupted him.

„Good." He said and smiled. He started to look me into my eyes, he started to search for something again...Was he trying to read me ?

„So ?" I asked him.

„What ?" he asked zoned out.

„The promise."

„Oh right." He said and snapped out of it.

I gave him a ‚go on' look.

„Well...uhm...the promise is...well what I promised my father was...I don't really know how to start."

„I noticed." I said as cold as I could. Gosh, one more second and I swear I'll be all over that hot body.

„Yeah..." he said and let out a little nervous laugh, „Okay, so the promise was..." he stopped again. „Could you turn around, maybe it'll be easier for me to tell you then..." he said and I got up.

„Sure, whatever makes you comfortable." I said as I turned around, „Okay, I think you can start now..."

„Okay, so the promise was..." he started once more and took a deep breath, „That I gave this ring to...to _the one_." He spoke out and my breath got stuck. I was holding this ring ! I promised to not give it back ! I was the freaking _one_ !

I just stood there, while my thoughts were nearly as loud as my voice would be if I would be able to speak right now. This was a shock, a big one. I didn't expect that _that_ would happen. Anything **but**_that_.

„Gabriella ?" I heard Troys voice, but my mouth just couldn't form any words.

He took my silence as an answer of whatever question he wanted to ask me. „Well will you still fly to London ?" he asked me and since I couldn't talk, I just nodded.

„Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 am infront of your house." He said and I nodded again.

„You're free you leave now, there's nothing left to say. I said everything I wanted." He said and I opened the door and stepped out. _I_ had sooo much to say ! But _I couldn't_ !

I closed the door behind me and still had that shocked look on my face.

„And ?" Sue asked me.

„Was she just in Mr. Boltons office ? Hell what have you done ?" Kim asked me and I was still shocked.

„Okay, sit down...Or let's go into your office." Sue said and I just nodded.

We walked into my office and Kim closed the door behind her. „Okay, start." She said and I sat down on my chair. I couldn't say anything. I sat there and looked outside the huge window. I stared and my mind slowly got what just happened.

„Gabi ? Are you there ?" Kim asked me.

„I...he..."

„Okay, think first then talk. Or rather process it first and then talk." Sue said and I nodded.

They gave me a couple of seconds to think...

„You're ready to tell us ?" Kim asked me and I turned around.

„Yeah, I think so."

„Okay, what happened ?" Sue asked me and I just gave her Troys ring, hoping that she would know what it means.

„A gold ring happened ?!" Kim asked me confused and I let out a little laugh.

„Gosh, when you say it, it sounds sooo easy. But it's way more than that."

„Huh ?" she asked me, now sounding even more confused.

„Oh my Gosh ! You have _the ring_ ! Gosh, Gabriella ! Do you know what it means ?! To you ? To him ? To the Boltons ?! And I thought that you guys don't date-„

„Wait, you guys date ?!" Kim asked me.

„No, we just...it was one date. One ‚little' date." I explained.

„It must've been one heck of a date ! It has to be the best date he has ever had !"

„You...You didn't know about it ?" I asked her.

„Of course, I...I didn't know. Hell he didn't tell me! Wow, you've hit the jackpot. He's really into you." Sue answered, leaving Kim clueless.

„Wait, you're talking about stuff I don't even know about ! Troy likes you ? As in like, like ?!" Kim asked confused.

„Yes, Kim !" Sue said and I smiled.

„Wow, congrats. Has Ava already found out ?"

„Well if I don't know, then _how_ is she suppose to know, huh ?!" Sue asked Kim annoyed.

„Alriiight, just asking." Kim said and rolled her eyes. Her cell rang and she got it out, „Oh damn, I've gotta go. Justin's calling..." she said.

„Bye !" Sue and me said at once.

„You're just happy about me finally going." She said and closed the door behind herself.

„You might be right..." she said and I laughed, „Now spill." She said and handed me the ring back.

„Okay, so he did tell me about the London trip. And I will fly to London."

„Yay ! she squeezed and I laughed, „Sorry." She apologized and I shook my head.

„No problem." I said and smiled.

„So ? What happened ? Did he tell you what the ring means ?" she asked me and I nodded.

„I do. He told me. Well I was facing him with my back, because he couldn't tell me that in my face." I explained and she nodded.

„So...What does that mean now ? I mean are you dating, together or...or just Boss and Employee ?"

„Honestly, I have _no_ idea !" I said and let out a big sigh.

„Mhm, I know what you mean...I mean hell, what do men have to be so complicated ?"

„Are you asking me that as a question, as a coulumnist or as a Friend ?"

„Well do you have an answer ?"

„I usually do. But with Troy...Gosh, no one's like Troy." I said and she smiled.

„You fell for him didn't you ?"

„That doesn't change the fact that I...I don't think I can be with him."

„Huh ?"

„Yeah, well let's just say I have a not so good past."

„Meaning ?"

„Meaning I'll tell you some other time." I said and looked at my watch, „Oh, we're done." I said.

„Really ?" Sue asked me, not believing it.

„Yeah, it's 6 p.m.. We're done for today."

„Cool." She said and we both got up, „So, what are your plans for tonight ?"

„I'm free..."

„Good, then you can go to a bar with me."

„Sure, I'm in. Can I intive Ash ?"

„The more, the better." She said and smiled.

„Awesome." I said and closed the door behind me.

„I'll pick you guys up at 8 p.m.." She said and I waited for the elevator.

„You're not gonna come downstairs ?" I asked her surprised.

„No, I have some things to do..." she said and the elevator came, „I'll see you later tonight." She said and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**Remember guys, 50 Reviews until the next Chap.**


	14. Could I have this kiss forever?

**A new Chap everyone! I know, it's not quite long but it's very meaningful. Enjoy and review :D.

* * *

****14. Could I have this kiss forever?**

90 minutes later Ash and I were walking around in my closet, searching for the perfect outfit.

„Have you found something ?" Ashley asked me while she moved one hanger to the other hangers.

„Nope, I was thinking about a dark jeans..." I said and searched for a dark jeans.

„Mhm..." she said and we both continued searching, „Oh ! I got something !" she said and held out a dark green dress.

I looked up and saw her holding the dress, „I'm sure, it'll look good on you." I said and smiled.

„Not for me, silly! It's for you !"

„What ?!"

„Well I was thinking : Green's the color of hope and hope is exactly what you need. It's short, it's sexy and it's totally you." She said and I smiled.

„Alright, I'll wear it." I said and she returned my smile, „But now we're gonna look for something for you !" I said and she laughed.

„Oh, I found my outfit 20 minutes ago! I was just searching for something for you..." she confessed.

„Ash !"

„What ? You need the perfect outfit for tonight." She said and I got the dress.

„You're so...so.._Ashley_ sometimes." I said and she laughed.

I got out of my jeans and the ring fell out of the pocket.

„What's this?" Ashley asked me as she picked it up.

„Nothing..." I said and trailed off.

„You're going to have to tell me eventually..." she said, placed the ring on the table and walked away.

I got into the dress and into my shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and I did look..._sexy_.

I turned around to see how my butt looked in the dress and I was pleased.

„Woah, this looks amazing !" I heard Ashley and turned around. She was standing in the door frame, already dressed in a black jeans and a gold tank top.

„You don't look so bad either." I said as I eyeballed her.

„Oh, I'm nothing compared to you." She said and smiled.

„Thanks. Anways, what should I do with my hair ? Open ? Or a messy bun ?" I asked her and held up my hair.

„Messy bun." We both said at once and laughed.

„Alright, I'll do my hair and you go search for some jewelry." I said and she nodded, before she walked back into my bed room.

After I was done with my hair, I started to work on my make-up. I finished it and walked into my bedroom.

„Ash ?!" I yelled as I didn't see her.

„Bathroom ! I had to pee !" she yelled back and I laughed.

„Okay !" I said as I walked to my jewelry. I got out long earings and a bracelet. My eyes catched the golden ring... I hesitated for a second before I picked it up. I took a closer look at the yellow golden ring, it was really beautiful. I started to play with the ring, I tried it on every ring and it didn't seem to fit...except for my left ring finger. It fit like it was meant to be on that finger, like it was _made_ for this finger. I took a look on my left hand. It looked good with the ring... But I took it off. I couldn't wear it...not yet.

The bell rang and I walked downstairs.

„Coming !" I yelled as I walked closer to the door. I opened it and saw Sue standing there, wearing a purple top and a dark denim jeans.

„Hey, come in." I said and held the door open. She smiled and eyeballed me, before she stepped in.

„Hi...You look amazing." She said and looked at my dark green dress, „I love that dress !"

„Thanks, „I said and smiled, „Ashley's not ready yet."

„Are you guys talking about me ?" we heard Ashley and looked up. She was standing upstairs, watching us from the Stairs gallery.

„Ashley, Sue, Sue Ashley." I introduced them.

„Nice to meet you." Sue said and smiled.

„Me too." Ashley said and walked downstairs, „So, are we ready to go ?" she asked me and I nodded.

„Yeah, I'm ready." I agreed and got my purse.

„Good then let's go. I don't think I can be here any more second..." she said and Sue opened the door.

„Like my apartment is sooooo bad !" I said to her as we walked out.

„It is ! It's way better than mine !" Ashley said and closed the door behind herself.

„Right and my name is Paris Hilton."

„Nice to meet you Paris." Sue said and we all laughed.

The elevator came and we stepped in.

20 minutes later we were inside the club.

„Okay, so what do you guys want ?" I asked them as we walked to the bar.

„Martini." Ashley ordered.

„Same here."

„Okay, „ I said and turned my head to the bartender, „Hi, 3 Martinis please." I said and he smiled before he started ot mix the drinks.

„Ohhh Gabi ! Have you already seen it ?" Ashley asked me.

„No, what ?" I asked her.

„Karaoke night !" she squeezed, „This is going to be soooo much fun !" she said and hugged Sue and me. „We're totally gonna sing. And with we I mean you, Gabi."

„What ?! Me ? Ashley, come on !" I said.

„Your Martinis." The bartender said.

„Oh, thanks." Ashley said and smiled. We all grabed one glass. „Just get drunk enough...then you'll sing."

„Ashley, you know I am not good with crowds..."

„Since when ?" Sue asked me.

„Okay, well since it means that I have to _sing_ in front of them. I'm not gonna do this."

„Oh we'll see in a couple of minutes..." Ashley said and smiled.

„Alright, who's gonna be next ?" the presenter asked and Ashley stretched out a hand right away. „Ahh I see, we've got one !"

„You're in ?" Ash asked me.

„No." I said simply.

„Well what isn't here now can always come..." she said and walked to the presenter.

„What's your Name ?"

„Ashley." She said and smiled.

„Alright, your song is ‚ Time after Time.'" He said and left Ashley alone on the stage.

She moved along with the beat and started to sing :

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories,_

_Time after_

„She's good." Sue said and I nodded.

„Yeah, she's always been a good singer, that's why she works at the broadway..." I said and we started to look for an empty table.

„Oh there's one !" Sue said and pointed at an empty table.

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said_

_Then you say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

Silently, I started to sing along...

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

Everybody in the room was moving along with the beat.

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows you're wondering_

_If I'm ok_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look inside_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_You said go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

Everybody clapped and Ashley smiled before she walked off of stage. She straight walked to us and took a sip of her Martini.

„You're amazing !" Sue said and hugged her.

„Thanks, but you'll fall when you hear Gabi sing..." she said and looked at me.

„Ashley..."

„What ? This was fun ! You have nothing to fear of !"

„But-„

„Besides, I already told the presenter that you're the next." She said and giggled.

„Ashley !"

„Oh come on, Gabs. I've never heard you sing. Pleaseee ?" Sue asked me with puppy eyes.

„Alright, „ I said and sighed, „I'm in."

„Okay, the next one is: Gabriella Montez everybody !" the presenter said and I walked on stage, „So you're song is : Could I have this kiss forever by Enrique Iglesias." He said and I nodded. He was about to walk off stage but I stopped him, because of who I saw entering the room : Troy and Olivia were entering. My breath got stuck. He was here ?! And I was on this fucking stage ! Hell, what was Ashley thinking !

„Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." The presenter said and I smiled as a new Idea in my head was born.

„Do you have the duett version of the song ?" I asked him smirking.

„Sure, who do you want to sing with ?" he asked me.

„Oh, I already have one in mind..." I said to him.

„Okay good, the duett version is going to be there. Good luck." He said and walked off the stage.

The music started to play..."Okay, so I'm not gonna do this on my own." I said into the mike Troys head turned around to see me on stage. He looked surprised that I was standing there and he kind of even smiled.

„Ladies and Gentemen : Troy Bolton !" I said and pointed to him, a secon later the lights were on him.

He looked shocked and totally surprised. He faked a smile and got up. He slowly walked on stage and I saw Olivia shaking her head, like she wanted to tell me that this isn't real.

„What are you doing ?" Troy asked me as he got on stage.

„Well I am about to sing a duett with you, got a problem ?" I asked him and he smiled.

„Is this just the stage, the alcohol or the new good mood from you ?"

„Mhm...I would say a mixture of everything. So you're in ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Sure, I'm in. I learned to take every chance I get with you." He said confident and I laughed.

„Good." I said and handed him the second mike. He took it and I nodded, the music started to play again. We both started to dance along with the beat. I mouthed him a ‚You're gonna enjoy this, relax.' Before I started to sing.

Bold = Troy

Italic = Gabriella

Bold and Italic = Both

_Over and over and over and over_

_Dame un beso para siempre_

**Over and over I look in your eyes**

**you were all I desired you have captured me**

**I want to hold you I want to be close to you**

**I never want to let go**

He sang and I looked at him.

_I wish that this night would never end_

_I need to know_

We sang, not breaking the eye contact.

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**could I look into your eyes**_

_**could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**could I hold you close beside me**_

_**could I have hold for all time**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night_

_now you're here by my side you are next to me_

_and I want to hold you to touch you and taste you_

_and make you want no one but me_

_**I wish that this kiss could never end**_

_**oh baby please **_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**could I look into your eyes**_

_**could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**un beso para siempre **__un beso para siempre_

_**could I hold you close beside me**_

_**could I have hold for all time**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_and ever – forever_

We both walked to each other and stopped in the middle of the stage.

_**I don't want any night to go by**_

_**without you by my side**_

_I just want all my days_

_**spent being next to you**_

_**lived for just loving you**_

_**and baby oh by the way**_

_Could I_

We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**could I look into your eyes**_

_**could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**could I hold you close beside me**_

_**ooh I just wanna hold you**_

_**could I could I could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I could I could I have this kiss forever**_

_**and ever forever forever**_

_**(Could I have this kiss forever)**_

_**(could I have this kiss forever)**_

_**solo solo un beso un beso para siempre**_

_**para siempre**_

_**dame un beso para siempre**_

_**para siempre**_

We leaned against each other heads and looked deeply into each other eyes, while the free hand laced with each other.

_**could I have this kiss forever**_

_**could I could I have this kiss forever**_

The song finished and I heard whistles and clapping hands, but I didn't care. Neither did he. All we cared about was that moment. That look in his eyes...that happiness...Those eyes sparkled.

Smiling we got off of stage. We gave the mikes back.

„What was that ?" Troy asked me.

„That, was a _moment_."

„And how am I suppose to get that ?"

„It means it was a moment, a moment which isn't here anymore. Like...like a kiss. It fades away, it will be forgetten..." I said to him.

„Really ?" he asked me.

„Really." I answered.

„Well, then let me show you something." He said and dragged me to the end of the club, to the most private spot of the club.

He didn't say anything. He just kissed me. The butterflies in my stomach went wild again. I automaticly returned the kiss. After about 2 minutes of non-stop kissing he let go.

„See ?"

„What ?"

„Don't tell me that _this_ didn't mean anything to you."

„Troy..."

„No Gabriella. A Kiss isn't just a kiss. There's always a background story. There's always a meaning behind it. So don't tell me that this means nothing to you. Because I know it's not true. I know it and You know it." He said and looked me in the eyes. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I just kissed him, but let go.

„Gabriella, I don't want this." He said.

„What ?!" I asked him confused and shocked at the same time.

„What I want is this." He said and pointed to my heart.

„I can't give you this...I can't give you my broken heart. I'm sorry. „ I said and started to slowly walk away.

„Gabriella, „ I heard Troy saying and I felt his hand on my arm.

„What ? What do you want ?" I asked him, sounding hopeless.

„All I want is you. You and your heart. Give it to and I promise that I'll fix it." He said and I looked into his bright eyes. I freed myself from Troy and looked at him. „I'm afraid that fate will take you away. I'm afraid of having a deja vu."

„What does that mean ?"

„It means that we shouldn't be together. That sometimes listening to your head is better than to your heart."

„But, aren't you sick of it ? Sick of ignoring the voice in your head ?"

„You learn to live with it." I said and walked away.

„Gabriella !" I heard him yelling, but I continued walked back to table. Gosh, why has this to be so wrong and right at the same time ? Why does it hurt so much everytime I leave him ?

I finally reached the table and sat down.

„I. am. done." I said and drank my martini.

„Girl, this was totally amazing !" Sue said and hugged me.

„You know, you should talk to Troy or something...I'm sure there's a lot to talk about." Ashley said.

„Oh, I think everything is said." I said and took another sip of the drink.

„Huh ?" she asked me confused.

„He told me everything he wanted and I told him everything I wanted."

„And ?"

„And nothing."

„Nothing ?!" Sue asked me shocked, „This man has fallen for you and all you do is run away !"

„I have my reasons..."

„Forget about the past ! You live here and now. Not in the past ! And right now, right here; you should be with Troy, making out or something !" Sue said angryly.

„Chill..." Ashley said and looked at her, „But I do see your point. And I think Gabi does also. Just..."

„The fucking past." I said and sighed. I looked over my shoulder to Troys table, he was talking to his sister. Explaining, I suggested. She looked like she was giving him advices...

„I just...I can't be with him." I said and turned around again.

„You know, if you keep on hiding your broken heart then it'll never get fixed. They say time heals the wounds, but not this one. This one can only heal if you let him heal it for you. Because you can't heal it and he's the only one who can..." Ashley said.

„Ash..."

„I know. Believe me, I know. But Gabriella, just try it. I mean at least try. Give it a shot, a real one." Ashley said and smiled warmly.

„Oh you can start tomorrow with that !" Sue suggested.

„Why tomorrow ?" Ashley asked.

„I'm flying to London with him."

„Family meeting ?" Ashley asked exciting.

„Column research and such."

„With such you mean ?" she asked me smiling.

I sighed, „Alright, I will try. You guys are right." I said and they both squeezed, „If I will live that long..."

„So are you going to walk over to him, or what ?"

„Not today ! Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow...." I said and they both nodded.

„As long as you will give it a shot..."

„I have no other choice. I can't be with him, but I can't be without him also." I said and sighed. „How is it going with your Show anyways ?" I asked Ashley.

„Good, I mean they finally start to be professional. And I think that they'll be ready for the premier."

„When's the premier ?" Sue asked her.

„In 4 months. A little less. May the 10th. One day after Gabriellas Birthday."

„So we have another reason to celebrate." I said and smiled.

„Personally, I would love to see you 3 attending the premier." Ash said.

„Sure, I'll be there." Sue said and smiled.

„Who's the third one ?" I asked her, „Ryan ?"

„Oh no, he's on the list since I met him. Boy, if he wouldn't be gay...well then let's just say I would definitely go out with him." She said and smiled.

„Ryan ? Ryan Evans ? The Broadway guy ?" Sue asked.

„Yeah, do you know him ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„Second cousin."

„Really ? Does he have a non-gay brother ?" Ashley asked, smiling.

„Nope, but he does have a sister..."

„Sharpay." I said.

„Yup. That bitch." Sue said and we all laughed.

„Okay, who's ready for a new Club ? I need some good music and some nice guys..." Ashley said and we all got up.

„I'm in." Sue said.

„Same here, let's get out of here." I said and we all walked to the exit. I felt Troys eyes on me the whole way out of the Club.

„So, where do you wanna go ?" I asked Ashley.

„Bungalow 8." She said smirking and stretched out a hand.

„Ashley..."

„What ?" she asked me and a taxi came.

„Do you think we'll get in ?" Sue asked me as we got into the taxi.

„Oh with Gabriella for sure..." Ashley said and the driver drove off.

20 minutes later we were infront of Bungalow 8. There was, of course, a huge queue of people, wanting to get in.

We linked our arms and walked straight to the doormen.

„Can we get in ?" Ashley asked one of the doormen.

„Sure, just tell me the Name..." the doorman said and I was silent for a mili second.

„Now watch what Gabi's gonna do..." I heard Ashley whispering to Sue.

„Bolton." I said and the doorman started to search for the name on his list.

„Hey, come in !" another man came and said.

„Why do we always have problem with getting in ?!" Ashley said and acted annoyed.

„I'm so sorry...Is there anything else I can do for you ?" the other, blonde doorman said.

„No, thanks." I said and smiled.

„If you need anything just ask for Jack." He said and held the door open for us.

„We will, don't worry." Ashley said and we all walked in.

„OMG ! What did you just do ?!" Sue asked me shocked.

„Chill, he knows." I said and we walked to the bar, „3 Gin & Tonics." I ordered.

„Still nothing else ?" I heard someone asking and I turned my head into the direction.

„Drake! I didn't know you work here, I mean tonight..." I said confused and he laughed.

„Just so you know, I do take days off."

„For what ? Dates ?" Ashley asked him.

„Yeah and to visit my Family..."

„Where does your family live ?" Sue asked.

„Florida." He said and handed us our drinks.

„Mhm, you don't happen to have any brothers, right ?" Ashley asked and Drake laughed.

„I have a bunch of them. You can choose." He said and Ash smiled, „Have a nice evening." He said and walked to another group of people.

„So, Troy knows about you using his Name ?" Sue asked me shocked.

„Yeah he does..."

„Ohh so that's why he said ‚She doesn't wants to be Mrs. Bolton again.' !" Sue said remembering.

„Exactly." I agreed.

„Anyways, who wants to dance ?" Ashley asked us and we both got up. We walked to the dance floor and started to dance like there would be no tomorrow.


	15. My heart insists being with you

**A new chapter! Enjoy and review!!!**

**xoxo Nic  
**

* * *

**15. My heart insists being with you**

My alarm rang at 8 am the next morning and I was too tired to get up. But somehow I did get up and got out a suitcase. I didn't had time to pack yesterday, so I had to do this now. I walked to my closet and got a couple of jeans, shirts, dresses and skirts. I stuffed them into the suitcase and walked into the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and got under the shower.

20 minutes later I was done with showering and was looking for something to wear.

I picked out a bright denim jeans from diesel and a white D&G top. I walked into my shoe closet and got a chestnut pair of my Sunburst Tall UGG Boots. I got into them and picked out 3 other pairs of Christian Louboutin shoes. With my hands full of shoes, I walked back into my bedroom, where my suitcase was. I stuffed them into it and walked into my bathroom. I blow dried my hair after that I did my make up. I only used mascara and a little bit lip gloss.

I walked back to my bedroom and got dressed. Ready, steady and ready to go, I walked with my suitcase to the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot tea. I finished my cup of tea and the bell rang. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. It wasn't quite what I expected...

„Miss Montez ?" A man in a black suite asked me.

„Yes ?"

„Mr. Bolton is waiting in the car for you. Where's your luggage ?" the man asked me and handed me the ticket.

„Oh right there." I said and pointed to it.

„Ahh, I see. You may go to the car, I'll take the suitcase." He said and I nodded, confused.

I got into the elevator and waited for the doors to open up again. He sent me his driver ?! Seriously ?! The doors opened and I walked out. I saw a black Mercedes I opened the door of the car and saw Troy sitting in it, texting like crazy.

„Good morning." He said, still texting on his phone.

„Morning." I greeted him and sat next to him.

„Slept well ?" he asked, still not finishing with writer whatever god knows.

„No horrible, you ?" I asked him, wanting to get his attention.

„Same as always." He said coldly.

Okay, what was wrong with him ?! Was it because of last night ? Because of what I said ? Has he given up hope ? Has he stopped trying ? Has he finally realized that we may don't belong together ?

„What does that mean ?" I asked him and the driver drove off.

He stopped texting and took a deep breath, „Nothing." he answered and continued texting.

Confused I decided to look out of the window. I watched how we passed the huge grey houses....I took a deep breath and turned my head around to see Troy still texting. Slowly this was getting annoying.

„Okay," I said and looked at him, „What are you texting ?" I asked him.

„Business stuff. Nothing important." He said, still not looking at me.

„Would you stop ?"

„Let me just finish this e-mail and text Justine..." he mumbled.

„Fine..." I said and looked out of the window again. After 10 minutes I was officialy annoyed by Troy texting...and texting and even more texting if that's possible.

„Alright, „ I started and turned my head to face him again, „Can you stop ? This is very rude. Would you mind to finally stop ?!" I asked him.

„Just one more second..." he said still texting.

I waited for 2 more minutes, „Okay, this is it." I said and got the cell from him.

„Hey !" he protested.

„No more cells until we're in London." I said and switched the cell off, before I put it in my purse. He was shocked first but then laughed.

„You know, you act like we're wife and husband." He said, without thinking. „Sorry." He apologized for his statement.

„No, no, it's alright..." I said and smiled. The car stopped and seconds later the door opened. We both stepped out and got our luggage. We walked to the check in without a word.

The couple infront of us left and Troy walked to the lady. I decided to wait. A couple of minutes later he left and I walked to her.

„Good morning." She said.

„Morning." I said and smiled. I handed her my passport and my ticket.

„Where do you want to sit, Miss Monetz ? Next to the man before you ?"

„If that's possible..." I said and she typed something into the computer.

„It is..." she said and gave me my ticket and passport again. „Have a nice flight." She said and smiled.

„Thanks." I said and returned her smile. I walked away and saw Troy waiting for me.

„We've got 20 more minutes in New York." He said and looked at his watch, „So what do you wanna do now ?"

„Mhm...let's go to Starbucks." I suggested and he nodded.

„Sure, let's get a coffee..." he said and we started to walk to Starbucks.

„So..." I started as we stood behind the queue.

„So ?" he asked me.

„What did you mean with the ‚same as always' earlier ?" I asked him.

„I'll...I'll tell you some day, maybe." He said.

„Maybe." I echoed and it was our turn. „ 2 Vanilla Latte." I ordered and she nodded.

„8,48 $." She said and I payed for them.

„Oh, is that alright ?" I asked Troy as we walked away and waited for our coffees.

„Sure, I was going to order a Vanilla one anyway..."

„Good." I said and smiled.

Our coffees came and we got them. We walked to a table and sat down.

„Okay, this isn't working." I said after we both took a sip of our hot coffees.

„What ?"

„_This_." I said and pointed first to him and then me, „This is not working."

„Excuse me ?" he asked me confused.

„Okay, fine. You want it this way ? You can have it this way. You want us to be professional ? Fine, we'll be professional." I said and got up, „Now come on. We have a _business _flight to catch." I said to him. Without a word he just got up and we walked to our Gate.

The whole 5 hour flight to Lonon was silent, more than that; if that would be possible. We didn't talk. We didn't talk at all. Right now, we were in a car, driving to some Hotel where we would stay for...I don't even know for how long. 2 days maybe ? Maybe more ? Oh well whatever.

„So, what's the name of the Hotel ?" I asked Troy and he looked at me. For the first time his eyes weren't so blue, they were almost...grey. Were his eyes changing colors adjusting to his mood ?

„Brown's Hotel." Troy said as cold as his eye color was.

„Never heard of it..."

„You've never been in London before, so why should you heard of it..."

„Excuse me ?! Maybe I have Friends here in London ! You don't know anything about me !"

„That's because you're so stuck in your past, that you won't even tell me !"

„It's not your business where I'm stuck in ! And what I don't tell you !"

„You finally got one thing right !"

„And what's that suppose to mean ?!" I yelled at him but the door opened. I got out and Troy was behind me, „We're not done. We'll continue this conversation upstairs !" I hissed at him as we walked to the reception.

„Oh I was not finished either." He whispered back.

„Hello Mr. Bolton. How nice to have you back ! Same as always ?" the man asked Troy and he nodded. While the man typed something into the computer, I looked around. It looked nice, everything was in the modern style, which I personally like. It looked cool, but welcoming.

The man handed Troy a card and looked at me.

„Are you 2 staying together ?" he asked us.

„Uhm..." I started and looked at Troy.

„We are not." He answered.

„I'm afraid you will. There's no empty room for you. And the Albermale Suite has a second bed."

„No problem. As long as you have separated beds, I think I can live with that _man_ for a couple of days." I said and smiled.

He nodded, „Well then have a nice stay. Mr. Bolton and Mrs..."

„Miss Montez." I said and smiled.

„Miss Montez. Enjoy your stay." He said and we walked to the elevator.

„I can't believe I'm sharing a suite with you !" I thought out loud.

„Oh come on. You've dreamt about it." He said and pushed the suite button.

„Yeah, you're right. Every night I dream about you and me sharing the same bed !" I said and shook my head, „What are you, nuts ?!"

„_I_ am the one who's nuts ?! Think about you first. You're not so normal either." He said and the elevator doors opened.

„I am not crazy ! What did I do to make you think I am crazy, huh ?!" I yelled at him as we walked into the suite.

„Everything ! Everything you do confuses me !"

„Yeah, right. And my name is Paris Hilton." I said and saw that our luggage was already in the suite.

„It's actually Gabriella Montez." He said, „But that's not the point. The point is...What the hell are you doing ?!"

„Excuse me ?! What am I doing ! What are you doing ?!"

„What ?"

„You heard me !"

„I am doing nothing wrong here ! I took you out, I kissed you, I tried to be business like with you. But nothing works ! You're like..."

„Like what, huh ?"

„Like a magnet I am addicted to !" he yelled at me and took a deep breath, „I try to stay away from you, I really do. But the more I stay away from you the more you make me want you."

„I don't know what you're talking about. I am not sending out some signals ! I don't have a sign on my head which says : Kiss me, fuck me, do whatever you want with me !" I yelled at him.

„You don't have to ! It isn't you who is making me want you."

„What ?!" I asked him confused.

„It is my heart !" he said angryly, „It isn't you who's making me want you. It is my heart which insists to be with you. You see, I can't be without you. As much as I want to. As much as I try, I can't !" he yelled at me and I was shocked. He didn't even gave me time to response...A milisecond later I felt his lips on mine.

The butterflys in my stomach went wild, like they always do when our lips meet.

„Then don't." I said after the kiss.

„What's that suppose to mean ? Because if you're gonna say that this was only a kiss-„

I cut him off with another kiss.

„Troy, a kiss is never just a kiss. Not when it's a kiss between 2 lovers." I said and he smiled, „I wanna be with you. Because I know how you feel and believe me I feel the same. I...I wanna try. I want to at least give it a shot. A real one. Not just one date and that's it. I want to try to _keep_ being with you. But I don't know how long it will last. I don't know if it will last for a day or a night or-„ I got cut off by a finger on my lips.

„We'll try. We try and then we'll see how long it will last. Maybe it'll only last until tomorrow, maybe it'll be more than that. But just so you know, in that...'London Trip' I will not be your Boss. We'll forget the Boss and Employee thing for the days we spend here, okay ?" he asked me and I nodded, „In those days we'll be what I think will last forever."

„And what would that be ?" I asked him flirty and held his hand.

„Together." He said and kissed me.

I returned his kiss and we found ourself making out. After 10 minutes of kissing and smiling we finally decided to step up. I felt his hand making its way under my shirt, while he still kissed me. He helped me getting out of it and we started to focus on the kissing again. My hands slowly moved down to his jeans and I unbuttoned it. He got out of his jeans and kissed me again. The strength of the kisses made us both fall on the bed, him on the top. My hands moved down to his shirt and slowly pulled him out of the shirt. We both smiled and continued kissing. He unbuttoned my jeans and I got out of them.

„Do you really wanna do this ?" he asked me and I smiled.

„Troy, we waited for this since the day we met at Starbucks that was more than 2 years ago! Besides, we've hooked up before..." I said and kissed him, „So why stop now ? Why stop when there's no reason to stop ?"

„I know, I just...I wanted to make sure that you want it as much as I do."

„I do. Maybe even more than you." I said.

„Oh don't be so sure about that." He said and kissed me again. „You don't know how long I've waited for you." He whispered into my ear, before he kissed me again.

„The waiting is over, lover boy." I said and he let out a little laugh, before we kissed again.

I felt his left hand opening my bra. He kissed his way down to my stomach and the heat in me raised...

„You're beautiful, you know that ?" Troy asked me and kissed my neck.

„Oh gosh...you're a god..." I whispered and I felt his hands removing my pants.

I started to kiss his neck while my hands moved down to his boxers.

„What about protection ?" he whispered.

„I'm on the pill so don't worry." I whispered into his ear and he smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Troy ?" I asked him and cuddled into his arm.

„Mhm ?" he asked me and wiped away a curl from my face.

„I...I don't want us to be public." I stuttered out.

„We can keep us a secret, won't be a problem for me..." he promised me.

„I just...it would be weird, you know ? I mean then my co-workers wouldn't see me as me, you know ? They would _think_ before they talk."

„Doesn't everybody think before they talk ?" he teased me.

„Hey, this is not funny ! I'm serious."

„And you think I am not ?" he teased me again and I hit him lightly.

„Oh zip it. My point is, that they wouldn't see me as a co-worker, they would see me as the Girlfriend of the boss."

„And you don't want that."

„Exactly."

„Okay, good. No problem, we won't tell anyone about us."

„But I'm going to tell Ashley and Sue, she basicly knows everything about you so she can know that also."

„Well I didn't tell her that we've already had our first date..."

„Don't worry, I did that for you."

„Gabriella Maria Anne Montez !"

„What ? She's like a walking dictionary of you ! She knows everything ! From your last date to your next meeting."

„Well there are things she doesn't know."

„Which would be ?"

„I'll tell you some day." He said and looked away.

„Fine, tell me some day..." I said and looked away.

„I promise that I'll tell you, okay ?" he asked me.

„Okay..." I said and nodded.

„Gabi ?" he asked me and fondled my cheek.

„Mhm ?"

„Do you think we fell in love at the first sight ?"

„I know that I did."

„Me, too." He said and kissed me, „What do you wanna do now ?"

„Honestly, I wanna go out."

„Go out ? In Public ?"

„No, I thought about your beach house...I've read that you have one in Great Britian."

„I do, have a beach house in Dover..." he said and kissed me, „And it would be lovely to have a woman in there..."

„Good, then let's get going." I said and got up, „But before that, I have to go and get a shower. I'm all sweaty from...you." I said and leaned down to kiss him.

„And what if I won't let go you ?" he whispered and kissed me. He hugged me and I fell on the bed again.

„Troy, don't you wanna-„ he cut me off with a kiss.

„I so do wanna do this." He said and kissed again, „And this, „ he added and kissed my neck, „And more..." he said and kissed me again.

„Troy..." I whispered and he kissed my neck.

„Do you want me to stop ?" he asked flirty.

„Never." I said and kissed him. Quickly the kisses turned into something more and minutes later we were both in the love game again.

After another hour of making love we both were exhausted.

„Gosh that was-„

„Amazing." He finished and kissed me, „You were amazing."

„You were amazing also." I said and cuddled under his arm, „Can we now go to your Beach House ?"

„Gabriella, you're still fit after we just did more than an hour long ?" he asked me and I got up.

„Yep, still am." I answered and walked into the bathroom, „If I want something, or someone, I'll do anything to get it." I added, before I closed the door of the bathroom.

After 20 minutes, I was done with my shower and was getting dressed.

„Troy, have you seen my jeans ?" I asked him as I searched under the pillows.

„Honey, „ he said and hugged me from behind, „They're right behind you." He said and gave me the jeans.

„Thanks." I said and got them. I got into them and found my white shirt.

„You're already dressed ?" I asked Troy after I got into my shirt.

„Yeah, you know we guys are usually done first." He said and smiled.

„Ugh, have you seen my UGGs ?" I asked and looked around, they were in the living room, „Already found them." I got into my UGGs and got my black chanel purse, „Come on, let's go." I said and walked to the door.

„You know, you surprised every second I'm with you..." he said, shaking his head.

„Now, come on ! I wanna see your beach house." I said and he sighted.

„You do know, that we're going to have to drive for about 1 hour and 40 minutes, right ?"

„I know, but I don't care !" I said and he smiled, before he closed the door behind himself.

„Okay, then let's go..." he said as we walked into the elevator.

„So, „ I said and leaned closer to Troy, „how does your house look like ?"

„Beachy." He said with a grin on his face.

„That was mean !"

„Alright, it's grey and white."

„Is it more like a small beach house or a huge beach house ?"

„I don't know, „ he said and the elevator doors opened, „You have to decided if its huge or tiny..." he answered while we walked out of the hotel.

„Troy, „ I started as we got into the car.

„Yeah ?"

„Why don't we stay there ? I mean if you happen to have a house in Great Britian then why don't we stay there ?" I asked him and the driver drove off.

„Well you said you wanted all business like, so that's why I thought..."

„Mhm..." I agreed with him.

„But we can, if you want to; move into the house for the days we stay here."

„Really ?"

„Of course, I'd do anything for you." He said and hugged me with one arm.

„How long will it takes until I can finally see your huge _or_ tiny Beach house ?"

„About 1 hour and 40 minutes...You're afraid of killing time, again ?"

„With you by my side ? Never !" I said and we both smiled.


	16. And suddenly everything went too fast

**Hi, everyone :D The next Chapter is up. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this one. I really like it.**

**xoxo Nic  
**

* * *

**16. And suddenly everything went too fast**

After 1 hour and 40 minutes of laughing, giggling and talking we finally, slowly reached the house...

„So, which one is yours ?" I asked as I saw the beach houses. There was one in Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Beige, Grey, Black, White...every color you could think of. Just not a grey/white one...

„Mine's the last one, it's also the most private one." He said and I kept looking out of the window.

„There're all so beautiful." I said and felt like a 5 year old, about to get her ice-cream.

„Wait, until you see mine."

„Oh and what makes you so sure that we have the same taste ?" I said and looked at him.

„Don't know, kinda have a feeling that we do..." he said and smiled.

„Well we'll see." I said and looked out of the window again. We slowly reached the end of the road and there was one last house, which was standing far away from the other houses. It was grey and white and HUGE, not big, it's HUGE.

„Oh my Gosh ! _This_ is your beach house ?!" I asked him, still looking shocked out of the window, „It looks like a castle to me !"

„You think ?!"

„Totally, „I said and we reached the house. Speechless I got out of the car and took another look at the house. It definitely was a castle, even bigger. The grey and white matched perfectly the colors of the surrounding...the ocean, the sand and the gras. It looked like a house from a fairytale. „Gosh, this is like a fairy tale !" I said, still not believing that _this_ was his.

„Then let me show you the inside, Cinderella." He said and took my head.

„I believe it's just as beautiful as the outside is..." I said as we walked hand in hand into the huge grey and white house.

We walked through the big glass door and I looked around: Yeah, this was definitely some fairy tale, I couldn't explain it any other way. It was very traditional but modern at the same time. There were old lamps, but yet there were modern one. It was the perfect mixture of old-fashioned and new-fashioned.

„This is even better than in a fairytale, I swear." I said, still looking around.

He let out a little laugh, „You wanna have a tour through the house ?" he asked me.

I shook my head, „No, I just wanna..." My eyes stopped at the most beautiful open fireplace I've ever seen, „I just wanna drink a tee, enjoy the time with you and watch the fire, while we're sitting on the couch."

„You really enjoy the simple things, don't you ?" he asked me and I followed him.

„Well, I try to enjoy the things I can't have..."

„Are you saying that I'm the one you can't have ?"

„Yes, I mean no, I mean yes, I mean-„

„Gabi, _you_ are the one _I_ can't have. It's the other way around."

„Huh ?"

„I have been available, even if it didn't look like it. But you...you distance yourself from the people. You don't trust easily."

„And I have my reasons for that." I said and we reached the kitchen.

„Will you tell what reasons ?" he asked as he let the water boil.

„If I would tell you that...Then I would have to tell you everything about me. Everything about my horrible past."

„You mean that your father hit you ?" he asked me as he let the tea bags into the tea cups.

I shook my head, „Oh no Troy. That was only the beginning, the start of a bad luck strike, which hopefully finally ended with you."

„Gabriella, you're making me worried..."

„Do you really wanna hear this ? Hear every single detail ?!" I asked him as he filled up the tea cups.

„Only if you wanna tell me. I can't force you to tell me, it's your choice...your life." He said and handed me the cup. I followed him into the living room again and I sat down on the couch, while Troy turned on the fire.

„Okay, fine. I'm going to tell you." I said and took a deep breath, „But don't interrupt me."

„I promise." He said and sat next to me.

„No matter how many tears will fall."

„Gabriella, you're making me worried...again." he said.

„You don't have to be worried. It's the past and it will...let's just say hopefully it will never haunt me again."

„Gabi..."

„Okay, so you already know that my father hit me and my mom. But my life wasn't so bad after all. Because I had one thing which kept me together. And that one thing was Jessee..."

„Jessee ? He was your..."

„Best Friend, Boyfriend and became later such a huge part of my life..."

„Aha, okay. Continue." He said and I gave him a look, „What ? This is like a Hollywood story. Continue." He said and I laughed.

„Alright fine. So Jessee was my Best Friend since...since ever. When we both turned 16 suddenly everything changed. From the Best Friend everything changed to Girlfriend and Boyfriend. But we saw ourselfs more like Friends with Benefits than Girlfriend and Boyfriend. Well and after Graduation we went to different Colleges. We thought that this would be the end. With me in Yale and him in Brown...But it wasn't. It only made us stronger. We took the strength from the distance. I don't know how we did it, but we did. Well and after a relationship which lasted more than 4 years, he...he proposed."

„He...He asked you to marry him ?" Troy asked me shocked.

„Yes he did."

„And what did you say ?"

„I said yes..."

„But...But you're not wearing a wedding ring..."

„May I continue my...what did you called it ? Hollywood story ?"

„Sure...continue."

„About 3 months later we found out that I was pregnant. But because of the end of the vacation we had to separate again, for one last time. For that time, it felt like hell to me. But I was about to find out what hell really feels like. It was spring break and I was in New Hampshire, at the beach. Ashley and me were just sitting in the sand, watching the ocean. Out of sudden I just wanted to have Jessee there, so I called him. I don't know why but suddenly my hormones were crazy and I was crying like a 5 year old about the fact that he wasn't here...with me. He took it so serious that he decided to drive there. He drove too fast and was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

„What happened ?"

„A drunk driver hit him. He was dead immediately. The police told me that he didn't feel any pain at all, which is a good thing, I guess...3 days later I was at his funeral, but the pressure and sadness was too much for me. I collapsed. I woke up in the hospital and the doctor told me that it only took one tiny thing til I'd lose the baby. I tried to stay calm until I gave birth. But I couldn't as much as I tried. I cried myself to sleep and I didn't went out. I was not myself anymore. Or at least not the Gabi everybody used to know."

„What happened next ?"

„Well I did gave birth and he was healthy as the doctor called it. Only 3 days after I gave birth he died. Just like that. They said that this would happen. But why does this always happen to me ?!" I said and felt how tears rolled down my cheeks. Troy didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, but I had to continue, I had to tell me everything... I freed myself from the hug and looked at him. „After I graduated from Yale I went back to New York. To have a ‚comeback'. I got the Job at Vogue and met you at Starbucks. Now you know why I couldn't. Why my head told me not to be with you, why my heart is so broken and why I am so afraid of a deja vu. I just...I don't know if I am ready to feel the same pain again. I don't want to feel the same pain again. Never ever again." I said and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Troy didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug...again.

„Everything's fine..." he whispered into my ear.

„I know, I just...I'm glad I told you, Troy." I said and let my head rest on his shoulder.

„Me, too. You really had a horrible past, didn't you ?"

„Well my past wasn't quite fairytale material if it's that what you mean..." I said and looked out of the window. It was raining like crazy, „I see Great Britian is still all rainy and not sunny at all, right ?" I asked him and he let go to turn around and looked out of the window.

„I guess it is..." he said and looked at me again, „ You wanna know a secret which no one knows but me ?"

„Sure, share it if you want."

„When I was...younger. About 19 I went to a fortune teller. It was out of mood...I didn't go to her on purpose. She told me that I would meet ‚the one' in an unusual way. She also told me that she would be different than any other Girl I've met and would met. She would be unique and would match with me in every single way. She didn't tell me how this person would look like, if she would be blonde, red or black haired. She just said that I would know if I'll meet her. That my heart would tell me. She mentioned that I should hold on to that person, not even dare to think of giving up. I should make an effort and that this person, that single person, will be worth it. That all the dating, waiting, choosing, breaking up and everything in between will be worth it. Because when I'll meet her, I'd only want her. Only her. No one else. Nothing else." He confessed and I saw that his eyes changed from gray to light shiny blue. „Do you wanna know who that special person is ?" he asked me.

„Yeah sure." I said and he looked me into my eyes, before he placed his hands on both of my cheeks.

„It's you. I know it's you. Because you're everything I've waited for, everything I desired for." He said and kissed me.

And it was then when everything went too fast. It was this moment, which turned our relationship over. I felt like I was driving too fast...and I couldn't stop me from driving. I was out of control, a feeling a hate. Human beings love having control, having the power over everything...and I just lost it.

„I love you." He said.

„Troy I...I'm sorry..." I said and looked away, „I just...this is too fast. I...I'm not ready for Love again. I just...I'm sorry."

„It's okay..." he said, but I heard how disappointed he was.

„Troy..." I said and looked at him again.

„You don't have to explain. I understand why you can't. I wouldn't understand if you wouldn't have told me about your past but you did and I understand. You don't have to say it. You don't have to. Just know that I really do love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

„Troy ?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

„Mhm ?" he asked me as we still were drinking our teas.

„What did you mean earlier ?" I asked him, knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

„I don't sleep well, never did. I've never slept a night through. At maximum it's for about 3, if I get lucky it's 4 hours."

„Gosh, how horrible..." I thought out loud.

„And you know what ?" he said and hugged me with his free arm.

„No, what ?"

„It changed with you. I don't know why, but it did."

„Changed badly or good ?"

„Definitely good. I sleep now fully 6 hours." He said and smiled, „On our first date, when we stayed in the hotel, remember ?" he asked me.

I nodded, „Of course, how could I forget such a perfect date ?" I asked him and he smiled.

„That night...it was the only night I've slept completely through. It felt like heaven not only because I slept through, I slept through with you next to my side." He explained and I smiled.

„But you were awake earlier than I was..." I whispered infront of me.

„Still, I slept through I was in heaven in every single way."

„And at that time we haven't had slept with each other..." I noticed and smirked.

„Having sex with you is...is even better than heaven." He said, smiling.

„I _have_ to agree with you on that one." I said and kissed him.

„Gabi ?"

„Yeah ?"

„C-can I ask you one question ?"

„Sure, ask."

„Just so you know, I will never ever ask this question again."

„Okay..." I said and started to worry.

He took a deep breath, „H-how was Jessee ? I mean are we alike ?" he finally asked.

I frowned at that one. I expected every question, but not _this one_.

„He...He was nice, carrying, loving in every way. You 2 have something in common...You are carrying, but not like him. You're way more carrying...if that's possible. You're a womanizer, he never was. You're a magnet to women, he never was. That doesn't mean that he was ugly, he was hot don't get me wrong...But he's nothing like you. He was the one who worked in the background, while you had no other choice than working in the front. You got hustled into all this. He chose what he wanted, he had no limits, no social limits and no financial limits. So you are alike, but yet so different."

„Do you miss him ?" he asked me, looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

„I would lie if I would say no..." I said and looked away. I started to think back of my time with him and a flashback started...

_Flashback_

„_Gabi ?" Jessee asked me as we were sitting in my living room._

„_Yeah ?"_

„_What would you do if I'll die tomorrow ?" he asked me and I was shocked._

„_Don't say that !"  
„But what if...what if anything happen to me ? Or to you ? What would you do ?"_

„_You really wanna know that, don't you ?" I asked him and looked into his green eyes._

„_Yes."_

„_If there wouldn't be something which would block me...I would probably kill myself." I confessed and looked away, „I can't imagine my life without you. You __**are**__ my life."_

„_I'm just a huge part of it...But don't."_

„_Well then what do you want me to do, huh ?"_

„_Move on."_

„_You know that that's not possible."_

„_Well I would at least want you to try. To try to move on. Don't forget about me, leave me a little corner in your heart...But promise me to move on, okay ?" he asked me and I looked at him._

_I sighed, „I promise." I faked a smile, knowing that I could never move on..._

_End of Flashback_

The tears started to roll down my face again. I promised him, but I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise.

It didn't take Troy a second to notice that I was crying again. That tears were rolling down my cheeks again. He hugged me again, not saying anything. But there wasn't anything left to say. Maybe, this was just a cry moment, a moment of letting go, a moment which may change my life. I was in London, in a beautiful beach house and I was crying...Gosh, I am a disaster !

I started to laugh, which confused Troy...

„Uhm...why are you laughing ?" he asked me confused and looked into my brown eyes.

„Just look at us. We are in London, at a beautiful Beach house. We've had sex and I am crying. Not about the sex by the way, but I am crying. Isn't this...I don't know, kinda hard to believe ?" I said and smiled, „I've told you everything about my past and I keep having Flashbacks and I keep crying. And you...you keep listening." I said noticing, „Gosh, I am a horrible person. I shouldn't have told you about Jesse and my son and everything. This isn't how it should be. This isn't how you planned it. I mean-„ I got cut off by his forefinger.

„Shh. Stop thinking and start listening to your heart again." He said and I nodded, „Good. Because you are right. This isn't how I planned our little trip. It's way better. The fact that you're crying isn't so well, because I don't like to see sorrow in your eyes. But I'm lucky that you told me everything about your past. Because I don't think you tell that every guy you've dated after he died. And it shows that you, finally; trust me. Because like I told you, you don't trust people easily. You pick out Friends, you can trust completely. You pick them out carefully." He finished and something in me changed.

„Something is different..." I thought out loud.

„Huh ?" he asked me confused.

„I don't know what, but something has changed..." I said noticing....

„Well either way, „ he started and looked at the watch above the fireplace, „we should get to bed. It's 11 p.m. and I think we might need our sleep..." he said and got up.

„Yeah, you're right..." I said and got up also, „So where's your bedroom ?" I asked him and followed him upstairs.

„Ohhh, who said that you would share a bed with me ?" he teased me as we walked to the stairs.

„Okay, if you don't want to..." I said and acted stubborn, „Won't be a problem with me." I added as we finally reached upstairs.

„You know, I won't be able to sleep then..." he said and stopped.

„Troy !" I squeezed as I felt him picking me up (bridesmaid style).

„If you're not gonna lie next to me, then hell is going to be my first name..." he said and opened the door.

„Well then I'd say, „ I said and moved to his ear, „Never ever let me go again." I whispered into his ear.  
„Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning to..." he said and placed me on the bed.

„One more thing..." I said and looked around.

„Mhm ?"

„Do you have a shirt or something for me ?" I asked him and bit my lip, „I don't think that _this_ is so comftorable to sleep in..." I explained.

„I get your point..." he said and walked away.

„Where are you going ?" I yelled as I saw him walking out of the bedroom.

„You'll have to follow me to find out..." I heard his voice around the corner. I got up and walked into the hallway, where was he ?!

„Where are you ? I'm lost..."

„Third door on the left !" I heard him saying and I walked to him. I entered the room and it turned out to be a huge closet, even bigger than mine. It was like a boutique, classic and elegant. It was all black and white, a little bit pink on the wall, it were just 2 swirls...

„Whose closet is that ?" I asked him as I looked around. For sure, it wasn't his...

„Justines." He answered, while he searched for something...

„What are you looking for ?" I asked him.

„Just one more second...I'll have it soon..." he said and looked around, „Ah got it ! I found a pyjama for you." He said and gave me a shirt and a cotton pants.

„Thanks..." I said and looked around once more, „That's just a closet from one of your sisters ? Where do the other siblings stay ?"

„Well...Olivias room is next to Justines, Leah is next to my mothers and fathers bedroom. Clays next to me, then Justins and Matthews." He explained, „So the Girls own the right wing, while the boys earn the left wing of upstairs..." he said and walked back, „And before you ask, yeah we do have so much space. We also have about 4 guestrooms, in case our realitives want to visit us."

„Like I said, this is a castle." I said as I followed him back in.

„Well will you be my queen then ?" he asked and kissed my hand.

„Mhm...I'll think about it." I said and showed him my tongue.

„Ohh you're gonna pay for that !" he said and picked me up again. He placed me on the bed, before he started to tickle me like crazy.

„St...stop..." I said, laughing; „A-al-alri-alright....St...stop."

„Alright what ?" he asked me, still tickeling.

„I...I...th-thi..think...I..."

„You think what ?"

„I...wan...wanna...be...your...your...Q..Qu...Queen." I managed out.

„Now that's what I wanted to hear." He said after he stopped and lay next to me.

We both burst out of laughter. Then it hit me. Now I know what has changed. Of course, everything was so clear now. Everything made sense. Gosh, why haven't I thought or rather felt it earlier ? Like 1 hour earlier ?! Stupid, stupid, stupid me !

I turned around, so I laid on my stomach, facing Troy. Troy was leaning on his left side and was facing me.

„What, what are you thinking of ?" he asked me.

„I...I know it."

„Know what ?"

„You knew it before, or rather felt it before. I couldn't feel it because I was ‚finishing' with my past. I was confessing. I was opening up. I was...was opening up to Love. The hole is gone..." I thought out loud.

„Gabriella...you are confusing me."

„Then listen up. Forget what I said earlier."

„What exactly do you mean with ‚earlier' ? Do you mean 2 years from now ? One week from now ? One Day ? 6 hours or-„ I cut him off with my forefinger.

„I love you." I said.

It took him a mili second to realize what I just said, „I love you too." He said and I looked into his shiny bright blue eyey, before he kissed me.

„So, will you now explain the blather before ?"

„Me first : Have you realized that your eye color changes ?"

„It does ?"

„Yeah, it depends on your mood. When you're happy; you're eyes are bright blue. When you're angry or hurt they're grey, a bright grey..."

„Hurt." He said.

„You know ?"

„You meant earlier today, didn't you ? When I picked you up, right ?"

„Yeah, they were bright grey..."

„Hurt." He said again.

„Hurt then..." I said, „Maybe they'll get dark blue also..." I said.

„Don't know..." he said and kissed me, „What color do they have now ?" he asked me.

„Turquoise...it's such a beautiful color..." I said, smiling.

„You know, your eyes sparkle also. They shine." He said and smiled, „So the blather ?"

„Just me thinking out loud...I do that often. You'll get used to it." I answered.

„Mhm...I think I have to get used to it." He agreed and I got up.

„Bathroom ?" I asked him.

„You can get changed here, I've already seen you in underwear and with less." He said and I let out a little laugh.

„Not the problem, I gotta pee."

„Oh, right. When you walk out of my room, turn left and the 5th door on the right side is the bathroom."

„If I don't get back in 5 minutes, I am officially lost in your castle." I said and he laughed.

„I will count the seconds !" I heard him saying as I walked to the bathroom. Okay 5th door on the left...first...second, oh this door looks nice...Maybe I should take a look of the inside ? No, Gabs you're on a mission : You have to pee ! Oh well maybe on my way back... So what was it again ? 5th on the right.

I opened the 5th door on the right and stepped in. It was a huge bathroom. It had a shower, a steam shower, a jacuzzi and a separate bathtub. I quickly peed and looked around once more, before I walked out.

I stopped at the same pretty door.

„Well a little sneak peek won't hurt..." I said and opened the door.

What I saw was a huge piano standing in the middle of the room. Around it were a couple of book shelfs. I walked to the piano and started to play.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

**I know I let you down**

**But it's not like that now**

**This time I'll never let you go**

I turned around and saw Troy standing in the door frame.

_I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

**All my life, I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day**

**And make everything okay**

He walked to me and sat next to me.

**I thought that I had everything**

**I didn't know what life could bring**

**But now I see, honestly**

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

_**I will be, all that you want**_

_**And get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day**_

_**And make everything okay**_

**Cause without you I cant sleep**

**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave**

**You're all I've got, you're all I want**

**Yeah**

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see,_

_You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_**All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day**_

_**And make everything okay**_

_**I will be (I'll be), all that you want**_

_**And get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day**_

_**And make everything okay**_

I finished the song and Troy just looked at me, speechless.

„What ?" I asked him confused.

„You...you play piano ?" he asked.

„Yeah, I also play drums and the guitar. I learned playing piano with 10, with 12 I learned the guitar and with 14 I played in a band, where I learned how to play drums." I said smiling.

„Wow..." he said.

„Yeah well...Do you play any insturment ?"

„Comparing to you, _just_ the piano." He said, „Did you wrote the song ?"

„Yeah well...kinda. I mean yeah. It popped into my head, right this second. And you just kinda...completed it." I explained.

„You're amazing, you know that ?"

„You just told me..." I said and kissed him, „But you're amazing also."

„You should be a songwriter not a columnist. This is amazing !" he said and we both got up.

„Oh stop it..." I said as we walked back to his bedroom.

„But I am serious."

„Whatever Troy..." I said as I got out of my clothes and changed into the pyjama.

He got out of his clothes also and went into the bed. Seconds later I followed him.

„Goodnight Troy." I said and kissed him.

„Goodnight Gabi." He said and switched off the lights.


	17. Your sorrow won't help us!

**Finally, a new chapter! Enjoy reading and review. The next one's coming out soon :D.**

* * *

**17. Your sorrow won't help us!**

The next morning I woke up to only see bright blue eyes staring at me.

„Morning..." he said and kissed me.

„Good morning. How long are you awake ?"

„Not long about 15 minutes..."

„You could've wake me up !" I said and he smiled.

„Watching you sleep is better than ripping you out of your dreams..."

„Well I don't think that it would be that bad..." I said and kissed him.

„I'll keep that in mind..." he whispered, „So, where do you wanna get breakfast ? Here or do you wanna go in some Café."

„Mhm...Are you a good cooker ?"

„You'll have to stay here to find out..."

„Mhm...then I might do wanna go into a Café..."

„You're so mean."

„I was just kidding...Of course I want to stay here." I said with an innocent smile on my face.

„We can easily go to a Café, I mean we have to get into the City today either way..."

„Well you decide. I mean you would have to cook anyway, because..." I started and moved my mouth to his ear, „I am a really bad cooker." I whispered into his ear and he laughed.

„Then Café it is..." he said and got up.

„I didn't mean now..." I said and dragged him back into the bed.

„We can stay as long as you want, _but_ I have a meeting at 2 p.m...." he said smiling.

„Mhm...I guess I have to be pleased with that time, don't I ?"

„You have no other choice..." he said and kissed me.

„Troy... ?" I asked him.

„Mhm ?"

„Promise me something." I said and he looked at me.

„Anything." He said smiling.

„Promise me that nothing bad will happen on our trip."

„I...I can't."

„What ?" I asked him confused. I just wanted one simple promise...and what do I get ?! A stuttering Troy !

„Well...I...You're...I'm....You'll see it later."

„Why won't you tell me now ?"

„Because, honey; this trip won't end with a happy ending..."

„What, what do you mean with that ?"

„You're gonna see it later..." he said and got up.

„Troy..." I said as I saw him walking out of the bedroom. I got up and decided to follow him.

„Gabriella, please !" he said and walked through the hallway.

„What ? I only want to have an answer of a simple question, why can't you give me that answer ?!" I asked him.

„Gabriella, can't you just drop it ?!"  
„No, can't you just answer a simple question ?"

„No." He said and slammed the door shut. Woah, talk about a good morning. I turned around and walked back, to get dressed.

After 5 minutes I was dressed again and put my hair together with a tie in a messy bun.

I got into my UGGs and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Troy already standing in it, drinking his...coffee ?

„Tea or Coffee ?" he asked me.

„Coffee." I said and he filled up a cup with hot coffee.

„Sugar ? Milk ?"

„Both." I said and he nodded, before he put in milk and sugar.

He handed me the coffee and took another sip of his coffee. I sat down on a chair and looked out of the window. You could see the waves crashing against each other...

„Is this going to last long ?" I asked, still looking out of the window. I didn't get any response, so I turned around. The kitchen was empty, completely empty. Where did he went ?

I got up and was about to walk into the living room when my cell rang. I sighed before I picked up.

„Hello ?" I asked the unknown color.

„_Gabs, how are you ?"_ I heard Ashley asking.

„You mean right now or about 4 hours before ?" I asked her and took a sip of my coffee.

„_Which mood is better ? I'm hoping the right now one..."_

„No, the right now mood is fucked up. The 4 hours before mood is great, smiling and totally happy."

„_What happened ?"_

„I don't know !"

„_What do you mean, you don't know it ?!"_

„He fucking won't tell me ! And now he's all silent and...away."

„_Well what did you ask, I mean what question doesn't he answer ? I'm hoping it's not the ‚I love you' one..."_

„Oh don't worry, we already pasted that one..."

„_What ?! You guys are fast...Wait, so you told him how you feel ?"_

„Yeah, well after nearly 3 years...I don't think it's fast..."

„_Yeah, you're right..."_ she agreed.

„Gabriella !" I heard Troy saying in an angry voice.

„_Was this Troy, sounding so angry ?!"_

„Listen, I have to go...I'll talk to you...if I'll find time." I said and hung up.

„You're ready to go ?!"

„Yeah..." I said and got up. I looked into his eyes and they were dark blue. He was angry, nealry furious...and I didn't know why.

We walked outside and we got into the car. The cardrive was silent...the whole hour and 40 minutes were silent...We didn't even shared a word or sound or a touch. It's like yesterday never happened. It's like he regrets everything what happened between us. **Everything** not just anything....

We got out of the car and I looked at the huge white building infront of me.

Troy didn't say anything, he just walked in. I decided to follow him and my eyes caught a sign, saying Boltons company.

I felt like a dog, walking behind its owner. Everyone watched Troy walking to the elevator. Then their eyes moved to me and they started to whisper.

I followed him into the elevator and waited for the doors to open. They opened and we stepped out. Out of the sudden he stopped and was silent. He was thinking....wasn't he ?

„I'm sorry." He apologized.

„What ?" I asked him confused.

„I'm sorry for..."

„For ?"

„For everythitng." He said and opened the door. He stepped in and I closed the door behind myself. I saw blonde hair behind a black office chair.

„Well, well, who do we have here ?" I heard a womans voice.

„What ? You didn't expect me to come ? We had a deal, Miss !" I heard him saying, nearly laughing. He was happy. He, the one who had been furious with me, was now happy.

The chair turned around and I saw a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, not as beautiful as Troys but her were definitely not far away from that...

„It's sooo nice to see you !" she said and hugged him.

„Same here. How's Mom and Dad ?" he asked her.

„Me first : Who's she ?" she asked and Troy just gave her a look, „Oh. I see that's why you're here now, aren't cha ? So much to the deal..." she said and Troy gave her another look, „That's not possible, Troy. You know it isn't. We made a deal and neither of us has the right to break it or to take someone along. I'm sorry, but that are the rules..." she explained and Troy gave her one more look, „What ? Do you think that I love this idea ?! I mean, I have a life here ! I'm not happy about giving it up just like that. But deal's a deal." She said and pointed to the chairs, „Sit down, both of you. And no..." she said and looked at him, „What ?!" she almost yelled at him, „Don't you dare give me that look ! We promised. We didn't just say ‚Yeah we'll do it, no problem'. No, Troy. We promised !"

„Alright, fine !" he yelled back at her.

„You know him ! You do. He doesn't just...Hell I can't do that, Troy !"

„Justine..."

„Don't you dare Justine me, right now !" she said and got up, „Give me a second, I have to get us some free minutes..." she said and got up. I followed her leaving, white suite, black christian louboutin shoes and chanel necklace. Talk about no style...

„Troy, what's this all about ?" I asked him confused and carefully, not knowing if he would start yelling ath me any second...

„I can't really talk about this right now. Not with you."

„What's that suppose to mean ?!" I hissed at him.

„That I can't talk to you, right now." He hissed back and I saw how the dark blue, nearly turned to black. It scared me to death.

„Okay...fine..." I said and looked away. I decided to scan the area while she wasn't back. It was a nice white room, with a couple of flowers. A big flowerpot was next to the modern desk. Another one was next to a door. There were a lot of black and white paintings on the walls. A yard and the Effel Tower were motives. Everything was organized, there were no books or folders lieing on the desk, just the monitor and the keyboard. The chairs we were sitting on were a bright red, the only color in this room besides the green plants.

„Alright, I managed to give us about 10 minutes to talk. So start yelling again..." she said as she walked in and closed the door.

„Justine, I'm not asking for you to turn around the world..." he said, using his words now, instead of glances. It kind of surprised me.

„But that's just as impossible as the ‚turn around world' thing. Hell, I'm fucked up with it also. But deal's a deal. No running back, no changes." She said and sat down.

„Justine..."

„Listen, it's only for what, a year maybe ? A little less ? Can't you just..." she stopped there and just looked at him.

„No." He simply answered.

„Do you-„

„Yes."

„Have you-„

„Not in my hands."

„But have you-„

„No."

„Will you-„

„Too soon."

„Does she-„ Oh, they were talking about me ?!

„Stop." He simply said and she nodded. He had everything under control. He just had to say a simple ‚stop' and everything, _everyone_ stoped. He had everything and everyone under control. It was clear that he was abover her, even through she was older than him. He was _the man_. The one, who everyone looks up to. Who everyone wants.

„Alright, then when will we change locations ?!" Change locations ?! What ?!

„Just give me 1 more day..." he said and sounded extremely sad.

„Okay, but you know that this can't wait for long..." she said and he nodded, „Alright, so will I-„

„At the airport." He said and got up. I decided to do the same.

„Okay, good. I'll see you at the airport then." She said and smiled at me. I decided to return her smile, scared as if she would yell at me or anything.

„And I'll, „ she said and turned to Troy, „see you around."

„Don't you dare try to call me little brother now !" he teased her and showed her his tongue. They were siblings ?! Like _Brother & Sister_?!

„Whatever...little brother." She said and held the door opened. „Bye Troy and...Well we'll get to know each other later." She said and smiled. What did she mean with that ? Leaving one confused and one who knows exactly what's going on, she closed the door.

„What was-„

„Let's wait until we're in the empty elevator..." he said and pushed the button.

„How do you know that it's going to be empty ?" I asked him.

„Because no one uses the elevator when another Bolton is in the house..." he said and the elevator doors opened. We stepped in and I pushed the button. Seconds later, Troy pushed the Stop button.

„Okay start." He said, facing the closed elevator doors.

„What was that ?!" I hissed and looked at him, „Why are you fucking mad at me ?! And what was that with all the glances and all that ‚deal' talking stuff, huh ?! I don't know what the fuck is going on with you ! And you don't even want to tell me ! It's like you...you regret what we did ! Like you regret us ! Tell me, do you ?! `Cause if you do, then just fucking tell me ! Because I told you that I'm not here to have a deja vú again. I am here for you. And you don't even care ! You just...Gosh, could you finally start talking ?!" I yelled at him and ran through my fingers. I took a deep breath and leaned against the cold iron elevator door.

„I can completely understand you."

„What the fuck ?! I don't want to hear some fucking analysing stuff !"

„You're furious ?"

„Right now, at this moment ?!"

„Yes, what do you feel ?"

„I'm more than furious. I am more than hurt. I am more than confused and I am more than scared to loose you."

„I guess all those feelings have a reason to be there..."

„Troy! Would you finally start _talking_ to me ?!"

„You wanna hear me talking ? Hear me explaining something, I don't know why I'm still in ? You want me to explain what I am feeling ?"

„Yes!" I yelled and he walked closer to me.

„Okay, we made a deal. Justine and me about 3 years ago. We promised our father, who now insists on it, to change locations. She will go to New York while I'm going to stay here, in London. For about a year."

„You what ?!"

„I know, I know, we don't know why we did it back then. But the thing is we can't take it back. We have to do it. And I'm sorry. If I would have known that I would meet you then...Gosh, I'm soo sorry Gabriella."

„Whatever Troy." I said and pushed the Stop button again. The elevator started to move again.

„Okay, fine you have a right to be mad at me..." he said and the elevator doors opened.

„Damn, I have a right !" I hissed at him and walked out.

Everyone on the floor looked at us... Their glance followed me until I was out of the building. I got into the car and seconds later Troy got in also.

„I'm not done with you. We'll talk about it in the suite." I said and looked out of the window. The driver drove off and I started to feel the anger raising in my body. After about a 10 minutes drive we were at our suite again. Troy opened the door and closed it behind me.

„Okay, listen I..."

„What ?! You're _sorry _?! Your fucking sorrow won't help you or me or us !" I yelled at him.

„Alright fine. Yell at me. Yell as much as you want, but just so you know, it will change nothing. Not the fact that I'll stay in London, while you're going to fly back to Manhattan."

I just shook my head. The anger and they sorrow raised that high, that only tears were rolling down my face.

„Gabriella..." Troy started and touched my shoulder.

„Don't you dare touch me right now !" I hissed at him, „I am mad at you! Mad for not telling ! Mad for...for Gosh, for being such a romantic, loving guy; who turns out to be just like any other...a jerk." I said and sat down on the couch. I ran through my hair and looked at Troy before I took a deep breath, „Why has this to be so complicated, huh ?!" I asked him and he sat next to him.

„Honey, our relationship will always be complicated." He said and fondled my cheek, „That's who we are. I am complicated and you are even more complicated. So guess what, we're going to have a complicated relationship. Especially with me being your Boss..."

„I know, but why can't it be just easy ? _Why_ does it have to be complicated ?" I asked him.

„We're gonna make it through all this shit." He said and held my hand, „And you know why ? Because even through you will be in New York and I'll be in London it won't change anything between us. We won't break apart, I promise."

„And how do you know ? How do you know that you won't find some other brunette ?" I asked him and looked away.

„Hey, look at me." He said and turned my face with his hand into his direction; „I won't find another Gabriella Maria Anne Montez. Because there simply is no other. No one is like you. And I love you." He said and looked me in the eyes.

„I love you, too. But I don't know if I can survive being away from you... I mean we just found each other. We just got together and now...now we're getting ripped apart again."

„And we'll find a way to be back together again." He said and kissed my forehead.

„Do you promise ?"

„I promise." He said and kissed me, „You don't have plans for tonight, right ?"

„Well I do have one..."

„Which would be ?"

„Being with you." I said and kissed him.

„That's good. Because I do have a plan for us. But only if you really wanna go..."

„Let's hear it."

„Well there's this charity gala tonight and I got an invitation...So I thought you might wanna go with me."

„Mhm....Sounds good." I said and he smiled, „When's the Event ?"

„We'll be picked up at 8 p.m.."

„And how many Celebs are going to be there ?"

„Uhm...a couple. I don't know." He said and shrugged.

„Okay."

6:30 p.m.:

Troy was at a meeting and I was bored in the suite, so I decided to call Ashley.

„_Hi Gabs ! What was that with Troy earlier ?"_ she asked me as she picked up.

„Oh well, he...he made a deal."

„_Huh ? He takes drugs ?"_

„Oh no, not like this ! He made a deal with his father a couple of years ago."

„_Okay...and what's the deal about ?"_

„He's going to stay in London, while his sister is coming with me back to New York."

„_You're kidding right ?!"_

„No...I wish I would..."

„_So, what does that mean for you and Troy, now ? A break-up after only one day of being together ? That's bullshit."_

„Well we decided to try to at least stay in contact with...everything we have. With cells, e-mails and airplanes."

„_I really hope that I'll work out. That you guys really stay in contact."_

„Yeah me, too. So, how's New York without me ?"

„_Mhm...Well I went out with Sue yesterday."_

„And ?"

„_It was fun. Not like when we're going out but it was fun...Speaking of fun I just got a letter from Constance."_

„Constance ?! What does they want from you ? We graduated from High School years ago !"

„_Mhm...yeah. I bet you have a letter also."_

„Okay...So, what does it say ?"

„_Basically, that there's going to be a ‚3 years later'. We'll see how all these bitches are and stuff."_

„And when ?"

„_In a week."_

„Okay...You wanna go ?"

„_Only if you're going also. I mean I won't go there alone...This is like going into a war without any protection."_

„Yeah, you're right with that one. So I'll go."

„_Great. Listen, I gotta go. I have a date..."_

„A date ? I'm one day away and you get yourself a date ? What's his Name ?"

„_Jared something. Don't really know, but he's cute."_

„Alright, have fun on your date and call me afterwards."

„_Will do." _she said and hung up.

I decided to take a shower. I got out of my clothes and turned on the water. I got into the shower and let the hot steamy water drop on my cold skin.

Seconds later I felt hands on my hips and I turned around.

„Troy-" I started but got cut off with a kiss.

After the kiss I looked at him and let out a little laugh, „You're all dressed. Why are you in a shower all dressed ?" I said as I eyeballed him.

„Because a) I missed you too much and b)" he said and moved to my ear, „It's illegal to look that sexy in a shower." He said before he kissed me once more.

„Well then how about we'll get you out of your gray suit..." I said as I opened his white chemise, „So you can join me ?"

I unbuttoned it and he got out of his chemise and his gray jacket.

„You know, this is turning me on..." he whispered into my ear as I opened his trousers, he lift up my chin and kissed me. I returned his kiss and he got out of his trousers. The strength of the kisses pushed me against the wall and my hands slowly moved down Troys perfect body.


	18. Jeff

**I know, it's been like forever since I updated and I apologize! School started for me again and it's literally killing me!**

**Please review and don't be too mad at me.**

**Xoxo Nic  
**

* * *

**18. Jeff**

45 minutes later I was getting dressed. I decided to wear a gold dress and gold gucci high heels. The problem was just that I couldn't find my high heels...

„Honey, we have you get going...hurry up !" I heard Troy yelling from the living room.

„I know, I'm just looking for my shoes..." I said and searched everywhere...Under the bed, next to the bed, next to the closet, in the closet...everywhere.

I got out my suitcase and opened it.

„Got'cha !" I said as I saw my gold gucci shoes. I quickly got into them, grabbed my clutch and walked into the living room. „Alright, I'm done. We can go now." I said and smiled.

„Gosh, Gabi. You look amazing." Troy said with wide eyes.

„Thanks but you don't look so bad either..." I said as I eye bolled him, „Are we ready to go ?"

„We are..." he said and grabed my hand. We walked out of the suit and into the elevator.

„So are you excited ?" I asked him and he just gave me a look, „Alright, but are you excited to attend with me ?" I asked him.

„You know it is something different to attend with someone you love, than with someone who just is some handicap." He said and the elevator doors opened. We stepped out and got into a black strech limo.

„So, what are we going to be like ?" he asked me and I looked at him.

„Are you serioius ?" I asked him.

„Yeah, I mean it was you who wanted it all non-public. So, I am asking you now, public or not ? Walking on the carpet together or not ?"

_Good point. I haven't thought about that yet._ _I mean if we're attending together than it's obvious that we're a couple. If we're attending separate, then it's not as obvious as attending together._

„It's up to you..." I heard Troys voice, while I was still thinking...

„I think...I wanna attend..." I said and the car stopped.

„Drum roll please." He interrupted me and I laughed.

„I wanna attend separate."

„Okay." He said and kissed me, „But just so you know, the paparazzi will go crazy when they'll see you."

„Yeah, right..." I said and rolled my eyes, before I got out of the car. I felt like a Movie star, about to attend the Gold Globes or something. I decided to walk as quick as I can and try to ignore the Paparazzis. But it didn't quite worked out...

There were about 100 Paparazzi screaming and taking pictures.

„To the left !"; „One smile !"; „Over here !"; „This way"; „Miss, over here !"

I sighed and stopped. I turned around and saw Troy with open arms. I smiled and walked back to him. „I told you, they're going go crazy..." he whispered into my ear, while I smiled.

„I so hate you for this..." I whispered back.

„Oh you know you love me." He said and I looked into your eyes.

„Yeah, you're right..." I said and we both smiled.

We posed for about 3 more seconds, before we walked into the building.

„So, do you know who's hosting ?"

„A friend of me, his name is Jeffrey Buckston." He said as we entered.

„Oh, okay..."

„We were College roomates." He explained, „You still wanna be business like ?"

„Yeah, well I think so.." I said and saw a man in a black suit walking to us.

„Mhm, okay good..." he agreed with me. Confused I watched the man stopping as he reached us.

„Jeff ! How is it going, dude ?" Troy asked the man and shook his hand.

„Good, pretty good. Who's your gorgeous partner ?" he asked and eye bolled me, before he licked his lips. Ew, this man was disgusting.

„That's Gabriella Montez, she's working for me and she's here because of her column."

„Ahh Gabriella Montez." He said and nodded, „I've read your column, pretty good I say..."

„Seriously ?" I asked him shocked.

„Yeah, of course..."

„Could you excuse me for a second ? I just saw Micheal..." Troy said.

„No, go ahead, I'm sure I'll amuse myself with Miss Montez..." WHAT ?!

„Okay...Have fun." He said and left with those words.

„So...Do you wanna dance ?" he asked me and I just looked at him. Ew.

„Uhm...sure, why not..." I said and we walked to the dance floor.

We started to dance to the slow music and my eyes started to look for Troy.

„So do you have a favorite movie ?"

„Mhm...no not really. I love every Genre of movies..."

„Do you like action films ?"

„No, they're probably the only Genre I do not like."

„Mhm...well I love them." He said and I smiled, „Where are you from ?"

„New York. I'm a real New Yorker....What about you ?"

„I'm from New Zealand..." he said and I nodded.

„A real Kiwi, huh ?" I said and he smiled.

„Yeah a real Kiwi..."

My eyes finally found Troy and he was talking to some business guys...

„So, are you single ?" he asked me.

„I'm sorry, but I'm taken right now." I said and faked a smile.

„Ohh too bad. But maybe we're better off as Friends...or maybe you'll break up with your Boyfriend." Manwho'stotallynuts say WHAT ?!

„Ohh, I doubt that." I said. I saw the business men leaving Troy and he was free.

„Uhm, could you excuse me for a second ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„No, not a problem. Just save me a dance for later." He said and I smiled.

„Will do." I said and freed myself from him. I straight walked to Mr. Bolton...But soon, there were business men around him again. So I decided to sit down on a chair and wait.

„Is this seat taken ?" I heard a voice and I looked up. It was a brunette with blue eyes.

„No, you can sit next to me." I said and smiled.

„Okay, thanks..." she said and sat next to me, „Miley Cyrus."

„Gabriella Montez."

„So why are ya here ?"

„My Boss brought me along, what about you ?"

„I'm Daddys little girl..."

„Ahh, I see..." I said and saw how Jeff smiled at us.

„Ew." We both said at once and laughed.

„Has he already asked you to dance with him ?" Miley asked me.

„Yeah, and I had to save another dance for him..." I said and rolled my eyes. I saw how the business guys left Troy and I took my chance.

„I'll be right back." I said to Miley and she nodded. I dragged myself through the crowd...

„Mr. Bolton ?" I asked him and he turned around, „Can we talk for a second ?"

„Sure...go ahead."

„I mean in private." I said and he nodded.

We walked into a huge room, where coats were lying and Troy closed the doors behind himself.

„Okay, start."

„How could you do that to me ?! I mean this man...Ugh, this man is disgusting ! And he does not talk about the bush ! He says everything straight out ! And he's so disgusting, have I mention that ?"

„Yeah you did."

„I mean, couldn't you just...I don't know say something so he wouldn't dance with me ?!"

„Listen, I'm sorry honey...But that's how business works. You have to sell yourself." He simply said. Was he serious ?! I took a deep breath.

„Troy...Can't we just...I don't know, leave or something ?"

„Listen, I have to talk to some business men. I don't see them often and I need to talk to them about important...business stuff."

I sighed, „How long ?"

„About 2 more hours." He said and looked me in the eyes, „I'll try to make it quick, okay ?" he said and kissed me.

„Okay..." I said and he smiled. „Are you ready to head back ?"

„Wait one more thing..." I said and kissed him with passion. He returned my kiss and I felt his hand moving down my body. But I let go before it could get any further, „We should stop right here and continue later in the suite." I said and he nodded.

„Okay..." he agreed with me. We kissed once more before he held the door open for me. I stepped out and about 5 minutes later Troy came out.

I sat down next to Miley again.

„Hey, sorry it took longer than I thought..." I apologized.

„No problem." She said and smiled, „So do you like the rainy Great Britian ?"

„Uhm, well it's definitely different from LA or New York..."

„Yeah, I like it. But I don't think I could live here."

„That depends on where you live and with who with."

„I agree with you on this one." She said and I smiled, „So...do you have a thing for your Boss ?"

„Who hasn't. He's a God in every way. Just look at him." I said and her eyes moved to Troy.

„Yeah, you're right he's extremely hot..." she said and I nodded.

„I told ya. Who doesn't wants to be with a Bolton..." I said dreamy...Well I knew that I was.

3 hours later and I was still sitting on the same chair...alone. Miley left an hour ago, but she gave me her cell number, just like I gave her mine. We promised to stay in contact. Right now, the event was full of business guys and I was super bored. What am I suppose to do, huh ? I decided to not talk to Troy again...He should finish his business. After all, it is business and not some guy talk... I've already drunk about 10 glasses of champagne, but it didn't make me feel better...

I sighed and looked at my nearly empty champagne glass.

„Hey, bitch." I heard someone saying and I turned around.

„Jessica ?!" I said and got up, „Oh my gosh, what are you doing here ?!" I asked her shocked, before I hugged her.

„It's nice to see you too." She said and sat next to me.

„So, what brings you here ?" I asked her.

„Oh well you know, I'm working at Vogue...and that's some party of my boss..."

„Jeffrey Buckston is your Boss ?"

„Yeah, more like the Boss of my Boss..."

„Ah alright..."

„So, what are you doing here ?" she asked me.

„Just like you, I am here with my boss." I said.

„And who is your boss ?" Jessi asked me.

„Uhm..." I said and looked around. My eyes caught Troy, talking to some man in a black suit, „You see the man with the sandy brown hair talking to the black haired man in the black suite ?" I asked her and she looked around.

„Mhm..."

„The man with the sandy hair is my boss."

„Your boss is Troy Bolton ?"

„Yup. Well more like he was my Boss. Sort of a ex-boss."

„And why's that ?"

„He switched locations with his sister. So my new boss is Justine Bolton."

„Justine ? Let me tell you, she's strict."

„Really ?"

„Yeah, she works around the clock. Sometimes she stays there the whole week..."

„And how do you know ?"

„She apparently now was my roommate."

„Ohh, but is she like a nice person ?"

„She's super nice and helping and stuff. But when it's about her brothers...well let's just say she gets bitchy. Extremely bitchy."

„Damn." I said out loud, „Oops."

„Don't worry, I know when something's going on with your Boss..."

„Oh yeah, well you know me too well..."

„I know, that's why you love me." She said and gave me a hug, „How long will you stay here in London ?"

„Not that long, my flight departs tomorrow."

„Mhm...how sad. But we _have_ to stay in contact."

„We definitely have." I said and got out my cell, „Cell number ?" I asked her and she handed me her cell and I handed her mine. We quickly took pictures of ourselfs and typed in the number into the phones. I handed her the phone back and I felt eyes on me. I looked for Troy and my eyes got locked with his. He nodded and I smiled. Finally, it was about time.

„Listen, Jess; I've gotta go. We'll see each other later, alright ?" I said and hugged her.

„Okay, have fun with your Boss." She teased me.

„Oh shut up, Jess!" I said and got up, „See ya, Bitch."

„Definitely will." She said and I walked to the exit.

I looked around, but didn't see Troy.

„Are you looking for me ?" I heard Troys voice and turned around.

„Maybe..." I said as we walked to the car, „I'm so glad that you're finally done with talking."

„Me, too." He said and held the door opened for me.

„Thanks." I said and stepped in.

„You're welcome."

„So what did you guys talk about ?"

„Oh, I got Christina, Britney, Monrose and a couple of more to record an album at Boltons..."

„Well that's great." I said and the driver drove off.

„I'm sorry that it took so long."

„It's okay...I mean it was for business."

„Yeah..." he agreed.

„Do you have any meetings tomorrow ?"

„I don't think so..." he said.

„Good, then I'll have you until my flight departs."

„I like that..." he said and kissed me, „What have you drunk ?"

„Champagne. About 10 glasses."

„I can taste that..." he said.

„I know, usually I don't drink that much at those events but...Gosh more than 4 hours of waiting."

„I know and I'm sorry..." he said.

I looked at him and just kissed him once more.

The whole drive to the hotel was silent. We didn't talk but it wasn't an akward silence...it was fine. Troy opened the door for me and I walked in.

„Just so you know..." I started and got out of my shoes.

„Just so I know..." he said and got out of his shoes also.

„No sex for tonight. I'm way to tired." I said and yawned.

„I guess after 4 hours of waiting I guess I don't have to expect that..." he said and tried to open his tie.

„Oh wait, let me help you." I said and walked to him.

„Thanks..." he said as I opened his tie.

„Could you open my dress ? I can't reach the zipper..." I said and seconds later I felt hands on my back, openning my dress. „Too bad that I'm tired because, this is turning me on..."

„Really ?" he asked me with a flirty voice.

„Really." I said and let my dress fall on the ground. I turned around and kissed him with passion.

„Okay, enough for a horrible day. We have to get some sleep." I said and got into the bed. Seconds later Troy was lying next to me.

„Goodnight, honey." He said and kissed me.

„Goodnight." I said and switched off the lights.


	19. Remember what I said

**A new chapter everyone! Wanna know how Troys Beach house looks like?**

./_tyekE9EoDBI/RyzO3G8QjsI/AAAAAAAAA1Y/97WabTGykAw/s320/celebrity_home_stern_

.hu/howard_

./_61djkGwfEZo/Rc9s_YhgDlI/AAAAAAAAAWo/pciA1yUQPiQ/s1600/Stern_

**Enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

**19. Remember what I said**

The next morning I woke up next to Troy. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

„Morning." He said and kissed me.

„Morning." I said and smiled, „How did you sleep ?"

„Good, I slept through."

„I'm glad you did. So when's my flight ?"

„In about 3 hours..." He answered sounding sad.

„Alright so it means that we better get up." I said and got up.

„Listen if I don't talk a lot then don't be mad, okay ?" he asked me as I walked to the bathroom.

„Alright...Will you tell me why ?"

„I'm not good with letting go, you know."

„Oh, okay...I'm gonna get a shower really quick, you can have breakfast or so..." I said before I walked into the bathroom.

I got out of my shower and turned on the water. I let the water drop on my naked body. I couldn't believe that everything's going to be over in just a few hours...

After 20 minutes I got out of the bathroom and started to look for something to wear.

I opened my suitcase and got out a light green shirt and a dark jeans.

„Gabi ?" he asked me and I turned around.

„Mhm ?" I said as I looked for my UGGs.

„Don't you want to know how Justine is ?"

„If you ask me why I don't ask you, then I'm sure she's not _that_ nice."

„Well let's just say she's the one who scared away my dates..."

„I thought you broke up with your models."

„Oh I mean before that. Like in High School..."

„Oh, right. So, how bitchy is she ?"

„I don't know, I'm not one of her victims..."

„Victims?" I asked him shocked.

„Well she can really...talk you down."

„Oh, how nice..." I said as I got into my UGGs, „How much time do we have left ?"

„A little less than 2 hours..." he said and I walked into the bedroom.

„Okay, then I should pack..." I said and threw my clothes into the suitcase. I tried to close it, but I didn't had any luck. „Could you help me ?" I asked him as I tried to close it once more.

„Sure, with what ?" he asked as he walked to the bedroom, „Gosh is this your suitcase ?!"

„Uhm yeah..." I said.

„And you need help to close it , I assume."

„Yeah..."

„Alright, sit on it." He ordered and I sat on it, „Jump a little bit."

„What ?!"

„Just do it, or this suitcase is not going to get closed." He said and I started to move a little bit.

After 5 minutes of trying to close it, he finally closed it.

„Yay ! Thank you sooo much !" I said and kissed him.

„If I'll get a kiss everytime I do something for you then I should do that more often..." he said and I smiled.

„Okay, are we ready to go ?" I asked him and looked around. „I think I've got everything..."

„Yeah, I think so." he said and I got my suitcase.

„Alright, so are you going to stay in a suite the whole year ?" I asked him as we walked into the elevator.

„Well I'm going to stay at the Beach house until I'll find an apartment..." he said and the elevator doors opened again.

„Okay..." I said as we walked out of the hotel.

45 minutes of driving later we were at the Heathrow Airport. I already checked in and we walked to Starbucks, Troy said that there's a 100 % chance that Justine would be there. But I couldn't see the familiar blonde woman.

And he was right.

„Hey Justine !" he said in a loud voice and a blonde Girl with big D&G sunglasses turned around.

„You're here...early, I guess." She said and eyeballed me, „Hello." She said and faked a smile.

„Hi." I said and returned her faked smile.

„You want a Frappuccino ?" she asked me.

„No, I'm fine thanks."

„Okay, fine we have about 15 more minutes..." she said.

„What ?" Troy asked.

„Our flight got displaced earlier." She said as if it would be the simpliest thing on earth.

„Oh...okay." I said and nodded.

„How are you Justine ?" he asked as we both sat down.

„Excited and sad at the same time. I mean, I'm going to leave that rainy London for shiny New York...What about you ?"

„Good..." he said and trailed off.

„What about you ?" she said to me.

„Good..." I echoed and smiled.

„Well we better should be going." She said and we all got up.

„Uhm, Justine..." Troy said.

„You've got 5 minutes !" she said and looked at me, „I'll see you on the plane." She said before she walked through the Gate.

„So, this is Goodbye I guess ?" I asked him and he just looked at me with sad eyes.

„Oh, right the ‚I don't talk' thing...Forgot about that." I said and he wrapped his hands around my waist. „I'll see you in...a year, I guess ?" I asked him. „Don't worry, I'm good at saying Goodbye..." I said and he just kissed me.

„This won't be for forever. It's just a year..." he said, „I promise to come back for you." He said and I nodded.

„Goodbye..." I said and he lifted up my chin.

„Remeber what I said..." he said before he kissed me once more, „See ya." He added and I looked into his gray eyes.

„Don't worry, you will." I said and walked to the Gate. I turned around to see the man who I love once more before walking on plane.

Once I was on plane I saw the familiar blonde Bolton. There were business men, already working on their newest project via their notebooks. One seat after another were business men next to business men... Then I saw her.

I sat next to her, since it was my seat.

„Alright, listen you black haired bitch; I don't care how much money my brother already gave you and what kind of stuff he bought you, but just so you know this is not going to last very long." She said and I let out a little laugh.

„First of all: My hair color is dark brown. Second: I have enough money myself. And Third: I don't think that _this_ will be over soon. Actually I have a feeling that it'll last longer than you think." I said and looked into her blue eyes, „Oh and by the way, he hasn't bought my _anything_." I added and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

„You know, I like you." She said with a smile on her face.

„Huh ?!" I asked her confused.

„Well you're not like the other women my brother dated. You're not dumb, you're good looking _and_ you're not a model."

„I see..."

„But you're the first employee he has ever dated. I can't believe that you guys met at work..."

„Oh we haven't met at work actually..."

„Is that so ?"

„Yeah, we met at Starbucks about nearly 3 years ago..."

„And you just _started_ dating ?"

„Yeah well let's just say it took a while until we..."

„We clicked ?"

„No we clicked the day we met."

„But why did you just started ?"

„One word: Past."

„Mhm..." She said understanding.

„Yeah, well and then my mind screamed: don't date him ! So, I couldn't go out with him...After 2 years I finally said yes."

„You're one of those, who are hard to get, uh ?"

„I don't know. Just I haven't had a good past...So I don't trust easily."

„Mhm...Where did you go to College ?"

„Yale, I studied music, english and 3 years of psychology. You ?"

„Cambridge College. Management, English and Jura." She said.

„Interesting..." I said and she smiled.

I looked out of the and ran with my left hand through my hair.

„Oh my gosh. This is not what it looks like, is it ?" she said and I looked at her.

„Huh ?" I said and her eyes moved to the ring. Right, the ring Troy gave me... „Oh, that. Well if you mean that it's the ring which I got from Troy, then you're right." I said.

„You have no idea what that means." She said with an open mouth.

„I don't ?"

„This is like a...a pre-engagement ring !"

„It is ?" I asked her confused.

„Of course. He didn't give the ring to _anyone_. Every Bolton has got a ring. It's not the same as yours or his but they all have something in common."

„Which is ?"

„They all have something engraved."

„What does it say ?"

„'Unica es' have all the rings which the male Bolton have. The females rings say : Unicus es."

„Wow...A pretty meanful sentence." I said.

„You know what it means ?"

„You are the one and only. I had Latin classes in High School..." I explained.

„Oh okay, you're smart, very smart."

„Well thank you." I said and we both smiled.

This was going to be a nice flight...

6 hours later we were in a car, which stopped infront of Boltons.

„It's 11 p.m., what are we doing here ?" I asked Justine.

„I'm going to check up some things...For tomorrow. There're going to be some changes..." she explained and got out, „The driver will drive you home. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

„Goodnight." I said and she shut the door close.

The driver then drove me to my apartment.

„Thanks, have a nice evening." I said to the driver, who got my luggage and he smiled, before I closed the door.

I walked into my building and decided to take the elevator. It eventually came and I stepped in. About 2 minutes later I got out and dragged my suitcase behind me to my apartment door. I was about to put the keys into the keyhole when the apartment door next to me opened.

I didn't need to even look at the person who was starring at me.

„Shouldn't you be in bed right now ?" I asked as I opened the door.

No response. I turned around and the awful familiar blonde was standing infront of me.

„You're baaaack !" she squeezed as she hugged me.

„Glad to see you, too. But would you mind not killing me ?" I asked her and she let go.

„Sorry...Are you tired ?"

„No, my chatty seat-partner kept me up the whole flight and I had enough sleep in the suite..."

„Okay, good. Then you don't mind if I come in and we'll talk about you, me and our 2 days apart."

„I wouldn't mind that." I said and she walked in, before I closed the door behind us.

„Okay, so do you wanna start or shall I ?"

„You, please. I've talked enough, I need a Tea...You're in ?" I asked her and she nodded, as she followed me into the kitchen.

„Okay, start talking...I'm listening." I said as I let the water boil.

„Mhm, I don't really have a lot to tell...I went out with Jared and he's nice, really nice. There was no sex nor a kiss, but it was nice. We'll go out tomorrow. I went out with Sue. She and her friends are sooo funny !"

„Nothing more ? This was it ?" I asked her as I filled the tea cups with tea.

„Well what do you expect to happen in 2, nearly 3 days ?"

„I don't know, but in your life something _always_ happens." I said and handed her the tea cup.

„Right." She agreed with me, „So what happened in those 2 days ? How were they ? Why was Troy angry ?" I told her that, didn't I ?!

„Let's just say it was a rollercoaster of emotions." I explained as we sat down on the brown couch.

„How am I suppose to get that ?"

„Give me 2 days alone with Troy and I won't ever be the same again."

„Again, not following..."

„It's just...First we were happy, then hot, after that we went to sad; almost cry; then we went up to total romanitc/ in love after that we were happy again. And at the moment you called, we were angry, fighting after a while we went back to being okay...At the end of the day we were sad, just like the morning. We had a really sad goodbye."

„Woah, you've been right. A rollercoaster filled with emotions."

„I told ya..."

„Hold on, did you say hot ? You guys had sex ?" she asked me surprised.

„What do you expect ? It was a) a beautiful suite and b) an awesome beach house."

„Beach house ?"

„Yeah, he has the most perfect beach house ever."

„I'll believe you that..." she said and smiled, „How was it ? Good ? Freaking awesome ?"

„Even better." I said grinning, „Seriously, now I know why everyone wants to date him....The sex is even better than great."

„I believe you that..." she said, „So, why was he mad ?"

„Oh..._that_."

„Yeah, _that._"

„Well...he didn't come back."

„Well when will he be back ? I mean he won't be there for...for long, right ?"

„I don't know...Do you call 1 year long ?"

„What the hell ?! One year ? Are you kidding me ?!"

„Nope. He made a deal with his sister...guess it was time to change locations. That's what the deal was."

„But for one freaking year ?!"

„Yeah...well a year is a year. Maybe it'll change nothing between us...or maybe-„

„Everything will be changed."

„Yeah, exactly..." I said and faked a smile, „But I told you this on the phone. I know I did."

„_Yeah_ about that... I was drunk that night, so I don't remember every detail and I just needed to know."

„Why were you drunk?"

„Uhm, I went out with Sue on that night...So what...what did you guys talk about ? I mean did you-„

„Yeah, I did told him about my past. Everything..." I said and she smiled.

„Oh, really ?"

„Yeah, it was kind of a moment thing...We just were in such a deep conversation about...him actually. And then it just matched and I told him. Just like that. And it felt good, really good."

„Have you also told him about your let's say not so normal college lifestyle?" she asked me.

„You mean..."

„Yes I mean those 2 semesters."

„Well I haven't told that yet..."

„Will ya?"

„I don't know if he's going to just accept it like he did with the other stuff..."

„Anyways, what happened after you told him?"

„Then he said the magic words."

„Awww! He told you he loves you ?"

„Yeah..."  
„And what did you say ?"

„That I'm sorry, but I couldn't say it back..."

„And what did he say ?"

„That it was fine by him..."

„But you said that you do love him, later didn't you ?"

„Yeah, when I finally got it."

„Which was when ? Not at the Airport, right ?"

„Oh no, it was at the same day...only a couple of minutes later..."

„You guys are like perfect for each other."

„Mhm maybe so, but yet we're not together, when we finally got that we should be together...ironic, isn't it ?"

„Yeah...you're right. But I know that you guys will be together."

„Let's hope so..." I said and sighed, „So isn't there anything else ? Any more news ?"

„Uhm...Oh, right there is news about Sue."

„Sue ?"

„Yeah she left her Boyfriend after she found out that he had been cheating on her. She moved out of their apartment and is now staying in a hotel until she finds an aparment. I offered her to stay over at my apartment, but I don't have a guestroom, so she would be sleeping on the couch; which I think is not sooo good."

„Mhm, I'm definitely going to ask her if she wants to stay at my apartment. I do have a guestroom and it hasn't been used in a while so..."

„Do that." She said.

„Alright, I think we should go to bed now...We need our beauty sleep." I said and she got up.

„Are you going to pack out now ?"

„Nah, tomorrow. I'm a little tired..."

„Alright, so see ya tomorrow or so." Ash said as she opened the front door of my apartment.

„Yeah, see ya." I said and closed the door.

I walked upstairs and got out of my clothes, into my pjamas and then I went to bed.

As I laid in the bed I thought of Troy. What could be possibly be doing now?

Oh, he was probably working... That's _so_ Troy.


	20. An article, which says it all

**I know, it's been quite a while... But school's been killing me. Enjoy this chapter and please _review_!**

**Xoxo Nicole  
**

* * *

**20. An article, which says it all...**

My alarm woke me up at 8 am. I got up, feeling a huge headache...I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap, literally like crap. My eyes were swollen, my hair was a mes and on top of that I had a huge headache. The truth, I couldn't sleep...at all. I was up the whole night, thinking about tomorrow, Ashley, Sue and _him_. Eventually my eyes started to fill with tears and I let them fall...

Hours later I did fell asleep, only to find out that my alarm woke me 40 minutes later.

„You look like shit." I said to my reflection.

I sighed, before I took a long shower.

30 minutes later I was dressed and searching for my keys. I decided to wear black today, which matched my mood just perfectly. I never wore black...I mean black shoes don't count, do they ? I only wear black when I'm feeling horrible; like today; or someone died; which hopefully won't happen in the near future.

„Where are you damn keys ?!" I cursed, „Ugh, I hate that crap !" I said and my eyes stopped at the inner side of my apartment door, they were sticking in the key hole. „Really, can this get any better ?!" I said sacastic and grabed my purse. I got into my shoes and got the keys out of the keyhole before I closed the door behind me. I didn't bother to lock it, since no one's going to want anything from my apartment. I don't have any money in there...Just lovely shoes and purses.

As I finally was downstairs I took a fast glance at my watch: 9:15. Good, okay I've got 15 minutes to get to Boltons and I normaly drive for about 20 minutes...Damn, I'm going to be late. I stroke out one hand and the taxi came.

„Boltons, please." I said and the driver nodded before he drove off.

Unbelievably 10 minutes later I was actually standing in Boltons. I couldn't believe my luck. I walked through the glass doors of Boltons and Kim walked straight to me, with a tiny brunette following her...

„How was it ?" she asked.

„Is he a good kisser ?" Sue asked me.

„It was good and yeah he is." I said and smiled.

„What ? Nothing more ? This is it ?" Kim asked me.

„Oh and by the way, do you know where he is ? I haven't seen him..." Sue said.

„Uhm...you will find out soon enough. I'm sure the boss will call us all in a meeting or something."

„Huh ?" she asked me confused.

„McAdams, Montez and Winston in the office, now." Ava said to us and gave me a furious glance.

„I can't believe what you did..." she hissed at me, before she walked away.

„What the hell ?!" I whispered to myself as all three of us stepped into the elevator.

„Do you know what it's about ?" Kim asked me.

„Lets just say that you guys won't be happy about what already happened here..."

„Do you know what she's talking about ?" Sue asked Kim.

„Nope, but we will find out..." she said and the elevator doors opened.

We stepped out and walked into her office. We knocked and heard a ‚come in' so we walked in.

„Ah Miss McAdams, Montez and Winston how nice to see you." We heard Jusines voice.

Kim and Sue looked at me confused, before the office chair turned around so they saw whose voice it was.

„Good morning Mrs. Bolton." I said and smiled. The jaws of the 2 women next to me dropped. „Close them !" I whispered to them. And they closed it at the same time.

„Actually I prefer Miss Bolton rather than Mrs. Bolton. Because after all _I_ am not Mrs. Bolton just _a_ Bolton..." she explained and I nodded, „Take a seat. All 3 of you." She ordered and we all sat down. „Good, how are you feeling ?"

„Good." We all said in a choir.

„Okay, so there's a reason I called all 3 of you. I've already talked to Miss Beckson about my upcoming actions." She said and took a sip of her tea, before she continued. „Basically I want to switch Miss Montez with Miss McAdams." She said and Kim and mine jaw dropped.

„W-What ? Why ?" Kim asked shocked.

„Well, I saw that you both studied english as well as music. Since Kim's a songwriter at Boltons record and Gabriella's a columnist at Boltons magazine, I'd like to switch your positions. Just for about 3 weeks so you 2 can get used to it and we'll see how much you like your new jobs, after that it might be your new jobs..."

„Oh, okay..." I trailed off. Me as a Songwriter ?! I never thought of that...

„And why did you call me ?" Sue asked.

„Oh right, I just wanted to you see that I'm the Boss now. For...for I don't know how long. See, I am a little different than my brother...my family says that I am the most discrit Bolton they've ever seen or met. I want to know what's going on and I want it the moment I ask, not 2 seconds later, got it ?!" she asked Sue in a harsh tone...Really different than from the plane...

„Yeah, sure. No problem." She said and smiled.

„Alright, this would be it for the moment. I want Miss Montez to get her stuff out of her office so Kim can move in. Miss Montez, you just go to Bolton records and meet Sarah at the entrance, she'll explain everything else. You can go now." She said and we all got up.

Kim, Sue and me walked to the door. Kim opened it and she stepped out, after her Sue and I was about to when...

„Miss Montez ?" Justine said and I turned around.

„Yeah ?"

„This just came in for you." She said and held up a letter in evelope.

I walked to her and she handed me the letter with the words, „I think you know from who it is." She said with a smile on her face. I nodded before I left her office.

„And ?! What does it say ?" Sue said as I walked out.

„I don't know, I haven't even opened it yet..."

„From who is it ?" Kim asked and we gave her a serious look, „Oh okay...why don't you open it ?" she asked me.

„I don't know, maybe because it might contain private stuff..." I said and played with the evelope.

„We all know that there's something going on between you 2."

„Huh ? I mean I know I told you guys, but...who is we ?"

„Like whole USA."

„WHAT ?!"

„New York Time Magazine, on the cover were you and him smiling acting _totally in love_." Sue said with a grin on her face.

„Oh gosh..." I said and covered my mouth with my hand.

„You wanna see it ?" Kim asked me smiling, „I have a copy of the magazine in my purse..." she said and got it out before I got a chance to say no.

She held it up and I nearly fell. Not because of the fact that we were on the cover, but because of the fact that we really did _look so in love._ Gosh and I didn't want us to be public...

We were smiling at each other, not wanting to loose eye contact. Our body language definitely said that we were in love...maybe even more than that.

„You 2 look sooo cute !" Sue said while I still starred at the cover.

„W-what does it say ?" I asked, still kinda shocked.

„Uhm, well just that the ‚womanizer' has a new lady on his side...or something like that. Wait, I'll read it out loud..." she said and opened the magazine, „

‚Boltons new Lady !

Looks like Mr. Troy Bolton has found himself a new Lady after more than 2 weeks alone! We don't know who she is, but we'll find out soon. They both attended the Charity Gala hosted by Jeffrey Buckston, an old buddy from Troys college time. They lived in an apartment together during college...But those 2 weren't the only shiny, hot celebs on that night. The one and only, Miley Cyrus attended with her Dad ! She even met the sexy new brunette on Boltons side. Her Statement : „She seems cool. I get along with her really good, we talked the whole evening... We exchanged numbers, so we won't loose contact. Hopefully we'll work together in the future." On the question if there might be something between Miss Sexy and Mr. Bolton: „I don't know. We didn't talked about that." She said and walked away. We don't know if that's going to last...but lets hope it will! I mean, we all thought that the women he has dated in the past were hot...but man, after seeing her you think the others were all ugly-„she stopped and let out a little laugh, „I love that part." She said and smiled.

„Go on..." Sue said.

„Where was I ? Oh right...'After seeing her you think the others were all ugly and...well old. I mean, Sharpay Evans...good looking. Giselle Bündchen, super good looking. But _that_, extremely hot! We don't know how long they already date, or if they just started; but one thing's for sure: We don't want them to stop! Keep reading the upcoming issues for more news of the newest, hottest couple in the U.S.!'" she finished.

„Woah...that wasn't...bad ?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

„Bad ?! Hell they love you ! Both of you ! You're like the new Brangelina !" Sue said and sat next to me.

„We are ? More like we were..."

„What ?!" Kim asked me shocked.

„Well I don't know what we are...We were together for like 2 days. And now we are separated...by an ocean. I don't know if we'll _try_ to make it work or if we just...you know, separate." I said and they both agreed by nodding.

„Well how long are you going to be separated ? I mean for how long did they switched locations ?"

„For a year...at least for now. I don't know if it'll be longer...I really don't."

„What did Troy told you about the change ?"

„He just said that it was some kind of deal. I don't know...whatever. It's done, anyway..." I said and got up, „Come on, I have to get my stuff out of your new office, Kim..." I said and opened the door of my office.

„You know, I think I might love your office..." she said and got up along with Sue.

„I know you will." Sue said smiling.

They walked in and Kim was smiling, „I definitely love your office !" she said as she looked around.

„Yeah, well...What do I have to get from here ?"

„Leave everything behind, this place is amazing..."

„Yeah, you're right. I should leave everything here...Oh wait, I do have to get my lucky pen."

„You have a lucky pen ?" Sue asked me.

„Yeah...Every Columnist has a lucky pen."

„Not that I know..." Sue said thoughtful.

„Well I do have a lucky place...It's this room..." Kim said and sat on the office chair.

„As I can see you already made yourself at home...or something like that."

„Definitely did, sista." She said as she swung around.

„Alright, I think I better should get going..." I said and walked to the door, „See ya !" I said before I closed the door. I got into the elevator and minutes later I found myself in a silver mercedes, driving to Boltons record.

After a 15 minute drive I was finally in front of a dark red building. I took a deep breath and stepped in. I looked around, everything was different than in Boltons magazine...Everything was so...relaxing. Of course, there were telephones ringing and people talking loud, but this was definitely different. A lot.

I walked to the information desk and a woman with dark red hair and green eyes looked at me. „Are you Gabriella Montez ?" she asked me.

„Yeah, you must be Sarah..."

„Sarah Paker, nice to meet you." She said and we both smiled, „Okay so what you're going to do is..."she started to walk and I followed her, „You're going to work with Trace Cyrus, who is-„

„The son of Billy Ray Cyrus and his sister is Miley."

„Yeah...So he's recording his first Album with his band Metro Station. They're working on their 4th song. You're going to help with the producing and you're going to suggest some things and stuff like that. I don't think I really have to explain this to you..." she said and opened a door, „Hi Everybody, this is Gabriella Montez. She will be working with you guys on your album." She said and I smiled.

„Hey guys !"

„Hi Gabriella !" they all said in a choir.

„Okay, have fun and don't be so hard on Gabriella, it's her first day !" Sarah said and left.

„Don't worry, we're not _that_ bad..." One said, „I'm Blake, that's Anthony, Mason and the one who's in the recording booth is Trace."

„Hi Gabi, I've heard from you !" Trace said.

„Oh really, you did ?" I asked him.

„Yeah, Mils told me some...stuff."

„I just hope it's nothing bad..." I said and he let out a little laugh, „So it is bad ?"

„Oh no...don't worry, a secret's save with me."

„Whatever that means." Blake said.

„Okay guys, how far are you ?"

„We did the instrumental part and are still working on the text a little bit..." Anthony said and I nodded.

„Would you mind to give me a little audio test ?" I asked them and Trace walked out of the recording booth.

„No problem." Blake said and pressed the play button.

„But we only have the 1. and 2. Verse. We still have to do the the chorus and the bridge." Mason explained and I nodded.

The music started to play and Trace started to sing...

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heartbeat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

„That's the 2. Part..." Anthony said.

„Okay uhm, how would you guys continue the song ? Do you already have a melody for the chorus ?"

„Yeah, we thought about this..." Mason said and started to play on the guitar...

„That sounds good, how about text ?"

„How about....

_We're not supposed to be together_

_But let's not ask why it is_

_You won't be like this forever_

_And we can't go away like this tonight."_ Trace sang.

„ Mhm...play it again, maybe I'll get a hint...because this doesn't sound right to me...something's wrong..." I said and Mason played again.

„_We're one mistake from being together..._" I sang in front of myself...

„_But let's not ask why it's not right"_ Mason sang.

„_You won't be seventeen forever"_ Trace sang.

„_And we can get away with this tonight"_ I finished, „That's it."

„That sounds really good." Anthony said.

„Yeah, why aren't you recording a record ?" Blake asked me.

„I'm not really that kinda person..." I explained.

„Okay, well should we record it or should we work on the bridge first ?"

„Uhm, let's record what we have for now. We can work on the bridge later..." I said and all the band members nodded.

8 hours later we recorded the whole song and were now working on the background vocals.

„Okay guys, this is it for today. We can work on some other songs tomorrow..." I said and they all smiled.

„Alright, see ya tomorrow Gabriella." Blake said.

„You can call me Gabi, Gabs, Brie, Ella...I can go on but I think that are enough nicknames for choosing..." I said and got up.

„Okay..." they all said at once and I opened the door.

„Tomorrow at 10 p.m.. And don't you _dare_ come late !" I said and stroke out my tongue.

„Don't worry, Mom." They said and I closed the door.

I walked out of Boltons records and caught myself a cab.

„Boltons magazine, please." I said to the driver and he drove off.

15 minutes later I was at Boltons magazine...

I walked into the elevator and pushed the 5th Button. Eventually the doors opened again and I stepped out.

I saw Sue behind her desk, talking on the phone. I decided to walk to her, but not say anything to not interrupt her phonecall.

„Alright, I'll tell her that." She said and hung up, „Hi Gabs !" she said smiling.

„Hey and how is she ?"

„Mhm, not bad...She's a nice person and a strict Boss..."

„Mhm...So, Ashley told me what happened."

„She did ?"

„Yeah and I just want to say that you can live with me. I mean, it's better than a hotel room, you have always someone around _and_ I have an awesome guestroom with a _walk-in closet_." I said and she smiled.

„Would that be okay with you ?"

„Okay ?! It would be awesome ! I mean, we totally bond...You're not some crazy cleaning bitch, are ya ?"

„No...I don't have the time to clean, so...."  
„Good, then you're new adress is officially : 300 E 55th St."

„Sounds good, doesn't it ?" she said smiling.

„Yeah, when's your shift over ?" I asked her.

„In 5 minutes..." she said and grabbed her bag, „But we can already go now..."

„Okay, where do you stay ?"

„I'm staying at the Plaza right now..." she said and we walked into the elevator.

„Okay, do you have a lot of stuff ?"

„Nope, 3 suitcases and about 2 boxes..."

„Alright, then we have to get that stuff into my apartment and after that we're going shopping. We both need new clothes." I said smiling.

„I'm in..." she agreed and the elevator doors opened again.

We caught a cab for ourselfs and got in.

„Plaza Hotel." Sue said to the driver and he drove off.

15 minutes later we were in her room and I was finishing packing.

„Okay, that's the last one..." I said holding up a box.

„Alright, then let's get that downstairs. You take the 2 boxes and I'm going to take the 3 suitcases..." she said and I nodded. I got the 2 boxes and opened the door for her. Sue walked out carrying the 3 suitcases and I closed the door. We got into the elevator and Sue pushed the Lobby Button.

Sue checked out while I caught us a cab. The cab came and opened the trunk, he helped me getting the boxes and the suitecases in.

Sue came and closed the car door behind herself.

„300 E 55th St." I said to the driver and he nodded, before he drove off.

25 minutes later we were in my apartment and I was giving Sue a tour through my apartment.

„Okay, so this is the bathroom and the guestroom is right next to it..." I said and opened the door of my red/black/white guestroom. „We can change the colors if you want to. You can do whatever you want in that room. It's officially yours." I said and smiled.

„This room is soooo cool !" Sue said smiling as she walked in, „I promise I won't change a thing ! It's so perfect." She said as she looked around.

„The walk-in closet is the red door, your own bathroom is behind the white door." I said and she smiled. She opened the red door, „My whole old apartment would fit into this walk-in closet..." she said with wide eyes.

„Good, that means we can go shopping...and that a lot." I said and we both let out a little laugh.

„We can go with Ash...Where is she by the way ?" Sue asked and we sat down on the little white couch in the guestroom.

„She's on a date...Hold on, I'll call her. Maybe she needs to be saved..." I said and Sue nodded. I quickly dialed in her number and she picked up after the first ring.

„Hi Ash, who are you ?"

„_What, what are you saying ? You threw up the whole time I wasn't there ?! Oh my Gosh !"_

„Chill, Ash. I was just going to ask if you need my help..."

„_You feel like you're going to faint ?! I will be there in less than 5 minutes !"_ she said and hung up. I let out a laugh, before I put my cell away.

„And ?" Sue asked me.

„Her date is horrible and she made up some excuse so she can leave..." I explained.

„Oh...Well that sounds not so good, I guess..."

„Mhm yeah..."

„Speaking of dating, how are things between you and Troy ? I mean do you guys date now or what ?"

„I don't know. We basically just dated for 2 days if that counts. And now we're going to have to survive more than a year without him..."

„You're pregnant ?!"

„Hell no ! I meant the company with we ! I'm not pregnant. I'm way too young for that..."

„But little Bolton/Montez would be cute...and sexy." She said and I laughed.

„First of all: We just started dating. Second: We aren't even married. Third: Maybe we're not dating after all..."

„Well I believe that this upcoming year won't separate you. It will only make your feelings for each other stronger."

„I don't know, we'll see...Only time will tell, I guess..." I said and faked a smile. The truth was: I don't think that we would survive this. It was already over before it started.

„What about the envelope, have you opened it ?"

„Oh, I totally forgot about it..." I said and got up, „Just let me get it..." I said as I walked down the stairs.

Once I was downstairs I got to my purse and got out the red envelope.

I sat down on my brown couch and took a deep breath.

„Are you ready ?" Sue asked me as she sat next to me.

„Yeah..." I said and opened the envelope. I got out the letter, which wasn't a letter. It was an article of a Magazine...of Vanity Fair.

„Now that's strange..." Sue said.

„Yeah..." I agreed.

„Well what does it say ?" she asked and looked at the article.

I decided to to read it out loud,

„**Lets get to your love life. Do you already have a new woman in your life ? Or are there more than 1 woman in your life right now ? Because we all know that your last toy was Sharpay Evans...**

_I'm currently dating._

**No name ? Won't you give us a little hint ? What does she look like ? Do we know her ? Is she another model ? Is she a celeb ?**

_You don't know her. She could definitely work in the model business, but she is not a model._

**Okay, so no model, is she an actress ?**

_*Laugh* No, she's not an actress. Not everyone I used to date is a celeb... She went to Yale and not to drama school._

**No actress then. What did she study in Yale ?**

_English, Music and 3 years of psychology._

**Sounds...smart. Could she be a musican ? A Singer ?**

_She doesn't sing. Well not as a job. But she does have a beautiful voice..._

**Is there someone head over heels in love ?**

*Smiles* Maybe...

**Your face tells us everything. But we want more from her. How does she look like ? Is she like the other women ? Is she blonde ? Has she blue eyes ? Is she tall ?**

_Well she's...different. Unique. She has dark brown hair and curls. She is tall, but not taller than me. Her eyecolor is a deep warm chocolate brown. She's definitely beautiful._

**How long do you know each other ?**

_A while..._

**That's all you're going to give us ?**

_Let's just say I want to keep my relationship private. I haven't been in the past, but I'll try in the future. Those things I told ya are the only details you're going to get. I don't think that this relationship has to be public, a relationship is always just between 2 persons. But in my case, it's always going to be the woman, the press and me. So I try to deal with it, to not give away too much. If it's really serious then you'll get to see her, you get more details...But for now that's it."_

„Wow..." Sue said and looked at me, „He's never been so...closed."

„Really ? I mean he does give away details..."

„Yeah, but just about your looks. Not about the relationship. He's really serious." She said.

„I know..." I said and looked at the ring from him.

„Someday, there's going to be a huge engagement ring and after that a beautiful wedding ring." She said.

„Perhaps, let's hope so..." I said and the bell rang, „That's gotta be Ashley..."

„I'll get it." Sue said and got up.

I looked at the ring once more and smiled. Maybe this was something like a pre-engagement ring. Maybe we were meant to be together. Maybe this was going to last for forever...

„Hey Girl !" I heard Ashley saying and I turned around, „Ugh thank you sooo much for saving me !"

„So that Jared guy isn't so cute after all ?" I asked her she sat down along with Sue.

„No, he is cute but he's...he's not my type."

„Right and what is your type ?" Sue asked.

„I don't know. I'm still figuring out..." she said with a smile on her face, „But I know that _he_ is not my type."

„Oh okay..." Sue said, sounding confused.

„Anyways, do you have any plans for tonight ?" she asked smiling.

„I'm not really in the mood for going out..."

„Same here." Sue said, „I'm too tired."

„Fine..." she said and got up, „Then I'm going to go. You guys need your beauty sleep..." she said and opened the door.

„We're sorry..." I said as she walked through the door.

„Oh don't worry, I'm going to call Jen..." she said smiling.

„Jen ?"

„A lot can happen in 2 days...Goodnight." she said and closed the door.

„What did she mean by that ?" I asked Sue confused.

„Don't know, but I am kinda tired...I'm going to go to sleep." She said and yawned.

„Yeah, same here..." I said and we slowly walked up the stairs...


	21. The Reunion?

**I know, it's a short chapter. But the next one will be better :) I promise.**

**Please review. Xoxo Nicole  
**

**

* * *

21. The Re-union?**

2 weeks later in the Constance Billiard School:

„I really don't know why we agreed to come here..." I whispered into Ashleys ear as we walked into the school.

„Because a) you love me and b) well, you love me..." she said with a grin on her face.

„Oh right, that's why..." I said and rolled my eyes.

„Just remember, play cool...I don't think they will notice us anyway." She said and we walked through the door. Suddenly, everybody stopped talking and all eyes were on...me ? Was it really me who they all stared at? That couldn't be happening, could it? I was a nobody in High School... I was a Nerd.

„Yeah, so much to the ‚I don't think they'll notice us' statement." I said to Ashley and she smiled at me innocently.

‚Is that Gabriella ?'; ‚I can't believe how she changed !'; ‚Is she that Nerdy Girl ?!'; ‚She turned out so hot !'; ‚I can't believe that she's dating Troy Bolton !'.

Damn, Troy. I felt like I've forgotten about him. And I feel so dirrty.

Suddenly, a couple of women started to walk towards me and Ashley.

„Gabriella !" one blonde woman with blue eyes said to me and hugged me.

„You look so good !" another woman with dark brown eyes and brown hair.

„Thanks, but uhm...Who are you again ?" I asked slowly and they both let out a little laugh.

„Serena van der Woodsen and this is Blair Waldorf." The blonde one said and pointed at the brunette.

„Right, Ohmygosh, I didn't recognize you guys. I'm so sorry..." I lied and took a quick glance at Ashley, „That's Ashley..."

„I wasn't popular or anything, so you guys probably don't know me..." Ashey explained.

„You were the one who always in the theater, right ?" Blair asked.

„Yeah, that was me..." Ashley said shyly.

„Okay, how about we sit down and talk about...well everything which happened between now and Constance." Serena suggested and we all walked to a table.

„Sure..." I said and we all sat down.

„So, where did you guys go to College ?" Blair asked.

„Yale." Ashley and me said at the same time and laughed.

„Where did you guys go to ?" I asked them.

„I went to Brown." Serena said.

„And I went to Princeton." Blair said, sounding a little bit sad.

„Mhm, so where do you guys work ?" Ashley asked.

„I'm working at Chanel." Blair said.

„I'm modeling around...Chanel, Gucci, D&G, DKNY..." she said, „What about you ?"

„I'm working at the Broadway."

„Interesting, what about you ?"

„I'm working at Boltons magazine..." I trailed off, maybe I shouldn't have mention his name.

„Boltons ? As in Troy Bolton ?" Blair asked shocked.

„Uhm, yeah..."

„Speaking of Troy Bolton...Are you guys...dating ?"

„No...not at all. We're not dating." I said, a little too quickly maybe.

„Okay, okay, I was just asking...Do you know if he's dating anyone ?" Blair asked. The article he sent me bumped into my head.

„I don't know..."

„But I do." Serena said and handed her a magazine. It looked like Vanity Fair. „That says everything..." she said and Blair skipped over to the Lovelife part.

„Damn, he is dating."

„Who ?" Ashley asked.

„Don't know, he doesn't tell." She said and handed Ashley the magazine.

Ashley read the article so fast that you couldn't even tell that she was reading.

5 seconds later she looked at me with wide eyes and I just nodded at her.

„Anyways, how are you guys doing ?" Serena asked, trying to not let us die because of boredom.

„Uhm...good." I said and smiled.

„I'm going to get me a drink, you're in ?" Ashley asked me and I got up.

„Yeah, totally. We'll be right back." I said and smiled to them, before we walked away. „You are a genuis." I said and smiled at Ashley.

„I know, right ? So...the article ?"

„I have no idea who he means..." I said and smiled evilly.

„Right, so did you guys talked about not being public ?"

„Uhm... No, not really. He just chose to not tell anyone, which is so totally fine by me."

„But everybody knows that you are the woman he talks about."

„Yeah, I know but isn't it nice to know that he would not tell anybody ?"

„Yeah..."

„And I mean they still don't know who I am. I mean, they know how I look like but not who I am." I explained as we reached the bar.

„2 Gin&Tonics." Ashley ordered and the bartender started to mix the drinks, „You know, you are kinda right. But what exactly are you guys now ?"

„I have no idea. I mean I have been calling him, but he never responded. So, I don't know what to do."  
„Did you already tried e-mailing ?"

„Yeah, no response."

„Mhm...I'm sure he's just busy." She said with a smile on her face.

„I really hope so..." I said and took a sip of my Gin & Tonic.

„Well well, if this isn't Gabriella Montez..." I heard a voice saying and I turned around.

„Chuck Bass, how nice to see you again." I said and hugged him, „That's Ashley."

„I know, I've been watching her plays in high school..."

„Seriously?" Ashley asked.

„Yeah, I always liked musicals..."

„Well then you shouldn't miss the premier of her musical at the broadway on May 10th."

„Oh I definitely won't." he said and took a sip of his drink.


	22. All I want for my birthday is him

**It's been a while since I updated... I know. But my computer was broken and I had to wait nearly 3 weeks... Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review.**

**Xoxo Nicole  
**

**

* * *

22. All I want for my birthday is him**

Sue and I work great together, she cleans up and I make mess. Perfect. No seriously, we bonded, we're like sisters now. Ashley and Sue are the sisters I never had. Ashley overslept at my apartment at the weekends and all the 3 of us went out or we just watched TV.

Ashley's Premier was a huge sucess, there were press people, television people, radio stations and all that stuff. And the Musical was really great, I loved it.

I woke up and should smile. I should be smiling non-stop because today's my birthday. But I couldn't. I couldn't because a part of me was still not over him. Even through it was clearly over. He didn't call, write or vist me. Which was obviously a sign of him, telling me that it's over, done, finished. I turned to my left and saw Ashley sitting next to me.

„Oh, good. You're awake. Happy Birthday !" she said and hugged me.

That was definitely too fast for me. My mind needed to process it first.

„Uhm, hi. How did you got in ?" I asked her confused.

„Oh, right. Sue let me in before she left to work...I know it sucks that she has to work on your birthday."

„Uhm, it's okay. I don't mind. Work is work." I said and faked a smile.

„So, „she said and jumped a little bit on my bed, „How are you feeling, birthday kid ?" she asked and I laughed.

„Well, I'm certainly not a kid anymore. I'm 22 now !" I said and faked a huge bright smile.

„We both know that you're not feeling okay, but I'm going to buy those fake smiles, because today's your birthday. And I won't bugg you with asking questions about him. We're going to forget him for at least today, okay ?" she asked me.

I nodded, „Okay."

„Good, now get up we're going to get breakfast and then we're going to go to the Sanctuary." She said and I got up.

„Sanctuary ?" I asked as I walked into my closet.

„Yes, the one in Soho. We've never been there and I think we should try it. After that we're going to stop at Starbucks for a quick coffee and then we're going togo shopping. In the evening we're going out. Maybe to Bungalow 8, we'll see." She said and it took me a second to get it. „You're okay ?"

„Yeah, sorry." I said and shook my head, „Just too much for my morning. What time is it anyway ?"

„About 10:30 am."

„Wow, you really let me sleep today."

„Oh, well you're the birthday kid." She said and smirked.

„You got that right." I said and started to look for some clothes, „How hot is it today ?"

„Go with a filrty dress or a cute shorts. It's really hot." She said and I nodded.

I decided to go with a beige dress with red little flowers on it. It was summerlike.

I got into my brown sandals and got my hair together in a messy bun. Before I walked out of the closet I grabbed my sunglass and walked out.

„So I'm ready for breakfast." I said and looked around. No Ashley. No Ashley, at all. Confused I walked out of the room. „Ashley ?!" No response.

„Ash ? Where are you ?" I asked and slowly walked to the stairs. I walked down and slowly looked up from my feet, „Ashley where-„

„SURPRISE !" I heard a crowd saying.

„Holy Crap, it's like 10 in the morning and you guys are already giving me a heart attack here! I was planning on getting one later..." I said and saw my mother walking to me.

„Happy birthday!" she said and hugged me.

„Thanks, Mom." I said and smiled.

„Gabs, happy 22nd!" Ryan said and hugged me also.

„Thanks, Ry." I said and smiled again.

About 20 minutes later of hugging, saying thanks, smiling and hearing the best wishes for me I got officially released. Meaning: Going out for breakfast with Ash.

„I'm still not over the fact that they're more than 30 people in my tiny apartment..." I said as we walked down one of the dirrty New York streets.

„Yeah, I know...But you gotta admit it was so good, to see your whole family again, wasn't it?"

„Totally, even through I would've want Dad here...Well I tiny little part of me."

„Like how tiny?"

„Very tiny, but yet it would've been good to at least get a card from him or so...Or money." I said and she laughed.

„Gabs, I don't know _how_ you do this, but you can always turn a sad moment into a funny one. And I love you for that."

„I love you, too." I said and smiled, „So where do we eat our breakfast ?"

„508 Restaurant & Wine bar in Soho."

„Oh, I heard that this is a good one."

„Totally is. I already reserved us a table, because it's always full." She explained and we walked around the cornor.

„Good, so we won't have to wait until a table will be free..." I said to her.

„So, any birthday wishes ?" she asked as we walked into the restaurant.

„Uhm...no not really." I lied.

„A table for Tisdale, please." Ashley said and the waiter nodded and leaded us to the table.

We sat down and looked at the menus.

„So, what are you going to pick?" she asked as we scaned the menus.

„Uhm...What are you?" I asked her.

„I have no idea also..." she said and I nodded, „What are you going to drink?"

„Orange Jucie." I said and she smiled.

„It's always orange jucie, isn't it?`" she said and we both looked up.

„Always is, always will be." I said and smiled, „What about you?"

„Well-„

„Wait, do they even serve Jucie? I mean it's a wine restaurant..." I said and we both looked at the menu again. We looked up, into each others eyes. „Red wine it is..." we said both at once.

„But for breakfast ? That's a little...heavy, don't cha think?"

„Nah, not on birthdays..." she said and I laughed.

The waiter came towards us, „What can I get you ?"

„Alright, then I'll have the Toasted Beets, Truffled Goat Cheese, Honey, Mixed Greens Salad and a glass of Castello Dei Rampolla Chianti Classico 2005."

„Same for me." Ashley said and smiled.

„Okay, they'll be done in a sec." He said and walked away again.

„So, are you enjoying your _birthday_ ?"

„Truthfully, I am." I said and smiled.

„So I am doing a good job at-„ she stopped herself, but I already knew what she was going to tell.

„Yes, you are doing a good job at keeping him from my mind. An excellent job, actually." I said and faked a huge smile.

„I'm really sorry Gabs...I know that you want him to be here. And I know that you want him to-„

„It's fine." I interrupted her, „Really, it is fine. He just....You know, maybe we're not meant to be. Maybe this whole ‚deal' situation was what was meant to happen. Maybe it was only suppose to me a couple of days being together. Who knows." I said and shrugged, „Anyways, so where are we going to start going shopping?"

„Don't forget the Sanctuary."

„Right, what exactly are we going to do there?"

„Well first we're going to get a mani-and pedicure. After that we're going to have a nice long massage, before we're going to get our make-up done."

„Wow, sounds like a plan."

„Yeah, „she said and smirked, „a really good one." She added and I saw that our meals were coming.

25 minutes later we were done with eating and were walking to the Sanctuary.

„So, are you ready for a relaxing noon?" Ashley asked me as she held the door open for me.

„Totally am." I said and smiled.

We walked in and saw women standing in it, women sitting on the chairs, reading magazines and chatting about the latest gossip.

„Welcome to Sanctuary. If you haven't made a reservation then please sit down." A blonde said to us and pointed to the chairs. She probably thought that we haven't made any reservation...well too bad.

„I made a reservation for 2. The Name's Tisdale." Ashley said with a warm smile on her face.

The blonde woman got out a List and checked it. Her eyes moved lower....and lower...

„I'm sorry-„ the blonde stared.

„Ashley! How nice to see you." A brunette said and hugged Ash, „What brings you here? A hard day?"

„No, it's my BFFs birthday today and I made a reservation for 2 but seems like it got lost or so..."

„Happy Birthday!" the brunette said to me and I smiled.

„Thanks."

„How old are you now?"

„Fully 22 now." I said smiling.

„Alright, let's see where your reservation went, shall we?" the brunette said and typed something into the Mac, „Ahh I see. You made that reservation a while ago, did't you?"

„Yeah, I did..."

„Well seems like your reservation got confused with another. But don't worry, we still have an empty massage room. You'll get it right away."

„Uhm, we can wait. I mean you don't have to make all those people wait..." I said.

„Oh no, they're not waiting..." she lied to me.

„We'll go." Ashley answered before I could.

„Fine..." I said as we followed the brunette.

„I'm Lizzie, by the way."

„Gabriella." I said and smiled.

„Nice name...I think I've seen you somewhere..." she answered.

„Probably on some magazine Cover. With Troy Bolton..." Ashley said casually.

„Yeah, that was it! Are you dating him?" Lizzie asked me as we still followed her through a long hallway.

I was silent. Was I? Wasn't I? „Uhm...No, I'm not."

„Then why were you on the cover with him?"

„Social Event, I worked for him. I made some research for my column."

„You're a columnist?"

„No, not anymore. I'm writing Songs..."

„Oh, cool. With who have you already worked with?"

„I just finished the album with Metro Station. And I'm going to work with Christina Aguilera for a little bit...Justin Timerlake recorded a song from me."

„That's cool. Are you close with Justin?"

„No...I mean we're coming along good...but we haven't gone out or so."

„Ahhh..." she said and we stopped at a door, „Well this is it. Have a nice stay at Sanctuary." She said and held the door open for us.

„Thanks..." Ashley said and we both walked in.

Hours later we were done with our massages and nails. We walked out of Sanctuary into Starbucks. We ordered our coffees and sat down on a chair.

„I missed that coffee." I said and took a sip of my coffee.

„I know what you mean..." Ashley said and we smiled.

I looked around. There were women in line, waiting for their coffees, business men typing something into their cells or notebooks and normal people like Ashley and me.

A very good looking man looked at me and smiled. I decided to return his smile. He was wearing a dark gray suite, a white chemise and a black tie. He had his cell in one hand, while the other hand was waiting for the coffee. He typed something in, before he looked at me again. And once again he showed me his pearl white teeth.

„Who are you smiling at?" Ashley asked and turned into the direction I was smiling at, „Ahhh. He's cute." She said and we saw that he was walking towards us, „And he's obviously into you." She whispered to me as the man came closer.

„Hi..." the blonde man with emerald green eyes said and black as pitch hair.

„Hi." I said and smiled.

„I'm Josh."

„Gabriella."

„So, would you like to go out with me?" he asked me. What should I say? Yes? No? Maybe?

„Uhm..."

„Oh let me guess: You have a boyfriend."

„Well, it's really complicated..."

„Mhm well...What about you?" he asked Ashley.

„Uhm...sure, why not."

„Great, give me your cell number and I'll make sure I set up a date." He said and smiled.

„Uhm okay..." she said and he handed her his Blackberry Bold. She quickly typed in her cell number and gave it back.

„I'll see you...." he stopped, realizing he didn't know her name.

„It's Ashley." She said, giving him a hand.

„Ashley." He said and walked away.

„Well seems like I'll have a date...in some time." She said and shrugged, „So you still want Bolton?"

„Sure do. I mean I love him. And I just...it seems wrong to date another guy, while he's in London working his ass off. I mean, sure he hasn't called or anything and I should be over but the truth is...I am not. As much as I tell myself, I am not. I love him. And I don't think that it'll change, just because he's being an asshole to me. I should be...I don't know." I said and she nodded.

„Yeah, I know..." she said understanding, „But he really has been an asshole. I mean who does that?!"

I shrugged, „Appareantaly he does."

„Let's not think about him...We should go shopping, it'll get your mind off of him." she said and got up.

„I soo need new clothes." I said smiling and got up also, „So, where are we going to start?"

„I don't know...How about Macy's?"

„Sounds good." I said smiling as we walked out.

Hours later we both were tired. We were at DKNY, D&G, Gucci and the whole Macy's shopping mall. I still can't believe how much money we spend...More than 55,000 $! I know, right? I haven't spend so much money in my life...Well execpt for the apartment.

I was in the corridor right now, fixing my dress in the mirror. I was wearing a dark red sleeveless Gucci dress and matching black Louboutins. The bell rang as I reapplied my lip gloss.  
„Coming!" I yelled and put my lipstick in my purse. I opened the door and was a little surprised to see Kim standing infront of me.

„Hey Kim. Where's Ash ?" I asked and looked around.  
„She's already waiting for us. We should get going." Kim said smiling.

„Okay." I said and closed the door, „I'm sure tonight's going to be fun..."

„You don't know _how much_ fun." She said grinning, I decided to eyeball her.

Kim was standing there in a dark green, sleeveless dress along with silver long earrings, black shoes and her brown hair updo. It looked really good. „You look great, Kim."

„Thanks." She said smiling.

„I know this is my birthday and stuff, but it is kinda weird seeing you grinning the whole time." I said as we walked into the elevator and I pushed the lobby button.

„Hey! I am in a good mood today!"

„Mhm...even through I should be the one..."

„And I'm here to change it." She said as the elevator doors opened.

„Good luck with that. Not even shopping helped me."

„Not even a lttle bit?" she asked me as we walked out.

„Alright, fine a little bit."

„What have you done the whole day?"

„You mean after I left with Ash?" I asked her and she nodded.

„Yeah, what have you guys done?"

„Uhm, we had breakfast and went to Sanctuary afterwards."

„Oh, I heard this one's a good one."

„Totally is. After that we went to Starbucks for a quick coffee and Ashley got herself a date with some guy. And then we went shopping." I said smiling.

We walked out of the building and I stopped because of the limo. The door of the black strech limo opened and I saw Ashley. She was sitting there, wearing a beautiful shiny white short dress and white shoes.

„Jump in!" she said grinning.

„You know how much I hate limos."

„Yeah, but today you're going to love them. Because it will drive us where ever you want." She said and I smirked before I got in.

„So, which club is first? Bungalow 8?"

„Mhm no. We thought about something...well better." She said as Kim got in.

„Okay, where are we going?"

„You'll see." Kim said and got out a blindfold.

„Oh please don't say, that this is for me." I said as soon as I saw the black piece of drapery.

She smiled and nodded, „Of course it's for you, silly. Who else should wear it? Ash?" she said and let out a little laugh.

„Uhm...Do I have to?!" I asked like a 5 year old.

„Yes, you have to. Now make me proud." Ashley said in a sweet voice and all three of us burst out of laugher.

Kim tied the blindfold around my eyes, „Can you see how many fingers I held up?"

„No, but if I have to guess then none." I said and Ashley laughed, „So was I right?"

„Ehm...Yeah." Kim confessed.

„See? I don't need a blindfold infront of my eyes, I already know what's happening with or without it." I said and smiled, „So, how long is it going to take until we're where ever you guys want us to be?"

„Not much longer...Do you want champagne?" Kim said.

„Sure...just give me not a full glass of it."

„Okay...Here you go." She said and handed me a glass with champagne.

„You know, this is probably the best birthday ever." I said and Kim plus Ashley laughed, „I mean, seriously; I've never got kidnapped, thrown into a limo _and_ got to wear a blindfold. I definitely won't forget this birthday. It's probably even better than my 21rst...I can't really remember what happened there..."

„I know, we were way to drunk..." Ashley said and the car stopped.

„Are we here? Is this it? Have we reached our destination?" I asked and couldn't help but feel super excited about...the upcoming event.

„Yes, we have." Kim said and I heard how someone opened the door.

„Okay, I'll help you getting out..." I heard Ash saying and felt a hand grabbing me.

„Sure, just don't be too harsh." I said as she pulled me out of the car. Thank God, I'm good with High Heels, otherwise I would be lying on the floor right now.

„Okay, let's started walking..." Kim ordered and we started to walk forward...I was very slowly and careful... Suddenly I felt something shaking under my feet, were we on a bridge?

„Guys, are we leaving land right now?" I asked them as we still walked on the shaky ground.

„She is good..." I heard Kim saying.

„She is Gabriella." Ashley said and I could imagine her smiling, „Okay big step here, Gabs." She said and I liften up my right foot a little bit higher than all the other steps. I felt hard ground under that foot, so I decided to follow with the other one.

„Okay a couple more steps and I'll take the blindfold off of your eyes." I heard Kim saying as we continued walked forward.

„It's time...I don't like seeing nothing. I don't know how blind people do that."

„Well they have dogs."

„I've never been good with dogs...I would probably have a cat then." I said and heard both girls giggling,

„Why don't you like dogs?" Kim asked me and I could hear that she sounded worried.

„I do like dogs, but only the little ones. The big ones are just...well _big._ I would love to have a small little kitty."

„Mhm...yeah me too." Ashley said and probably smiled.

„Okay now get that thing off of me." I protested.

„Okay, okay. We're here anyway..." Kim said and slowly untied the blindfold from my eyes. It took my eyes a couple of seconds to realize where I was...on a yard or boat. There was a red cutrain infront of me and I looked to my left and then to my right. They both nodded, with smiles on their faces. I shrugged and decided to see what's behind the curtain. I put it aside and it was dark. Dark as the night...without stars. Then, someone switched on the lights. Before I could recognize who was standing there I heard a huge „SURPRISE!" That would be the second heart attack of the day. I automatically stepped back.

„Oh my Gosh!" I said and covered my open mouth with my right hand.

„Happy Birthday!" I heard Sue saying and she hugged me, while I was still in shock.

I guess Sue was surprised of the non-reaction and looked at Ash. „She's still in shock." Ash answered and Sue nodded.

„Happy Birthday!" I heard Justine saying and she walked to me from my left side.

„T-Thanks." I stuttered out.

„Do you want a drink?" Justine asked me.

I nodded, „Definitely, I need one now." I said and she smiled.

„The birthday kid wants a drink!" she yelled while I was still in shock. I slowly looked around. Everyone I ever met, worked with, or have had a crush on was here. Wow.

I turned around and saw a grinning Ashley, Sue and Kim. „Thank you guys, sooo much!" I said and pulled all 3 in a hug.

„No problem. You know how much I love surprise parties." Ashley said and smiled.

„What do you want to drink?" Justine asked me.

„Uhm...give me a Blueberry Pomegranate Martini." I said and she nodded.

„You're going to get it in a couple of seconds..." she said and walked away.

I decided to take a look at the surrounding. It was all Vegas like. Gambling tables everywhere. Tables for Black Jack, russian Roulette, Poker and many many more games. On the left side, at the end of the huge long room was the bar with one bartender. On the outside you could see benchs with pillows on them. Music was playing, the typical Vegas casino music. It looked amazing.

After I checked my surroundings, I decided to check all the people. All men wore suits. The women wore all black, green or white. I guess I was the only one in red... Talk about not outstanding. I saw all my co-works, the ones I went to High School with and my College Friends. Everyone was here...expect him. A part of me still couldn't believe that he wasn't here, so my eyes started to search for him...over and over and over again. But nothing. He was not here. He, the one I wanted to see the most, was not here. He was probably in some important business meeting in London...

„Your Martini." I heard Justine saying and I shook my head, trying to throw the thoughts about him out of my head.

„Thanks." I said and smiled, „Uhm Justine do you know if Tr-„

„You should go outside. The view from outside is amazing. You can see the whole New York." She interrupted me and I looked confused, „Go. You will love it." She added and nodded.

„Uhm okay..." I said, still confused and decided to walk out.

„Happy Birthday, Gabs!" I heard Serena saying as I made my way through the crowd. I smiled and she hugged me.

„Happy Birthday." Blair said with a warm smile on her face.

„Thanks." I said and smiled, „Uhm, I'll catch up with you later guys, okay?" I said and they both nodded.

„Sure..." Serena said and smiled. I returned her smile and continued making my way through the crowd. After 2 minutes of pressing myself through the thick crowd I finally reached the glass door and walked out. Justine was right, the view was lovely. You could see whole Manhattan by night and the Statue of Liberty. I still couldn't believe that I was on my birthday party, which happened to be on a boat or rather yard. I drank the martini down with one gulp.

I sighed, when Troy popped into my head again. How much did I want him to be with me at this very moment. Just for a day. Or even a couple of minutes were enough. Just to see him after 2 months of seperation. I couldn't believe that he wasn't here. With sad eyes, I turned around and decided to scan the crowd once more. See if there was the sandy brown haired head anywhere. See if I could just see him somewhere...

„Are you looking for me?" I heard Troys voice ringing in my ears and my eyes moved to the left. There he was, leaning against the wall, wearing a black suit. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I rubed them.

He really was standing there, smiling. I was not dreaming.

„You...I...here..." I couldn't manage to say anything which made sense.

He laughed and slowly walked to me, „Did you really think that I've forgotten? That I really forgot your birthday?" he asked me as he came nearer and nearer and nearer. But yet it was way too far away for me, so I decided to walk towards him. As we slowly walked to each other, my head got it. He was here! He came! My face started to smile, to smile like there's no tomorrow.

„Ahh, you were in shock, weren't you?" Troy asked and I smiled, before I ran into his arms.

He swung me around and we kissed. Kissed like it would be our last one. Kissed like we knew we would die after it.

„You came..." I said smiling after the kiss.

„Of course I came." He said and brushed away a curl from my face, „I wouldn't miss it in the world." He said and I just hugged him.

„I missed you soo much." I said as I felt his body against mine. It was good to feel him again. To see him again...To just be with him again. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being with him again.

„I missed you, too." He whispered into my ear and pulled me closer. „I love you."

„I love you, too." I said and opened my eyes again.

„You look gorgeous tonight..." he whispered into my ear and I blushed.

The whole crowd inside had been watching us. They looked all very touched, like they've seen a romantic back again scene in a movie.

I laughed and pulled away, „They've been watching us." I said and Troy turned around.

„I don't care. As long as I am with you, nothing else matters." He said and we laced fingers.

„Do you-„ he started.

„I don't even wanna know." I answered his question before he could ask, „I don't even wanna know why you haven't called or so. Because today's my birthday and right now, I am in heaven. Because I just got the best birthday present ever." I said and he smiled, before he kissed me again.

„Do you wanna head inside?" he asked me, but I shook my head.

„Just hold me for a couple more seconds...I need you right now." I whispered and he hugged me again.

A couple of minutes later, I spoke up. "How long?" I asked him and he knew what I meant. Even though I didn't want to know, I _needed_ to know.

„One night." He answered and I looked at him.

„Okay..." I said, almost to myself. We only had one night. It would've been a miracle if we would get more than that. That's life, I guess...

„Do you wanna go in now?" he asked me carefully.

I nodded, „Sure, let's go and play something..." I said and laced fingers with him, before he opened the door and we stepped in. Everyone were normal again. They drank, played, talked and danced to the music in the background.

„How about I'll get us some new drinks and you go find a good table to poker?" Troy asked.

„Sure..." I said handed him my empty glass.

Seconds later he disappeared in the dancing, chatting and drinking crowd. I smiled and started to look for a good table.

After a couple of seconds I finally found a good one and started to walk to it. Then my eyes caught Ashley and I quickly walked to her, instead to the table.

„Ash, did you invite Troy?" I asked her smiling.

„I'm sorry, but I didn't."

„Then who did?"

„Well Justine did..."

„Oh I haven't thought of her..."

„Well she is a _genius._ I don't know how she got him here...I mean, I called and called and called...nothing."

„Yeah, now you know how I felt." I answered, „Where is she? I wanna thank her."  
„She left."  
„We're on a boat." I said notcing.

„Yeah, well she needed to go."

„B-But how?"

„Well there're lifeboats.."

„Anything bad?"

„Private Problems. Don't know what exactly, she didn't say anything..."

„Should I ask Troy?"

„Your decision. It's your birthday." She said and shrugged.

„Mhm...Anyways, do you wanna go play a little poker?" I asked her.

„Nope, you go enjoy the time with Troy...I'll have fun with something _or_ someone else."

I laughed, „Alright, have fun with whatever." I said as she walked away.

Smiling, I finally walked to the poker table. „When's the next round?" I asked all players.

„We're just finishing. A couple more seconds..." Cameron said. He was in my english class in Yale... and yeah, I did had a _little_ crush on him... He was very cute, well he still is.

„Alright," I said and sat down on a chair, „I'll guess I wait then."

„Your drink." He said and handed me a martini.

„Thanks." I said and took a sip of the martini, „Ever played poker?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

„I always play with my siblings." He answered, „You?"

„Been in Vegas a couple of times..."  
„Okay, we're done. Next round." The dealer said and handed each one of us the cards.

„You're going _down_." Troy said and smirked behind his cards.

„Don't be so sure about that..." I said confident.

„Oh, looks like someone's _confident_."

„I'm just good at it..."

„Alright, I'm out." Troy said sighing and showed me his card. A straight.

„Yes!" I said and stoke out my tongue at him.

„Now yours." He said and I showed him mine, „No way. You have a _Flush_?!"

„Yeah, well I told you I'm good at Poker..." I said smirking.

„You said that you've been to Vegas."

„It's the same."

„Alright, the cake's coming!" I heard Ashley yelling and I turned around.

Everybody looked at me and they all started to sing.

„_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Gabiiii,_

_Happy birthday to you"_

They finished and a huge birthday cake was infront of me. It was white and had a black-and-white picture of me, which was taken by Ashley in Florida about 1 year ago.

„Make a wish and blow out the candles." Ash ordered and I nodded.

What should I wish for? More friends? A long life? A good life? A lot of money? A nice aparment? Oh, I got one.

I made my wish and blew out all candles at once.

„Okay, so who wants cake?" Ashley said grinning, „I bet Gabi's delicious." She said and we all laughed.

About 6 hours of playing, drinking and chatting, my birthday party was slowly coming to an end. All my Constance Billiard Friends left, my College friends left and even nearly all my co-workers left. It was just Ash, Sue, Kim, Troy and me. We were cleaning a little bit.

„Really, Gabs you are crazy. You're cleaning on your birthday. Go get into a cabin and sleep or so. We don't need you here. We've booked the yard for tomorrow evening, so we could party until tomorrow or sleep until tomorrow. The Yard has 3 bedrooms, the master bedroom is on the last door downstairs. Go inside and sleep. You look tired." Ashley said and smiled.

„But-„

„No buts. Kim is making the dishes, while Sue and me are going to bring her the dirrty dishes. Grab Troy and get some sleep. It's your birthday."

„Okay..." I said and nodded, „Thanks Ash." I added and hugged her. „This was the best birthday ever."

„I know, I'm quite good at it, right?" she asked me smiling.

„You're excellent." I said and she smiled.

„Now go! I bet you and Troy want to celebrate also."

„Maybe...I don't know. I'm quite tired and I think he is also." I said and saw Troy coming from the kitchen. Yeah, he definitely looked tired.

„Goodnight." I said to Ash and walked over to Troy. I grabed his hand and walked with him downstairs.

„So, how did you like your birthday?" he asked me.

„It was the best one ever." I said smiling and yawned.

„Have you already looked at your birthday presents?"

„No, not yet. Ashley said that they're all in my aparment, so I'll see them tomorrow." I answered and he nodded. „Do you know why Justine left?"

He glanced at me, „She left?"

„Yeah..."

„That bitch."

„Hey! She is your sister."

„Oh no, I didn't mean her. I mean the one who made her leave."

„Who is it?"

„Our Aunt. She's the worst ever. Of course, she's from my father's side, which makes her even more worse. I don't like her, neither does Justine. I guess she somehow smelled that we both would be in town and why. I guess she told my dad and Justine left to fix it. I officialy am homesick. It took me a long time to get here. And I only got one night off. I quickly booked a ticket to NY, telling only Justine the reason why. Of course she knew that I would come, she wouldn't have expected it any other way. Too bad, our Aunt is in town or nearby or so. She probably told our Father and my good sister is going to take care of it."

„Oh..." I said understanding and Troys cell rang.

He got it out and read the text, „Great..." he mumbled.

„What?"

He showed me the text.

„_Aunt Karen won't tell Daddy...But you have to meet up with her. Good luck with the bitch, I know I had the 1 hour of explaining, begging and so on. Gosh, I hate her so much!_

_Justine Bolton"_

„Oh, well then you have to meet her, I guess..."

He shrugged, „Yeah well maybe..."

„Troy Johnathan Bolton, are you being bad?"

„Always..." he said with a smirk on his face.

We slowly reached the last door and I opened it. The bedroom was white with a little bit of violet. The bed was covered with white bedding and the furniture was dark wodden. It looked warm, welcoming and relaxing.

„Gosh, I'm sooo tired." I said and let myself fall on the bed, „Aren't you also?" I asked him as I stared at the ceiling.

„Probably a litte less than you, but yeah pretty tired..." he said as he got out of his jacket and shoes.

„So...Uhm, when's your flight tomorrow?" I slowly asked him and got up.

„9 am. So we really only have tonight." He answered as he got out of his clothes.

„Okay..." I said and got out of my shoes

„You know that I would love to stay longer but I can't."

„I know..." I said and tried to open my dress. Luck was not on my side. „Could you help me with getting out of the dress? I can't seem to reach the zipper..."

„Sure, no problem..." he said and walked to me. I pulled my hair up with a hair tie. I looked over my shoulder and saw him in boxer shorts. Suddenly, I wasn't _soo_ tired anymore.

I felt his warm hands on my body, unzipping my red dress.

„Have I already told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said as the dress fell on the floor. I turned around. „You already have. And thanks." I said and blushed.

„Well I can't stop saying this..." he said and kissed me.

I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around him. The kisses started to get stronger and we both fell on the bed.

„What about you being tired?" Troy asked me and smirked.

„I don't give a shit if I don't get much sleep tonight. We only have tonight." I said and he smiled." And hell, I've been waiting for this night since the last time I saw you. So, alcohol nor tired eyes won't stop me from being with you." I said and he smiled before he kissed me.


	23. A part of him is always going to be

**The next chapter, everybody! I really like this one :D**

**

* * *

**

**23. A part of him is always going to be with me**

The next morning I woke up and stretched my arms. I turned to my left and saw an empty bed side. In shock I got up. Was he already gone? Has he really left without saying goodbye? In panic I looked around...There was nothing. No black shoes, no black jacket, no white chemise...nothing. Everything was clean, there was no trace that he had been here tonight. That he spent the night with me. It was like it all happened in my mind. Like I dreamed of it. But it wasn't a dream. It happened. It really did.

I took a deep breath, trying to relax and not burst out of tears. I brushed through my hair and got up. After I got into my clothes, I looked for the black hair tie. I found it next to the bed...

_Flashback_

„_You know, you shouldn't wear your hair altogether..." Troy said as he played with a hair curl._

„_Oh and why's that?" I asked him and cudled into his chest._

„_Well you look way sexier without a hair tie holding your curls together."_

_End of Flahsback_

I sighed, got the hair tie up and put my hair up in a messy bun. Suddenly something dazzled me. I walked closer to the dazzle thing and saw a letter next to the dazzling ballpen. I got up the letter and recognized Troys curly handwriting.

Dear Gabriella,

You're probably mad, sad and everything in between right now. I know, it sucks that I have to leave and I know that you hate me for not saying goodbye to you. Truth to be told, I rather leave without saying goodbye than saying goodbye and seeing you cry. I'm sorry for not returning any of your calls...but I can't. So, don't try to call or e-mail me, because I won't be able to response. I don't think that we're going to see each other again after...well that year. I'm sorry for everything. For causing you pain, for being an asshole right now and in the future; and for all these things which would take too much time to write down. I don't know what we are. If we are together or not. It's your decision.

Because if we aren't, then I'm fine with you seeing other...men. If we are, then I'm still fine with seeing you other men. Because it's way too much of me to ask you. I can't ask you to wait for me. It would be too selfish. Be with another man if he makes you more happy than I do. Go out and have fun. Just so you know, I won't. You know why I am who I am. And you know why I won't even think of another woman than you. But I can't expect the same from you. While I will be in London, you might find another, way better looking; man, a man who understands you even more than I do, who will make you laugh instead of cry, like I did in the past...

I don't want you to put your life on hold just because we can't be together right now. I just...can't. It wouldn't be fair towards you.

No matter what you decide to do, I am fine with every decision you make. Becaue I know that there's one thing which won't change. No matter how long we won't see each other. And that's, that I love you. Always have and always will.

Your Love, Troy

P.S.: Your birthday present is waiting for you in your aparment...Don't let her wait too long.

P.P.S.: You can still go into Bungalow 8 with Mrs. Bolton.

Confused, I read it again. And again...and again. After I finished reading it the 3rd time, my eyes were filled with water. He left. Without even saying goodbye. He only left me a letter. A single letter. One piece of paper. _One _crapy paper! I wiped away the tears, which were rolling down my cheeks and got up. I grabed the only piece of paper which was left from him and closed the door.

On my way to the kitchen, I already heard Ashley's and Sue's voice.

„You know, it really was a good party..." I heard Sue saying as she filled up a cup of tea or so.

„Yeah, it really was good for Gabi to see Troy again. She missed him way too much." Ash agreed.

„How did he got here anyway? I mean how did you do that?"

„I tried the normal thing with calling and such. Justine really got him here. I guess she kinda managed booking the flight and such. She's a genuis. She got Gabi, I think; the perfect gift, seeing Troy was all Gabi wished for." Ashley said and I decided to walk to them.

„Hey guys." I said and smiled.

„Coffee or Tea?" Sue asked me.

„Tea, please." I said as I sat down on a chair.

„Where's Troy?" Ashley asked.

„He left." I simply said, like it was the normalest thing on earth.

„What do you mean?"

„He left. Gone. In London."

„What?! Did he...say goodbye or so?" Sue asked as she filled up the cup with hot water, „Black tea?"

I nodded, „He...he left me a note. That's all."

„So he didn't even say goodbye?" Ash asked.

„No..." I trailed off and shrugged.

„Uhm...well I'm sorry Gabs." Ashley said and hugged me.

I shrugged again, „He told me that we only had one night. He warned me. I guess I should've seen it coming."

„Yeah but-„ Sue started.

„How about we go home and see what you got for your birthday, huh?" Ashley interrupted her, trying to change the subject.

I nodded, „Sure just let me drink my tea." I said and took a sip of the black tea, „How did the night end with you guys anyway?"

„Uhm we cleaned up and went to one of those cabin, where we basically talked until we got hungry and since then we're sitting here." Ashley said grinning.

„You're kidding, right?"

Sue shook her head, „Well we did get a couple of hours to sleep...or better a couple of minutes."

„Did you hear Troy leaving?" I asked and both of them were silent. They did. „You did?!"

„Yeah and well we...we really tried to convince him staying at least until you wake up and he kept on saying that he couldn't and all that shit. You know how he is..." Ashley said and bit her lip.

„Yeah, I know..." I said and got up, „Come on. Let's go...I'm sick of this boat." I added and they both nodded before getting up.

„I think you will love your presents." Ashley said as we left the boat.

„I think so, too." Sue said smiling as we got into the limo.

„Well, we'll see." I said and the driver drove off.

About 10 minutes later we were infron of Sues and my apartment. I opened the door and saw flowers every where. Roses in purple, dark red, bright red, pink, orange, yellow and white. My breath got stuck. I took a deep breath, smelling every single rose in the apartment. It looked _and_ smelled amazing.

„OMG!" Ash said as she looked around.

„Who did _this_? This is sooo amazing!" Sue said.

„Who loves roses so much?!" Ash asked.

„T-Troy. He did this."

„He WHAT?!"

„He did this. He loves roses in every color."

„Wow..." They both said at once.

„Anyways, where are the presents?" I asked and looked around.

„In the kitchen..." Ashley said and we all walked into the kitchen.

The island in the kitchen was full of presents.

„Oh my Gosh. I seriously never got so many presents."

„Not even when you were little?" Sue asked.

„Uhm...

_Flashback_

„_Mom! Where's Dad again?!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. It was my birthday and he isn't even here! In fact, it is my Sweet Sixteen!_

„_Uhm honey, he's in...the libary."_

„_He's already drunk, isn't he?" I asked._

_She just nodded, „Sorry..."_

_I shrugged, „Just another lame birthday. Who cares, I'm only turning 16. I hope, I'll get at least a car or so..."_

„_It's outside." My mom said casually and grabbed her purse._

„_Do you already have to go to work?"_

_She nodded, „Sorry, but you know I can't take a day off...I just started."_

„_Of course. But are you really leaving me alone with my drunk father?!"_

„_Call Jesse. I'm sure, he'd love to come. It's your birthday after all."_

„_Yeah, I probably will. I don't have another choice, do I? I mean, otherwise he might...freak out or so."_

_She frowned, „He wouldn't dare." She said as we walked to the door._

„_Anyways, have fun with your work."_

„_You can go out if you want. Come home whenever you want. Just have Jesse with you."_

_I smiled, „I will. Goodbye." I said and closed the door behind her._

Just another stupid birthday..._I thought and sighed. I turned around and got the phone. I dialed Jesses number._

_End of Flashback_

...No." I answered and faked a smile, „So, with which one shall I start?"

„Uhm...how about the biggest." Ashley said and handed me a the biggest gift.

„You know, it's not the size that matters, Ash." I said and grinned.

„Oh, whatever. Just pack it out." She said and I opened the gift.

I looked at it. What was it? „What the hell is _that_?!" I asked and turned my head down.

„Uhm...I have no idea." Ashley said

„Oh, I know what it is! It's a piece of art!" Sue said and we looked at her.

„A piece of art?!" Ashley asked skeptically, „Who would you get _this_?"

„Uhm...Oh, Serena and Blair." I said and nodded, „Probably something from B."

„Oh wait, it has holes in it. It's vase." Ashley said and I looked at the silver thing closer. She was right. It was a vase. A flower vase.

„You're right...It actualy is a pretty nice vase. I mean you can at least put in there 4 different flowers...Because there're 4 holes."

„I think it is weird." Sue said.

„It is...but it's pretty, I like it...somehow." I said and put it aside.

„Okay now mine and Sues." Ashley said and handed me a about 5 kg present.

„Gosh, what's this?" I said as I unpacked it. It was a photo album. „Oh my Gosh!"

„It contains all pictures starting at your birth until...now. And yes, we even found pictures of you and Troy..." Ashley said and I hugged her.

„Oh my Gosh, thank you sooo much!" I said as I pulled her closer.

„You can go through it later..." Sue said smiling.

„Where did you find all those pictures of me?" I asked as I took a closer look.

„Your Mom gave us all of them..." Ashley said smiling.

„You went to Newport?"

„I love Newport. I wanna live there when I'm gray and old..." Sue said excited.

About 15 minutes later of unpacking gifts, I was finally able to go upstairs and change.

„Uhm, I'm going to change..." I said and Sues cell rang.

„Oh shit. I've gotta go. Uhm...I'll see you guys later." She said and nearly ran out of the apartment.

„What's wrong with her?" Ash asked me.

I shrugged, „Don't know." I answered as we walked up the stairs.

„Well ask her later when she comes home, because I wanna know." Ashley said.

Suddenly we heard a quite whimper.

„What's that?" I asked Ash as we reached the door. Again a whimper.

„I don't know, but it seems like it's coming out of your room..." Ashley said noticing. Another whimper.

„Okay, if this is some kinda freaking stuff, I will go crazy and move out." I said and took a deep breath, before I opened the door.

Everything looked normal, nothing was different.

„I don't see any difference..." Ashley said as we both looked around.

„Me neither..." I said, there it was again. A whimper. I looked at my bed, pillows were lying there, it looked like a den...building for something or someone. Another wimper came.

„I think it's coming from your bed." Ashley said and we walked over to my bed. I removed the red pillows and saw the most beautiful white kitty with crystal blue eyes.

„Oh. My. Gosh." Ashley breathed out, „She is sooo cute!"

I got her up and cuddled her, „So you are the one he meant, weren't you?" I asked her and she wimpered again.

„What do you mean?"

„Troy wrote me in a letter that my birthday present is waiting for me in my apartment. And I shouldn't let her wait for too long. Clearly the cat is a she. Otherwise there isn't a sign, saying that he got me a birthday present. Expect-„

„For the roses and the kitty. Oh my gosh, that is sooo cute! Just as cute as the kitten is."

„How old do you think she is?" I asked Ash and she looked at her closer.

„A couple of weeks perhaps. Maybe a month old. Isn't here a passport for her or something?" Ashley asked and I handed her the kitten, before I walked over to my desk. I saw a yellow animal passport lying on it, next to the passport was a tiny note. I decided to first look at the passport.

„According to the passport, she's 2 weeks old." I said as I flipped through the passport. She already had all of her inoculations.

„Ohh, she's sooo cute! I love her. How are you going to name her?" Ashley asked, but my eyes were on the note again. I picked it up and started to read it

I hope you like her. I chose a white norwegian forest kitty, because it represents a purity, a new start...Besides, you would loose her if she would be black. She's not blind or deaf or so. She's completely healthy. I especially chose a kitty with ocean blue eyes, so you would have something which will remind you of me. It may help you getting through the year without me by your side. You will have the kitty next to you, so a part of me will be with you. She's pretty playful, so I guess she will entertain you a lot. She also climbs a lot, so don't be surprised if you find her on a bookshelf or so. Another great thing, the norwegain forest cats are very paitent, which you have to be when you're in the closet looking for the perfect outfit. I really hope you like your birthday present.

Your Love, Troy

„Hello? Gabriella, how are you going to name the kitty?" Ashley asked me.

„Ocean." I said without a doubt, „Her name is Ocean, because her eyes are like the ocean..."

„That's a cute name." Ashley said and cuddled her again, „Is it a note from him?"

I nodded, „Yeah...And she is from him."

„It would be weird, if she wasn't..."

„Yeah..." I said and looked at Ocean again. She really had Troys eyes...the same amazing blue. I guess he left me...but a part of him is always going to be with me.


	24. Raped

**New Chapter everyone. Enjoy reading and review.**

**Xoxo Nicole  
**

**

* * *

23. Raped**

1 month later:

I opened the door of my apartment and walked in. I was surprised to find out, that Ashley and Josh have been waiting for me. Sort of.

„Hey guys..." I greeted them as I threw my purse on the floor.

„Gabs, we've been waiting for you." Ashley said with a sad voice.

„Really? Why?" I asked as I got out of my blue Manolo Blahnik shoes.

„Uhm...well you know, the press has an eye on you." Ashley said slowly as I walked to the couch.

„You mean...?"

„They kinda, well; wrote about you and Troy..._again._"

„What did they write?" I asked them as I sat on the couch.

Ashley and Josh looked into each others eyes and both sighed.

„Hello? I asked you something." I said, waving with my hands.

They didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Josh got out the magazine...People. He slided it to me. And a part of me didn't want to look at the magazine. But the other part just _had_ to look at it.

I turned around the magazine and saw once again; Troy and me on the cover. Smiling at the charity Event back in London. But this picture was different from all the others. This one had a flash between us. My eyes moved down and I read what it said.

_Bolton's breaking up again! But this time it wasn't him cheating..._

„What the hell?!" I asked and looked at them.

„It gets dirrtier in there..." Josh said.

I shook my head, „I hate the Press..." I said and opened it.

Several Pictures were shown, even pirvate ones. The Pictures of him and me at my birthday were shown. Kissing pictures, smiling pictures, yelling pictures...but they were all drawn. Comic like. Under all those pictures was a text,

_Gabriella Montez, seems like she's just another woman who __**dated**__ our Mr. Hottie. What looked like the dream relationship turned out to be only a play to the press. Or a play to themselfs._

_Sources tell us it's over. He even showed up at her birthday party, but she freaked out and started yelling at him for some private worst of all: Everybody heard them yelling. They say it's all about you on your birthday, Seems like Gabriella misunderstood this one. She made her birthday not even a day about her, instead she made it a day (or rather night) of yelling. The whole situation escalated when he tried to calm her down. She went crazy and they kept on fighting, yelling and she even hit him...all on her birthday. It all ended up that our 2 lovebirds broke up. What was the real reason? An Insider told us_ _exclusively, „She cheated on him. Several times. With several men. He was furious when he found out, but he didn't want to ruin her birthday. He kept on playing the boyfriend until midnight. He then confronted her with it and she started yelling it wasn't true. But we all know that she's lying. She's a whore. Always was and always will be. I can't believe Troy Bolton fell for her charme. She played with him. Used his fame for her. She just was with him, so she could take advantage. But now she doesn't need it anymore. She's on her own slutty feet. That's why they broke up. They actually fought a lot in the past...All behind the cameras."_

_Even Troy made his side already clear._

„_...I don't wanna see her again. Ever. We're over and I'm glad we are. Another Chapter has closed and it definitely wasn't a good one. I've cut her out of my life." He said as we asked him about his previous relationship._

_Gabriella, herself; hasn't made a statement yet. We don't know if she's hiding from the truth, or already searching for a new millionare...Mhm, what about David Koch? He's rich and probably that dumb, that he needs just someone pretty next to him._

_Sorry, but cheating and denying it?! We're through with you, Gabriella._

I was shocked. How could they?! I mean...How could they?!

„What the fuck is this?!" I yelled, with wide eyes, „That's gotta be a joke. It better be. Who the hell is this oh so exclusive insider?! I swear if I find out, I'm going to kill that someone!" I yelled and threw the magazine in the corner.

„So Troy didn't say it?" Ashley asked me.

Oh right. Troy. Did he say it? Did he really...

„No. Of course not. He never would. He probably said that about Sharpay or someone else. But...No, he couldn't have. He didn't say it." I lied to myself.

„Sounds like you're trying to convice yourself..." Ashley mumbled and I glanced at her, „Fine. You're not."

„Gosh, I need a drink." I said and ran through my hair.

„I'm going to make the drinks..." Josh said and got up.

„Thanks..." I said and faked a smile.

Josh left and I looked at Ash.

„And you're sure, you guys are still on?"

„Ashley! I am not a _whore_!" Well, not anymore...  
„I know that. It's just...you guys don't talk...and stuff."

„Yeah well it is hard to have a relationship when an ocean divides you."

„Yeah, I know...but you guys don't have any contact, do you?"

„We don't."

„See?"

„No, Ash. He didn't say it. This whole article is made up."

„How can you be sure?"

„Are you being on my side? Am I your best Friend or is the_ press_?!" I said in a harsh voice.

„Of course I'm on your side. It's just...I don't know, maybe Troy is cheating on you. Who knows."

„I know."

„You don't, Gabi. I mean he could cheat on you and you could cheat on him. No one would notice."

„Ashley!"

„I'm just saying that-„ her cellphone interrupted her. She got it out. „Hello?

-Aha

-Okay

-Sure, I'll be right there." She said and hung up. „I gotta go."

„I figured." I said in a cold voice.

„Yeah well, we'll talk about it later." She said and got up.

„I'm sure we will..." I said as Ashley walked into the kitchen.

She mumbled something to Josh and he shook his head. She sighed, shrugged and walked to the front door. I watched her leaving and then saw Josh walking in.

„Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

„Sure is. I just told her that I'm going to stay with you for a little bit, if you don't mind."

„No, not at all. Sue's in Washington anyway. So I would be all alone with this...magazine." I said and got up. I walked to the magazine and picked it up, „Stupid Press." I said before I threw the magazine in the fire, then I turned my head to Josh; realizing that it might be his magazine, „Oh was this your magazine?"

„Well it definitely isn't anymore..."

„I'm sorry." I said and he laughed as I walked back to the couch.

„No need to be sorry. It's better to let your anger out than keeping it inside..."

„True. Is this coming from someone who knows?"

He took a while thinking, but then nodded, „Yeah, kind of." She said and handed me a glass of martini, „Your drink."

„Thanks." I said and took a sip of the drink. It smelled weird, different from all the other martinis I've drunken before..."What's in it? It smells...different."

„Oh, just some special stuff...Family secret." He said and smirked.

I shrugged and took another sip.

The next morning I woke up with a headache and...naked. Confused I lifted up my head and looked around. Why was I naked? What have I done that I'm naked? Everything about yesterday was a blur. The last thing I remember was the magazine. I brushed through my hair and got up. Everything hurt. My head, my arms, my legs and my eyes. I sighed and walked into my bathroom, a shower that's what I need. As I walked into my shower I passed a mirror. I stopped at reflection. I was full of bruises and scrathers. What happened yesterday?! What the hell happened to me?! Why was I full of bruises and scrathers?! Did I have-

In shock I ran back into my room. On my way to the room I grabbed a dressing gown and quickly raped it around myself. I looked around once more, nothing has changed. Nothing at all. Then my eyes caught a note. Next to it was an empty condom package. Damn.

I picked up the note and read it.

_Last night was fun. We should do it again. I always knew you're better at this than Ashley. Even through you weren't really there...Don't worry we were save. I hope the shot I gave you wasn't too much. I just figured it would be easier this way._

Josh

_PS: I left you something on your body...I hope you're going to like it._

Josh. OhmyGosh. What have I done?! What has _he_ done?! That bastard!

What the hell did he mean with ‚something on my body'?!

In panic, I touched my legs, my arms, my stomach. Nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Nothing was different. What did he mean?! I turned around and held up my curls with my left arm. I looked at my right shoulder, nothing. Then I saw it. It was not big, black and painful. I didn't know why I didn't look there earlier...

On my left shoulder was a J. It was tiny, but hurt like hell. It was slope and black and...horrible. It looked painful. My skin around it was red and swollen, the tattoo itself was crusty, you could see still the dark blood... I didn't dare to touch it. It looked too painfull to touch it, too horrible to touch it.

Everything came back then. Suddenly I remembered something.

_Flashback_

„_Come on, you're going to like it." Josh said as I looked at some pictures._

„_A tattoo? I don't know...I don't even know what kind of tattoo..." I said._

„_Uhm...what about a J then?" Josh asked._

„_A J? For what?"_

„_Er...Johnathan of course." He said and I shrugged._

„_It could also stand for Jealousy, Justice, Jesus, Juicy..." I said and shrugged again, „Sure, why not."_

_End of Flashback_

My head started to hurt again. Then my eyes moved to the clock. 10 am. Time to get ready to pick up Sue. I didn't have time for an emotional breakdown. I had to do that later. No time for a shower either. Gosh, how much I hate stress. I slowly walked into my closet, trying to not think of last night or the result of it...or the pain. I searched for some dry, good looking, clothes and quickly got into them. But yet carefully, not trying to cause more pain. This fucking tattoo thing was really hurting!

Later, on my way downstairs I put my hair together with a barrette. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and my keys, which were lying next to the apple. Next to the front door was my purse, which I picked up before I closed the door behind me.

I decided to take the stairs, for the first time since I moved in here.

20 minutes later I found myself at the JFK International Airport. It was really crowded, seems like a lot of people were waiting for the plane to finally land and the passengers to finally enter the famous New York ground again. I decided to scan the surrounding:

Girl with too much lip gloss, woman with 2 kids, business man on the phone, typical New Yorker family, girl with too much make-up on, family from russia, family from turkey...

Then, the gate doors finally opened. People started to walk out, with either carrying their luggage or pushing it. A business man came, a blonde girl, a black haired girl, a dark skined girl...Where was Sue?!

I sighed and ran with my left hand through my hair. Ouch, I shouldn't have done it. That damn tattoo. I swear when I'll see him again, I'm-

„Gabi!" Sue interrupted my thoughts. I guess I got carried away in them.

„Sue! Gosh, I missed you sooo much. How was Washington?" I asked her.

„Let me first give you a hug." The brunette said and hugged me. Ouch.

I bit on my lip, trying to not scream. She finally released me and I forced myself to smile.

„So, Washington?" I asked again and we started to walk out of the airport.

„Nice, rainy, a lot of work...But nice." Sue said and smiled.

„That's all you're going to give me? A ‚nice'? You were there for fully 3 weeks! Something has happened. I know it. So you better tell me or I have to...to get it out of you...somehow." I said confused and shook my head, „So?!"

„Uhm, well I met a couple of people..."

„Ohhh, cute guys?" I asked with a flirty voice.

„Nope..."she trailed off.

„No? Hell what have you done in those 3 weeks if not kissed with a stranger every night."

„You know, I actually like it there. It's sooo different. Of course it is hectic, but not as much as New York."

„Don't tell me that you're thinking of moving down..._there_." I said in a serious voice.

„Oh no. Never. New York is my city."

„Good and I thought you've fallen in love with the good old Washington." I said as I stretched out my left arm to catch a cab, „Ouch!" I said as I felt the aching tattoo.

„Are you alright?" Sue asked me as a cab came.

„Sure, sure...Just...I haven't done a lot of sports..." I lied and smiled.

„Oh, okay..." Seems like she was buying it.

We got into the taxi and we drove off.

„Are you sure that you're alright? You kinda seem...in pain." Sue said and looked at me.

„Sure, I am alright. No pain at all." I said and faked a huge bright grin.

„Okay, that's it. What happened?"

„Nothing...nothing at all."

„Fine, if you don't want to tell me...Then at least tell me what happened while I was gone. You may skip the part of why you are in such pain at this moment and why you look like crap."

„Well thank you. That was very nice of you."

„Come on, we both know that it's true. You probably overslept today..."

„That's not true."

„It _so_ is."

„It isn't."

„Then what happened yesterday that you nearly forgot to pick me up?!"

„I don't know, okay?!" I yelled at her, „Hell knows what happened and what didn't. And just for you: I am not HELL!" I added in a loud voice. „Sorry." I apologized. The Breakdown was just minutes away.

„Okay, honey what happened?" Sue asked me in a soft voice.

„I don't know. I really don't." I said and brushed through my hair, „Damn." I cruised as I felt the pain again, stronger this time.

„But how can you not know?" Sue asked and the driver stopped.

„I'll tell you when we're upstairs." I said and Sue opened the car door. She got out and I paid the taxi driver, while Sue got her luggage.

I got out of the Taxi and we walked into the building.

„So, just tell me how bad are you really feeling?"

„Right now? Like Crap. No, even worse."

„Did Troy call you? Or worse did he not call you?"

I shook my head, „It's nothing with him. Well he is kind of involved but...no, it has nothing to do with him. Actually it does." I said, still unsure why I was in this situation.

She nodded, „Alright, you can tell me when we're in the apartment." Sue said as we got into the elevator.

„Gosh, I have the worst headache ever."

„How much have you drunk?"

„I don't know."

„What have you drunk?"

„I don't know..."

„How can you not know that?!"

„I just...I don't."

„Did you take any drugs? I mean besides the alcohol..."

„I don't...Maybe, I don't know." I said and suddenly Josh was in my head again.

„_Hey, what's this?!" I asked and pointed to a shot._

„_It's a shot."_

„_I know that." I said and waved with my hands, „I mean what is __**in it**_**."**

„_Something, which will help you..."_

„_With what?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead he ramed the shot into my arm. I knocked out seconds after that._

„Helloooo?" I heard Sue saying and I shook my head. She was already at the front door of our apartment. I walked out of the elevator while she opened the front door.

„Good thing that my key is still opening this door..." she said as we walked into the apartment.

„Yeah..." I said and closed the door.

She let the luggage fall on the ground and turned to me, „Okay, now sit down. Then tell me what happened or what you remember..." she said and we both sat down.

„Okay, uhm well...I remember reading People magazine. They posted a quite awful text about Troy and me. Something about me cheating on him and him breaking up with me or so."

„Oh yeah, I read that also. Did he really say that?"

„NO! At least...I don't think he has."

„Right. Go on."

„Well the next thing I remember was Ashley leaving. Then Josh and me drinking some martinis, they tasted kinda weird...Then I remember -please don't freak out- him and I in a tattoo studio."

„A tattoo studio?! Are you kidding me?! What have you done?!"

„I found that one out today. I woke up naked, with bruises and scrathes everywhere. And I got a nice note from Josh. Saying that he enjoyed last night and that the tattoo was a gift from him to me. Next to the note was an empty condom package."

„Oh no, you didn't!"

„Appearantly, I did. Oh and he gave me a shot, then I knocked out. I remember that one also..."

„Oh no, he didn't!"

„He so did."

„That bastard!" Sue got up, „I'm going to kill him right now!" she said as she walked to the door. I quickly got up and blocked the exit. „I haven't told Ashley."

„WHAT?!"

„I said, I haven't-„

„I got that one. How could you not tell her?!"

„She just...she seems so in love."

„With that _man_?! I don't think so."

„But she does. A lot can happen in 3 weeks, Sue. And maybe Ash has found love."

„But he...he raped you!"

„I know that. I can feel that. But we can't tell her yet. When the time's right."

„There's never going to be a good moment to tell her and you know that."

„I know, but just...not now."

„Okay." She said and nodded, „So what are you going to do with that Tattoo?"

„I don't know..."

„What is it anyway? And where? Is it big?"

„It's tiny." I said and pulled up my shirt. I turned around and showed her my left shoulder.

„Holy crap, that's what I call small _and_ painful."

„It is. And it does hurt...a lot."

„But why a J?"

I shrugged, „Justice, Jealousy, Josh...and maybe Johnathan. Any questions?"

„No, not at all... Sue said and shook her head, „Man, a lot of things have changed while I was gone..."

„You could say so."

„Ashley's fallen in love and you got raped." Sue said and touched my shoulder, „But everything will be okay..."

„Ouch." I whimped.

„Sorry, forgot about that thing..." she said and I laughed.

„I will never forget that..."


	25. And I am more broken than ever

25. And I am more broken than ever

I was a souless person. Somehow, it wasn't Troy who was the pain in my heart. It was the way I saw Ashley with Josh. She was so happy. In a way, I was jealous. Not because she was so happy with Josh, not because she was all smiling with Sue and me. It was because of the time they had together. The time Troy and I never got and probably never will have. I was jealous of that. I would give anything to just spend a second with him. I don't need more. But I want more. What I want is him with me. What I want is that everything would just stop moving for second. Just for _one_ second. I needed my life to freeze for a while. Everything was too much at the moment. Everything. Ashley, Sue, Kim, my Mother, Josh... and Troy. I needed some space. Some freedom for myself. I... I needed to let go. To let my life slip away from my hands. But the thing was... I couldn't do this. I couldn't let my life get out of control. Because if I do so, everything will end up in chaos. Everything – not that it wasn't already.

I kept my mouth shut about the night with Josh. I was silent... manly because of the pills I was taking. Yeah, my good old friends... I took them after the funeral of Jesse. And well I still had a couple of those left, I couldn't throw them in the trash. Somehow I knew, I'd need them again. Well, now it was _that time_ again. Talk about having a deja vu. Anyways, back to the Josh situation. As I mentioned earlier, Ashley was happy with him. _So_ happy. And I can't ruin this for her. Not for her. I was avoiding her in these days, because wherever she was; there was also him. And I... I can't face him. Not yet. Maybe never again. He disgusted me. Everytime Ash talked about him all I thought about was that night. That one horrible night. I started to wonder what Ash saw in him... but then again, I once saw him like she does now. Josh's attractive and kind. Somehow. But he's also brutal and careless. And I only see his second face. The first face started to fade away, soon it was gone and what I saw was a pathetic man. Not to mention what Sue thinks of him right now. She practically says what I think – No really, she does. She's the only one I can hold on to right now. She's...she's not Ashley, but I can not contact Ashley. I just can't.


	26. Let me be a part of your life

**26. Let me be a part of your life!**

2 months later:

Work was doing great, I finished the album with Metro Station and was texting and producing right now. I write songs, make demos and produce them. I decided that work was better than men. Way better. It was total drama-free!

He didn't call. He didn't write. He didn't send me a sign of him. I didn't know if he was alive. I didn't know if he was okay. I didn't know if...if he was himself. I called Troy several times, but there was always just the mailbox. After a couple of days of desperately calling I lost hope. I gave up. And you could hear that sorrow in all of my songs. Of course Sue and Ash knew about that and they tried to make me feel better by saying things like ‚He's probably too busy.' And ‚He'll call back, I'm sure." But they knew that they were talking bullshit. They knew it. I didn't know what to do. I haven't mention anything to Justine yet, but she noticed that I wasn't happy...

Right now, I was at the record premier of Britney's new album. I wrote a couple of songs for her and she invited me and Justine plus about 500 other people. She was signing autographs for fans and posing for photographs.

„So, how are you Gabi ?" Justine asked me as she walked to me, handling me a glass of wine.

„I'm good." I said and faked a smile.

„Bullshit. How do you really feel ?"

„Hurt and I'm angry and I feel like I'm going to burst out in tears any second. But I try to at least look like I'm fine." I said and took a sip of my wine.

„I thought so." she said and looked at me, „I know that he hasn't called you or wrote you or well make himself noticeable." She said and I nodded.

„Yeah..." I agreed with her.

„That's why I made some calls..."

„Huh ?!" I asked her confused and she turned around.

„Oh gosh. Gabi, I'm so sorry..." she said with an open mouth.

„Huh ?" I asked, even more confused than I was before.

„Uhm, let's just say...he is here."

„WHAT ?!" I asked her shocked, „Justine, are you...crazy ?!"

„Well I thought he was going to attend alone..." she said slowly and I turned around.

I nearly fell when I saw what I saw. He was standing there with _another_ woman ! A red haired woman ! He was chatting and smiling and all that stuff...with _another woman_ !

„Who the hell is that ?!" I asked shocked.

„I don't know, but she looks familiar to me."

„Is she someone from your Family ?"

„I don't know, I mean we're a lot of kids, with even more cousins and nephews and-„

„I know. Alright, so it _might_ be someone from your family..."

„Yeah, but honestly-„

„Yeah, I don't think she is." I said and felt how tears were staring to form in my eyes, „Tell Britney, that I'm sorry, but something came in-between...I just can't take him right now." I said and she nodded.

„I will, don't worry. Just call if you need to take a week of or something..." she said.

„Thanks." I said and faked a smile.

„Alright, see ya honey." She said and I looked into Troys direction once more.

He was laughing and for a tiny second his eyes moved away from her, right into my hurt glance. His eyes met mine. He ignored me and quickly looked at his new woman. He laughed again and talked to her.

I shook my head and I walked out of the Met, feeling more and more hurt every step I took. I didn't know what to do, what to say, I only knew how I felt. And it hurt a lot. Perhaps he ignored me. Perhaps he lost interest in me. Perhaps this was how it should be. It was a freezing december night and I was in a short dress, without a jacket or so. Even through it was freezing, I decided to better walk home than to take a taxi.

So, here I was, walking on a street at a freezing december night, crying. The tears didn't stop running. Maybe it was because I haven't cried earlier, because I had to stay strong. And now everything was coming at once...with him. How dare he ! How dare he be here with another woman !

„Gabriella !" I heard someone scream. No wait, it wasn't someone...it was Troy. Troy Bolton. After more than 4 months he finally decided to talk to me ?! To finally make himself noticable ?

„Fuck you, Troy !" I yelled and continued walking.

„Gabriella, please..."

„Please what ?! Please let me explain ? There's nothing to explain."

„Yes there is."

„No, there isn't. If you don't feel the same way I feel about you, then just say so. Just say that you don't love me anymore and we're good." I said and stopped walking.

„Would we really be good ?"

„Of course not ! But we would know ! Because I don't know what to say or do. I just know, that you haven't tried to at least make yourself noticable."

„I couldn't."

„Oh, so now you start lying ?! That's bullshit Troy ! You know it is !"

„Of course it is ! What do you think ?! I couldn't ! It's not that I didn't want it !"

„Oh come on. What would be so important that you couldn't call me in 4 months !"

„I...I can't tell you."

„Fine, then don't. You're done ? I know I am." I said and continued walking.

He grabed my arm, „Gabriella wait-„

„WHAT ?! Do you wanna keep hurting me ?! Don't rub in it ! You don't know how much you hurt me ! Everyday ! Every minute ! Every hour ! Every fucking second ! The only thing you left me was a _letter_." I yelled in a broken voice.

„Gabriella-„

„What ?! You're sorry ? I don't think so. I really don't, Troy." I said and shook my head.

„You don't know how I feel..."

„Then explain it to me ! Explain how you feel, what you're thinking...Just damn Troy, let me be a part of your life !" I yelled as I continued walking.

„You really wanna know ?!"

„Yes ! I wanna know how you feel, what you think...I wanna know everything. I haven't seen you in 4 months ! 4 bloody months ! And what are you doing ?! You are _avoiding_ me from the moment you see me." I said and continued walking. He followed me. „I thought, fine that was it. He doesn't show any interest, comes with a new woman...okay. But this. Troy, _this_ is bullshit in every possible way ! You...Hell I am mad at you. And I am...more than hurt. I gave you my heart, I really did. And you promised me to keep it save, to not break it. I trusted you. And what did you do ?! You broke it into little glass pieces. And after you broke it you walked on them like they were soild, without any emotions...After 4 months my heart was finally getting back together and then you came back and start trampling on them again ! You broke it again. And now I am asking you one simple question...Do you wanna be with me ? Do you really want this ? Because-„

„Stop." He said and I turned around. I looked into his eyes...into his gray eyes.

„This is confusing me Troy. Is this some kind of game ? Are you playing with me ? Do you really play with my feelings right now ?!" I yelled at him.

„Hell no ! Do you think it's easy for me to be away from you ? Do you think it's easy for me to try to forget about us ? Do you think it' easy to...Gabriella, everything's bullshit right now. And I...I just can't. I can't forget about you. Even if I try really hard, I just can't." he said and walked into a building. I decided to follow him.

„So what ? What now ?! I don't get you Troy. I really don't." I said as we got into the elevator.

„I am not here without a reason. I am not here to..."

„You know, what ? Just tell me what you want from me, why you are back and all that other shit you lie about !" I said and the elevator doors opened again. He didn't say anything, he just opened an apartment door...Was it his apartment door ? I took the silence for time to look around....I was definitely in an apartment building and he was opening his apartment door !

He held the door open and I stepped in. I didn't had time to look around.

„I came back for you. And no, I didn't come back to visit my sister. Well okay, yeah but I wasn't the only one who wants to see her. And that's where the woman you've been talking about steps in..." he said and we sat down on a huge white couch, „She's my cousin. She only came to visit her little cousin, who she haven't seen in more than a year."

„Your cousin ? That woman is your cousin ?!" I asked surprised. _She was his cousin._

„Yeah of course she is. I didn't touch a woman in those 4 months. I didn't even think of another woman than you. You were on my mind twenty-four-seven ! You think I want that ? Do you think that I want to work in London ? To be there without you ?! Of course I don't !" he yelled and took a deep breath, „And I am not anymore." He added in a low, calm voice.

„Huh ?!" I asked him confused.

„I quit."

„H-How ? I mean you're your own boss...How can you quit that ?"

„My father talked to me."

„About what ?"

„Well I wasn't the boss I should be. Because I couldn't stop thinking of you. I just couldn't. And he noticed. After 4 months he talked to me and he was like : ‚There's a woman in your life, isn't there ?' And I couldn't deny it. So I said yes. The next thing was probably something I didn't expect him to say, even through he did say that in the past. He told me to change locations again or to get you over to Great Britian, he told me to be with you; instead of away. He told me to just be with you and care less about my work...So that's why I'm back. I'm back for you. To apologize for not calling or writing. I'm sorry, I really am." He said and his eyes slowly changed color from gray to blue.

„I..." I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

„You don't have to say anything." He said and I looked away.

I sighed, „ I don't know what to do...or what to say. I'm hurt...a lot." I said and got up. I walked to the window and looked out of it. New York by night. There wasn't anything better than that. I turned around to look at a down-looking Troy...

I walked over to him and sat down again, „What are we now ?" I asked him and looked at him.

„Gabriella..." he started and looked into my eyes, „I want to be with you. There's nothing I'd rather do."

„Troy, you don't know how much I want this also. But I can't." I said and took a deep breath, „You broke my heart. And I'm not sure if I can let that happen again."

„And...and where do we stand now ?"

„I don't know. I really don't." I said and we locked eyes, „I need time, Troy. Time to get used to the fact that you're back. It took me those 4 months to slowly get used to you being away and now you're....you're back. Just like that. You're suddenly here again."

„And how...how much ?"

„I don't know. Maybe days, maybe weeks, maybe months and maybe just hours. I really don't. I just...I have to process it first." I said and my eyes moved to a watch : 2 am. „Ugh, I've gotta get home..." I said and got up.

„It's 2 am, do you really wanna get home ?"

„Troy..."

„I mean, I have a guestroom. You can oversleep and leave very early tomorrow, so we won't have that akward conversation in the morning..." he offered and I let out a little smile on my face.

„I guess, it wouldn't hurt anyone..." I said and he smiled. For the first time since he was back I saw him smiling. Gosh, how much I missed this smile. Not the million dollar smile, it was the smile which came straight from the heart, the smile I loved so much. „Just let me send Sue a quick text or she's going to go crazy..." I said and got out my Blackberry.

„Sue ? Why her ?"

„Well we live together. She moved into my aparment after she left her boyfriend 6 months ago. And we're getting along really good." I said while typing, „So she's going to go crazy if I don't tell her where I am. She's kinda like my mom..." I said and pressed send. „Done, where's the guestroom ?"

„Okay, the guestroom's this way..." he said and I followed him. I looked around and I have to say this apartment looks good !

„You really have style, you know that ?" I said as we walked through one small hallway.

„I decorated the apartment with my mother..." he said, knowing what I am talking about.

„Then you both have style." I said and we stopped infront of a white door with a black french doorknob. He opened it and it looked amazing. It was all white, brown and olive green. There was a huge brown canopy bed with olive green bedding in the middle of the room. On each side of the bed was a nighstand, matching with the color of the wood from the bed. On one wall was a commode, at another a mirror. Candles were on a desk, books on a bookshelf and paintings on the walls. There were 2 other doors.

„So this is it. The guestroom."

„This is one good looking guestroom." I said as I stepped in.

„Okay, so the bathroom is this way," he said and pointed to a door, „And the closet is right next to it. You'll find a pyjama in there from Olivia, I'm sure she won't mind if you're going to wear it since there're a whole bunch of more in there..." he said and I nodded, „Okay, I'll leave so you can get some rest." He added and I nodded again.

He walked to the door again, „Troy ?" I asked and he turned around. I walked to him and just hugged him. I couldn't take this anymore. This distance. I just had to hug him. I knew that he was confused, confused but yet happy. I didn't even recognize how much I missed him...How good it felt to feel him again., to feel him next to me to feel his body...

„Goodnight." I said and let go.

„Sweet dreams." He said and closed the door.

I sighed and got out of my dress. I opened one of the 2 doors and walked into the closet. I quickly found a Victoria's Secret Pyjama and got into it. Then I went to bed...With my mind on him. Troy.

Hours later I was still awake. Still thinking about him. I turned around in my bed, hoping to get some sleep. It wasn't working, so I decided to get up and get myself a glas of water. I walked through the dark small hallway and looked for something which might look like a kitchen. I finally found something which looked like a kitchen and walked to it. I took out a glass of one of the glass wall-cupboards and filled it with water. I walked to the French window and opened it. I looked at the beautiful night view of New York City.

After minutes of staring into nothing, I decided to walk back. I turned around, to only see Troy standing in the door frame, starring at me... Has he been here all the time ?

„Couldn't sleep ?" he asked me and I just nodded.

„Yeah, too much on my mind..." I explained as I walked closer to him.

„Me, too." He said and we walked back into the apartment.

„Why don't we just talk and see if we'll fall asleep eventually..." I said and we both sat down on the couch.

„Sure, why not..." he agreed with me.

„So...Uhm, how have you been ?"

„Well I've been...like crap. How about you ?"

„Same..." I said and silence came.

After 5 minutes of just sitting there I started to get bored...

„Okay, this isn't working." He said.

„I know...This isn't working at all."

„So how about we just go to bed ?"

„Yeah, you're probably right..." I said and got up. He walked me to the guestroom and we both were silent.

„Uhm goodnight...again."

„Goodnight..." he said and I closed the door behind me.

I knew that I wasn't going to sleep the night, I just knew. I took a deep breath, I needed him...more than ever. He was the one I want. The only one. And I couldn't be without him. Those 4 months nearly killed both of us...I won't let this last for any more second.

I swung the door opened and looked into the dark empty thin hallway.

He wasn't there anymore. He left...again. I felt like I was going to burst out in tears. I felt like he was leaving me again. I felt like he was riping my already broken heart into more and more pieces. I sighed and turned around.

„Gabriella, „I heard Troys voice and I turned around.

„Mhm ?" I asked him and the lights from a window in his slab caused me to automaticly eyeball him. He was wearing a gray pjama...was it from Hilfieger ?

„I know that I won't sleep without you next to me. And I know that you know that you won't either." He said as he walked to me, „So why don't we just forget it for at least a couple of hours, so we can sleep ? And I don't mean just sleep when you wake up and feel a huge headache, you dress all black, because you don't have any emotion...I mean sleep well, like...like we used to when we were together. Like we used to in London." He finished and stood infront of me.

I nodded, „I'd love that." I agreed and he smiled.

We walked into the guestroom and both got under the blanket. He was on the left side and I was on the right, just like in London.

„Goodnight Troy."

„Goodnight." He said and switched off the lights.

Minutes later I still couldn't sleep. And I knew that Troy couldn't sleep either. Somehow this wasn't working... I rolled over to face him.

„This isn't working." I whispered and he turned around.

„Yeah, you're right...why are we whispering ?" he asked in a whispered tone and I laughed.

„Because I wasn't sure if you were still awake."

„You knew I was."

„Yeah, you're right I knew." I said and showed him my tongue.

„Maybe we should..." he stopped.

„Move closer ?" I suggested.

„Yeah." He agreed and we moved closer to each other. „May I ?" he asked and held up his right arm.

„Sure, anything that'll help to get us one night of sleep." I said and he hugged me with his right hand. It felt good. Really good. I almost forgot how it felt to have him next to me...

But still, something was standing ‚between' us... And I think I knew what it was.

„Troy... ?" I asked in a whisper tone.

„Yeah ?" he asked back.

„You know that there's still a place for you in my heart, right ?" I asked him in a whisper tone.

„I know and the same for you." He said and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

„You haven't called me Gabi since you came back..." I said noticing.

„I can stop if you want."

„N-no, don't. It's just...gosh, I've been waiting for this moment, exactly the moment since I walked through the Gate 6 months ago. And now it is here and..."  
„And ?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. No words could describe what I was feeling at this moment. So I decided to let my heart take over. To stop thinking and start...doing.

And my heart told me to let my feelings show. So I just kissed him.

Gosh, how much I've missed those perfect lips...

„I love you." Troy said into my chocolate brown eyes as we fondeled my cheek, „More than you know. More than I could ever show. I would do anything for you, even more than that."

„I love you, too. With all my heart. With all my heart, which will always belong to you and no one else. And I can't be without you. Those 6 months were even worse than hell. Being without you is worse than hell. I just...I don't want to be without you again, ever." I said and felt a single tear rolling down my cheek.

„You don't know how much I missed you, „ he said and wiped away the tear from my cheek, „You don't know how I've been without you. I wasn't myself, I was just walking, talking, eating and working. Nothing else. There was no emotion in my eyes, absolutely nothing. You are the one and only for me. You are the one who brings life into me, who makes me laugh, cry, yell and everything in between. And those 4 months just made my feelings stronger for you, way stronger. I can't imagine my life without you, I don't ever want to be without you again. I can't be without you again, you make me complete. You're like the missing piece in my puzzle, the matching shoe in cinderella, the fire in my life...You are my everything." He said and kissed me again.

„Do you forgive me ?" he asked me after the kiss.

„How could I not ? How could I not forgive the man, who I love ?" I said and kissed him again, „You are more than forgiven." I added and he smiled, before he yawned, which caused me to yawn also.

„But after all that _love_ I have to get some sleep..." I said before I yawned again.

„I'm sure we finally will sleep..." he said and closed his eyes.

I let my head rest on his chest and for the first time in 4 months I felt complete again. I felt save...

„Goodnight Troy." I said with closed eyes.

„Sweet dreams, my love..." he said and kissed my hair.

For the first time in more than 4 months we felt asleep right away. Without moving, turning and rolling. We just fell asleep...


	27. You're back!

**27. You're back?!**

The next morning I woke up and felt great, really great. I opened my eyes and saw Troys blue eyes. I felt like I was in a dream, a beautiful dream...Was I really dreaming ? I hoped that I wasn't but there still was a chance that I was dreaming...

He smiled and I returned his smile, before he kissed me.

„Morning." I said and smiled again. I felt like in 7th heaven. No, this was definitely no dream. I was awake...And he was back.

„Morning Sweetheart." He said and stroke my hair, „How are you feeling ?"

„I'm more than great, how about you ?"

„The same." He said and smiled. Once again, I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. How much I missed those eyes...that smile...him.

„Oh shit, what time is it ?" I asked as I found reality again and got up.

„9 am..."

„Damn, I'm late..."

„Woah, woah, woah you need to work on saturdays ?" he asked me, „How about you stay here and just make a quick call, telling that you're not feeling good..."

„Troy, I can't do that..." I said and Justine popped into my head, „I sooo can. You're a genius !" I said and ran into the living room. I got my cell out of my Marc Jacobs purse and called Sue.

„Hey Sue !"

„_Hi Gabi. Where did you stay ?"_

„How about ‚Hi Gabi. How are you ?'" I said and smiled as I saw Troy walking into the living room – with no shirt on.

„_Nope, where did you stay ?"_

„Could you tell Justine that I won't be coming to work today ?"

„_Tell me where you stayed and I'll tell her that you won't be coming."_

„I overslept at a friend's house."

„_Anyone I know ?"_

„Probably already forgot that you know him."

„_Him ?! Who is it ?"_

„See ya, Sue."

„_Wait-„ _But I already hung up.

Seconds later I felt Troys hands around my waist, hugging me from behind.

„So are you going to stay ?" he asked me and placed his head on my shoulder.

„How could I not ?" I asked him and he smiled.

„That's right, I'm just too irresistible." He said with a smirk on his face.

„Watch your ego, Mr. !" I said and hit him lightly, which made him laugh a little bit.

„I've missed you so much..." he said and hugged me tighter.

„I missed you, too." I said and turned around, so we faced each other. „I still can't believe that you're back." I said and let my head rest on his chest.

„I can go, if you want..." he teased me.

„Don't you dare do this to me. Not again."

„Don't worry, I was just joking..."

„I know, but lets not joke about this subject anymore, okay ?" I asked him with a serious voice and looked into his bright blue eyes.

„Okay..." he said and nodded.

„Good, so what do you wanna do on that lovely day ?" I asked him and my eyes saw a picture of a little boy in a picture frame, standing on his book shelf.

„Well-„

„Oh my Gosh, „I said and walked to that picture frame, „Is that little boy you ?" I asked as I held the picture frame. It was showing a little boy, wearing blue jeans and a dark brown shirt, which said in bright yellow letters ‚Bolton's on the way.'; he was holding ice cream, probably vanilla and was smiling. The Ice cream was all over his mouth, but he looked so happy.

„Yeah, that's me..." Troy said and I heard him coming to me.

„You were sooo cute ! Does every male Bolton look so good ?" I asked him and he harrumphed, „I mean for Ashley..." I said and felt myself blushing.

„I don't know...Everyone has a different taste." He said, smiling.

„I know what we're going to do." I said and smiled at him innocently.

„What ?" he asked me confused and I gave him my puppy dog eyes, „Oh no. We're not going to-„

„Oh yes, we so are ! Come on it'll be fun."

„Fun for you and embarrassing for me."

„Looking at cute old pictures of you could never be embarrassing !" I said and looked around, „You gotta have more than 1 picture of you...Where do you hide them ?" I asked him as I looked around once more, „Where are those gorgeous photos ?" I asked and smiled.

He sighed and started to walk to a room, „Fine, if you really want to see them..."

„Yeah, I really wanna see them."

„Don't be surprised, but let's just say my parents loved having the last boy..." he said and opened the door. Inside of the room were hundred of pictures.

„What the hell is _that_ ?!" I asked him shocked.

„Well being the last male Bolton was...well, pressuring."

„I can tell. So that means ?"

„That being the last male Bolton always means to get photographed. And it also means to step into the footsteps of the company..."

„Oh, okay..." I said and got the first photoalbum I saw, „How about we start with this one ?" I said and held up the album.

„Oh, you picked out the first baby pictures of me..." he said and rolled with his eyes.

„Great, so we'll start from the beginning." I said and walked back into the living room again. I sat cross-legged down on the huge red wine colored couch and opened the album. Seconds later he sat next to me.

„How about we do this another time ?"

„What, are you afraid of something _bad_ ?" I teased him.

„Okay, fine you can look at those pictures. Only them."

„And why's that ?"

„Because the rest's just too embarrassing." He said and got up.

„Where are you going ?"

„I'm going to make breakfast while you'll take a look at the photos of me..."

„Okay." I said and smiled. He walked away and I opened the album.

The first page was filled with a hand print, a foot print and a blue hospital wristlet next to it was a birth certificate with the full name, eyecolor, haircolor, city, state, date and time of birth.

On the next page was a picture of him as a newborn baby. Clearly he wasn't even a day old on the picture, he was still a little bit rosy and he already had sandy brown hair. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

The next one's were smiling ones and some were just pictures where he smiled with his eyes.

30 minutes later I was finished with the first album and Troy came with breakfast.

„Okay, that's not going to last for the whole day is it ?" he asked me as he placed the plates filled with pancakes and french toast on the table.

„I don't think so...Why ?"

„Because a) This is still embarrassing for me and b) I was thinking about doing other things with you..." he said flirty.

„Maybe it won't last the whole day...maybe it will." I teased him.

„I don't think it will..." he said and leaned over the table to kiss me.

„Yeah, you're right..." I said and he sat next to me, „Troy...?" I asked him carefully.

„Mhm ?" he asked me after he took a sip of his tea.

„I've been thinking..."I started.

„About what ?"

„About us..."

„What's wrong with us ?" he asked me worried.

„I...I want us to move."

„To move ? Where to ?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

„To London."

„Gabriella, if that's because-„

„No. It's not because of that. It's just you seemed so happy in Great Britian. It's your home country."

„And yours the U.S."

„I can live without it. You can't. You haven't seen yourself. You were shining the moment we landed. You were so happy, I could tell by only seeing your grinning lips. Everything about you was better-„

„Gabriella..."

„No, Troy. I wanna do this. I want to move to London or any city in England...I just...I want to see you happy again."

„Gabriella, you make me happy. Not the city I'm in or the house I live in, it's all you. See I lived in London for about 6 months and I wasn't happy, it is you who makes me happy."

„But-„

„No buts." He said and I sighed.

„Listen, we could try to live in London for a couple of months...We'll see how our lifes develop. But I really wanna move to London." I said and showed him my puppy eyes.

„I'm not sure if Justine's going to like it..."

„I don't care about her."

„She's my sister."

„Yeah, I know but I mean as my boss. I love her as a person, but as a boss....she's just too strict." I explained and he laughed.

„I'm glad that I'm not the only one who sees it like that."

„You definitely aren't." I said and smiled.

„So, when do you wanna move ?" he asked me and looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

„You're going to do it ?"

„I mean, I have no other choice. I told you that I'd do anything for you. And if that means that we're going to move to rainy Great Britian then I'm going to." He explained and smiled.

„Thank you." I said and kissed him on his cheek, „I was thinking about the next year...I mean, I definitely wanna spend New Years Eve here in New York." I explained.

„Good, so we still have a 2 whole months."

„It's december the 14th."

„Yeah, I know. But let's just think realistic, after New Years Eve we're going to start packing all your stuff. And when we're finished with packing, then it's already Febuary the 14th." He teased me.

„Yeah...you're right. I mean we have to pack your hunderts of photo albums also..." I said and showed him my tongue.

„Good move..." he said and nodded.

„I know, right ?" I said and kissed him.

His phone interrupted our kiss. He got up and walked to the phone.

„Hello ?" he asked the unknown caller.

„I'm fine and you ?

-Right...What do you-

-What ?! I don't know if that's possible...

-Fine I'll ask her.

-Yeah, you can book them. And don't forgot Justine and Olivia . Those little girls of yours are still here.

-Olivia's already there ?

-Okay, see ya." He said and hung up.

„Who was it ?" I asked him.

„My Father."

„What did he want ?" I asked as he walked back to me.

„What do you think of spending a couple of days in Nottingham ?" he asked me slowly.

„Great Britian ?" I asked him and he nodded, „Well for how long ?"

„As long as you want..."

„Okay, just we have to be back until Christmas Eve. Because we're spending it with my Mother in Newport Beach." I explained and he smiled.

„I like the sound of _we_." He said smiling.

„My mother is going to _love_ _you_." I said and kissed him.

„I really hope she will..." he said worried.

„Don't worry. She knows I have a good taste in men." I said and stoke out my tongue to him.

„Now that helps _a lot_." He said and hugged me, „Don't you wanna spend Christmas with your Dad ?" he asked out of nowhere.

„No, I rather not...It would be just weird if I would spend Christmas with him and his new Family..." I explained and he nodded.

„Good, well then how about we get into your apartment and start packing ? Because as I know you, you have _a lot_ to pack. And the tickets are served for tomorrow evening."

„Shouldn't we first go to Justine ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Right, totally forgot about my big sis..." he said and we got up.

„What's the age difference between you 2 anyway ?" I asked him as we walked through the hallway.

„2 minutes...She rubs it under my nose every chance she gets..." he explained.

„I can totally understand her. I would probably do the same..." I said and walked into the guestroom.

„You're sooo mean to me !" I heard him saying.

„Like you aren't !" I said and rolled my eyes.

25 minutes later I found Troy and me in the elevator, waiting for the door to open again. I borrowed some clothes from Justine, since my dress wouldn't look so well.... I borrowed a jeans, a white top and a dark green cardigen.

„You know, Ava was furious that you changed locations..." I said.

„Right..." he said, not believing me.

„I'm serious ! She took the blame on me ! She hissed at me the moment she saw me. She was like ‚ I can't believe what you did !' You should've seen her glance. If that glance could kill, than I'd be dead." I said and the elevator doors opened again.

We stepped out and Sue saw us right away.

„OMG !" I heard her saying into the phone, „No, not you. I'm sorry, but can I call you back ? Yes, I know that Lisa won't be avaiable in 15 minutes...Bye." she said and hung up. She walked to us, her mouth still wide open.

„OhmyGosh !" she said again, „You," she said and looked at me, „And You." She said and gave Troy a big hug. „I can't believe that you're back !" she said with a smile on her face.

Troy glanced at me, „Don't look at me. It does look like it..." I said.

„What do you mean ‚It does look like it.' ?!" Sue asked slowly.

„I'm not back, Sue." Troy explained.

„What ?! You're going to leave me here with that bit-„she stopped herself, „beautiful person ?" she corrected herself and I laughed.

„Yes, I was planning to." He said and faked a smile.

„Great." She said and faked a smile.

„Is Justine in her office ?" I asked her.

„The Workaholic is working..." she answered and the phone rang, „You can go right in. I don't think she mind if you guys walk in..." she said before she answered the phone.

„I really hope that she isn't going to be pissed or so..." I said before I opened the door.

„What the fuck ?! I said I want it now ! I gave you a strict instruction! I don't care that it hadn't been delivered. It's not my problem. But what is my problem, is that you have to be done in this minute ! Urgh !" she yelled into the phone and hung up, „Really men these days..." she mumbled to herself and typed something into the Mac. Then she looked up and her eyes filled with happyness.

„Troy !" she said and got up, before she hugged him, „I can't believe that you have brought Allie along !"

„Well she wanted to see her cousin again..." he explained and smiled.

„What brings you guys here ? Wait, does that mean you 2 are-„

„Yes it does." Troy answered, „And Dad called me about 30 minutes ago."

„What did he want ?" she said and walked back to her desk.

„Family meeting in Nottingham. Tickets are served."

„Same as every year, isn't it ? Well when should that Family meeting be ?" she asked as she typed something into the Mac.

„Our plane's schedueled for 8 p.m. tomorrow." He said and she looked up.

„Impossible." She said and we both sat down, „I can't. Can't you see how much work here is ? I can't leave like that !"

„Awww, my sister does have a heart !" Troy teased her and we both started to laugh.

„I'm serious, Troy. This is a mess ! Tell him-„

„Don't you dare say that. You know how it is. If someone calls in a Family Meeting then you _have_ to go. Besides it's nearly Christmas..."

„Yeah, _nearly_."

„Justine, just go."

„What about Olivia ?"

„She's already in Nottingham...So will you come with us ?"s

„Fine, fine..." she said and sighed, „One more thing, is Gabi going also ?"

„Yes, she is." He answered for me and Justines eye wided.

„You do know what that means right ?" she asked him and he nodded.

„Of course I know. And I know you told him that I-„

„I did. I had no other choice. You know that I'm not good at keeping secrets..." she apologgized for something I didn't know.

„It's okay, I would have told him anyway. I mean, he saw it..."

„He did ?"

„He totally did. He talked to me about it. And I told him and he said that you already told him. So basically it will be a test. For both of us."

„Yeah, I know. But I think she's going to past..." she said smiling.

„I really hope that Dad won't be too hard on her. I mean, you know him. And you know her."

„And I know Grandma and Grandpa. Oh and Leah, she's really hard on them right now. I hope her mood will change, since it's nearly Christmas..." She said and looked at me, „They're going to love you, Gabs."

„I really hope so." I said and returned her smile.

„Anyways, enough of the small talk. I've gotta clean up as much mess as I can." She said and we both got up, „See ya tomorrow." She said and we walked to the exit.

„Have fun with all that mess !" Troy said and closed the door behind us.

„You 2 are weird..." I whispered to him.

„How so ?"

„You guys are finishing each other sentences. You really can see, that you guys are twins..."

„Oh, well..." he said as we walked to the elevator. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sue was on the phone again.

The elevator doors opened and my private nightmare was standing in it aka Ava.

„Oh good morning Mr. Bolton. I didn't even get informed that you're back..." she said and looked at me.

„I am not back, Ava." He responded codly.

„You're not ? Then why are you here, if I may ask..."

„I was just visiting my sister and invited a special someone to Nottingham..." He answered just as coldly as before.

„Oh, alright..." she said nodding and the elevator doors opened.

„Goodbye." Troy said and I walked out, not saying a word.

„Being with you in public is scary..." I whispered to him as we walked out.

„Why is it so scary ?" he asked me as he held the door open for me.

„Well because, „ I started and got into the black mercedes, „being with you in public is just scary. You talk so...codly. And whenever I'm with you and there's a third person, I just don't seem to get the chance to say anything..." I explained as he closed the door behind himself.

„You definitely aren't ready for the Boltons..." he said rather to himself than to me.

„Why's that ? Because you're from a...huge family ?"

„Yeah, I'm afraid that you feel like a smug." He said and I laughed.

„Smug ? That's the most british word I've ever heard from you." I said, laughing.

„What, you don't like my _british accent_ ?" he asked me in his most british accent I've heard.

„It's very, very, _very_ sexy." I said and kissed him, „So why should I feel like a _smug_ ?"

„Well because as you said that we're a huge family. And we're going to be a lot. I'm thinking about 40 or so. And that not considering the babies."

„Babies ?"

„Well one baby and one's pregnant."

„Oh, how far is she ?"

„9 months, so she could have the baby any second. But still she insists to go to our Family meeting..."

„Yeah, well it sounds like you guys don't meet up everyday..."

„Yeah, not that much, like 7 times a year, if we're all lucky..." he explained.

„Mhm seems like it...So, how many people are going to be there, again ?"

„Uhm...a lot. About 40 or so."

„40 People ?!" I asked him shocked.

„Yeah, but that's not the whole Family. More like my Grandparents from both sides, then I think a couple of Aunts and Uncles, perhaps some Cousines and my sisters and brothers, with their spouses. It's about 40...But I don't think it'll be so much. Maybe about 30..." he explained and my eyes got even wider than they already were.

„But how...where...How are you going to....Where are they all going to stay ?!" I asked, not sure if my questions made sense.

„Well we have a huge house. With about 8 bedrooms + a separate bath for each bedroom. And we have like 3 little cabins on our land."

„And how...how big are they ?"

„Well they're all little houses actually. They have each a bath, walk-in closet and bedroom. So more like little houses."

„Wow..." That was all I could manage.

„Well we builed them after our family got bigger and bigger..."

„Right, I can totally understand." I lied.

„You so can't. But you will."

„You're right, I totally can't understand why you need to have 4 houses." I said and he smiled.

„Just wait, you will understand..." he said and the driver stopped.

We both got out and walked up to my aparment.

I opened the door of the apartment and he stepped in.

„You know, „ he started as he looked around, „your apartment changed a lot, since the last time."

„It did ?"

„Yeah, probably because of Sue." He said and I walked up the stairs.

„You can look around and I'm going to go upstairs to pack." I said.

„Alright, I'm going to search for you when I found something dirrty..."

„Damn, I knew I had the number of _that_ callboy somewhere...call me if you find it." I teased him and walked to my room.

I got out my suitecase and opened it. I walked to closet and switched on the radio, while walking. The song ‚Seventeen forver' by Metro Station was playing and I smiled. I quickly ran downstairs and saw Troy looking at some pictures.

„Troy !" I said and he looked up, „Get up here. Hurry !" I yelled and walked back.

Seconds later he was in my room, „What ?"

„That's our song."

„What ?" he asked me confused.

„Just listen..."

„_Will you remember me?"_

_You ask me as I leave_

_"Remember what I said?"_

_Oh, how could I_

_Oh, how could I forget?_

He looked shocked. I smiled and sang along.

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight**_

„That..." he said shocked.

„I told that this is our Song. I wrote it with them."

„You did what ?!"

„Wrote it. You know I-„

„I know what that means. But why did you-„

„Justine changed my job with Kims. First day I was here and I was already working as a Songwriter. You popped into my head and I wrote the Song with Metro Station..."

„Wow..."

„Is that all you could manage ?"

„Wow, we really do have a song..."

„And we'll have more." I said and kissed him, „So do you wanna help me with packing or do you wanna keep on looking at pictures of me ?"

„Why would I want some print of you, if I could have the real one ?" he asked me.

„I don't know, maybe because the print me won't bug you with her words..." I said, „Besides, I really need to pack on my own or I'll forget some things."

„Right, we don't want that to happen." He said and smiled.

„Exactly, but if you need anything just call me."

„I will scream my lungs out..." he said as he walked out.

„I'm sure you will." I said laughing before I walked back into my closet. I got 4 pairs of jeans, 3 cardigens (one in gray, dark blue and brown) and 5 sweaters.

I put all the stuff in my suitcase and walked back into my closet again. I bent down my knees and got 3 pairs of UGGs (the classic tall in sand, the sunburst tall in chestnut and the classic Cardy in black). Somehow they fit into the suitcase and with a little smile on my face I walked into my bathroom. I got my toothbrush, hairbrush and some other stuff, which I put into the suitcase and closed it. Seconds later I saw Ocean walking in. I smiled and picked her up. I checked the list in my head once more, before I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. And saw Troy lying on my couch.

I walked down the stairs, „Honey, „ I said in a quite tone as I walked to him, but stopped when I saw that he was sleeping. _Well let him sleep, he doesn't get a lot of sleep anyway..._I thought and switched off the main light of the room as I walked into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of tea and decided to read a good book. I got my cup and placed it on a desk, next to it I placed the book ‚Everyone worth knowing' by Lauren Weisberger. I sat down and switched on the table lamp. I opened the book and took a sip of my tea, before I start reading my book while Ocean lay next to my feet.

4 hours later I had enough of reading, so I walked into the bathroom. I let the water fill the bathtub. I got out of my clothes, switched on soft music and then got into the tube. I heard the swoosh of the foam around my ears and the soft music in the background. The radio switched to ‚You and me' by Lifehouse and I took a deep breath, relaxing completely. With every more breath I relaxed more and more.

About 15 minutes later I was lying in the tube, with closed eyes just relaxing...

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulder, massaging me. My first thought: Hopefully he won't see the tatto. My second thought: Hell, this is good! & my third thought: This _is_ hurting....

„Mhm...this is good." I said and opened my eyes, „Where did you learn it ?"

„Oh you know, it's in my blood..." Troy said and kissed my head.

„How was your nap ?" I asked him and he stopped, „Well-„

„Hey, don't stop." I demanded.

„Oh, right sorry..." he said and continued massaging, „You really are tensed up..."

„I know and you make feel so much better...So your nap ?"

„Good..." he said and kissed my neck, „Could you use one more ?" he asked me.

„If you keep managing me..." I said smiling.

„I promise." He said in a deep voice and I laughed.

„Jump in, then." I said smiling.

He got out of his clothes and into the bathtub. „Wow, this really is a big bathtub."

„Made for 2." I said smiling.

„Okay, turn around." He ordered.

„Huh ?" I asked him confussed.

„I wanna keep massaging you, it's relaxing..." he said and I turned around.

„Tell me about it..." I said in an relaxed voice as he continued massaging.

„So, have you finished packing ?"

„Yeah..."

„Are you nervous about meeting them ?"

„Right now all I feel is relaxed..." I answered his question.

„That's good..." he said and I felt him wiping away my curls, from my left shoulder. I knew that he was seeing it right now. And I felt that he was shocked, because he stopped massaging me.

„W-What is that?!" he asked shocked.

„That's a tattoo." I said, looking over my shoulder.

„B-But..." he stuttered out.

„Look, I just did it ok?! It's not a big deal."

„Not a big deal?! Are you kidding me?!"

„No. It is not a big deal. I just decided to have some color on my skin." I lied and bit on my lip.

„But it looks like you're in pain." He said slowly and worried.

I shurgged, trying to forget the pain I was feeling. He was right, it hurt...a lot.

„Gabriella, don't try to...to minimize this."

I took a deep breath, „Can't you just..._drop it_?!"

„No. Because this is serious."

„It's...it's not." I lied, again.

„Gabriella..."

„Fine it is. And yes it does hurt. A lot, actually." I said and looked into his blue eyes.

„Why did you do it then?"

„I don't want to talk about it."

„Gabriella, you're having a black J on your shoulder. I think this _is_ something we should talk about."

„Troy, please. If I would tell you why, then you will...you will freak out."

„And why's that?"

I bit on my lip, again. „I...I can't tell you."

„Well did you tell anyone?"

„Yes."

„And who?"

„I told her not to tell the persons who effects it. And she kept her mouth shut."

„So, it's Ashley?"

„No, it's not her. She doesn't know about the tattoo."

„You haven't told her?!"

„No, because....Well I just haven't."

„Then it's Sue, who knows; right?"

„Y-Yes." I stuttered out.

„Why don't you tell me?" he asked and I sighed.

„Troy, I don't wanna talk about it..."

„And why not?"

„Because I don't want you to freak out!" I almost yelled.

„How come you know?! Maybe, I won't." he said and I got out of the bathtub. I grabed a bathrobe and wrapped it around me.

„Troy, I just know, okay?"

„You're not always right."

„Yeah, but I _know_ that you will freak out. Because of _who_ made me do this. And why."

„Someone _made _you?!" he asked me shocked, „Well then who made you?"

„No one."

„Bullshit."

„Well what do you want to hear from me?!"

„The truth would be nice."

„You don't want to know the fucking truth!" I yelled again.

„I do." he said in a loud voice as he got out of the bathtub.

„You don't."

„I do." he told me as he wrapped a towel around his body.

„Fine! You're going to hear it. And you're going to freak out. And don't tell me that I didn't warn you." I said and brushed through my hair.

„Okay." He said and shrugged.

„Okay, it was...it was Josh, who made me. Well actually it was you."

„WHAT?!"

„Hey, you wanted to know, don't cha?! So let me tell you and don't interrupt me."

„Okay, okay..."

„So, I read this article about us being over. The one in People."

„Oh yeah, I read that also. You know that I didn't say it, don't you?" he asked me and I just glanced at him, „Sorry." He apologized.

„So, after I read the article Ashley had to go. She left me and Josh, her current boyfriend; alone. Josh made me a Martini, with something in it. I don't know what it was, he told me it had been some Family Secret stuff. After a couple of Martinis, we were in a tattoo store. I don't remember everything from that night, but some things I do remember. Well and the next thing I remember is him rambing a shot in my arm and him kissing me. That's it. The next morning I woke up naked, with a note on my desk and full of bruises and scratches." I confessed and took a deep breath. My glance slowly met Troys. Troy was shocked, he didn't say anything. His eyes slowly turned into a dark blue, nearly black.

„That bastard." Troy said and I could nearly feel his anger.

„Troy, please...I told you, that you will freak out." I said as I watched him pouring out of the bathroom.

„I will kill him." I heard him mumbling as he walked to the front door.

„Troy!" I yelled and he stopped. „You won't do anything, do you hear me?!"

„But-„

„No."

„How can-„

„I said nothing. I haven't told Ashley. She doesn't know, that I have a tattoo and she doesn't know who made me. She has no clue."

„But what about Sue?"

„I told her not to tell Ashley."

„But you can't ask me to do nothing. This bastard _raped you_!"

I shrugged, „There's nothing you can do about it. It happened. It's in the past."

„But how...how can you be so...so _normal_ about it?!"

„Look, I already had my emotional breakdown. And I'm going looking for repeating it, okay?" I said and looked into his eyes, „Ashley's in love. Do you know what it means? My Bestfriend is _in love_. After so many years of searching and trying. She found someone she likes. And I won't destroy it. I won't tell her that."

„But he _likes_ you also."

„I am not going to tell her. End of story."

„No! You can't _not _ tell her. Gabriella, you have to! Who do you think she believe? Him or you?!"

„Truthfully? Him. She's blind. Love made her blind. And I won't take that away from her."

„Well if you won't tell her then I will."

„Don't you dare! Don't you dare put yourself into that position. If she's going to hear it, then from me. Not you or Sue. Me! Or Josh...But I doubt that."

„So? Tell her."

„No."

„So you just want me to forget it?! Forget what he did to you?" he asked me and I was just silent. „Do you really expect me to stay cool? To not punch him when I accidentally meet him on the street? When I see him looking at you? Eyeballing you? Do you really expect that from me?!"

„Yes."

„But what if that's too much for me? What if you ask too much of me?"

I shrugged and bit my lip.

„See, it's too much."

„Troy, please..."

„I can't. How can I be all okay when I know that he raped you. That he raped the person who I love?!"

„I don't know! Just do it, okay?" I asked him with tears in my eyes and he walked to me.

„You know, „ he said while walking, „you kinda have control over me."

„Really, do I?"

„Yeah, just like that you make me stop from kicking Josh's ass." He answered as he reached me.

„Isn't it good that you won't punch him?" I asked him and he hugged me.

„I'm sorry."

„For what? You didn't do anything."

„If I was there then nothing would've happen."

I shrugged, „You don't have to blame yourself for it. It happened."

„You know I hate myself for it. If I was there, then you wouldn't have gotten raped."

I looked into his dark blue eyes. There was nothing I could say, so I just kissed him.

„It isn't your fault, Troy." I said and kissed him again.

„But-„ I stopped him with my forefinger.

„Shh, it isn't your fault." I said and hugged him.


	28. Troy and Gabriella: Round 2

**28. Troy and Gabriella: Round 2**

2 hours later I was getting dressed again. I looked at my dresses and decided to wear a black one. Troy told me that he would pick me up in 40 minutes, but I already started getting dressed. I got into the dress and heard footsteps coming near me.

„Ohhh has someone a date tonight ?" Sue asked me.

„Maybe..." I said as I fixed my dress in the mirror.

„Okay, so please tell me that you stayed at Troys last night, please..." she said and walked closer to me.

„I stayed at Troys yesterday..." I answered her question and applied some lipgloss.

„Yay !" she squeezed, „Does that mean you're back together or a couple or something like that ?"  
„Yeah..." I said and laughed, „Or something like that..." I quoted her.

„Gabi ?" she asked slowly with a worried look on her face.

„Oh gosh, this is serious...." I said to myself and she looked at me.

„What did he mean that he won't stay here ? I mean that doesn't mean that you're going to...I mean you're not actually planning to...Just tell me, are you going to move to...to England ?" she looked at me with little tears in her eyes.

I took a deep breath, „Yes. Yes I am moving with him. But please don't cry..." I said and she hugged me.

„Are you kidding me ?! These are tears of joy ! Finally you guys are together. And you don't plan to be separated ever again ! This is so..."

„Emotional ?" I asked her.

„Yeah, exactly." She said and pulled me out of the hug, „Sorry, I'm just a very emotional person..."

„Don't worry we all are." I said and smiled.

„So, when do you plan to move ?"

„Uhm, we were thinking in January or so...Definitely after New Years Eve, I wanna spend New Years Eve here in New York. Christmas will be in Newport with my mother and her sister."

„Okay..." she said nodded and noticed the suitcase, „Where are you going ?"

„Nottingham."

„England ?"

„Yeah, Troy invited me to some Family meeting..." I said.

„Aww, you're going to meet the Boltons !" she said and sighed, „Are you scared ? I know, that I was ..."

„Yeah, 30 Boltons at the same place is kinda scary, I just don't hope they're all as sexy as Troy, or I'm going to have trouble standing..." I said and Sue laughed.

„I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but they all are really charming."

„I know, even Justine's lovely."

„She is ?!" Sue asked me skeptical.

„Totally. She's not so good as a boss, but as a person she's just lovely..." I said smiling.

„Oh, okay..." she said and I got up to walk into my closet,

„Which shoes ?" I asked her and she looked at them and thought for a couple of seconds.

„The black Marc Jacobs, they're lovely." She said and I got them.

„Okay..." I said as I got into my shoes.

„So do you think they'll like you ?" Sue asked me.

„I really hope so, I mean...it's the Boltons. If his parents don't like me then _we're going to have a problem_. And truthfully, I think Troy would leave me if his family won't except me." I said and looked at myself in the mirror. Something was missing...."Earrings !" I said and got out a lovely pair.

„Oh no, he won't leave you. He never would even think of it. You're going to have to work hard with Mr. Bolton..."

„Really, why's that ?" I asked her as I got the earrings on.

„He's somehow like you. He doesn't trust easily either."

„Mhm, he does sound scary and lovely at the same time..."

„What does that mean ?" she asked, but the bell rang before I could answer. „I'll get it." Sue said and ran downstairs.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror and smiled, I really did look good.

Smiling I walked downstairs, where just happened to be an important conversation.

„Really, I think you should just take this seriously !" Sue said.

„I am, don't you think I am ?"

„But you can't just sell this wonderful aparment !" she said and I burst out of laughter, which made them both to turn around. „Apartment ?" I asked, still laughing.

„Can you believe that he's going to sell it ?!"

„No way !" I said and acted shocked, „Sue, what did you expect ? We're going to move and we don't need an apartment in every city we ever stayed in."

„Yes but-„

„You can have it if you want." He offered her smiling.

„That doesn't help me ! What am I going to do with 2 apartments, huh ?!" she asked, „I mean seriously..." I stopped listening when I felt Troys breath near my ear, „You looked beautiful." He whispered into my ear and I smiled. „This is so out of my controlling !" I heard Sue saying.

„Listen, we'll discuss that later..." I said and looked at Troy, „Let's go or she's going to bomb you with more stuff..." I said and opened the door.

„Aww this is soo cute ! You guys are having your first date." She said smiling.

„It's actually the second." Troy said.

„Oh, really ? How come you never mentioned something ?" Sue asked me and looked at me.

„You didn't ask..." I said and walked out of the door.

„Don't be out late !" she said before she closed the door behind me.

„She really is like a mother..." Troy said as we got into the elevator.

„I know..." I agreed with him, „So where are you taking me ?"

„The Butter..."

„Actually, I've never been there."

„Seriously ? It's the best restaurant in town. Why do you think I went to that restaurants with all my pervious dates ?"

„Well now I know why..." I said and smiled.

20 minutes we were in the Butter, looking at menu.

„So are you going to go with your usual steak ?" I asked him as I looked at the drinks.

„No, I think I wanna try something new."

„Venturous, aren't we ?" I said and he let out a litte laugh.

The waitress came, „What can I get you ?"

„One lobster and a red wine, please." Troy ordered and she worte it down, „Alright and for you ?"

„I'll have the same." I said and smiled.

„Alright, they'll be finished in 5 minutes..." she said and walked away.

„You really didn't have an idea that _this_ was suppose to be my meal, right ?"

„Uhm...no."

„Okay, this _is_ kinda creepy." I said.

„Maybe..." he trailed off.

Our meals came and we started to eat.

„I told Sue about us moving..."

„Really ? How did she react ?"

„She cried..."

„She cried ?!"

„Yeah, but they were tears of joy, well so she said. She's so happy for us..."

„Well I believe she is. Finally all her service pays out."

„Huh ?" I asked him confused.

„Yeah, well she was sending all the flowers, chocolate and made the dates."

„Oh right, I totally forgot that she did that..."

„She's probably happy about not doing it anymore."

„Yeah..." I agreed with him.

„What about Ashley? Have you already told her?"

I shook my head, „Nope. She's in Miami right now. And I don't even know _how _I am going to tell her. She'll freak out."

„What makes you so sure?"

„She...We...She'll just freak out, believe me."

2 hours later we were in the black mercedes again, driving to my apartment. The dinner was good, we talked and ate those delicious lobsters. We talked about all that stuff, you usually won't talk with someone on the 2nd date. But then again our relationship was different from the the ‚normal' ones.

The car stopped, we both got out and walked to my apartment.

„So, this was fun." I said and he laughed, „What ?"

„F-fun ?" he asked me laughing.

„Oh shut up !" I said and hit him lightly, „What else am I suppose to say ?"

„Uhm..."

„Exactly. So this was fun, but this is it."

„No inviting in ?"

„If I would, then we would go right into my bedroom and Sue will be next door." I said and he nodded.

„So, no intviting in..." he said and kissed me.

„I'll see you tomorrow." I said and opened the door.

„I'll pick you up at 7 p.m., maybe earlier."

„Alright." I said and kissed him once more, „Bye."

„See ya." He said and I closed the door.

After I closed the door I sighed and turned around. The whole aparment was dark, was Sue already asleep ?

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I got out of my dress and passed a mirror. My eyes stopped at the tattoo. It looked worse than ever. I had to remove it...somehow. I sighed and got into my pjamas. I went to bed and fell asleep pretty fast.

„_Who is she ?!" A blond Girl asked me and I looked around. Blonde girls everywhere, none of them were brunettes or red heads._

„_That's my Girlfriend..." I heard Troys voice and looked to my left. He was smiling and laced fingers with me. I was confused, why was everybody staring at me ? Am I some kind of object ?!_

_I looked once again around and they were all whispering now. I caught some words, it sounded like ‚She doesn't fit.'; ‚She so is not going to be a Bolton.'; ‚She's horrible.'; ‚I know, I hate her !'._

„_Troy, where are all those people ?" I asked him in a quite tone._

„_They're my Family...Who do you think they were ?" WHAT ?! They ? Those blondes were his family ?_

„_They ? Your whole family is blonde ?!"_

„_Uhm...yeah."_

„_Troy, I don't fit in...I don't think I should-„_

„_Gabriella, listen..."_

‚_She's disgusting.'; ‚She's a brunette ! I mean, come on !'; ‚I can't believe that he wants her !' I heard them whispering again._

„_I'm sorry, I can't. I'm gonna go back to New York..." I said and walked through the door. Everybody was laughing at me, while I walked to the exit. Tears started to roll down my faces as I stoke out my hand, to catch a cab. He didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. I guess he probably didn't even feel anything._

The alarm ripped me out of my nightmare. I looked around myself, everything looked normal. I was all sweaty, so I decided to go take a bath.

After my bath I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Sue already in it, making tea.

„Morning." I said and yawned.

„You, too. Are you okay ? You seem...pale."

„Oh no, I'm alright. Just had a bit of a nightmare..." I said as she filled up the tea cups.

„Tell me all about it." She said and handed me my tea cup, before we sat down on the chairs in the kitchen.

„Basically just Troys Family hating me. Not ‚not liking me' but hating me. It was some really weird dream. That kind of dream where they all whisper about you and stuff..."

„Ugh, I hate those dreams." She said, understanding what I meant.

„So, did you dream about anything or anyone ?"

„Mhm let me think...No, not that I remember." She said and took a sip of her tea, „Have you already packed your everything ? I mean, toothbrush, hairbrush-„

„Yeah, I already did Mom. I checked twice."

„Good, Girl." She said sounding exactly like my mom, „Speaking of mother have you talked to yours ?"

„No, I'm just way to busy with everything right now...You ?"

„Haven't talked to yours but I have talked to mine."

„And ?"

„Ugh, she invited me to Christmas Eve..."

„Well I won't be here anyway..." I said and she looked at me.

„I know, you're going to be in Newport Beach with Troy. But I was more like thinking about spending it in some club or so...maybe with Ash."

„Nu-uh. The ‚going to my mom' option is better. Since Ashley will be in Miami, you should go to your Mom."

„Miami ?"

„Family meeting, they're all going to spend Christmas together, next to the sun and the beach."

„Mhm..." she said, „How many siblings does Ashley have ?"

„One bigger brother, that's it. And definitely enough for her."

„I'm sure she loves her brother."

„Yeah, we all do. But at some point he's just...overprotecting."

„Really ?"

„Yeah, well he had been in High School. I don't know if that has changed since the past years, but I'm guessing not."

„Mhm...So, do you have any plans for today ?"

„No...Do you ?"

„A couple, I was thinking of cleaning up a little bit..." she said and I gave her a glance, „Alright, Rosina can do that..."

„Exactly, that's why you have a cleaning service."

„Ugh, Sundays are like sooo boring. I mean you can't even go shopping !"

„We can do online shopping..."

„Nah, I don't like that." She said.

„Right, so what are we going to do now ?"

„I'm going to read a little bit, I still haven't finished ‚Everyone worth knowing'." I said and grabbed my book.

„Alright, I'll probably do the same..." she said and got out a book also.

„Which one are you reading ?"

„Oh, just ‚Twilight'..."

„I've already read it, it's awesome." I said and she smiled.

„I love it already." She said and we both started to read.

Hours later I have had a shower, and was getting ready for Troy and Justine picking me up.

I got into my dark diesel jeans and got into my chestnut UGGs. I wore a white top and a gray cardigen. I reapplied my lip gloss and got my hair into a messy bun. The door bell rang and I got my suitcase, which was really heavy.

„Sue ? Could you open the door ? I'm going to try to get my suitcase down..." I said as I slowly walked down the stairs.

„Sure thing..." she said and walked to the door.

I was nearly at the last step when I slipped and fell on the ground, with the suitcase above me.

Damn. That hurt.

„Fuck, are you alright ?" I heard Troy saying as he freed me from the suitcase, „Gosh, that's heavy, what have you in there ?"

„Ugh, don't ask." I said as I got up, „Let's just go to the airport..." I said and wanted to take the suitcase.

„Oh, no way." He said and got the suitcase from me, „You're going to hurt yourself...again."

„Hey, I am not that bad !" I said as we walked to the door.

„Right..." he said sacastic.

„Whatever." I said and turned around, „I'll see ya around." I said and hugged Sue.

„See ya, and have fun !" she said and closed the door.

„Is Justine already in the car ?" I asked him as we got into the elevator.

„No, she's already at the airport...You know her..."

„She's already drinking her coffee at Starbucks, right ?" I said as we walked out of the elevator again.

„Yeah..." he said and I held the door open for him.

The driver got the suitcase from Troy and we both got into the car.

„How are you doing anyway ?" I asked him as the driver drove off.

„I'm okay..."

„Not much sleep ?"  
„5 hours..."

„That's okay I guess...I mean, for you..."

„I would've slept better with you next to me." He said and kissed me.

„Me, too." I said and smiled.

15 minutes later we were at the airport and had already checked in.

„Are you guys always flying first class ?" I asked Troy as we were walking to the nearest Starbucks.

„Usually yeah...why ?"

„Just like that."

„Oh you wanna start the ‚wasting money' thing again ?"

„No, no...I just wanted to know." I said and he glanced at me, „Fine, you're right. But this is such a waste of money..."

„Whatever, Gabs." He said as we reached the Starbucks.

I looked around, I couldn't see a blonde head...

„Do you see her ?" I asked Troy and looked at him. He was searching for the blonde head also.

„Uhm...." he said still searching, „Ah, got her !" he said and his eyes stopped at a black hat. We walked to her and she turned around.

„And I thought you wouldn't find me..." she said and turned around. She was wearing a gorgeous black hat with big black sun glasses and red lipstick.

„You've never been good at hiding..." Troy said and we sat down.

„But I at least tried." She said and took a sip of her coffee, „How are you guys doing ? Are you nervous ?"

„No, not at all." Troy said.

„I feel like I'm going to pass out any second. I'm way more than nervous." I answered and Troy looked at me, „What ?! This is a big step in our relationship !" I said and he nodded.

„Yeah, you're right. I'll probably be nervous also when I'm going to meet your mother."

„See ? So I feel perfectly normal." I said and he glanced at me once more, „Yeah, you're right not normal..._but_ something like that." I said and both Boltons laughed.

„How much time do we have until we've gotta get on plane ?"

„Uhm a little less than 15 minutes..." she said and got up, „Which means, we should get going..." she said and we both nodded, before we got up.

„Where's your seat ?" I asked Justine.

„Right behind my little bro." She teased Troy.

„You know I hate it. Besides Leah's way younger than me."

„Yeah, but you're the youngest male Bolton _and_ younger than me."

„I so hate you sometimes."

„You know, you love me." She said as we walked to the gate and I smiled. Typical brother and sister.

„Do you know how Leah's doing ?" he asked.

„Ugh, she could have the baby any second..." she said as we walked to the plane.

„And how are her mood swings ?"

„Worse than ever." She said and looked at her ticket, „3b..." she said to herself and sat down on a seat.

„Right...and how does Alex deal with it ?" Troy said and we sat down infront of her, because our seats were 2a and b.

„I think he got used to it. I mean after all, he got her pregnant..." Justine said.

„It takes 2 for a Tango..." he said.

„I know, I know...Do you ever want to have kids ?" Justine asked me.

„Sure, that's what you live for. Kids and the love of your life. And I think I'm pretty close to at least one of those things." I said and smiled at Troy, „What about you ?"

„Don't know. Haven't found the right one yet. I'm probably the last one, who's still single..."

„Isn't Matt still single ?" he asked her.

„Uhm...I think he has a Girlfriend...or he is dating or something, I'm not really sure."

„Mhm..." he said, nodding.

I couldn't help but worry what would come next. Would his parents know about my past? My entire past? All the... well not so good things I made? I bit on my lip. Hopefully not. Hopefully it was in the past and stayed there. Hopefully.


	29. Mr Bolton

**29. Mr. Bolton**

5 hours later we were in the rainy, not so sunny, England.

„So, who's going to pick us up ?" I asked as we walked through the Gate.

„I think Aunt Tessa and her husband is..." Justine answered and we saw a blonde woman with a black haired man waiting. Justine smiled as she saw them right away. She let go of her suitcase and ran to them, to hug them.

„Is this your Aunt ?" I asked Troy, who was smiling just like her.

„Nope, that's Jessica."

„And she's what ?"

„Oh, right. The daughter of my aunt Tessa. The man next to her is her brother, Mike." He said and got Justines suitcase.

„Gosh, I missed you guys sooo much !" I heard Justine saying as we finally reached them.

Troy hugged Jesseica and then Mike, „How are you 2 doing ?"

„I'm fine and she's doing...moody." Mike said and smiled.

„As in... ?" Justine asked and Jessica nodded, „Ohmygosh !" she said and hugged her again.

„Too....ti..tight." Jesseica said and Justine let go, „Thanks. Who are you ?" she asked me.

„I'm Gabriella Montez." I said and smiled.

„You're the woman who stole the heart of the one, who we thought never would fall in love. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jessica and that's my brother Mike." She said and Mike smiled.

„Nice to meet you two." I said and returned his smile. Okay, so far so good. It doesn't seem so bad meeting the Boltons...

„Okay, let's get into the car..." Mike said and we all walked to the car.

„So who's already there ?" Troy asked on the way.

„Uhm, our mom and dad, than yours of course, Leah and Alex, Olivia and Nick, Matthew and Sarah, and Granpa and Grandma Bolton..." Jess answered.

„Sounds like a lot." I said as we reached the car.

„Oh we're not complete." Mike said and we hoped into the car.

„How many are going to come ?" Justine asked.

„Uhm, Uncle Earl and Ava, Aunt Grace and Robert, Charlotte and Owen, Noah, Emma and Katelin. That should be about it...I think. Oh and of course all the kids..." Mike said and drove off.

„Oh boy, how am I gonna remember all those names ?!" I said to myself.

„Don't worry, they're all going to be right in your head." Jess said and smiled.

„I really hope so...How long are we going to drive ?"

„About 20 minutes, the house is not exactly in the city..." Justine explained and I nodded.

20 minutes later the car slowly drover to a house, which just looked amazing.

It was a brick-lined house and looked old and absolutely amazing with the snow on the house and around it. It was, of course, huge. Typical Bolton, I guess.

„We're here." Mike said and stopped the car.

„Alright everbody get out !" Jess ordered and we all got out.

We got our suitcases and Jess opened the big door.

„TROY !" we heard little kids saying as the ran to Troy. 3 little kids were hugging Troy the next second.

„Hey guys." He said in a sweet voice and hugged them all, „How are you guys doing ?"

„I'm good." The blonde girl said.

„I'm great." The black haired girl said.

„And I am super great !" the brown haired boy said with a smile.

„I'm twice more better than you !" a brown haired girl said as she ran to us, „Oh and hi Troy." She said smiling.

„Sounds good." He said with a smile and all eyes turned to me.

„Troy... ?" the blonde girl asked, playing with a wip of her hair.

„Yes ?"

„Uhm-„ the blonde girl started.

„Ugh, really Kimberly you're so hard to get sometimes !" the black haired girl said.

„Shut-„

„Mady, watch your language." Troy said.

„Zip it, Hayley." The brown haired girl said, „What she means is that..."

„Ha ! You're just as bad as I am !" Mady said.

„Whatever. What she wants to know is that if Gabriella is your _Girlfriend_."

„Well-„

„Is she ?" the black haired girl asked.

„Yeah, is she ?" the Mady asked.

„She is, isn't she ?" the brown haired guy said.

„Of course she is ! Otherwise she wouldn't be here! ...Right ?!" Kimberly asked.

„Well-„ Troy started again.

„Get in ! We need to get through !" Justine said and we let her through. All the kids ran down the long thin white corridor.

„Give me your jacket." Troy said and I gave him my jacket. He hung it on a hook, while I got out of my shoes. I waited for him to get out of his shoes.

„Are you ready ?" he whispered.

„What if they won't like me ?"

„Ah, don't worry. They'll love you." He said and walked into the living room, dranging me behind himself. I could here the noise of a bunch of people while we walked into the living room. And what I saw was a lot of people in an even bigger room. In the huge living room were 4 huge couchs, with Boltons sitting on them. Blondes, brunettes and black heads were there. Every head turned to me right the second Troy and me entered the room.

„Ahhh, the girl who stole his heart !" I heard a male voice and looked to my left. A man with gray hair was entering the room from the kitchen. He was probably the grandpa.

I felt myself blushing because of his comment.

„Oh, no need to blush." He said and looked at Troy, „Troy, where did you find that gorgeous woman ?" he asked him.

„In a coffeeshop." He answered simply.

„Sit down, you have to explain this to us with a _little_ more details." A woman with blonde hair said.

„First things first. Everybody, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, those are the Boltons."

„Hi Gabi !" they all said at once.

„I think we'll skip the hand shaking thing. Uhm...right I'm going to start from the left." He said and pointed at a blonde man, „This is Matthew and his wife Sarah. Then we have Olivia, which you already know; and her husband, Nick. After that it's Uncle Earl with Ava. Then we have Charlotte and Owen. After that it's Grace and Robert. Next to them we have Jennifer and Callie, Erica and Jill and next to those two blondes are Lizzie and Lorian." He said and looked to my right, „There we have Noah, Emma and Katelin. Next to them are Lilly, William, Harry, George and there's Alex. Alex, where's your wife ?" he asked a black haired guy.

„She is right behind you." We heard a woman and turned around. She was definitely pregnant. And definitely able to give birth any second... On her stomach was Ben & Jerrys Ice cream.

„There you are." Troy said and wanted to hug his little sister..."Right, no hugging or you're going to explode." he said and all laughed.

„Yeah, yeah whatever. But after all in me is your niece. And your _niece_ wants **you** to get out of the way !" she hissed at him.

„Woah, you're moody."

„I wanna have the baby ! I'm sick of carrying that child !" she said in a loud voice and sat down on an arm chair.

„Oh honey..." her husband started.

„Don't even start !" she hissed at him.

„Where're Mom and Dad ?" he asked the crowd.

„Kitchen !" the all said at once and Troy got my hand.

„That was easy, the big one is coming now..." Troy whispered to me.

„You don't know how nervous I am..." I whispered back and we reached the kitchen. He didn't say anything, he just squeezed my hand.

„Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone." Troy said and they looked at me. Both, with cristal blue eyes and sandy brown hair. „This is Gabriella Montez." He said and I stepped infront of him.

„Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Bolton." I said and smiled.

„Oh, please ! Call me Lucy, Mrs. Bolton makes me...old." Troys Mom said.

Troys father was silent. He just looked at me and nodded.

„Mhm..." he said, still looking at me, „Well I can definitely see what he sees in you. How long do you know each other?"

„3 years." We both said at once and I blushed.

„3 years, huh ? It's a very long time...How long do you date ?"

„Jack !" Lucy said and gave him a glance.

„What ? You know why he-„ he stopped and turned to us again, „So how long ?"

„It's...It's really complicated." I explained.

„So, I'm guessing not long. You're an on-and-off couple." He said coldly.

„No, not at all. We're not one of those who fight, break up and then come back together again. It's nothing like that..." Troy said and I squeezed his hand in fear of the upcoming comment.

„Oh really ? Then what is it exactly between you and..._her_ ?!" he asked in a rough voice.

„Father, can we talk for a second ? Alone ?!" Troy said in an even rougher voice.

„Why ?! Are you afraid that I will scare your slu-" he asked, raising his voice higher than Troys.

„Don't you dare talk about her like that !" Troy yelled at him with anger in his eyes. Once again, his eyes started to change to black. So, he really was furious.

„Uhm, how about we go back into the living room ?" Lucy asked with a warm smile.

„Sure..." I said still shocked.

Both Bolton men were silent, stared at us, while we walked out of the room. Jack slamed the door shut. And they started to yell right away. But it was too quite to hear from the living room.

„So did you pass ?" Nick asked.

„I don't know..."

„Ahh, Troys having ‚the talk'." Jesse said nodding.

„I think she'll pass." Grandpa Bolton said.

„She definitely will." Robert said and looked at his wife.

„I know why he is with her." A woman said and I looked to my left.

„Grandma don't scare her off with your voodoo stuff." Leah said.

„I don't think it's just made up." Emma said and looked at Leah.

„Don't look at me like that !" Leah hissed at her.

„Okay, girls. Time-out !" Lucy said and walked to them, „You, „she started and looked at Leah, „Don't stress and don't hiss at her."

„Fine..." Leah said and continued eating her ice cream.

„So, what were you saying Grans ?" Emma asked her again.

„I said, I know why he's with her." The Grandma said and I looked at her again. I don't know why, but she kinda scares me...

„And what is it ?" Mike asked.

„You, young Lady, are the missing puzzle piece." She said and took my hands, „You are the opposite of him, but yet you 2 are so much alike. You make him go crazy, while he calms you down. You enjoy the simple things, which he doesn't understand. But you _make _him understand. You learn from each other so much. But it took a long time and a lot of confessing until you guys were what you are now." She finished and smiled again.

„And ?" Alex asked, „Is it true ?"

„Uhm...kinda yeah. It..it's totally true." I answered.

„See ? It's not just some kind of stuff !" Emma said to Leah.

„Whatever Em." Leah said and rolled her eyes.

„Goddamn I have a problem with that !" we all heard Troy yelling.  
„Don't you dare raise your voice against me !" Jack yelled back.

„I don't have a problem with raising it higher ! You wanna try me ? Fine. Because I won't let you talk about her like that!" we heard Troy yelling again.

„Woah, this is...harsh. He really is fighting for you." Olivia said what everybody in this room thought. We all looked shocked. I was surprised that even Leah looked shocked. But after a second she continued eating her ice cream anyway.

„Oh, no. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her !" Troy said in a loud voice again.

„But would you do that ?" we heard Jack asking him.

„Yes, do you wanna try me ?!" Troy asked him and there was a silent for a couple of seconds.

I heard my heartbeat. Thump, thump thump...

We all wondered what they talk about and why they were silent. "Gab-„ Troy started yelling my name.

„Okay, fine I got it !" Jack interrupted him, „But after all _that_ you wanna stop ?!"

„You were the one who said that nothing comes above Family. You were the one who raised me like this! So, don't question my behavior when I finally found what I've been looking for my whole life!" He said and I was touched. _When I finally found what I've been looking for my whole life..._That sentence was ringing in my ears and I smiled. All Boltons head turned to me, „Aww!" they said all at once and I blushed.

„Are you sure ?" we heard Jack.

„Otherwise I wouldn't have bring her along. Otherwise you wouldn't have seen me the way you saw me a couple of weeks ago. It was all her. She is all I desire for. And for your sake, we are going to move to England. She's doing this for you and for me. She knows what it means to you and to me." We heard Troy explaining and all Boltons head turned to me for a second.

„Really ?" Olivia asked.

„Yeah..." I answered casual. Then all heads turned to the door again. Justine didn't say anything. But she did look longer at me than the others. I think I saw her smiling as she turned her head around...

„But are you sure about her ?" Jack asked again.

„Damn, Troy's having a hard time..." Leah said.

„We all had." A man said and I turned around, „Oh we haven't met yet, I'm Justin and this is Clay." He introduced himself and the guy behind him.

„Hi, I'm Gabriella."

„The woman he fights for at this very moment..." Clay said nodding as they walked in.

„But we all think that she's going to pass." Ava said and every Bolton nodded.

„I think Dad knows that it's serious between you 2. I mean, a) He's never brought a woman with him. b) he really is fighting for you." Olivia started.

„And c) she has _the ring_." Justine added and everybody said „Ohhhh !"

„Really ?" Clay asked me and I nodded.

„Yes..." I answered slowly. I felt like I was infront of a tribunal. Because of the thought I got so nervous that I wanted to pee. „Uhm, where's your restroom ?" I asked them.

„Out of this room, then left, 3rd door on the right." Justin said and I nodded.

„Thanks...and yell if anything spectacular happens." I said and smiled, before I slowly walked out of the room.

„Oh don't worry we will !" I heard Charlotte yelling as I was in the corridor. I walked into the bathroom.

5 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and the little kids ran pass me. Kimberley bumped into me. „Sorry..." she apologized before she continued running after the others.

I smiled and walked back into the living room.

„Uhm...Gabriella, how about we bake something ?" Lucy said.

„Why do I have a bad feeling ?" I asked without thinking.

„Troy and Jack are outside, that's why." Grandma Bolton explained.

„So, they switched locations ?"

„Yeah, they basically needed more space to yell at each other." Leah said casually.

„Oh..." It was all I could manage.

„Oh, don't worry. You don't know how long I had ‚the talk' with Dad...And how much yelling there was." Justin explained.

„That bad ?" I asked him scared.

„Yeah, about 5 minutes of yelling and 5 of explaining. But Troy's already talking with him for about 21 minutes and they yelled more than 20 minutes..." he said and thought for a couple of seconds, „But don't worry. It's just he the youngest male Bolton...He always had a hard time. He was always under a lot of pressure..." he trailed off.

„So, baking ?" Lucy asked with hope in her voice.

„Sure, but I have to warn you, I'm horrible at baking and cooking..." I confessed as we walked into the kitchen.

„Oh don't worry...15 minutes with me and you're a star !" she said and clapped her hands.

„Alright, then let's get started." I said with a smile on my face.

She returned my smile and got out flour, „We're going to bake cookies." She said smiling and hugged me with one arm, „It's going to be so much fun !" she said grinning, „So, tell me something about you?"

„Well what's there to tell? I was born and raised in New York. My parents are divorced, my father lives in LA and my Mom in Newport Beach, while I'm still living in New York..."

„Okay, how many boyfriends did you have before Troy?" Did she seriously just ask me that?!

„Uhm..."

„I was just kidding!"

„Oh, okay..."

„But seriously, a lot?"

I shook my head, „One."

„Oh, so you were serious with him, weren't you?"

I nodded, „Yeah, pretty serious."

„What happened?"

„Uhm, well we were engaged and...I was pregnant and then...he died in a ...car accident." I said in a low voice.

„Gosh," she said and covered her mouth with her hand, „I'm so sorry..." she said and hugged me.

I shrugged, „It's okay...I guess."

„What happened to your child?"

I shrugged, „He died..."

„I'm sorry..."

I shrugged again, „I guess it was not my destiny to be with him."

„Can I ask you a personal question?"

„Weren't they personal?"

„They were, but not as personal as the one who's coming up."

„Go ahead."

„If this man didn't die, who would you rather be with? Him or Troy?"

I didn't need to think about that. „Troy. Without any doubt."

She smiled, „And why's that?"

„He makes me feel safe, safer than Jessee did. We argue, which is good. I mean if you don't agrue then in what kind of relationship are you in? I never argued with Jessee, not as much as I've already argued with Troy..." I said and sighed, „I love Troy. And no matter what, nothing can bring us apart. There's no me without him. He left me and it wasn't ‚good' for both of us. It took a while until we really got together...quite a while actually. But we have this connection, this bond which makes us finishing each others sentences, being able to just sit next to each other without saying a word..."

She showed me a warm smile, „Oh yeah, you're definitely the right one for him."

„How dare you call her a whore!" we heard Troy yelling from outside.

I frowned. He knew. His father knew. He knew about my past. About what I did...or what kind of job I had. Hell and he told Troy!

„Because she is." Troys father said in a calm voice.

„No! She would have told me. She isn't!" he yelled at his father. If only he knew...

Oh, gosh this is a disaster.

Lucy slowly looked at me, „Did I just hear that right? Did my husband just call you a...halot?"

I shrugged, „Yeah, I mean that's what I heard..."

„But it's not true...right?"

„No, of course not!" I lied and bit on my lip, „There's no truth in it at all..."

She nodded and smiled. „How did you guys meet? I mean did you got introduced by someone or how?"

„Gosh, I remember the day like it was yesterday. No one introduced us. It actually happened 3 years ago, a little more. It was in the winter, it was cold and it also happened to be my first day in my new job. I worked with Anna Wintour and I walked out of the building to get 2 cups of hot coffee. No wait, I didn't walk I _ran_. So as I reached Starbucks, I was out of breath. I opened the big swing doors and walked in. I stood in the queue and scanned the area. Mostly business men were sitting in the coffee shop, drinking their coffees while working, or reading the newspapers. Eventually it was my turn and I ordered 2 hot coffees. I waited for the coffees to come and my cell rang. It was my co-worker she asked me where they were and I told her that they were on their way. So, I grabed my purse, which was my favorite Balenciaga purse, my BlackBerry and the 2 coffees. I turned around and bumped into someone. I didn't know who it was, I didn't pay attention to it. I only felt the steamy hot coffee on my white blouse. I apologized for it but he kept on saying that it wasn't my fault. Then, and I will never forget this moment, I looked up and saw those beautiful sparkling turquoise colored eyes. The next thing I noticed about him was his sandy brown hair. After that I smiled and he returned it, in that second I was blown away. He had a killer smile, a smile not even Brad Pitt has. He offered to pay for the cleaning service but I said that I didn't need one and I promised to not run into him again. I remember what he said, „I actually was hoping you will..." I was about to response, but my new coffees came. I grabbed them and walked out. He asked me if he would see me again, I said if he would keep sticking around, then he for sure will." I said and took a deep breath before I smiled.

„Awww!" I heard voices say and Lucy smiled. „They're eavesdropping, always are and always will." She said and I laughed.

„Well, I'm not used to having someone eavesdropping me..."

„You get used to it." she said with a warm smile on her face, „Come in guys!" she said loudly and the door opened seconds later. I saw Olivia, Leah & Justine walking in.

„When did you guys meet again?" Olivia asked me.

„Exactly 10 hours later."

„No way!" Justine said, „What happened?"

„We bumped into each other in the Central Park. It was 11 pm and I was on my way home. We saw each other again and talked. He asked me why I was there on my own and I told him that my apartment's on the other side of the park. I asked him the same question and he responded by saying that he was just taking a break. I was shocked, taking a break at 11 pm?

He told me that he normally goes home at 3 am... I wasn't used to this... Well either way, he walked and talked me home. It was nice to talk to him, I feel comfortable around him. We talked and laughed. It was a pretty nice way to end the day."

„How about we go into the living room?" Grandma Bolton asked us, „Then you can continue telling us your story."

„Okay..." I said and we all walked back into the living room. I noticed that all the guys were gone, „Where're the guys?" I asked.

„They're playing russion roulette..." Justine said.

„Sit down and continue telling us you story." Leah said smiling and I sat down.

„Okay what do you guys want to know?"  
„Oh, I wanna know when you guys like got introduced to each other or so. I mean, until now you guys just talked to each other. You guys don't know each others name, now did ya?"

„No, I got to know his name 16 months later. It was at a Gala. I wore a black Gucci strapless dress with black Louboutins and my hair was up. I met up with Veronica, who's my co-worker. She told me that we were there to check out the competion. I asked her who was the competion. She said Boltons. Of course, I still didn't know that he was a Bolton. In fact, I didn't know that he was the chief! We met up with my Boss to say hello. After a couple of minutes we left and I saw the ‚coffee guy'. He was surrounded by cameras and journalists. He wore a black suite, a white chemise and black Prada shoes. In one sentence: He looked hot. I asked her what we should do now and she said to try first business style, if nothing works I should flirt with him."

All Bolton womens mouths were open. „Did ya do it?" Justine asked me.

„No."

„No?!" all women asked me.

„No, instead I quit my job. I never played dirrty, never did and never will. Veronica was shocked and kept telling me that this was the biggest mistake in my life but I continued walking. The crowd was very compact and I pressed my way through all the business people. On my way through the crowd I bumped into someone again. I apologized and the man turned around. It was him. He was a total Player that night. Later he told that he had been drunk that night. He was awful this night."

„What did he do?" Lucy asked me.

I eyeballed her and licked my lips, „'Next time I see you, you should look exactly like that.' That's what he did and say."

„Uh, he definitely was drunk." Leah said, „He seriously did that?"

I nodded, „Yeah..."

„But he still didn't know your name, did he?" Grandma Bolton asked me.

„Nope, I still was the _unknown_."

„Then how did he find out?"

„I applied at Boltons. It wasn't because of him. Actually he was almost the reason I wouldn't have. But I did, I mean it's the best company in whole New York. But the job interview was by Ava...his right hand or so."

„Oh no, she always does the job interviews...well mostly." Justine said.

„Ah okay... Well after my interview I met up with a friend and told her about my job interview and the bumping and such. She said that it was fate, without a doubt. I disagreed, I remeber my exact words: ‚I mean it's not like my cell's going to ring and Bolton's on the other line...' But my cell rang. And it _was_ Boltons. I got the job. We went shopping and after a couple of hours we needed a break. So we went to Starbucks. Ashley went to look for some seats and I waited to order. I met Troy again."

„What did he say?" Olivia asked me.

„Like she could remember everything they ever said!" Leah said and rolled her eyes.

„Do you still remember?" Lucy asked me.

I nodded, „Of course I do."

„What did he say?" Grandma Bolton asked me with wide eyes.

„ „_I told you fate would bring us together again." I heared a voice and turned around._

„_You know, this isn't even funny anymore." I said as I saw Troy standing behind me._

„_Who said anything about funny ?"_

„_I mean, come on. You got what you wanted."_

„_Huh ?"_

„_I am working for you now." I explained._

„_Oh right..that."_

„_Yeah, that. Wasn't it what you wanted ?"_

„_Mhm...No."_

„_Then what is it ?"_

„_You wanna know what I want ? What I really, really want ?"_

_I shrugged, „Yeah. Of course. That's what I meant."_

„_I wanna see the stars, when I fall asleep. I wanna see the sunrise, when I wake up. I wanna spend more time at my beach house. I wanna spend less time working. I don't want every girl to want to sleep with me. I want to have time to read again...There's so much I want. Too much I want."_

_I got completely lost in his words. Was this he ? Was this the Jerk ? Was this Troy Bolton ? Or was it another ‚face' of him ?_

„_You just completely lost me." I said honestly, „You confuse me more and more everytime we meet."_

„_And why, if I may ask ?"_

„_Because you keep on changing yourself. You don't stay the same. You keep on...hiding yourself."_

The rest I forgot. But when I walked back to Ashley she sat there smiling. She said that we were _made_ for each other. I told her that it was crap."

„What happened after that? Gosh, this is soo good!" Leah said smiling and put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

„On that same night we went clubbing, to Bungalow 8."

„I love that club! Justine said smiling, „But go on. How did ya get in anyway? I mean there's a list..."

„I used his last name." I said and bit on my lip.

„NO WAY!" Leah said shocked, „You used _Bolton_?! And they let you in?"

„Yeah...I'm a good actress if I wanna be."

„Well that explains a lot..." Grandma Bolton said.

„That's actually the night we met, right?" Olivia asked me.

I nodded.

„I remember how we were standing infront of the club... We walked in and the doorman was like ‚Your friends are waiting for you inside...'. We were both confused, but didn't say anything. As soon as we entered the club he started to scan the area. I asked him who he was looking for but he just kept saying ‚She's here. I know she is, I feel it.' I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. When I walked back I looked for him, I found him at the counter, talking to you. He meant you, not the blonde beside you. He meant you, I knew it right away. I felt it and I saw it. He was different. Well and after we talked to each other his smile got bigger. And you smiled also. I looked over to Ashley and she nodded before she grinned. She saw it also. Everyone seemed to see it besides you 2. Love made you both blind.

After a couple of minutes I dragged him away. I mean after all we had business to do. But he wasn't focused. Well he was focused, but not on the work. He was focused on you. I sighed and did all the talking. Minutes later my head turned around, just for a second and I saw you arguing with some guy. He seemed to be into you, but you weren't. You weren't into him at all. Then I looked at Troy. His eyes were between gray and blue. I told him to go. I mean, he wasn't focused anyway, so I didn't need him. You did need him." she said and smiled

„And after he made his way over to me, he talked with that man who was bothering me. Eventually the guy walked away, but only because Troy pretented to be my boyfriend."

„He really did that?" Leah asked me.

I nodded, „But I didn't thank him for that. I was fine by myself. Well he left and I got into a fight with my BFF. After our arguement I wasn't in the mood for partying and left the club. I walked out and it started to rain like crazy. Of course, I didn't had an umbrella. But seconds later the rain drops where gone. I was under a huge black umbrella. I thanked Troy for it and he said: ‚So you're not _so_ bad after all...'

We talked and I explained him what happened. He listened to me and asked me questions here and there. I told him about my college time and such. After a couple of minutes I got a yellow cab and drove home. I made up with my BFF. It was the first night I dreamt of him. It was not a dream with a lot of action..."

„What was it about?" Lucy asked me.

„About just...him. It was like close-ups from his face, his eyes, his smile...Nothing important."

„Mhm...when did you guys kiss for the first time?" Leah asked me.

„Months after I started at Boltons. It was 1 day after he got to know that his cousin died."

„Come on, we need details!" Leah said smiling.

„Well he called me and told me that he needed me. I asked him where he was and he told me. He was on the rooftop."

„Oh it's amazing up there!" Justine said smiling.

„Yeah well when I was there he wasn't really talking to me. I sat next to him and tried to talk to him, but nothing. He was silent."

„Yeah, he's good at that..." Grandma Bolton said and everyone nodded.

„Then I called him Johnathan."

„Only Jack and I call him that." Lucy said.

„I know, he told me the same."

„What happened then?"

„Well then I threw away that Scotch bottle. I told him it's better to talk instead to drink."

„Good Girl." Lucy said and we all laughed.

„When did ya kiss?" Olivia asked me.

„Later, way later."

„Oh and inbetween why didn't you come with him to Hawaii?" Grandma Bolton asked me.

I looked at her, „At this time it didn't feel right."

„But he wanted you there. He really did."

„I know...I know..."

„So, the kiss?!" Leah asked.

„Right, the kiss. I remember what we said before it...

„_Yes you are. Because I know that you felt it. And I know that you'll feel the same jolt of electricity as before." He said and I shrugged._

„_Maybe I felt it. Maybe I did. But that doesn't mean anything." I said and looked down to the floor._

„_Are you really saying that it means nothing?!" he said, „That this connection we have, means nothing to you?! That I mean nothing to you?!" he asked me in a loud voice._

_I looked up. Up into his beautiful gray with a little bit of blue; eyes. „It means everything to me. __**You**__ mean everything."_ I said and he didn't hesitate to take this moment. He placed his warm hands on my cheeks, before I felt his lips crashing against mine."

„Aww, this is like a hollywood love story, I swear!" I heard someone saying and turned my head around. It was Jessica.

„Jess, sit down." Leah said and pointed to the free spot next to her.

„But the story's over." Lucy said.

„Ohh, why's that?" Jess asked.

„Because we need to bake those cookies." Lucy said smiling and we both got up.

„Don't worry, you'll get details later." I said smiling.

„We hope that!" Justine yelled as we walked into the kitchen.

„Lucy ?" I asked her shyly after a couple of minutes.

„Yeah ?"

„I'm really worried about Troy..."

„Ahh, I see. You're afraid of the...result."

„No, I mean either way you accept me or you don't. I'm not worried about me not becoming a part of your family...I'm worried about him fighting too much and too hard. And that he's risking too much. I'm just afraid that he's going to argue and argue and then that he's going to..."

„To leave because of the argument ?" she asked me and I nodded.

„I just...I don't want this for him to happen." I said and she hugged me.

„Oh, Gabriella don't worry. Every Bolton went through that. It's normal. You worry too much." She said as she released me from the hug.

„I know, I'm always worrying. That's who I am. I'm a thinker. A head thinker not a heart thinker. And he's..."

„He's the opposite of you. He's your heart, because he's a heart thinker. He teached you how to listen to your heart and you teached him how to enjoy the little things in life." She said smling. I returned her smile and hugged her again.

„Look !" Lucy said and let me out of the hug. I turned around and looked through the window. Tears of joy started to fill in my eyes. They were hugging, just like we were seconds ago. „And...And what does that mean now ?" I asked slowly.

„Just wait a couple of seconds...You have to get the nodd." She said and we stared at them.

Both Boltons were now smiling, of course the son more than the father..._Come on, where's the nodd ?! I need the nodd. Where is it ?! Come on, come on, come on..._

Nothing, nothing at all happened. So what's that suppose to mean ?

„What...Why isn't here a nodd ?!" I asked shocked.

„I don't know..." Lucy said worried.

„So are you worried now also ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„As horrible as it sounds, I am..." she said to me.

„Maybe we should...I don't know."

„Maybe we should drink a cup of tea." She finished my thought and I nodded.  
„That's what I need right now." I said and she set up the water.

„This is really confussing. I mean...this is just confussing." She said and filled up the cups with tea.

„I know exactly what you mean..." I said and got my cup of tea.

Then, they started yelling at each other again.

„What ?! Is this some kind of show ? Are we getting punked right now ?!" I thought out loud.

„Nope, that's reality. That's life the Boltons way. Always there for a surprise."

„Gosh, this is getting on my nerves." I said and took a sip of my tea.

„Tell me about it."

„Alright, I'm going to go into the bathroom. I'll be right back..." I said and got up.

„You know when they yelling what it means..." she answered with a smile on her face.

„I really hope it'll come." I said as I walked to the bathroom again.

On my way back from the bathroom, I suddenly heard a yelling. I quickly walked into the kitchen again, to see a smiling Lucy.

„Was there a nodd ?" I asked sounding hopeful.

„A nodd _and_ another hug. You're definitely accepted." She said and hugged me again, „Welcome to the Family." She said but I saw that they were still talking.

„But what...what are they talking about ?"

„Oh uhm..._that_. Right...er...you'll see in the future."

„Will I ?" I asked her skepticaly.

„I'm pretty sure you will. They're basicaly disgusting all the...future stuff. Like uhm, you know, you're moving to England and everything which might follow."

„You mean...you don't mean...I mean, they're not...Are they talking about marriage ?" I asked her shocked. I've never thought about that...yet. I mean, of course I want to spend the rest of my life with Troy, but marriage ? It's not like I don't want to get married. It's just...I'm too young. I'm 22, which might be too young. Right ?

Ugh, I'm confussed. In the end just the feelings for each other counts and not some...numbers.

„I don't know. Would you want them to ?"

„I don't know...I mean I'm not seeing myself as a wife in the near Future. But then again, I don't see myself as just a Girlfriend."

„Mhm...I know what you mean. It was the same with me."  
„Really ?"

„Totally." She said and we saw them walking towards us, „Oh, they're coming !" Lucy said excited.

They walked closer and closer until Jack opened the door.

„Is it over ?" I asked worried. Maybe all those theories of nodding and hugging and all that stuff were just crap.

„Yes it is." Troy said in a cold voice and I saw Lucys face got pale.

„Oh gosh, I'm so happy it is." I said after a big sigh.

„Excuse me, but what are you talking about ?!" Lucy asked shocked.

„About the talk, what else ?" we both said at once.

„Oh gosh and I thought you guys were over...You really scared me. Both of you." Lucy said and Troy crashed his lips against mine. I couldn't stop myself, I just had to return his kiss even through it was infront of his parents.

„They definitely get each other." Lucy said, while we were still lip locking.

„Yeah, they do. They totally belong together." Jack said and kissed his wife.

„Woah, „we heard someone saying and all 4 of us let go, „I'm like walking in and what do I see ? Kissing couples. Really, shame on you. You should take a room..." Clay said and rolled his eyes dramatic. We all laughed and walked into the living room.

„You really did fight for me, didn't you ?" I whispered into Troys ear on our way into the living room.

„Let's talk about this later in the cabin..." he whispered back and wrapped one arm around me.

„Okay..." I agreed.

„Welcome to the Boltons." Granpa Bolton said to me and I smiled.

„So, who's in for a game ?" Clay asked.

„I'm going to bed..." Sarah said and got Matthews hand.

„Yeah, we're also." Leah said and got up with Alex's help.

„Same here..." Charlotte said and walked away with Owen.

Nearly every woman went to bed. Except for Olivia and me. It was now Clay, Troy, Olivia and me.

„So, do you play poker ?" Clay asked me.

„Uhm...well let's just say I've been to Vegas." I answered and followed them into another room. In this room were a gamebling table and bookshelfs.

„Good, then you know the rules right ?" Olivia asked me and I nodded.

„With how many cards are we going to play ?" Troy asked as we all sat down.

„7 cards." Clay answered as he mixed the cards.

„Are you good at it ?" Troy asked me.

„Well are you ?"

„Nope..."

„You liar !" Olivia said out loud, „He beats me all the time."

„But I've never beaten Clay." He defended himself.

„And that's good little bro." He said as he gave each one of us 7 cards.

„Well let's see if Gabi won't beat you." Olivia said confident.

„Oh, I don't think I will. I'm not _that_ good at it."

„Okay, so what are the inputs ?" Troy asked.

„Uhm, let's start low...let's start with 5 $." He said and we all nodded.

30 minutes later I had a pretty clear view of what everyone, expect Clay; had.

Troy had a one pair, considering that he only raised once, and checked about 5 times.

Olivia had a drilling, consindering that she bet already 5 times and never checked once.

Clay, I had no idea what he had. He had the best poker face, I've ever seen.

„Alright, I'm raising for 60 $." Clay said.

„I'm out." Troy said and laied his cards on the table.

„Woah, giving up already ?" Olivia asked with a grin on her face.

„Yeah, already." He said and showed us his cards. A one pair.

„I'm raising it higher. Let's say...100 $." I said confident and Olivia sighed.

„I'm out." Olivia said and showed us her cards She had a drilling.

„Now there's only you and me." Clay said with a grin on her face.

„I bet you're having a flush." Clay added and I shook my head.

„Nope, seems like you're bad at rating someone. Shame on you." I said and stoke out my tongue at him.

„You're good at that..." Clay said.

„Vegas's the magic word." I answered and he raised it again.

„200 $."

„I'm not going to fold." I answered confident and got one new card, „I'm checking." I said and gave away one card. I just got a Staright Flush.

Clay got one card, „Alright, I'm out. You won." he said and I was confused.

„Show me your cards." I ordered and he showed me his cards, „ Awww, a Straight." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„Well what do you have ?"

„Better than your cards." I said and showed him my cards.

„You're kidding right ?! A Staright flush ? You have like a-„

„0,029 % chance to get it, I know. I told you I've been to Vegas..."

„Well you can definitely see it..." Clay said and Olivia looked at her watch.

„We should get to bed, it's 2 am..." she said and yawned.

„Yeah, you're right. Goodnight you 2 lovebirds." Clay said and got up.

„Goodnight, Clay and Olivia." I said as they walked up the stairs, „So where will we stay ?" I asked Troy as they left.

„We're going to stay in one of those cabins." He said and switched off the lights.

„Wait, what about our suitcases ?" I asked him as he opened the french door.

„They're already in it." Troy explained and I closed the french door behind us. It was freezing out there but we walked quickly to the cabin, which was just 2 minutes away from the house.

It was a small dark wooden house with snow on it.

„That's the cabin ?" I asked shocked, this really was like a small house.

„Yeah." Troy said and opened the door. I walked into the the house. The bedroom was standing in the middle of the room and 2 other doors were on the left and right side in the back.

„Where're our suitcases ?"

„The closet." Troy answered and pointed to the right room.

I nodded and walked into the room. Every single item was already packed out. Confused I walked back, „Who packed out all our stuff ?" I asked Troy.

„Alice...Our houskeeper." Troy explained and sat down on his bed.

„You...you have a housekeeper ?" I asked surprised.

„Yeah, well my mom can't keep the whole house clean herself."

„Right..." I said a little bit embarrassed, „So, what did you guys....uhm, why was there so much screaming ealier with you and your dad ?" I asked slowly and sat next to him.

„He...he just...He was saying bad things and he was unsure about us. And well he thought that I was just doing this out of a mood. That I wasn't focused and that I wasn't sure about...you." he said and took a deep breath, „He thought that this was nothing serious. Even through he should know that it's serious with us. I mean, otherwise I would've never bring you here. He knows why I do what I do. But he still was questioning why I was doing this."

„I don't follow you." I said confused.

„Anyways, we should go to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow." He said and I nodded, before I got up and walked into the closet. I got out of my clothes and changed into my pjamas. I walked back and saw Troy already lying in the bed. He looked deep in thoughts...

„Honey, are you alright ?" I asked worried as I got into the bed.

„Yeah, I'm fine just...it's been a long day."

„Troy, do you wanna talk about it ?" I asked him and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

„No, let's just get some sleep, okay ?" he asked me before he kissed me.

„Fine..." I said and switched off the lights.


	30. A onetime talk

**30. A one-time talk**

The next morning I woke up with no one beside me. Confused I looked around and then noticed the sound of a shower. He was showering, for sure. I yawned and stretched before I got up. I got into my slippers and slowly walked to the left door. He left it open, so I decided to walk in.

„Morning." I said to him and yawn.

„Morning sunshine." He said through the sound of the shower.

I let the water drop on my toothbrush and put on toothpaste. Then I started to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth, I looked around. It was a white bathroom with olives in green on the walls. It looked warm and welcoming. I spit out the toothspaste and washed my face. Seconds later felt hands around my waist.

„Hey..." he said and kissed my neck.

„I haven't even heard the shower stopping." I said and turned around, „So how are you doing ?" I asked him slowly.

„I'm fine..." he trailed off.

„Troy..."

„It's just...I don't-„

„You don't want to talk about it." I interrupted him.

„Yeah, I'm sorry..." he said and I looked into his eyes.

„Troy..."

„Gabriella please..."

„No."

„Fine you wanna know ?"

„Yes, I wanna know." I said and his eyes slowly changed from gray to blue.

„This is...this is kinda hard to talk about." He confessed.

„What is it ? What's bothering you since yesterday ?"

„I know that this would come up someday, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

„What are you talking about ?" I asked him confused.

„Gabriella, I really don't wanna talk about it. It's something we shouldn't talk about. At least not for now. I don't think it's an option for you now. I don't think you want it right now. So that's why I'm going to keep it to myself."

„Troy..."

„No, Gabriella I'm serious. I won't talk with you about this." He said and started to walk away.

I sighed, „Fine we'll drop this subject...for now. But we're not done, you hear me ?" I said and followed him into the bedroom.

„You're really stubborn. You know that ?"

„I know, got that from my mother..." I answered casual and walked into the closet. I got into my jeans and into a sweater before I walked back.

„So, are there any plans for today ?" I asked Troy as I got into my UGGs.

„Well first breakfast, then maybe figure skating..." he explained as he got into his navy blue tommy hilfiger sweater.

„Sounds fun." I said with a smile on my face and got up.

„Gabriella," Troy said and grabed my arm. He turned me around and kissed me passionatly.

I returned his kiss and we fell on the bed. We continued kissing and I felt his hand making its way under my sweater.

„We..." he stopped me with a kiss, „ should..." another kiss, „stop right there." I said and he kissed me again.

„Mhm...sure." he said and kissed me again.

„But what if we get caught ?" I asked him as he kissed my neck.

„We won't..." he said and kissed me again.

„No, really I think we should stop..." I said and kissed him again before I got up.

„Ugh, this is no fun..." he groaned and got up also, „Can't we make out at least a little bit ?" he asked me and draged me on the bed again.

„Troy, I really don't think we should have sex here, when your whole family is 5 meters away..." I said before he kissed me again.

„Yeah, you're right..." he agreed with me and we got up again.

„Okay, well maybe another kiss won't hurt." I said and kissed him again.

„I love you." He said and looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

„I love you, too." I said before I kissed him.

„Don't be mad at me for not telling you, okay ? I will tell you, I promise. Just not now...It's not the right moment." He said and I nodded.

„Okay, but you will tell me, right ?"

„I will, don't worry." He said and we got up again.

„Okay, good. As long as you're not-„

„Don't worry, I'm not lying to you. It's nothing bad." He said and held the door open for me.

„As long as it's not bad..." I said and looked at the white snow on the ground, „I love the winter, don't you ?" I asked him and he laughed.

„You love every season, don't you ?"

„I guess I do..." I said and laced my fingers with his as we walked to the main house, „How many do you think are already awake ?"

„I don't know, but probably everyone. We'll be the last."

„Do you have an idea of the time we have ?"

„About 9 am..." he answered.

„Uhm, okay..."

„But the kids are probably at school. Meaning we have only the adults."

„So the kids have to go to school ? Don't they have winter vacation ?"

„They still have about 3 days of school..." he explained and held the door open for me.

„Thanks, „ I said and smiled. The smell of bacon and pancakes came into my nose. „Mhm, who's cooking ?"

„That's my probably my mom and all the girls but Leah."

„Yeah, well she probably should just rest..." I said and he nodded. He hugged me with one arm and we walked into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was a huge island. On it were plates filled with delicious things. Bacon, Pancakes, different sorts of cheese, bread, jelly, orange jucie, coffee, hot water, differents tea sorts, cups and plates. All Boltons were sitting on the table, which was next to the windows. The view from the kitchen was amazing. You could see the whole backyard, with its cabins and snow.

„Good morning you two." All they said in a choir.

„Morning." I said and smiled.

„As I see you guys already ate..." Troy said and I looked at empty plates.

„Yeah, well you know us..." Lucy said, „But don't let this stop you guys from eating. Go, take a plate and choose what you want to eat."

„Yeah, well actually I just take a cup of tea..." Troy said out loud.

„You totally read my mind." I whispered to him and he handed me an empty tea cup.

„So, how did you sleep ?" Olivia asked us.

„Good..." Troy answered for both of us. I filled our cups with hot water and I put the tea bags into the caps.

I looked at Justine, she was talking on the phone at the other side of the room. She didn't seem happy.

„Aww, you guys look like a totally married couple." Leah said as she walked in.

„Leah !" Troy hissed at her. Was I missing something ?

„What ?" she said as she sat down, „So when do you guys plan to go figure skating ?" she asked.

„Uhm...well we thought maybe after those 2 drank their teas." Clay answered.  
„Who's going to stay with Leah ?" I asked the crowd as Troy and me sat down.

„Well Mom and Dad are going shopping. The others will all go figure skating." Leah answered.

„Then I'm going to stay here." I said without a doubt, „I'm not going to leave you alone here in this huge house." I added and the Boltons looked at me, „What ?!"

„Nothing..." they all said at once and I took a sip of my tea. Did I say something wrong?

„Okay, so you guys are going to go figure skating and each one of you has a cell, right?" I asked them and they all nodded, „Good, if anything will happen I'll call you. I mean, we all know that Leah can burst any time." I said and they all laughed.

„She's totally right with that." Clay said and Leah hit him.

„That is not funny." Leah said.

„Yes it is." Troy said and Leah glanced at him, „Okay fine, it isn't..."

„Urgh, whatever!" Justine shouted into the phone and threw it on the floor.

„Is everything alright?" Clay asked.

„No, absolutely not." Justine said as she walked back.

„What happened?" Olivia asked her sister.

„Chace." She said and every Bolton nodded.

„Who's Chace?"

„We're on and off." Justine explained and I nodded.

„And now you're...?"

„On...or off. I don't know."

„And why?"

„Well he invited me to the Bahamas. For Christmas."

„Aww, how romantic. Are you gonna go?" Leah asked.

„I would, if that dork would've booked a ticket for me also!" she said angryly and we all laughed, „Guys, this isn't funny!"

„Oh, it so is!" Justin said and continued laughing.

„Anyways, why don't you just book a ticket now?"

„Exactly that's what I've been trying to do the whole morning. But every plane is full. And Chace is already in the Bahamas."

„Oh...well..."

„I know. The next plane departs the day after tomorrow."

„Then book it."

„I would, but they said that this one's only for...normal people. Like I am not normal!" she said and the guys started to laugh again.

„Man, I love the Heathrow Airport Crew!" Clay said laughing.

„Then explain it to them. I mean they can't let you fly with the plane just because you're...well famous or something." I said.

„Exactly." Justine said.

„Uhm...give me your phone. I'll make sure, you get into that plane." I said and she handed me her Blackberry.

„Thanks, Gabi..." she said as I walked away, to telephone in privacy.

„Heathrow Airport, Miss Spenderson speaking. How may I help you?"

„Good Morning, this is Gabriella Montez. I would like you book a ticket for the next plane to the Bahamas please."

„Oh, yeah...The next one is going to depart one day after tomorrow. Would you like to book a seat?"

„Yes. But it isn't for me. It's for a friend of mine, Justine Bolton."

„Justine Bolton? She just called..."

„Oh really, she did?"

„Yeah...But I'm not sure she would like to fly with that class..."

„I don't think, it matters to her. So could you please book it?"

„Sure. I'll reserve the seat for her and she may check in the day after tomorrow."

„Thank you very much."

„Goodbye Mrs. Bolton."

„It's Montez."

„Right, sorry. Mrs. Montez."

„Goodbye." I said and hung up.

I turned around and saw Justines fevered face. „Done." I said smiling.

„Aww!" she said and ran to me, „Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and hugged me.

„No problem. Just make sure you check in at the Heathrow airport and the employees name should be a Miss Spenderson."

„Yeah, won't be a problem." She said smiling, „Really, you just saved my love life."

„I'm glad that I could play cupid for a couple of minutes..." I said smiling. Then I saw Jack walking into the room. He shot a glance at me, before he turned into a all smiling and happy husband/father. „Morning everyone." He said as he filled his cup with hot coffee.

„Morning Dad!" Most Boltons shouted in a choir.

He sat down on a chair, which was 3 chairs away from me. But he kept on starring at me. Even through no one seemed to notice, I and he did. The other Boltons were all chatting about some... stuff.

„Uhm... Jack?" I asked him slowly.

„Yes?"

„Can we talk for a second? In Private." As soon as I said the word private, everyone looked at me. Well the Boltons are one curious family, for sure.

„Sure, Gabriella..." he said and got up.

I got up also and followed him into a room, which I assumed was his office. Well it looked like it. White walls, black furniture, white iMac. It reminded me of Troy's office in New York...

„So, _Gabriella_ what do you want to talk about?"

„Look Jack, let me be honest with you. This is a one time talk, which we're never going to have again."

„Okay." He said coldly.

„I know that you know some things about me. And I know that you told Troy about my...previous jobs."

„Yeah, he deserves to know the truth. He deserves to know that you're whore."

„I was."

„There's no difference. Once a whore always one."

„There _is_ a difference. I used to do this _job_ to get money. Money which I needed."

„You could have gotten it in another way."

„How are you suppose to earn 45,000$ in a month?"

He shrugged, „I don't know, with good jobs maybe?"

„Look, I needed that...job. And I didn't have it long."

„12 weeks doesn't sound like a short period for me."

„For God's sake I needed the money!" I almost yelled at him.

„You know, there's no point in having this conversation with you..." he said and opened the door.

„Hold on, I am not done."

„I'm sure you aren't done with your ‚job' either." He said as he walked out of the room.

„Hey!" I yelled and walked up to him, „I said we're not finished."

„Like I care what you say." He said, still walking.

I grabbed him by his arm, „I said that this conversation is not over." I said with serious eyes, „You walk back into that room, right now and we're going to finish this conversation in this room." I said and he looked at me.

„How dare you talk with me in that tone in my own house. I can easily kick you out."

„If that was your proposition, then you would have done it the second I said that we needed to talk." I said and walked back. I turned around to see him standing, far behind I saw his family.

„Are you coming?" I asked in a serious tone.

He nodded and walked back.

„Thank you..." I said and waited for him to walk in before I closed the door. „So where were we?" I asked him.

„You're nothing to me."

„Maybe nothing to you, but everything to Troy."

„Oh Miss, you should use your words carefully."

„Look who's talking there."

„He would break up with you for me. He once did."

„He won't do it again."  
„You wanna bet?"

„There's no point of wasting your power here, Jack."

„I haven't even started, Miss Montez."

„You have nothing on me."

„Wrong, I have that little detail about your college life."

„You already told him. I heard you telling him and he didn't believe you."

„Yeah, but there are some things which are still untold."

„There's nothing untold execpt that period."

„Speaking of period, I assume you undestand that you're just a period - as your college period was - for Troy, don't you?"

„And what makes you think that, Jack?"

„Because my son won't marry a whore."

„What isn't here now could easily be done."

„He will never marry a whore, not if I can avoid it!"

„Really, Jack; you think that _you_ could break _us_ apart? Nothing could do that."

„An accident could."

„Like you have the guts to do that."

„Never underestimate a Bolton."

„Mhm, maybe I can say the same thing in a couple of months also? Maybe we'll get married in Vegas, how'd you like that?"

„You're a disgusting whore."

„1. I am not a whore; 2. That disgusting whore has your _son_ as her boyfriend, so choose your words carefully, will ya Jack?" I said and turned around, „Oh, the conversation is over. Thanks for the talk, it was very... pleasant, shall I say?" I said and walked out. As I walked out, I turned around; just once; to only see Jack shaking his head. No one messes with Gabriella Montez, absolutely no one. I turned my head around and saw the whole Bolton Family starring at me, „What?" I asked them.

„What have you done with our father?" Leah asked me amazed, „He seems so..."

„nice." Olivia finished.

„Nothing..." I said innocently.

„Gabriella..." Troy said in a warning tone.

„Look, we just a had a very nice conversation. 2 adults talked, that's it."

„I hope you didn't show him your temper, Miss." Troy said.

„What temper?" I asked him innocently.

„No one has ever talked to Jack the way you did in the hallway minutes ago. No one even dares to give Jack wrong looks, no one."

„No one, but me. I guess I made myself clear to him." I said and took a deep breath as I felt someone touching my shoulder. It wasn't Troy, nor Leah or Olivia, it was Jack.

„Well how about we all get dressed and go ice skating?" he asked.

They all nodded and disappeared. Troy and I laced our fingers, before we walked out of the corridor, into our cab. I felt Jacks glance following us and I heard him sighing.


	31. You're not ready for it

31. You're not ready for it

After Leah, Olivia and me said goodbye to the others – and I checked if everyone had their cellphone on- we went back into the house. Everything was so quite, so peaceful. I started to like this place... But the peace got interrupted very quickly. A guy stormed into the house. He has black curls and was wearing a t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch, plus a Diesel jeans and Converse sneakers. Casual as some would describe his style. But for me it was...familiar. The guy passed me however and I started to think... I saw him before. I stood in the kitchen and took a sip of my tea... Then it hit me. Shit. And so it hit the familiar guy. He stopped walking and turned around to walk back to me.

„Gabriella, what are you doing here?" he asked me with his crystal blue eyes.

„Well I am here with Troy...Uhm... What's your name again?"

„George, what are you doing here?" Leah asked him and hugged him.

„Well I know that I am late for the family meeting, but my plane got stuck in Australia..." he said and smiled before he looked at me.

„Oh right, that's Gabriella Montez. Troy's girlfriend." Leah said nodding - whatever that meant.

„I know, we met... in College." George said. Oh yeah, I thought so too... Damned.

„Yeah..." I said and nodded.

„Okay, you clearly want to talk alone. I'm gonna go. I'll be in the living room with Olivia." She said and slowly – or for her fastly - walked away.

„George, I...well I..."

„You didn't thought we'll meet again after...that night." He ended my thought.

„Yeah... but please don't tell anyone. I mean... no one knows." I said and he nodded.

„Not even Troy?"

I shook my head, „Not even him..."

„Well I bet he wouldn't want to know that you slept with his cousin..."

„Let's keep this a secret."

He nodded, „Sounds perfectly fine for me."

„Thanks..."

„Anyways, I'm gonna go home..." he said and grabbed an apple, „And I'll take the apple with me."

„Bye George." I said and smiled.

„Bye Gabriella..." he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Well I definitely won't tell Troy that I slept with his cousin...a while ago. Never will I tell him. I mean, I shouldn't tell him...right? I should keep my mouth shut about my time at Yale... I really should keep my mouth shut. That's what I do. I'll keep my mouth shut.

4 hours later it was just Leah, Olivia, the TV and me. We were all eating Popcorn and were watching ‚How to lose a guy in 10 days.' It was Leah's favorite...

„I can't believe you like this movie..." Olivia said and looked at Leah.

„Seriously, I love this movie." Leah said smiling and looked at me, „You know, I am very glad that you've been accepted." She said and smiled.

„Me also." Olivia said smiling.

„Ouch." Leah said and touched her stomach.

„Is everything okay ?" I asked her worried.

„Yeah, I am fi-Oh gosh..." she said and squeezed my hand.

„Olivia, try to call Alex or someone. Try out every number. But call 911 first, tell them that she's having contractions." I ordered and looked at Leah, „Don't worry. It's gonna be fine."

„The baby can't come now! I mean we're alone and no one has ever had a baby."

„I had..." I said in a low voice.

„You have a baby ?"

„No, my son died." I said and took a deep breath, „Anyways, do you think you can get up ?" I asked her and she nodded.

She got up and another contraction started. She sat down.

„Oh gosh ! I don't think I'll survive this..." she said as she squeezed my hand. _I don't think my hand will also_, I thought.

„You will survive this." I said and took a deep breath, „Are you good ?" I asked her again and she nodded.

„Gabriella!" I heard Olivia calling me and I turned around, „Could you come for a second ?"

„Are you going to be alright for a couple of seconds ?" I asked Leah and she nodded. I smiled and walked to Olivia.

„The phones are off." She said.

„What ? You mean every single cellphone is off ?"

„Yeah..."

„Have you called 911 ?" I asked her and she nodded.

„They said to try to calm her down. It's snowing really heavy and they said that they'll be here in at least 10 minutes."

„10 Minutes ?! Did you told them that she's having contractions ?"

„Of course I did." She said, „Gabi, what if...what if she's going to have the baby before she's in hospital ?"

„Well then she's to give birth here. But for now let's make sure that she doesn't stress. Because if she does, then this could damage the baby." I explained and she nodded, before we both walked back to her.

„How are you doing ?" Olivia asked her with a smile on her face.

„What do you think ?! I am having a baby at this moment ! And neither my husband nor a doctor is here !" Leah hissed at Olivia.

„Okay, fine I was just asking..."

„When was your last appointment ?" I asked.

„2 weeks ago."

„Good, what did she say ?"

„Everthing's fine. A strong heartbeat and the babys head is at the right place."

„Anything else ? Maybe something about the amniotic liquor ?"

„No, nothing about that. Is there something wrong ?"

„No, no. I'm just checking. Where's your maternity card ?"

„Right in my purse...Olivia could you get it ?" she asked her and Olivia nodded before she walked to the purse, „Could you...I mean if we're not going to be in the hospital in time could you then deliver the baby ?" Leah asked me slowly and I nodded.

„I will try my best." I said and smiled warmly at her.

„I've got it." Olivia said and handed me the maternity card. I took a quick look at it.

„Is everything okay ?"

„Yeah..." The truth was, I didn't know. It looked all fine. But even through I did went to medicine classes because of my pregnancy during college we've never learned how to deliver a baby. We just learned how to breath and how a normal maternity card should look like in a 8 months pregnancy.

„Okay, so how long does it takes until the ambulance come ?" she asked us both.

„They said at least in 10 minutes." Olivia answered.

„Okay, good..." she answered and got Olivias hand. Another contraction came.

„Oh gosh, do you want to kill me ?!" Olivia asked as Leah let go.

„Sorry, but I am the one who's in pain right now ! Not you. You're suppose to be all supportive and stuff. And what are you doing ? You're complaining about the _oh so painful pain_." Leah hissed at her.

„Sorry..." Olivia apologized and we heard the ambulance coming.

„Oh thank god, they're coming." Leah said and got up. Then the bell rang.

„Olivia let the guys in." I ordered and she nodded before she opened the door.

„We heard that someone's having a baby here !" a black haired woman said, „It's definitely not you." She said to Olivia.

„No, the one's right there." She said and pointed to Leah.

„Ahh, well hello my dear, how are you doing ?"

„I'm scared." Leah answered.

„Oh, you don't need to be scared. Everything will be fine. I'm Christina."

„I'm Leah. The girl who opened the door is Olivia my sister. And that is Gabriella."

„Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

„Good, do you have a maternity card ?"

„Yeah, right here." Leah said and I handed Christina the maternity card.

„Okay, well are you able to walk to the car ?" Christina asked Leah and she nodded.

We slowly walked to the car and all got in. The driver drove off and Christina took a look at the maternity card.

„Okay, so how far are the contractions ?" she asked.

„About 15 minutes apart..." I explained and she nodded.

„Is it going to hurt ?" Leah asked me and I thought for a couple of seconds.

„No, not at all." I lied with a smile on my face.

„Has anyone called the father yet ?"

„Yeah, he switched off his phone; just like the rest of the family." Olivia explained and the car stopped.

„Okay we're here. Who do you want to come with you, Leah ?" Christina asked as she opened the doors of the ambulance vehicle.

„Both. Is that possible ?"

„Of course it is." Christina said and I saw doctors coming to us.

Christina explained Leahs condition and they got leah into a wheelchair.

Seconds later we were in the labor room and a midwife came. Leah was already affilated to a Electronic Fetal Monitoring.

„Hello my name is Lauren."

„Hi, that's Leah, Olivia and I'm Gabriella."

„Nice to meet you. Let's see how far you are, shall we ?" she asked Leah and she nodded, „Oh you're going to have to wait for a long time...you're not that far. Has the father already been called ?" Lauren asked.

„We can't reach him. His phone is off." Olivia explained.

„Where is he ? Maybe we could pick him up ?"

„Ice skating at the Nottigham lake." Olivia explained again.

„Oliv, would you mind getting him ?" Leah asked her and I was shocked. She was choosing me over her ?!

„No, not at all." She said and smiled.

„Listen, maybe I should get them. You can stay with your sister and-„

„No, I want you to be here. Because you have expercience with all that..." Leah explained and I nodded.

„Good, okay. Well I'll be back in a few." Olivia said and walked out of the room.

„Gabi ?" Leah asked me and looked into my eyes.

„Mhm ?"

„When did your son...you know...died ?"

„3 days after I gave birth. It's normal when you gave birth 2 months earlier. It could happen..."

„I'm really sorry."  
„But it's not going to happen with you. You're fine." I said with a warm smile on my face, „Yeah, the heart beat is very strong. You just have to wait until the constraction is getting stronger. It may take a while."

„Define a while please." Leah said.

„Well it could be a couple of hours or minutes...It depends on how fast the baby wants to be here."

„Great, really great." Leah said and rolled her eyes.

„I'm going to leave you 2 alone. If anything happens then just push the red button and I'll be here in seconds." Lauren said and we both nodded. She walked out and closed the door.

„I can't believe that I'm finally having the baby." Leah said smiling.

„I know what you mean."

„Were you alone as you gave birth ?" Leah asked me.

„No, I had my mother."

„Why wasn't the father there ? Was he too late ?"

„No, he was already dead."

„Oh, I'm sorry..."

„He died in a car accident and left me here all alone. It was my fault that he died, because if I wouldn't have called him he would've never driven to me and he wouldn't be dead right now. Anyways, I was not alone I mean I had my mother..."

„Were you scared ?"

„I've never been so scared in my whole life."

„Me, too." Leah said and got my hand. She squeezed it again, taking a deep breath. Another contraction. „Okay, it's over..." Leah said and sighed, „Did it hurt a lot ?"

„I got painkiller so I didn't felt a lot. But what I felt did hurt..."

„Why did you got painkiller and I don't ?"

„I got them because of my mental break down. But they might offer them later..."

„Oh..."

„But I don't think you need them. You're a strong woman, aren't you ?"

„A strong woman who's about to give birth to her first child..." she said and smiled, „Have you ever thought about..." she stopped.

„About what ?" I asked her.

„About you know, getting married ?"

„Well, I've been engaged with the father of my dead son."

„I meant getting married to Troy."

„I know and truthfully I don't know. I never thought about it. I mean I don't see myself as a cooking wife. I'm a horrible cooker by the way. But I don't see myself as just a girlfriend. We're so much more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. But we're not married like either..."

„Well you definitely act like a married couple. I mean, the way you just... well, are don't you just do it ? Why don't you just get married ? You finish each other sentences, don't you ?"

„Yeah..."

„Well so it means that you guys get each other. That you're made for each other. And that you guys should get married."

„Maybe in the future..."

„And with future you mean when ? 10 years from now ? 15 ?"

„I don't know. I know, that I'm not ready to be a wife."

„But you definitely are ready to be his fiancé, right ?"

„I don't know, maybe...maybe not. It's just we're so young. And honestly, I'm afraid that anything will happen to him like it did to my finacé." I explained and she nodded.

„Mhm...but you do love him, don't you ?"

„Of course I do. And I know that I can't live without him. I tried, believe me I really did...but I just can't."

„I know what you mean...Have you ever thought about having kids...I mean, again ?"

„Uhm...where do all these future questions come from ?"

„Nowhere, I just want to know. And you better answer them or I'll get stressed." She said and I laughed.

„Okay, okay. In the future, I do see myself having kids...having kids with Troy for sure. I believe that he will be a wonderful father. And I can see that he wants to have kids. He loves to watch them growing up and stuff...Gosh, you make me wanna have kids with all those questions."

„Then why don't you ? I mean we all know that you and Troy are going to get married. And we all know that you're going to have kids who will be the cutest ever. Even cuter than this one." She said and pointed at her stomach, „So why do you wanna wait ? Why don't you just...well, get pregnant ?"

„I swore to myself that I only get pregnant after the wedding. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for a ring on my left hand."

„I know what you mean. I felt the same way with Alex. But when he proposed, which was on valentines day, and I said yes; I felt like I'm the happiest woman on the world. Because in that very moment I was sure. I knew that I couldn't live without him. I knew that he was my soulmate and I knew that we belong together."

„I..."

„You feel the same way about Troy, don't you ?"

„Yeah..."

„But you never thought about these things, because no one ever asked you."

„Yeah..."

„And now you're thinking about it and you realize that this is what you want."

„Yeah..."

„How did this happen with Troy and you anyway ?" Leah suddenly asked, ripping me out my trance.

„Well we bumped into each other at Starbucks. It was my first day at Vogue and I had to buy coffees for Anna Wintour. I bumped into him and we had coffee all over each other."

„And then ? Was it Love at the first sight ?"

„Was it with you and Alex ?"

„No, more like love at the second yelling."

„Huh ?"

„Anyways, was it love at the first sight ?"

„Yeah, definitely was."

She smiled warmly, „Go on, what happened next. Did he asked you out ?"

„No, I apologized for the coffee and left. I bumped into him about 3 times. After more than a year I quit at Vogue and applied at Boltons. He asked me out but I said no."

„No ? Why's that ?"

„Well he acted like a jerk."

„Oh...go on. When did you guys finally went out ?"

„6 months later he asked me again and I just had to say yes. He picked me up later on the same day, but I was late."

„Why ?"  
„Well I had to edit about 100 pages...My BFF took care of him while I got changed."

„Where did he took you to ?"

„New Hampshire."

„To his hotel ?"

„No, to the rosegarden behind it."

„Aww, how romantic."

„Yeah, I know right ?"

„Yes. I basically can tell what happened next. You guys had dinner, took a romantic walk on the beach and landed up in the hotel room having hot sex." Leah said and I laughed.

„No not really. We did had dinner, but didn't really had a romantic walk on the beach. We did walked to the beach, but not next to the water rather in the water."  
„Huh ?"

„Well we kissed and somehow we walked deeper and deeper into the water and at some point a cold wave crashed against us and we got wet."

„Right and then you guys got into a suite."

„Yeah, but we did not have sex."

„Really ?" Leah asked surprised.

„Really." I answered.

„Woah...And that was when ? I mean how long do you guys know each other ?"

„More than 3 years now. It's gonna be 4 soon."

„That's a long time. How long do you guys date ?"

„Uhm, because of him changing locations and all that stuff it wasn't really long. I mean we only had 2 dates."

„2 dates in 3 years ?!"  
„Yeah, I mean he was 6 months here in England, another 16 months I worked at Vogue and had no time to even think of dating. And the others were him dating some models."

„Wow..."

„Yeah, well that happens."

„I'm glad that you 2 are finally going to stay together. Why are you moving to England ? I mean we all know that Troy would stay in New York..."

„Because it makes him happy. Great Britain makes his eyes go wide and shiny. That's why. I can work where ever I want. I can write my songs where ever I am. But he only works here in England."

„That's not true. He only works when you're with him. You should have seen him in those 6 months. He looked horrible...but yet charming." She said and I laughed again. „And when he got home he was shining and happy because you were there with him. You are the missing piece he has been searching for a long time. You're his soulmate." She said and smiled at me, „So who's your BFF ?"

„Ashley Tisdale, we went to Constance together and were roommates in Yale."

„You mean the model ? She worked for Gucci and all those important labels right ?"

„Yeah, but she's working at the Broadway right now." I explained and she nodded.

„Ahh, right...Next time I'm in New York, you've gotta introduce me to her."

„Don't worry, I will." I said with a smile on my face.

The door opened and Alex walked in.

„Oh thank god, you're here !" Leah said and hugged her husband.

„I wouldn't miss it in the world."

„Then why the hell is your cell off ?"

„It wasn't off, we just had no service."

„Urgh, really what's the point of having a cell then ?!" she said angry.

„Alright, I'm going to leave you guys alone. Enjoy the last hours together, it will be the last one with just the 2 of you." I said and smiled.

„Gabriella," Leah said and I turned around, „Thanks for...everything. For calming me down and making sure I'm fine and all that stuff."

„No problem. Is Troy here also ?" I asked Alex.

„Yeah, they're all in the waiting room." He said and I walked to the door.

„Oh and Leah, take the drugs when they offer. Trust me, you want them." I said to Leah and she nodded, before I closed the door behind me.

I slowly walked into the waiting room, having Leah's voice ringing in my ears...'Why don't you just do it ? Why don't you just get married ?'

I shook my head as I reached the waiting room, trying to get rid of Leah's voice inside of me.

I walked into the waiting room, seeing every adult Bolton waiting desperately waiting for the baby.

„How is she doing ?" Clay asked me and all heads went up.

„She's fine. The baby is fine and Alex is with her right now. Everything's fine. It just might take a couple of hours until you guys can say that you have a new family member." _That was it, Troy and Jack probably talked about getting married and having kids. That's why Leah asked me all those question. That's why Troy was unsure about telling me the rea-_

„Mhm...okay." Justin said, interrupting my thoughts.

„Some of us should get home." Lucy said, „I mean we can't all be here. How about the guys go come and we women stay here ?" she suggested and all the guys got up.

„Call us when anything happens." Jack said and they all made their ways to the elevator.

„Troy, „I said and Troy turned around, „Can we talk for a second ?" I asked him and he nodded before we both walked into the corner of the room.

„I know what you talked about with your father." I said.

„Who told you ?" Troy asked me, which told me that I was right.

„No one did. I guessed it."  
„Well we...we should talk about this later, okay ?" he asked me.

„Fine, but we will talk about it anyway. You can't avoid this conversation, Mr." I said and smiled, „See ya later." I said and he kissed me before he walked to the others. I took a deep breath and walked back to Lucy, Justine and Olivia.

„Are you sure that everything's fine ?" Lucy asked me.

„Yeah, absolutely. She's calm which won't cause any damage to the baby. The heartbeat is strong and there's no internal bleeding or so. Everything is fine." I said and smiled.

„How long do you think it'll take until the baby's here ?" Justine asked me.

„A couple of hours perhaps. Her contractions aren't regular yet. The last one came about 30 minutes ago..." I explained.

8 hours later we still had no baby in sight. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. We drank coffee after a coffe, Justine and Olivia left. Now there were only Lucy and me. We were in the cafeteria eating some horrible hospital meal.

„Gabriella ?" she asked me.

„Yeah ?"

„Do you ever thought about having kids Troy ?" _Oh no, not this again_.

„Uhm, I haven't thought about it yet. I mean, I know that he's going to be a wonderful father. But until then it's a lot of time. Or less time, I don't know. I know that I want to have kids with Troy someday...I just don't know when." I answered and she nodded.

„You do know that you make him happy, do you ?" she asked me and I nodded. „He's never been happier in his life." Lucy said smiling.

„Really ?"

„Really." Lucy answered and Lauren walked to us.

„Is something wrong ?" I asked her worried.

She shook her head, „No, not at all. Leah just told me to send you guys home. She said that it's going to take a little more time...I'm guessing a couple of more hours. Maybe 2 oder 3." Lauren said and we got up.

„Well then we should better go home, I guess..." Lucy said.

„You have the number ?" I asked Lauren and she nodded.

„We'll call you as soon as she's here. Don't worry." She said and we walked to the elevator.

30 minutes later we were infront of the Boltons house again. Lucy opened the door and we both stepped in.

„And ?" Jack asked.

„Nothing, Leah sent us home. She said that it'll take about 2 or 3 more hours..." Lucy explained as we both got out of our shoes.  
„Where're the guys ?" I asked Jack.

„Clay's with Justin playing poker, Troy's in the cabin or in the library and the girls are all drinking tea in the kitchen." Jack explained and I nodded.

„Where's the libary ?"

„14th door on the right down the hall." Lucy explained and I walked down the hallway.

I finally reached the 14th door on the right and opened it. It was a huge library with bookshelves which last from the bottom to the top of the house. Everything was dark wooden and dark red. Some books were even in glass cabinets, which means they're important to the Boltons... They all looked like very old photoalbums or so. It really looked like a library from the movies, but it was all clean not dirty.

I looked around and found Troy deep in his thoughts, sitting on the huge dark red couch. He didn't seem to notice me walking in, so I walked slowly and silent to him. I reached him and stood behind him.

„What are you thinking about?" I asked him and he turned around.

„I didn't even notice you walking in." He said and closed the book.

„Yeah, well you seemed so deep in your thoughts..." I said and noticed the scotch on the table, „Why are you drinking ?"

„No reason..." he lied.

„Don't lie to me. What's the reason ?"  
„It's just...Leah's the youngest of us and she's already having a baby. Time passes by so quickly."

„I know what you mean." I said and took a sip of the glass filled with scotch, „That scotch is good." I added and sat next to him. „And now what's the real reason why we're drinking tonight ?" I asked him again.

„The real reason is pressure and love." He said and filled up another glass with scotch.

„I can understand that my _overwhelming love_ makes you wanna drink scotch, but why the pressure ?" I asked him and he took my hand.

„That ring you're wearing is the reason why. That ring which is a symbol of love is the reason why."

„You finally wanna talk about what you and your father talked about ?" I asked him.

„We talked about marriage. Or rather yelled." He said and took another sip.

„And why's that ?"

„Because he wants me to marry you at this very moment. And I don't think...I don't think you're ready for marriage. I mean, you haven't even thought about it. Which is normal, because our relationship is still fresh and no one has ever asked you the question if you wanna marry me. And I understand if you're now afraid of...marriage. And all the other stuff. Really I do."

„You know, it's true. I've never thought about becoming your wife or having kids with you until today. Until I was with Leah in the labor room. She questioned me about why we don't get married and I...I didn't have an answer. I said that I wasn't ready for marriage. But I'm not sure if that's true. Because I know that I can't live without you. I know that I never ever want to be without you. And I know that someday we are going to get married and have kids who will play in our backyard, while we will be the proudest parents in the world. I know that this is going to happen. I'm sure of it." I said and it took Troy a second to process what I just said.

„Uhm...okay." he managed to say and I just laughed, „Why are you laughing ?"

„I surprised you, didn't I ? You never expected me to say what I just did, right ?"

„Well...yeah. I mean, I was pretty sure, that you're not ready for marriage. But you're ready for having kids."

„I'm not ready for having kids. I mean, I want to have kids. But we're still young. We have our whole lifes infront of us. I know you really want kids. Believe me I do. We should first see how it's going to be when we live together. Then we'll see if we're ready for the next step."

„Which would be ?"

„Marriage. I wanna be your wife someday. But today's not someday. Someday might be in a couple of weeks, months, years...it depends on how our relationship will develop."

„So you think we're going to break up ?" Troy asked me surprised.

„No ! Of course not. I'm just saying that we shouldn't rush it."

„Shouldn't rush it..." he quoted me.

„Troy, I'm sorry to say but you have to keep on drinking..." I said and he looked at me confused, „Because of the pressure. You're drinking it away, aren't you ?" I asked him.

„No...yeah...No. I don't know. All I know is that scotch makes me see things clearer."

„Either way, you should stop now. Because you're going to have a niece in a couple of hours and I don't think that your niece would like to see her uncle drunk."

„Yeah, you're right." He said and put the scotch away.

„Listen, how about a deal ?" I asked him as he walked back to the couch.

„A deal ?" Troy asked skeptical.

„Yeah, if we're going to get married then...I promise to stop taking the pill on our weddingnight." I said to him and it took him a second to get what I just said.

„Well if you promise..." he said smiling before he kissed me.

I returned his kiss and we started to make out.

„We should continue this in the cabin..." Troy whispered into my ears and I nodded.

„But I don't have any shoes." I said and we both got up.

„Well then I'm going to carry you." He said and got me up.

„You're crazy..." I said giggeling as he opened the door. He kissed me before he closed the door behind himself.

„What about no sex while my parents are ‚5 meters' away ?" Troy whispered into my ear as he carried me to the cabin.

„Aren't you a little bit cold ?" I asked him, changing the subject. „You're just in a sweater and some jeans..." I added worried.

„Coming from you ? You're only wearing a shirt and a cardigen _and_ some jeans. That's soo less cloth than mine..." he said and kissed me again.

„Yeah well it's your love which keeps me warm..." I answered with a warm smile on my lips, before I kissed him again.

„Same for me.." he whispered into my ear and I looked over his shoulder. I saw Lucy standing in the kitchen with Jack having his arms around her. She smiled and laughed, turning to Jack so he won't see Troy or me.

„You know, your mother totally saw us." I said as we slowly reached the cabin.

„What did she look like ?"

„She smiled, before she turned around to her husband, so your Father won't see us about to have sex."

„Mhm...good for him."

„And us." I added.

„And us." He agreed and opened the door. He locked the door behind him before he walked over to the bed, where he placed me. We started to kiss passionately and slowly got out of my clothes. „Are you sure you wanna do this ? I mean my parents are 5 meters away..." he teasedd me.

„Shut up and kiss me." I said and he kissed me.

1 hour later we were still lying in the bed, enjoying each others company. We still haven't heard anything of Leah and Alex...

„Gabi..." Troy started and played with one of my black curls.

„Mhm ?"

„You want kids...right ?"

„Of course I do. And I wanna have your kids. Just not...not now."

„You're afraid of losing it, aren't cha ?" he asked and I looked into his eyes. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. „It's just...if I..."

„You don't have to explain. I understand."

„You do ?"

„Of course I do..."

„Okay..." I said and let my head rest on his chest again. „I love you, you know that right ?"

„I do and I love you, too. Maybe even more than you love me." He teased me.

„Oh, I don't think it's possible." I answered before I kissed him.

We were in the middle of making out when the door knocked.

„Hey, I don't want to interrupt you guys or anything but..." Clay started and cleared his throat, „The baby's here. And I think you guys might wanna see her..."

„We'll be ready in 2 minutes !" Troy yelled.

„Good, I'll wait in uhm...the kitchen." Clay said and I heard him walking away.

„Wow, the baby's here..." I whispered to myself as I got up, „You're niece has finally decided to see the world." I said to Troy as I got into my clothes.

„I know, this is even more exciting than the pregnancy, right ?" Troy asked me sounding just as amazed as I was.

„Yeah..." I said as I walked into the closet to get into a new pair of UGGs. „Are you nervous to see her ?" I asked Troy as I walked back.

„No, not at all..." he said as he got into his sweater and I glanced at him, „Okay yeah I am...We have to ask them about a name."

„They haven't picked out a Name yet ?"

„Well they liked Alexis."

„That's a pretty name...You're done ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Yeah, let's see my niece." He said and I held the door open for him.

We nearly ran into the house.

„Do you know if they named her yet ?" I asked as we walked in. I saw Justine, Olivia, Justin and Clay in the kitchen waiting for us.

„No they haven't told us yet."

„Are Mom and Dad already there ?" Troy asked.

„Yeah, they just called us 2 minutes ago. They said that we should knock on the door in case you guys..."

„Yeah, well let's get going." Troy said and we all got into the car.

20 minutes later we were in the hospital. In front of the labor room. I knocked, before Troy opened the door and we all walked in.

„Hey guys !" Leah said smiling holding the cutest little girl I've ever seen.

„Aww, you're a mother !" Clay teased her.

„Shut up, Clay !" Leah hissed at him.

„She definitely hasn't lost her fire..." Justin said as we walked closer.

„She's sooo cute !" I said as I looked at her closer.

„Do you guys have a name yet ?" Justine asked.

„Well I thought maybe Alexis or Katherine... Maybe she'll get 2 names. Like every Bolton has."

„Will it be Katherine Alexis then or Alexis Katherine ?"

„Katherine Alexis Bolton." Leah and Alex said at once, „That's your name right ?" she said in a sweet voice to her daughter.

I smiled as I watched a proud mother and her newly born daughter. They looked so happy, the perfect family. I decided to take a look at Troy. He was shining. He looked so happy that he was having a ‚new' niece.

„Okay, everybody you need to get out. The mother and her daughter need to get some rest..." Lauren, the doctor said as she walked in.

„I'm sorry that you only got to see her for a couple of minutes..." Leah said as we all walked out.

„You can visit her tomorrow." Lauren said with a warm smile on her face as she closed the door behind us.

„Well I guess we can all head home now..." Lucy said and we all walked the elevator.

20 minutes later Troy and me were in the cabin again, getting changed into pyjamas.

I walked back and got into the bed, where Troy was already lying in.

„Gabi...I wanna have kids."

„I know, seeing Leah makes you wanna have kids, right ?" I asked him and laid on my side, so I was facing Troy.

„Yeah, I mean I wanna have a little Bolton/Montez. I wanna hold a human which we created. Which our love created. And I want to get married, more than ever."

„Troy..."

„I know, I know. We should first see how our lifes will develop. How we're going to be if we life together..."

„Yes."

„But it's just...Don't you wanna have a baby at this very moment ?" he asked me and looked into my eyes.

„Of course I do. But if we would have sex right now that it would be pressured. Pressured in like we _have_ to make a baby. And I don't want that. I want it to happen naturally, after marriage. I just...I don't want us to rush. Because if we do then maybe one day we might...might see that we made..."I stopped myself.

„Made a mistake ?!" he asked me with anger in his eyes.

„Troy, that's not what I said..."

„But what you meant. You didn't have to say it, I already knew." He said and I was quite for a couple of seconds.

„Well I mean everything can happen." I said and shrugged.

„You're kidding right ?!"

„I'm just being realistic."

„Realistic..." Troy echoed me and was silent.

„Don't do this to me. Don't be quite again."

„What?"

„I hate when you do this shit."

„What shit ?!" he hissed at me.

„_That_. Just talk to me instead of being quite."

„I told you what I wanted! So what do you want from me?! I am not the one who's against it."

„I'm sorry, but are we really fighting about this right now ?!"

„I guess we are..."

„I am not going to talk about this with you. We talked about it and you know what I think about it." I said and turned around.

„So this is it ? We're going to drop it just like that ?" Troy asked me.

„Yes, we can talk about it in the future...Goodnight." I said and switched off the light.

„Gabriella..."

„No, let's not talk okay ?! Or we're going to keep on fighting and that's the last thing I want right now." I said to him.

„Fine..." he agreed with me.


	32. What about me?

**32. What about me?**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to see Troy lying already awake in the bed.

„Good Morning..." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„Morning." He said before he turned around so he faced me with his back. He was still pissed.

„Okay, you know whatever. Be mad at me, I don't care. Because I know the reason why I don't want it. And if you're not gonna accept that then... well then I guess we're going to live this way for a little time. I'm okay with you not talking to me, it's better than having you not here." I said and he turned around to look to me, „What ?" I asked him as he was silent.

„Nothing..." he said casually.

„Okay..." I said and eyeballed him, he looked like he hasn't gotten much sleep."You haven't gotten much sleep, have you ?" I asked him.

„No, I just had a nightmare...Then I woke up and realized that my nightmare is reality." He answered and I was shocked.

„Excuse me ?!"

„My nightmare was that the woman I love doesn't wants to have children with me." He said and I was even more shocked.

„You...I...That is not true ! Hell where do you have that sudden mood ?!" I asked him.

„Nowhere."

„Nowhere? Then why are you so...why do you want children so much ?!" I asked him and got up.

„I just want. And if you can't expect my wish-„

„What about me ?! What about my wish ?" I asked him in a loud voice and he was silent, „Yeah right, thought so. All about you, isn't it ?"

„That's not true ! It's not always about me ! It's you."

„That's bullshit. You know it is !" I said and slowly walked into the bathroom, „We can talk about it when the situation has cooled down." I said before I closed the bathroom door.

I took a deep breath and let myself sink down on the floor. I couldn't believe that we were fighting about this. Fighting about having kids. It shouldn't be a topic to fight about. It shouldn't even be a topic to talk about yet.

I decided to take a shower, to get my mind off of this fight.

20 minutes later I was done with showering but my mind was not off of the fight. I opened the door and found the room empty. I looked around, Troy wasn't here. He has left.

I sighed and walked into the closet. I got into my clothes and walked out of the closet. It was then when I noticed a note lying on the table. I walked to it and picked it up.

_I'm out of town, I'll be back in the evening. But don't wait for me, it'll be late._

_Troy_

That was it ? No name ? No place ? Just ‚I'm out of town' ?

I sighed and walked to the main house. I opened the backdoor and walked in. Just Lucy was in the kitchen, no one else was.

„Where're the others ?" I asked Lucy.

„There're all in London, shopping for the baby...Didn't Troy tell you ?"

„Uhm...no, he hasn't mention it." I answered slowly.

„Is everything okay ?" Lucy asked me worried as she filled up a cup with hot tea.

„Er...yeah, absolutely."

„Are you sure ?" Lucy asked me again and handed me the cup.

„No, we got into a huge fight yesterday and contiued it this morning." I answered.

„Well, I know this is non of my business, but what was it about ?"

„About...marriage and children."

„Oh...well what do you think about it ?"

„I'm not ready and he is even more. He...Gosh, he's stubborn." I said and she laughed.

„Yeah, that's my son...So he keeps pressuring you, doesn't he ?"

„I guess so. But I...I'm just at a point where I don't know what to say anymore. Maybe we should just...I don't know, not talk for a while. Maybe the situation should cool down. So it's good that he's in London right now..." I said and faked a smile.

„We Botlons are difficult. Believe me I should know..." Lucy said, „So how about we have breakfast and then go to visit Leah ?"

„Sounds good." I answered and Lucy switched on the TV.

„Oh, One Tree Hill is on !" Lucy said exciting.

„We can watch One Tree Hill and go then to Leah..." I said and smiled.

45 minutes later One Tree Hill was over and Lucy and me had red eyes from crying.

„This is so unfair !" she said and turned to me.

„I know, right ? What if Peyton won't survive giving birth ? Or what if she dies earlier ?"

„They can't do that." Lucy said and got up, „Come on we gotta get to the hospital."

„Yeah, you're right..." I agreed as we walked to the door.

We got into the car and drove to the hospital. The whole drive I thought about the fight I had with Troy... Maybe he was right. Maybe it was always about me and never about him. And maybe I was ready for kids and marriage...Maybe he was just right.

„You're worrying too much." Lucy said as we walked to Leahs room.

„Huh ?" I asked her as she ripped me out of my thoughts.

„Just talk to Troy later. Don't worry he won't be mad at you."

„I know...I'm just worried about us. What if he is right ? What if I am wrong ? What if..." I stopped myself. I couldn't bear myself to say it out loud.

„What if that breaks you guys apart ?" she asked me.

„Exactly..." I said and knocked on the door.

We heard a ‚come in' and Lucy walked in first.

„Hey guys !" Leah said and we saw Alex holding Katherine.

„Hi, how are you doing ?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

„Very good." Alex answered with a smile on his face.

„How are you ?" Leah asked and pointed to the seats next to her, „Come on, sit down."

„Good..." Lucy said and we sat on the empty chairs.

„Where're the others ?" Leah asked.

„Shopping in London..."

„Oh, I told them that I don't need any stuff..."

„Oh well you know Justina and Olivia..."

„And Troy. They get all kitschy when it's about children...They'll probably buy the whole store, right ?" Leah asked and Lucy nodded.

„And the store next to it." Lucy said and smiled.

„Good thing is that we have enough money, or we would already be broke..." Leah said, „You've never seen Troy in a Baby store, have you ?" she asked me and I shook my head.

„No, not yet..."

„He's even worse than the girls ! He'll buy _everything_. He loves kids so much...." Leah said and Lucy glanced at me. „Have I said anything wrong ?" Leah asked as she saw us looked at each other.

„No, not at all... I said and faked a smile.

„Are you sure ?" Leah asked me worried and I nodded.

„Yeah, absolutely sure..." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„So, when will you be able to check out ?" Lucy asked.

„They said tomorrow. But we're probably going to drive right home then. Alex's going to get the stuff from us today..." Leah explained and we both nodded.

„Okay, well I think we should better get going. You guys need rest..." Lucy said and we got up.

„Okay, „Leah agreed and nodded, „I'll see you..." she added as we walked to the door.

„See ya, Leah." I said and smiled, before we walked out and Lucy closed the door behind us.

9 Hours later I was sitting in the libary reading my book, while Lucy was baking something. I decided to not interrupt her...

I was on the last page and finished it quickly. I took a sip of my tea and stared into space.

Maybe Troy is right. Maybe we should get married. Maybe we should have kids. Maybe I am just too afraid to lose him. Maybe I am wrong and he is right. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say anymore. All I know that this might be a reason for us breaking up. Would he really do that ? No...right ? I mean it's not like I don't want to have kids at all. It's just I don't want them now. We're still young and as selfish as it sounds I wanna have a career. But a little Bolton/Montez would be nice...Maybe a Girl, or a boy...or both. The thing is, maybe I am ready for all this. For marriage and children and well being a housewife. Scartch that, I'm not going to be a housewife. It's just...Gosh why has this to be so diffi-

„Gabriella ?" I heard Troys voice and looked up.

„Hi, I...I didn't even heard you coming in." I said honest.

„Yeah, you were really deep in thoughts." He said and sat next to me on the couch, „Listen about ealier. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for pressuring you so much. And for well fighting...You were right, we should take it slow instead of rushing it." He apologized but my mind didn't process it at first. I had to take a couple of seconds to get it, because my mind was still deciding what to do.

„Gabriella ?" Troy asked me again and I shook my head.

„Sorry, what did you say ?"

„I said that I'm sorry for pressuring you and..." his voice slowly disapeared. _You know you're ready for kids. You know it, I know it and he knows it._ A voice in me said, _Why don't you just-_ „...Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying ?" I heard Troys voice again and I looked at him again.

„I'm sorry, what did you say ?" I asked again. _You know that you want to have kids..._

„Are you there ? You seemed at some other place right now..." _Just imagine a little Girl or Boy running around in a park and Troy and you are sitting on a bench listening-_„...Hello ? Anyone home ?" Troy asked me and I saw his hand infront of my eyes, waving.

„Yeah, I'm totally there...Sorry."

„Gabriella, what is wrong ?" _A Girl or Boy with blue eyes and your dark brown hair...Laughing and playing in a sandbox at a playground. And you-_„Gabriella, what is going on ? Is anything wrong ? Why are you so distant ?"

„I'm sorry, but could you just leave me for a couple of minutes alone ? I really need to think right now and the best is when I do that alone..." I said and he got up.

„Okay, I'll be in the cabin..." he answered sounding worried before he walked out.

I took another sip of my tea and started into the space again.

_You know you want it. You know you want to get married to him. You know you want to have kids with him. So why don't you just do it? What's blocking you? You could easily get married in Vegas at this moment! He would do that for you...And you keep telling yourself that you're not ready. Of course you are. You're just afraid that _this_ might really be your happy ending. Or that the fairytale will turn into a nightmare. But it won't. Because we both know that you and him belong together. And that you guys will stay together. I mean, look what you guys have been through. Everything that you could possibly think of. Seperation for more than 6 months, you told him about your past and he understood, he was with another woman before you but wasn't happy with her _and_ you even survived the scary father Bolton. So what is stopping you ? Nothing is. Now get your butt up and go to the man you love._

„You're totally right." I said to myself and got up. Sometimes I really do think I am insane because of the voice in my head...But then again, who is normal in this crazy world ?

I walked straight into the cabin. I teared the door open and saw Troy sitting on the couch catty-cornered the bed.

„Gabriella, are you okay ?" Troy asked me worried.

„Don't worry, I am fine." I said as I closed the door behind me.

„Are you sure ?"

„Absolutely." I answered as I walked to him, to sit next to him.

„Good. Because you really got me worried. You seemed to distant a couple of minutes ago."

„Yeah, I know but I just had to...think."

„About what ? If it's because of the fight then I'm really sorry. I shouldn't-„

„It's fine." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„Really ?" he asked me.

„Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for...for being against having kids. Or for being against having kids at this moment." I said and he looked surprised.

„You're apologizing for your behavior ? I should be apologizing not you..." he said and looked at me.

„No, I can understand why you want kids. And I want them also. I really do. And I can understand that you want them now, especialy with Leah having a newborn..."

„You do ?"

„Of course I do. And I know that we're going to have kids someday. I'm sure of it. But I just want to wait until we're married before we start choosing the colors of the nursery..." I said and he nodded.

„Okay..."

„But I don't want a quickie wedding. If you're ever going to propose then don't expect me to go to Vegas and get married there." I said and he laughed.

„It wasn't what I want anyway...But I get what you mean." He said and took my hands, „If I am going to propose to you – and be sure of it, I will- then we won't get married in Vegas...We'll get married wherever you want. As long as you really are ready for us taking the next step..." he said and smiled at me.

I nodded, „I am ready for everything. I just realized it. I'm going to do everything, as long as you are next to me. Because without you...There's simply no option without you." I said and kissed him.

„I love you more than I can show you." Troy said after the kiss and laced fingers with me.

„You're showing enough love..." I said and kissed him again.

„You know I would never do anything that hurts you..." he said and fondled my cheek.

„I know..." I said and smiled, „So how about we get into the jacuzzi and relax for a little bit ?" I asked him and he nodded.

„Sure, Jacuzzis are always good for relaxing..." he said and we got up.

I walked into the closet and got changed into a bikini, while Troy changed into his swim trunks. He was done earlier and I heard him walking into the bathroom. Seconds later I followed him and put my hair into a messy bun, so it wouldn't get wet; before I got into the jacuzzi.

„Gosh, this is sooo good." I said and let myself go completely.

„I know what you mean..." Troy said and we both looked out of the window which was in front of us.

„So, how was London ?" I asked him and closed my eyes to relax.

„It was so much fun. We basically bought the whole store..." he explained.

„Just like Lucy and Leah said..."

„How's Leah doing ?" he asked me as he hugged me with one arm.

„She's fine. Katherine is fine also. And Alex is the most proudest father in the world right now..."

„When will they check out ?"

„Tomorrow. Alex was here earlier to pick up their stuff. They're going to drive straight home after Leah checked out."

„Yeah, it's probably better this way..."

„I think so, too." I agreed with him and there was silent for a couple of minutes. „Troy..."

„Mhm ?"

„Why was your father against us in the beginning ?"

„Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am the youngest male Bolton and he just can't let go. Or maybe because he was doing some research about you..."

„Research ?" I asked him and opened my eyes.

„Yeah, well he does that with everyone...He doesn't trust easily. He's sort of like you. He found out about your past..."

„Oh gosh..."

„Yeah and that's why he couldn't understand me. He couldn't understand that the most broken person he has ever heard of, has to be the one for me. That especially this person is my soultmate." He explained and I looked at him.

„That's nice to hear...Soulmate." I said and kissed him, „But he's okay with us now, isn't he ?"

„I guess so...I don't know." He said and brushed away a hair curl from my cheek, „But I don't care. You're the most important thing in my life. Nothing's above. Even if they wouldn't have accept you, I would still be with you. I would've turned around and left with you by my side. Because nothing-and I mean absolutely nothing- is worse than being without you."

„I couldn't have said it better." I said and sat on his thighs, „So, if nothing's more important than me, then you wouldn't have left me even if I would've been against children ?"

He shook his head, „I would never do that. Never ever again would I leave you."

„Isn't it good that I'm not against having children with you ?" I said and kissed his neck, „Because if they're going to be as sexy as you and-„

„as smart as you-„ Troy added.

„then I think we're going to have the most perfect children in the world." I said and he kissed me. „How many did you think of ?" I asked him after the kiss.

„Mhm...one would be enough, 2 would be great...I don't care. As long as we're going to have kids."

„And until then we can practice..." I said and my hand moved down his chest, to his swim trunks.

„Oh is that suppose to mean that you want to have sex in the jacuzzi?"

„If you keep talking then I swear I'll be out of the mood in seconds."

„And we don't want that to happen, do we ?" Troy asked me.

„No, we don't." I said and smirked against his lips before he kissed me.


	33. I’m gonna tell him today

**33.I'm gonna tell him today**

The next morning I woke up by a cell ringing. Was it Troys or was it mine ?

„Troy your cell..." I mumbled.

„No, it's yours..." he mumbled back and turned around.

„You're sure ?"

„Yeah, I don't have ‚can I have this kiss forever' as a ringtone..." he mumbled as he put a pillow on his head, „Now get the god damn thing silent or I swear I'll break it!" he hissed in a sleepy voice.

„Ugh..." I said and got up. I walked to my purse and started looking for my cell.

„God damn, where are you?!" I said angryly as I continued searching.

„Get it silent!" I heard Troy yelling.

„I am, I am. Keep on sleeping..."

„How can I, when there's an annoying tone in this room..." he said and I glanced at the totally sleep-deprived Troy.

„Say it again and I'll make your phone singing the same ‚annoying tone' your whole life!" I hissed at him. Gosh he can be so... Troy sometimes.

„Alright, fine I'm taking it back...But get to your call!" he said in a rough voice, „And let me sleep..." he mumbled.

I kept on searching and finally found it under my pills. I put it out an looked at the display. My mother.

Why was she calling ? Has anything happened ? What the hell has happened?!

„Mom, what's wrong ?" I asked her worried and Troy looked at me right away.

„_Gabriella...Listen, I...I...I have bad news." _I heard my mother sobbing into the phone.

„Mom, calm down...What happened ?"

„_Maybe...M-maybe you should sit down, honey." _She said in a broken voice.

„Okay..." I said and sat down, „I'm sitting."

„_It's about Sienna..."_ My cousin.

„What, what's about her ?" I said in fear.

„_She...she di-died.."_

„Oh my gosh !" I said and covered my mouth.

„_The...funeral is in 2 days. In V-Vinaroz..."_

„Okay, I'll be there. I'm going to get a ticket right away. Are you already there ?"

„_No, my flight departs in 2 hours."_

„Alright, I'll meet you in Spain." I said and took a deep breath, „Oh and Mom?"

„Y-yeah?" she asked me and I could only imagine her sitting on the couch, with the a glass filled with brandy in her hand.

„Don't drink too much. They won't let you fly when you're drunk." I said and hung up.

The second I hung up, the tears streamed down my face. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and started into space. She was dead. Sienna was dead. My favorite cousin was dead! I kept on telling it to myself...but somehow I didn't quite believe it. I heard Troy walking to me and felt his arms around me afterwards. He didn't say anything. There was no need to say anything. His embrace was everything I needed at the moment.

„Troy, could you do me a favor ?" I asked him as I wiped away the tears.

„Anything."

„Book a ticket to Spain. I need the flight as soon as possible. You can come along if you want." I said in trance, feeling more and more tears rolling down my cheeks.

„Are you sure you want me to leave ?" he asked me sounding worried. I guess he wasn't sure if he could release me from his embrace yet.

„Go. I need those tickets. Right now." I said and started into space, „GO!" I said in a loud voice.

„Okay..." he said and let go, before he got up, „I'll be right back."

„Thanks..." I said as I watched him closing the door.

The tears didn't stop running the whole time. I couldn't believe that she was dead. Gone. Forever. I would never ever see her again. I felt like a knife was in my chest and someone was still rubbing in it, making me feel the worst pain ever. Well almost ever.

Minutes later I decided to get up and wash my face. After I washed my face I heard the door closing.

„Troy ?" I asked as I slowly walked into the bedroom again.

„Our flight departs in 30 minutes." He said as he opened the suitcases and walked into the closet afterwards. It took me a second to process what he just said.

„You did it ? You got us a ticket for today ?" I asked him as he got some stuff from the closet.

„Yeah, but you've gotta be quick with packing..." he said and walked back, „You don't have to explain what happened yet. You can do that later...Now get your clothes into your suitcase, we really need to hurry." He said and I nodded, before I nearly got ever single item. With my hands full with clothes I walked back and put everything into the suitcase. I walked back once more to get the rest and I went into the bathroom, to get my toothbrush and so.

„Are you done ?" Troy asked me and I nodded, „You need to change first, honey." He said and looked at me. Shit, totally forgot about that. I was still in my pyjama. I quickly opened the suitcase and got out a jeans and a shirt and my UGGs. I changed into them and looked around, „I am done...I think."

„Okay, then let's go." Troy said and held the door open for me.

„How did you do that anyway ?" I asked as we walked to the house.

„Oh well...Someone still owned me a favor..." he said and opened the door for me.

„Is anyone awake ?" I asked and looked at the watch in the kitchen, 7 am.

„No, they're still sleeping." Troy whispered and I nodded.

„Should we leave a note or so ?"

„I can call them after we landed." He said to me and opened the main door for me, „I called us a taxi..." he added and I saw a taxi waiting for us. I got my suitcase in, just like Troy did, before we got into the car and the driver drove off.

„How long will we drive ?" I asked Troy.

„About 15 minutes not _that_ long..." he said and I nodded.

I wiped away the fresh tears and hugged him, „Thanks."

„That's what I'm here for...So, what happened exactly ?" he slowly asked me.

I took a deep breath and started out of the window.„Remember when you told me to take a week of and go to Spain ?" I asked him and looked into his ocean blue eyes.  
„Yeah, what about it ?"

„Well I never did. And now my mom called and she told me that...Sienna got raped and killed afterwards."

„Is that your cousin ?"

„Yeah...Well and the funeral is in 2 days in Spain. That's why I needed the tickets." I explained.

„I'm really sorry..."

„Not as much as I am..." I said and looked out of the window. I felt tears forming in my eyes again, so I quickly wiped them away.

„Do you know how many people will be there ?"

„Not many. Probably just my mother, my aunt and my uncle, and my older cousin. I don't know, maybe it'll be more...We'll have to see I guess." I answered while I looked out of the window.

„Are...are you okay ?" Troy asked me slowly.

„I'm everything but okay..." I said and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He hugged me right away. I sobbed into his shirt until I felt better and his shirt had a black spot.

I laughed a little, „I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt..."

„huh ?" he asked and I pointed at the spot, „Oh, that's what washing machines are for. Don't care about the shirt..."

„Okay..." I said and let out a little smile.

„Are you feeling better ?" he asked me.

„Yeah..." I said and got out the sunglasses from my purse.

„Good." He said and fondled my cheek, „Remember, I'm your shoulder to cry on to. You've been mine and now I wanna be yours." He said and smiled.

I returned his smile and kissed him, „I love you, you know that?"

„I love you more. Way more." He said while he hugged me and the driver stopped. I quickly put on the sunglasses.

Troy opened the door and I got out after him. We got our suitcases and quickly checked in, after we had to run to the Gate.

5 hours later we were in the sunny Spain. On the flight I decided to tell Troy today. I'm gonna tell Troy today. About my weeks as... well you know what I mean. I will tell him. I have to tell him. Life's too short to keep secrets for the ones you love.

We were in the taxi, driving to Vinaroz. It was warm, the total opposite of England. It was about 25 ° and I was sweating a little bit. Troy already called his parents and explained the whole situation. He told me that they offered their deepest sympathies.

„This is where your family comes from ?" Troy asked as he looked out of the window.

„Yeah, well it's where my mother comes from." I said and the taxi driver stopped.

„Ése sería el € 95." The driver said to me. | It would be 95 €.

„¿el € 95, usted me está embromando?" I asked him shocked. | 95 €, are you kidding me?!

„No. Ahora paga." He said and looked at me with anger in my eyes.| No. Just pay.

I got out a 100 € banknote, „Guarde el efectivo." I said and opened the door. | Keep the cash.

I got out and looked at the spanish Montez house. At the door were black roses in huge black vases. The driver got out our suitcases and drove off after Troy got out of the car.

„This is where your family lives ?" he asked me as I still looked around.

„Yep, that's the Montez Mansion in Spain." I said and got my suitcase, „Are you already feeling the heat ?" I asked him as we slowly walked to the front door.

„Hell yeah... There's definitely a difference between England and Spain." He said and smiled, „I love it here..." he added as he looked around.

„So are you ready for the bubbly Montezs ?" I asked and ran the bell.

„Well as long as they aren't so bad like my parents..."

„No, they're not bad..." I said and the door opened.

„Gabriella, cómo es agradable verle ! ¿Quién es éste?" she asked and looked at Troy, „Él es atractivo..." she said as she eyeballed him. | Gabriella, how nice to see you again. Who is this? He is hot...

„That's Troy Bolton, my boyfriend." I said and smiled.

„Oh, hello Troy. How nice to meet you." She said and smiled, „I'm Mariana."

„Troy. Nice to meet you."

„¿Quién está en la puerta?" I heard my mother asking. | Who's on the door?

„It's me !" I yelled and she got up from the couch.

„Come in..." Mariana said and we both went in.

„Gabriella !" my mom said and hugged me, ¿Quién es éste?" she asked as she noticed Troy. | Who is this?

„Mi novio." I said smiling. | My Boyfriend

„Seriously ?" she asked.

„Seriously." I said and she smiled.

„Hi, I'm Gabriella's Mom; Sonia." She said and smiled.

„Troy Bolton, nice to meet you." He said and smiled.

„Bolton...I've heard them name somewhere..." My mom said and thought for a couple of seconds, „Ah ! I got it. You're the owner of Boltons Magazine and Records and so on, right ?" she asked and Troy laughed a little.

„Yeah, that's me..."

„Retén agradable." My mom said and I laughed. | Nice catch.

„Mom, please !"

„What ?" she said and I laughed again.

„Where's Teresa ?" I asked her.

„Upstairs...she doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now." My mom slowly trailed off.

„Okay, well who's going to be at the...funeral ?" I asked in a low voice.

„Adan is going to come in a couple of minutes..."

„Is Phil here also ?" I asked as I looked around.

„Uhm, no. He has a very important business meeting in China..." she trailed off and I wondered for a second if everything was okay...

„Oh, okay..." I said and smiled.

„Listen, it's pretty late, you guys should probably go get some sleep." My mom said.

„Okay, guestroom on the first floor ?" I asked and she shook her head.

„Try the guestroom on the second floor, 3rd door on the left." She said and I nodded.

„Alright, good night." I said and hugged her.

„Goodnight Mrs. Montez." Troy said and smiled.

„Call me Sonia, Mrs. Montez makes me look old."

„Mom, you _are_ old." I said and stroke out my tongue.

„Oh shush it !" she said and pointed to the stairs, „Go !" she said and we got our suitcases before we walked up the stairs.

„Your mom seems nice." He said as we walked up the stairs.

„She is, well she has been with all my boyfriends. I guess she thinks that she should accept the man I'm with and not make any trouble...Because she knows that I wouldn't leave this person any way." I explained as we reached the 2nd floor.

„Okay, so which door was it again ?"

„3rd on the left, which is right here." I said and opened the door.I turned on the lights. Inside was a big double bed and a big closet across the french door. The view was beautiful. It had an ocean view where the sun has already set.

„It's so beautiful here..." Troy said and I turned around. He was looking at the view, just like me.

„I know, right ?" I said and felt his arms around my waist.

„It's so peacefull, very different from New York. Quite the opposite actually..."

„Yeah..." I said and felt him kissing my forehead.

„Why didn't you live here?"

I shrugged, „I don't know. I guess we just moved to New York, because we didn't have enough money...And well New York had to for us."

„So money was the only reason why?"

„Yeah, money and a good education. They wanted me to have the best. And well when they moved to New York, my mom and dad quickly got good jobs. My Dad as a Producer and my Mother as a midwife."

„And with the money they made, they paid for education?"

„Yeah...School and College...well, I did work during my college years. Just a little bit to help my mother, so she won't pay for everything."

„As what did you work?" he asked me the only question, I never wanted to hear from him.

„You don't want to know that..." I said slowly and looked down.

„I do. Gabriella, as what did you work?" he asked me worried, „Did you work as a singer? As a Drug dealer?"

„No..."

„Then as what?" he asked me sounding even more worried.

„Let's just drop it okay?" I got cold feet. I couldn't tell him. I had to keep this a secret... right?

„But how could you offered Yale when your..."

I sighed, „An escort, hooker, prostitute, whore, wench, harlot...It all means the same. It all stands for the same job..."

„G-G-Gabriella, are you-„ he started and released his hands from my waist.

„Yes. I was. I am not anymore."

I heard him taking a deep breath and saw him with his fingers running through his hair. He was shocked. Of course, he was.

„H-H-How many?"

„You're not really asking me this question, are you?"

He was silent. He just glanced at me, before he shrugged, „I guess I am."

„Too many. Way too many. I can't tell you a number, I simply can't." I said and bit on my lip.

„But you know it, don't you?"

„I do. Of course, I do."

„How much did you..."

„35,000 $ for 1 hour. 105,000 $ for a night."

„Woah...So you weren't really a...a normal hooker. You were like a high class hooker, right?"

I shrugged, „You could say so. Something like that for sure."

He nodded and was silent. I sighed and we both stared into space. Me praying for him to not leave me and him probably thinking about leaving me.

„Gabriella, just give me a number."

„Why do you want to know that? Like it would help you. That number will only make you... When we're going to...then you will only think of..." I stopped because I knew that he knew what I meant. I didn't even wanna say it out loud.

„I want to know."

„No, you don't."

„Yes, I do."

„No."

„Hell Gabriella, just tell me the fucking number!" he yelled at me.

„It depended. Good day: 5; Bad day: 2."

„How many nightshifts?"

„Too many..." I trailed off.

„The number, Gabriella!" he said in a loud voice, this time.

„Three a week."

„For how long?"

„Troy, please..." I begged him.

„I asked how long!"

„For 2 semesters..."

„For 12 weeks?!"

„Y-Yeah." I answered in a shaky voice.

„Did...did J-Jessee know?"

I shook my head, „No, I told him I needed to study...No one knew but Ash."

„An-And what did she say?"

„Your life, don't ruin it Gabs. That were her words." I said and slowly felt tears building up in my eyes.

„So my father was right. His sources didn't lie. They were right. He told me that you're a whore. He told me you fucked every guy in college. He was right. About everything. His sources were right... Damn, I should've listen to him. I couldn't believe when he said you're a whore."

„I was."

„Pardon?"

„I was a whore, Troy. There's a difference between being one and had been one. I had been one. I am not anymore." I said with tears streaming down my face.

„Right, not anymore..." He nodded and we were silent for a couple of minutes. He's done with me. Totally. Of course he is...

„Alright, I'm going to go to bed..." I mumbled as I turned around.

„So, that's why you're okay with your father hitting you and Josh raping you..." he said notcing and I stopped.

I shrugged, „Maybe..."

He was silent. There was no sound. Absolutely no sound.

I sighed and went to bed. Of course I couldn't sleep, so I kept on staring at Troy who was sitting on a chair outside. He was thinking and re-thinking and re-re-thinking. I couldn't be mad I guess. But I couldn't be sad also. I chose to tell him. I had to tell him. Sooner or later he would have known. Sooner or later he would have left me anyways. I'm just not worth it, I guess. I am just a... I was just a whore. I guess a part of me still is.

The next morning I woke up and had a huge stone in my stomach. It was going to be a bad day. One of the worst in my life probably. And that wasn't only because I had a huge headache the moment I lifted up my head from the pillow, it was because I knew that this day was going to be filled with tears, sobs and maybe even collapses. I haven't slept the whole night. Troy went to bed about one hour ago. He hasn't slept either, but I guess he had to lay down. The alarm was what ripped me and him out of our thoughts. I reached for it with my left hand and switched it off. I decided to still lay down for a couple of seconds...

„I'm going to put my feelings on hold while we're here." I heared Troys cold voice and I turned my head to him, „I am going to try to be there for you. Because you were also for me."

I nodded, „Okay.... thank you."

„Just so you know, we're not over anything okay? I... This was a bomb, Gabriella."

„I understand..."

„I don't think you do. But it doesn't matter, because today's going to be a hard day for you." He said and got up.

I sighed and got up also. At least it wasn't over. Not yet anyway...

Hours later we were standing at a cemetery, crying our eyes out. It was raining and a part of me believed that the sky was just as sad as we all were. Every Montez was silent, sobbing and wearing sunglasses. It had been more than 1 hour since the funeral eulogy, but we all still stood there. A couple of my cousins already left, aunts left because they couldn't take it anymore, uncles tried to not cry...

„I'm going to go..."My aunt said and got the hand of my mother.

„Gabi, are you coming ?" My mother asked.

„No, I'm going to stay for a couple more minutes.." I said and they nodded, before they left with my cousin behind them.

„Gabi, are you okay ?" Troy asked me after a couple of minutes.

„Just give me a couple more minutes..." I said and he nodded.

„Okay..." he whispered as he hugged me.

For putting his hurt, mad and whatever else feelings beside him, he was really good. It was like it never happened.

About 5 minutes of silence later I was finished with saying goodbye, tears rolling down my face and sobbing into Troys arms.

„Okay, let's go..." I said and we walked to the car.

„How old was Sienna ?" he asked me as we got in.

„19 years..." I trailed off.

„Woah, that's very young..." he said and I nodded.

„She was the youngest Montez and now...now I guess, I am." I said and faked a smile.

His cell interrupted our akward silence, „Hello ?

-Aha

-Okay

-Alright, but I-

-No, no of course not.

-Yes

-Listen, but this is not working. I can't.

-Anytime but _that_.

-Yes.

-You what ?!

-No, no...

-Yeah, there is. You can't just do that again.

-No, I am not saying that I don't want to. It's just that we already decided and you really don't have to do it. She suggested it. So there's no problem.

-Yeah, I'm still going to go to the meeting. When is it ?

-Alright 28th December in Bolton's." He said and hung up.

„Who was it ?"

„My father..."

„What did he want ?"

„Nothing just..." he stopped. He obviously wasn't ready to talk to me like the normal way again.

„ What was that with the meeting ?"

„Well it's just another meeting."

We got out and walked back into the house. We heard the noise of my mother and cousin in the kitchen, so we walked into the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, drinking tea and speaking in Spanish.

„Hey, stop it guys!" I said and they all looked at me.

„Right...because of him..." Mark, my cousin said, „I don't think we've met. I'm Mark."

„Troy." He said and smiled.

„So you're the one who stole our Gabis heart...Speaking of which, how did you met?"

„Uhm, how about you tell and I'm going to be right back..." I said and looked at Troy.

„Sure...It all started 3 years ago..." I heard Troys voice as I walked out of the room.

I walked into the living room, to get a pile from my purse. I quickly gulped it and was about to head back when my eyes caught a picture. It was a picture of me and Sienna. We were smiling, behind us was the ocean, you coud see the waves crashing against each other. It was in summer, we were wearing our bikinis, looked tained, wore our sunglasses and were...happy. I remembered that day so well...

_Flashback_

„_Gabi! That guys is __**totally**__ checking you out! I swear." Sienna said and I giggled._

„_He's so totally not. Besides, I have Jessee waiting for me in-„_

„_in the USA. Who cares? Let's have some fun here in Jamaica. It's not like he will find out..."_

„_Sienna!"_

„_What?! I'm only being realistic. Everybody cheats, so you weren't the first one."_

„_You're totally insane. Have you drunk?"_

„_Just 4 bears and like 2 Gin & Tonics."_

„_Right and I'm George Bush."_

„_I'm glad you aren't. Because then you were....urgh, you would be ugly." She said and laughed._

„_You're totally right with that." I said as we reached the beach bar, „2 Orange Juice please." I ordered and the bartender nodded, before he filled up the glasses with Orange Jucie and he put ice in it, before he handed them to me._

„_Thanks." I said and smiled, he returned my smile. I turned around and looked for Sienna...She was flirting with some turkish guy._

„_Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think that we have to go..." I said and looked at Sienna._

„_It was nice talking to you. See ya." She said and smiled._

„_Goodbye." He said in a Turkish accent and we walked away._

„_What about Josh?!" I hissed at her._

„_I told you before. Everybody is cheating on vacation."_

„_I can't believe you cheat on him!"_

„_I was just flirting with him. It wasn't like I was kissing him or so."_

„_You better not."_

„_Why? Would you tell him?"_

„_No, you are my cousin after all...It's not my story to tell."_

„_Exactly, so let me continue flirting."_

„_As long as you won't kiss or so..." I said and saw her getting out her camera._

„_Come on, we have to take a picture!" she said and we smiled into the camera before a flash appeared. „I'm going to frame it and put it on a shelf in the living room...It turned out good." She said and showed me the Picture._

_End of Flashback_

I felt a tear dropping down my cheek. She was gone. Dead. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears rolling down my cheek. I sighed and turned around. Mark was standing there.

„I miss her." He said and I walked to him.

„I know, I miss her also." I said and hugged him.

„You know, I think she would've love Troy...He's a quite nice catch, Gabs."

„Oh stop it! You sound just like Mom..."

„Well she's right. Even if it's the only thing she's right at." He said and I laughed.

„You're crazy, Mark."

He shrugged, „Maybe so. But what are you then?"

„Insane..." I said and we both laughed, „So what do you think of him?"

„He's nice and...well he seems clean."

„He doesn't drink a lot..."

„Which is good, because you're drinking for him and yourself."

„Oh shut up!" I said as we walked out of the house.

„Anyways, is he a single child?"

„No, he has like...Urgh thousands silblings. Hard to remember all the names." I said.

„Have you met them yet?" he asked me.

I nodded, „Yeah, just 2 days ago actually."

„...And?"

„They're all nice and accepted me right away. They kept telling me that he really loves me, otherwise I wouldn't have been there and stuff like that..."

„Do you?"

„Do I what?"

„Love him?"

I nodded again, „More than I could tell or show."

„More than...than you know...J-Jesse?" he asked me and I looked at him.

„Yeah, more than Jesse. Way more." I answered and he nodded.

„So since you guys have been dating since 3 years, I guess you already made...plans."

I shook my head, „We know each other since 3 years but we've only been out twice."

„Twice?! Why's that?"

„Well, he worked in London for 6 months. And I worked at Vogue for 16 months and if you work there, then you can forget a private life. And well when I started at Boltons, he was dating some other Model...and then another one. Another 6 months or so passed and he asked me out, it was the second time. The first time I said no, because he was dating someone. The second time I said yes, even through I thought he was a Jerk..."

„Oh, okay...But have you made plans?"

„Yeah, we're going to move to London for some time...Because he better works in London, than in New York. And I am fine with moving, besides it's nearer to you." I said and stroke out my tongue to him.

„But not like...marriage plans, right?"

„Uhm...No not really. We kind of got into a big fight... And I really don't know what we are at the moment."

„Well he's still with you, isn't he?"

„I guess..."

„That mean he won't break up with you."

„Perhaps..."

„So you would say yes? If he asked you, I mean."

„Sure, without any doubt." I answered and he nodded, „So are you done with quizing me?"

„No, not yet. What about Kids?"

„Well after...you know after Ethan I never thought I would be ready to have another Child...But... But with him, I am." I answered and he nodded again.

„You know, you guys are like all smiling and totally in love when you're around each other." He said and I looked at him.

„We are?" I asked him.

„Yeah..."

„And that after 3 years..."

„Exactly." He agreed, „I guess you found your Soulmate."

„But what was Jesse then?"

„I don't know. Someone. Your first love. First Crush...But definitely not your soulmate." He answered.

„Maybe..."I said and turned around. I saw Troy and my Mom talking in the kitchen, „How are they doing?"

„Good, Troy's telling and your Mom is listening with both ears. She's really interessted in getting to know your maybe future husband." He said and I smiled.

„Shut up, it might be bad luck."

„But if you are sure and he's sure...Why don't you just do it? Why don't you just get married?"

„You just sounded exactly like Troys sister, Leah. She told me the same."

„Well that's because she's right."

„Maybe so. But I don't know if I wanna marry in the near future. I mean if I wanna marry then I want it to be at a beach. With violet flowers and the waves in the background. And I don't think I want it to be big. Maybe just my, his and Ashs Family. Oh and Sue."

„Who's Sue?"

„My Roommate."

„Oh, is she single?"

„She is, but I don't want you to start anything with her. She just separated from her boyfriend."

„And with just you mean...?"

„7 months ago."

„Oh well, I think she's ready for dating...."

„Yeah but not you."

„Ugh, you're no fun."

„You know, you love me." I said and he smiled.

„Right, do you think we should head back?" he asked and I saw Mom laughing, what was he telling her?

„What exactly is he telling her...?" I asked him.

„We have to go back, to find out." He said and we walked back in again.

„Seriously, we were like all wet." I heard Troys voice from the kitchen.

„That's so typical her..." My mother said laughing.

„Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked as I walked in.

„Nothing, he was just...nothing at all." My mom said.

„Okay..." I said confused and sat down.

„Yo, Troy. Do you wanna go throw some baskets?" Mark asked.

„Sure..." Troy said and got up.

„Just don't over do it, will ya?" I asked Mark.

„Don't worry, I'll only take him _down..._" he answered and smirked.

„Don't be so sure about that!" Troy said as they walked out.

I smiled and turned my head to my mother, „So, what do you think?"

„He's...wow."

„Yeah, I know..."

„And he's obviously good looking."

„I know..."

„And he has a great personality. I mean he's there for his sisters, brothers, nieces, nephews..."

„Yeah, I know...Did he tell you that he's donating money?"

„Really? To who?"

„To the continents, they're giving the money to ill kids and to the schools..."

„Wow...he really is great."

„I know, right?" I asked her and she nodded.

„Do you ever thought about him as your husband?"

„Lately, I did. But that's because of his Family. They kept asking me about marriage and kids..."

„And?"  
„Yeah, I wanna get married and I wanna have kids. But not now. I wanna see how we're doing when we live together. If we're going to survive the next couple of months and so..." I explained and she nodded.

„You don't wanna rush it, right?"

„I'm just afraid of a deja vu..." I answered and she hugged me.

„Oh, I know you are but it's going to be different with him."

„And how do you know that?" I asked her as she released me form the hug.

„Because he's....he's not him. And I have a feeling that you love him even more than him."

„Your feeling is quite right..." I said and smiled.

„See? So don't worry so much. Live your life and say yes if he asks you." She said and I smiled again.

„I wasn't planning to say no, anyways."

„Good, because I don't want to say anything....But you know how good I am at keeping secrets."

„Yeah, you're like telling the secret the whole world. So spill, tell me _everything_."

„I won't say everything, but a little bit..." she said.

„Okay....spill."

„He's really serious with you, my dear."

„That's all? I know that he's serious with me. And I am also. I mean with him not with me." I said, sounding a little bit confused.

„Alright, whatever." She said and shook her head, „He's planning to propose. I don't know when, I don't know where, I just know that he is."

„Yeah, well we got into a huge fight and well I told him that I wanna marry him, but not...now."

„But still he's planning..."

„That doesn't have to mean anything. It's not like he's going to propose on Christmas Eve."

„Right, about that. I thought that I stay in Spain....You know Teresa's not doing very well...And you guys could spend Christmas Eve together..."

„Oh...okay." I said and smiled.


	34. Dream a little dream of me?

**34. Dream a little dream of...me?**

2 days later we were in NY again. The 7 hour flight was okay, but I am pretty tired right now.

We were in the taxi right now, which was caught up in a traffic jam. We were in the taxi right now, which was caught up in a traffic jam. We didn't talk. Wel we didn't really talk. I talked but he didn't. He was in business mode again. And this mode was on 24/7. I didn't like it, but I guess it was the easiest way for him to deal with the bomb...

I didn't bother to ask any questions, because I was way too tired.

The silence and the not driving car made me fall asleep pretty quickly. I felt Troy carrying me and I felt my lips smiling. Maybe... just maybe he hasn't given up on us yet.

_I was in a modern house, walking through the corridor. Suddenly, I heard the voices of a laughing child and I looked around. I saw no one. No one was in the corridor but me. Confused I walked foward, slowly as if I didn't know what would happen next. The corridor ended and leaded me into the huge living room. It was a bright living room. Light wooden furniture was hanging or standing infront of the white walls, with an olive green line making its way through the living room. On the right side of the room was a huge maybe 6 meters long and 4 meters wide, round white, fluffy couch. Infront of this ‚ball' was a big fireplace. I walked to the fireplace and saw Pictures standing on it. I decided to take a look at them. One was showing Troy and me at some event, we were wearing bright colors, me a bright yellow tank top and him a light blue shirt. It was in the summer and everything looked amazing. And I was pregnant. I was huge, maybe 7th or 8th month. We were smiling, proud of what we created. There was another shiny thing which I noticed. We were married. We both were wearing white gold wedding rings on our left ring fingers._

_Confused I shook my head and put the picture back. I took the picture next to it. It showed a Girl. A maybe 2 year old girl with curly dark brown hair and bright shiny crystal blue eyes. She was smiling into the camera, while her face was covered with strawberry ice cream, my favorite. I smiled, whoever she was, she was beyond cute. Wait, she couldn't be...could she?_

_Was she my daught-_

„_Mommy!" my thoughts got interrupted by a tiny girly voice. Seconds later the matching body appeared and hugged me. It was the exact same Girl as on the picture. But in real life, she was even more beautiful._

„_Emily Maria Bolton! What did I tell you?!" I heard Troy yelling and saw him seconds later entering the room from the french door. Still, I was confused, while all this seemed...like everyday life._

„_I know, Daddy. Don't run, push or do anything which hurt the baby..." Baby?! Wait, I was pregnant? Again?! I touched my stomach right away. I was pregnant, I had a big tummy._

„_Exactly, now go back and play with Alexis again." He ordered, while I just stood there, watching this whole event. I watched Troy smiling as Emily ran back into the backyard._

_He shook his head with the same Bolton smile, which I loved so much. „Kids these days, you can't with them nor you can't without them." He said and walked to me. „How was your nap?" he asked me. My nap?_

„_Good..." I answered and felt Troys hands around my waist._

„_Honey, are you alirght?" he asked me worried._

„_Sure am..." I lied again and faked a smile._

„_Maybe you should sit down..." he said, still sounding worried. I nodded and started to walk to the huge round couch. Suddenly everything went backwards, everyhing what happened passed away in seconds and I saw it all happening. The house changed. I was no longer in a bright, fulfilled house. Instead I was in a dark, smelling bad house. I looked at myself. My hair was a mess, I was all sweaty and had open wounds everywhere. Suddenly the house started to burn. I looked behind me, no one was here. Was I all alone? The smoke of the fire started to slowly reach my lungs and they started to ache. But I couldn't go. I felt like if I would go now, I would miss something or someone. So I looked around once more, closer this time. It _was_ the same house. Just another version of it. A dark, dirrty, smelling horrible, burning version of it._

„_Gabriella, what are you doing here?! Get out!" I heard an awful familiar voice and turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jesse._

„_Jesse?!" I asked shocked._

„_Gabriella get out! I'll save the baby." The baby?!_

„_Ethan!" I thought out loud._

„_Don't worry, I'll go get him. You go out." I heard him yelling at me and I decided to run out. The house started to burn more and more. Soon it was like hay in flames. I stood infront of the house, watching it burn. No one ever came out of the house. No Jesse. No Ethan. No one but me._

I woke up in my bed, covered with a blanket. I opened my eyes and looked to my right, Troy was sleeping next to me. He was actually snoring, the first time. It was cute, but annoying...

I slowly got up, carefully – I didn't want Troy to wake up – and walked into the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and turned on the shower. I let the hot drops fall on my body, feeling relaxed every more minute...I've never had such a weird dream before. Never. What's that suppose to mean? That I didn't have a future with Jessee but I happen to have one with Troy? Or is it the other way around? Maybe I should have stayed with Jesse in the fire, maybe I shouldn't have run out. Maybe it was purpose to die with them. I don't know. Hell, why do I always have to have those weird, non-sense making, dreams? Why can't I just have a good, happy one? Which for once will make me smile when I wake up. Not that I don't smile when I wake up with Troy....But....Urgh, I hate my dreams!

After the shower I walked out and saw the empty bed in my room.

„Bolton ?!" I yelled and looked around.

I didn't get a response.

I sighed and started to get dressed. After I was in Jeans and a black top, I headed downstairs.

I walked down the stairs, straight into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of tea and noticed the notes on my table. I walked to the table and picked it. The first one was from Sue.

_Hey Gabs, don't wonder if I'm not at home. I'm in Seattle, with my family. Have fun in Newport Beach._

_Xoxo Sue_

The next one was from Troy.

_I'm at a business meeting. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'm thinking maybe at around 10 p.m. or so._

_Your love, Troy_

Mhm...okay. Seems like I'll be all alone in this huge apartment. Oh wait, I can call Ash.

I got my phone and filled up my cup with tea as I dialed Ashleys number.

„_Hello ?"_

„Hi, Ash. How is it going ?"

„_Hi Gabs I'm great! How was it with the Boltons?"_

„Oh, Leah got her baby."

„_Leah....is who ?"_

„Uhm, one of Troys sister."

„_Aha, okay. What's the name?"_

„Katherine Alexis Bolton."

„_Aww, that's a nice name."_

„I know, right ?"

„_So, what else?"_

„Uhm...there were a couple of fights...Between Troy and me. And Troy and his father about me. And Troys father and me..."

„_Oh gosh, doesn't sound so good."_

„Yeah, well it's all fine now. How is it going with you and your Family?"

„_Urgh, Mom's cooking, Dad's drinking bear, Chris is amusing himself with his new Girlfriend and I am sitting on the couch, watching the fire in the fireplace; luckly telephoning with you. So, nothing new."_

„Mhm...Is his Girlfriend nice?"

„_Seems so. A brunette with blue eyes named Katie."_

„Nice name...Are you coming along with her?"

„_Well I haven't been bitchy, if that's what you mean."_

„I'm proud of you, Ash." I said and she giggled.

„_Listen, I better hang up, I have to start bitching around..." she said_.

„Okay, see ya Ash." I said and hung up.

I looked around, everything was clean. I guess Sue cleaned the apartment before she left, or at least let someone clean in.

I walked out into my closet and got dressed. I got into my dark diesel jeans, a white sweater and my sand colored UGGs. I decided to let my hair open and brushed it before I grabed my purse. I got my keys and closed the door. As I waited for the elevator my cell rang.

„Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

„_Gabs, I need you in the studio." _ I heard Sydney saying. She was the one in charge, when Justine's away. She was something like the 2. Boss.

„Uhm, hey Syd. I can be there in 5 minutes, sounds good?"

„_Perfect."_

„Who do you want me to work with?"

„_No one."_

„No one? Then why do you want me to come?"

„_Uhm...you'll see when you come."_

„Okay...see ya in 5." I said and hung up.

I got into the elevator and pushed the main floor button. Why does she want me to go to the studio? Maybe I should record a couple of more demos...Probably.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. I stretched out my hand as soon as I was on the street and a taxi came seconds later.  
„Boltons record, please." I said to the driver, who nodded before he drove off.

Exact 5 minutes later, I was standing infront of the Boltons record. I took a deep breath, unsure if what I was going to do now is going to be good or bad. I opened the door and stepped in. It was dark inside, only the table lamps were switched on.

„Syd?" I asked the darkness.

„I'm right here. Do you want a tea?" she asked me coming from the open kitchen and I turned around.

„Uhm no..." I said confused, „Syd, why am I here?"

„Well okay, then no tea..." she said and walked to me, „So do you want me to talk around the bush...?"

„No, please say it. Straight. No talking around the bush." I said and she nodded.

„We, the whole record label, want you to record an album."

„What?! But I...I can't." I said and looked around, „What are all those candles doing here?"

„Is it because you don't want to or you can't?"

„I can't. I want to. I mean, I didn't want in the past but now it does seem cool and stuff. But I can't."  
„And why can't you?"

„Because I'm going to move to England, which means I won't have any studio to record there..."

„That won't be a problem. Our subsidiary company is WOH as you may know and they happen to have some studios in England...one in Manchester and another one in York."

„O...Okay...." I said slowly, „Again, what are the candles doing here?"

„Oh, they...Uhm we had a little celebration earlier today..."

„What time is it now, anyway?"

„Like 9 p.m....why?"

„Just asking. Haven't had a look at a watch today..."

„Oh, okay...So you will record an album?"

„In England, I sure will."

„Great, because you get to write all songs yourself. You have full control of the album. Such as release date, time to make it, album cover and so on...You know all that stuff."

„Why don't you just give me a record lable then?" I asked her rhetorically.

„Yeah, well that would've been the second thing I wanted to ask you."

„Huh?"

„Well, we want to open a record label in London. But we have no one who could be in charge for it. And since you're moving to London and you love to sing and produce...We thought that you could open a record label..."

„So I would do my own record in my own record label?"

„Exactly." She said after she nodded.

„Oh...how...cool. So we're going to open up another Bolton records in London?"

„Yeah, it would be like a second record label. Because the one in London, where Mr. Bolton is the boss, is slowly starting to get full..."

„Well...So I would work for Mr. Bolton?"

„Yes."

„I'm sorry, but then you have to find another one for that job. I won't work for the Boltons...again."  
„And why's that?"

„Personal reasons. I want to record an album and I would record it with Boltons record, but I don't want to work as an employee or 2. Boss or so for them."

„Oh okay..." she said, looking surprised by my reaction.

„I'm really sorry, but I just...I'm not feeling comftorable with working for them."

„Oh okay...So, I was just closing up. Do you wanna play something or so? Because then I'll give you the key..."

I shook my head, „No, I just wanted to grab a coffee actually...Do you wanna come along?"

„Sure, to which Starbucks?"

„We can go to the one around the corner..." I said as we both walked out of the building.

„Yeah..." she said and nodded, before she locked the door. She turned around and we started walking. „So, London, huh?"

„Yeah..."

„Why London? Why not Los Angeles or Miami or...any other town?"

I shrugged and smiled.

„Is there a _man_?"

„Maybe..." I said and bit on my lip.

„Come on, what's his name?"

Again, I bit on my lip. „Johnathan." I said. I didn't want her to know that her ex Boss is my boyfriend.

„Johnathan...I don't know a Johnathan..." Sure you do, just haven't realized it.

I shrugged, „You don't have to know every guy in New York, do you?"

„No, but I do happen to know all the socialites... But he isn't a socialite, is he?"

I nodded and smiled, „He is. Maybe he's even on the top of all the socialites."

„I would know him, wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, „Maybe you know him. But only him by his first name not the second...Who's on the top of all the socialites?"

„Uhm...Troy Bolton, I would say. He's above everyone else."

„There you go. You have your answer." I said and walked into Starbucks.

„Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you are dating _Troy Bolton_? I thought you guys broke up! Like months ago, or so..."

„Nope, we didn't."

„And now you're moving with him back to London. Aww, how cute."

„Oh zip it!" I said to her and turned my head to the cashier, „Two Vanilla Latte to go, please."

„That would be 7,90 $." The cashier said and I paid.

„So, this means it's pretty serious between you two, right?" Sydney asked me as we waited for our coffees.

„Yeah, I think so."

„Come on, how serious is it really?" she asked me and our coffees came. I picked them up.

„Really serious..." I answered and handed her the coffee.

„Could you see yourself as his wife?" she asked me as we walked out.

„Uhm...yeah in the future, for sure."

„And with future you mean...?"

I shrugged, „I don't know, maybe in a couple of weeks, months or even years. Maybe we aren't ready for marriage yet."

„Right and I love rats." She said and I laughed.

„Okay, fine maybe we are..." I answered as we walked down the street.

„So, how long do you know Troy?" she asked me.

„Uhm...a little more than 3 years now."

„Wow...that's...quite a long time. And you guys are how long together, again?"

„Er...let me think for a couple of seconds..." I said and thought, „Uhm...a little less than a year...or so. I don't know..."

„How can you not know that?"

„We...we never really made it official."

„But you were on the red carpet together!"

„I know, I know...But then he left and well...then we argued and then we were back again. It's just..."  
„Complicated?"

I nodded, „Exactly. I mean if you wanna know when we first kissed, then I can tell you the exact moment. But I just can't tell you when we were officially together."

„And when did you guys first kissed?"

„We were sitting on a porch at a rooftop, it was amazing. It was on January the 15th 2008." I said and smiled.

„Aww, you're soo cute. You two are like the cutest couple ever. Just answer me one question...Is he a good kisser?"

I nodded with a smile on my face, „Yeah, you could say so..."

„I thought so..." she said as we reached my apartment.

„This is me. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" I asked her and hugged her.

„Yeah, don't be late. We still have one more surprise for you." She said smiling.

„What...?"

„On monday." She said and I nodded, „I'll see ya, Gabs."

I smiled and opened the door. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened my door. I got out of my shoes and threw my purse on the couch. I walked into my kitchen, let water boil in the electric kettle and walked back into my living room. I lighted the fireplace and heard a quite ding, telling me that the water was ready. I walked back and filled my cup up with hot water, before I put a tea bag into it. With the cup, I walked back into my living room and sat down on the couch, just watching the fire.

After minutes my cellphone rang and I picked it up.

„Hello?"

„Hi, Gabs. How are you?" I heard Kim saying.

„Hi, I'm good, what about you?"

„I'm fine...Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to Tiffany & co with me?"

„Sure, when?"

„Tomorrow at...let's say 2 p.m.?" she asked me.

„Sounds, good. See ya at Tiffs, then."

„Awesome, see ya." She said and we hung up.

Seconds later my doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door. I looked through the bullseye, to only see the one person I didn't want to see.

Josh. I took a deep breath, before I slowly opened the door. But only a door gap.

„What do you want?!" I asked in a rough tone.

„Well what do you think I want?" he asked in a flirty tone with a smirk on his face.

„Leave me alone."

„There's no one who can make me."

„Oh yes there is. I can simply call the police."

„And what would Ashley say?"

„I...uhm...you..."

„Exactly, now you better open this door or you will feel my anger." He said in a cool voice.

„Oh, now that scares me, Josh." I said and was about to close the door, when his foot stopped the door from closing.

„No one can stop me from...well using you." He said and smirked.

„Oh yes, there is." I heard Troys voice and Josh turned around. Troy didn't even give him time to response, he hit him right away. With an open mouth I saw how Josh fell on the ground and Troy looking at him with pure black eyes. Then his fist hit him again. And again. And again. By now he was bleeding and unable to get up. Troy was about to strike out, but I stopped his fist with my hand.

„Enough." I said and Troys glance met mine. His black eyes stared into my brown one's, „You had your revenge. Let it go. Let him go. I don't want you to kill him."

„But I would ne-„

I nodded, „You would. I can see it in your eyes, you definitely would. Without any doubt."  
„But-„

„Please, for me." I begged him, „Don't. Do it for me, please stop."

He sighed and nodded, „One more thing."

„What?"

„That." He said and kicked Josh into his stomach, before he leaned down, „Bastard! I swear if you ever touch, talk or look at her again, I will kill you. Do you understand?!" he asked in a rough tone.

Josh nodded, before he spoke up in a low voice, „Yeah..."

„And I don't care if you're Ashleys boyfriend or not. Do never step near her again! If I'll catch you, you'll be dead. I will hunt you and kill you with my own hands. I don't care if jail'll comes after that. She is mine, are we clear; bastard?!"

Josh nodded and Troy got up. He looked at my shocked face. „Now I'm done."

I held the door open for him and he stepped in, „Go home, Josh. Ashley's not here anyway..." I said before I closed the door. „I feel guilty." I said to Troy and he looked at me.

„How can you feel guilty?!"

I shrugged, „I don't know. Don't you think you were a little ...hard?"

„_Hard_?!"

„Alright, maybe not."

„Exactly." He said in a cold tone.

„When are we going to talk about this?" I asked him carefully.

„Not tonight." He said, „I... I can't talk about this."

„Troy..." I said and nodded.

„I just... I can't talk about it and look at you. I can't look you into the eyes anymore."

I stepped back. Was he breaking up with me? Was he really breaking up with me?

„I'm gonna go. I'll call if I want to talk..." he said and started to walk back to the front door.

„Wait," I breathed out, „Are you... Are you breaking up with me?" I asked him slowly.

He was silent. He was actually thinking about it. Oh my Gosh.

„Just tell me. Are you? Is this...Are we...done?" I asked him slowly.

He mumbled something like a ‚I don't know' and walked out of the apartment.

I felt myself crashing to the floor the second I heard the door closing. This was it. Over. Done. History. I knew I shouldn't have told him. I just... I knew. I should have kept it to myself.


	35. That's not what I want

**35. That's not what I want**

2 weeks later I still heard nothing from him. He was silent. He didn't call me and I was too scared to call him. I was too afraid to find out the answer. I was too afraid for us to be over. I couldn't be without him. I just... couldn't. I barely left the apartment and I had to tell Kim about it eventually. Leaving her clueless was just... too horrible. So I let her know. About what I did and with who... and yeah I did mention Troy's cousin also. What did she say? She nodded. That was everything. She just nodded, accepted it. And it's okay with her. Because she understands that it's my past and it's not my present life. But how could Troy not? Why didn't he call me? Was he really breaking up with me? A part of me has already made it's peace with Troy, I guess. Perhaps a part of me was done with Troy.

Kim was at work while I was at home, writing songs. Yeah, that's how I deal with it. With writing song. I use my guitar and I even bought a black grand piano. There were mostly sad songs written. Hour after hour, day after day I was sitting next to the piano composing song after song.

_In my head i have dreams_

_I have visions of many things_

_Questions longings in my mind_

_Pictures fill my head_

_I feel so trapped instead but_

_Trapped doesn't seem so bad_

_'cause you are here_

I sighed and stroke through my hair. I stared at piano for seconds and replayed the melodie. But I got interrupted by my ringing cellphone. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone so I let it ring... and let it ring... and it wouldn't stop ringing! Who the hell wants to talk to be so badly?! I looked at the cell and saw the one name on the display, I never thought I'd see so soon again. Troy was calling. The cell stopped ringing before I could get my hand to answer it. Should I call him back? Shall I really risk this? I was unsure about calling him back. I sighed and started to play again...

And then my cell rang again. This time I did not hesitate to get my hands near the green button. But I let it ring one more time before I pushed the green button.

„Hello?" I asked.

„Yeah, hi. This is Lindsey calling from Bungalow 8." WHAT?!

She realized that I was silent so she continued talking. I bet she was blonde. A blonde bimbo who 'entertained' Troy... Gosh, how could he?! „A guy with blue eyes and brown hair forgot his cell and you were the first number on his speed dial. I can't seem to reach him. Would you mind picking it up?" she asked me hopefully.

I was silent for a second, but then answered, „Yeah, sure. Uhm... I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up. I couldn't believe it. Unable to move, I only stared at the display of my Blackberry Bold for a couple more seconds. Then I decided to get up. I slowly walked up the stairs, I counted every single one. I was not ready to face him, was I? I shook my head. Of course I was. I was willing to do everything it took for us to be together again. I walked into my bedroom and passed my reflection. I looked like crap. I sighed and walked to my closet. I looked for something to wear. Clothing piece after clothing piece had been viewed from me. I found something and threw it on my bed before I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later I was done with showering. I walked into my room and changed into my dark jeans and white pullover. I sighed as I sliped into my black UGG boots. I grabed my Chloé purse and keys before I left the flat. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come. I wasn't ready to be face to face to him, right? I mean, he obviously wasn't ready to talk to me either, otherwise he would have made some kind of connection to me... Am I right?

After seconds the big silver doors opened and I saw Ashley kissing Josh. I tried not to think of the night he raped me. Eventually they stopped and walked out. Ash didn't notice me at first, but as she did she smiled politely and I returned her smile.

„Where are you going?" she asked me as we passed each other.

„Doing some shit someone hasn't done." I answered and pushed the button.

„Give me a call once you are done with it." she said confused but did smile. Truth to be told, I've been avoiding her in the past months but it wasn't because of Ashley, it was because of Josh. She and him were constantly together. Not even a second they had been apart since my birthday back in May.

I nodded and my eyes met Josh's. He licked his lips. Of course he did. Luckely the doors closed and I closed my eyes. I was done. Everything in my life was a mess. Like it had been before I met Troy. The elevator doors opened again and I walked out.

Minutes later I found myself in Bungalow 8. A brunette smiled at me and I decided to walk towards her.

„Hi, uhm someone called me because of a cellphone..."

„Yeah I did." She said and handed me the cellphone.

„Thanks." I said and smiled. I turned around and started to walk, but stopped quickly and turned around.

„He's here every night. Since 2 weeks." The brunette answered.

I nodded, „What does he...?"

„Scotch. Every single time it is Scotch. He seems a little sad at times... at others he's just confused." She said sounding worried, "But he doesn't talk to anyone. And if someone wants to speak to him he just kind of pushes this person away."

I nodded again and walked out.

Minutes later I was in the famous Bolton building, knowing that he would probably work. I walked into the building and saw all eyes on me the second I entered it. With the door in my focus I walked quickly and straight. I got into the elevator and pushed the 5th button. I waited for the elevator doors to open again and looked around myself. I was alone. Alone in this silver elevator. All by myself. All alone. I couldn't help but feel tears building up in my eyes., so I swallowed them down. All of them. The doors opened and I stepped out. I wasn't going to hand him his cellphone back by myself. I couldn't. I just... I couldn't. I was too afraid to hear him breaking up with me. So I walked over to Kim. Kim was the only one I had planned to meet. The only one.

„Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Kim asked me surprised.

I just handed her Troy's cellphone. „That's his cellphone."

„You had it?"

I shook my head, „No."

„But you found it?"

„Sort of."

„Aren't you going to give it to him?"

Again, I shook my head, „No I won't."

„Oh, why's that?"

„I...I am waiting for him to...The next move is his." I said.

„But he... He kept on searching for it for days! Maybe he wanted to call you..."

„Oh please! If he wanted that, he would have called me via a normal telephone." I answered in a rough tone and then I thought. Shit he did call from his office this morning.

She looked at his office door, „Aren't you going to at least go in? Say hi or so..."

„I... I can't, Kim. You..."

„I'm going to give it to him. Don't worry."

„Okay, thanks. And... don't tell him it was me who gave it to you, okay? If he asks, a woman called Lindsey gave it to you. He forgort it at Bungalow 8."

„Gabriella, don't you want to..."

I shook my head and smiled sadly, „Time heals the wounds, doesn't it? And that's what he needs. Time. I'm going to give him the time, because I love him. And if he decided to go his own way, then I will let him. It's... his decision."

She nodded and smiled, „He won't end this relationship. Believe me, he won't."

„Yeah, well we'll see about that..." I said and bit on my lip, „Don't forget to give it to him, alright?"

She nodded, „I will."

I smiled at her before I turned around and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped in. I pushed the button and saw Troy's office door opening. His glance met mine. It was the first thing he saw. He saw me standing in an elevator. His crystal blue eyes showed a shocked expression at first, then it was hurt and then... I think it was something like happyness. I did not smile. I did not look sad. I just... nodded as a hello. A simple hello. A simple ‚is everything alright?'. That was all I felt like giving. He...he smiled. He actually smiled. It was pretty nice to see him again, leave out the smiling part. It was good to see that he was...okay, I guess. That his life was existing without me, it was a good thing... wasn't it?

Since I was dressed and already on my feet, I decided to also give Bolton's records a visit. I could record some demos and work with other artist... Meaning, I could try to get Troy out of my head again. The more I thought of him, the more I wanted him to talk to me. I was obsessed with him. I guess I always will be...

I entered Bolton's records and walked straight the information desk.

„Oh hi Gabriella." Maria greeted me.

„Hello Maria. Is a recording studio free?"

She nodded and reached out for a block of papers, „Yeah, but you will have to look through this first and then you should go into recording studio 4 to take a look at Rihanna's third album or so. It's good to see you." I haven't even realized how much work I've missed.

I forced myself to smile, „Yeah good to see you also."

After hours, I was finished with Rihanna and had finally the chance to have some time to myself, so I walked into one of the thousands recording studios Bolton's records owned.

I started to record right away. First there was the instrumental part.... So I had to play each song on the piano, drums, guitar...

I had all the instrumental parts and was now working on the vocal parts.

_In my head i have dreams_

_I have visions of many things_

_Questions longings in my mind_

_Pictures fill my head_

_I feel so trapped instead but_

_Trapped doesn't seem so bad_

_'cause you are here_

I stopped singing when I saw Sarah walking into the studio. I smiled at her and walked over to her.

„Hey Gabs. It's nice to see you in the studio again. It's been what... like 2 weeks, right?"

„And hello to you also. Yeah, it's been about 2 weeks and it feels pretty good to be recording again." I said and hugged her.

„Listen, so are you going to go to the pre-Christmas party tonight?"

„Pre-Christmas party...?" I asked her clueless.

„Yeah, we do this every year. It's going to be at Nobu. You have to come."

I smiled, „Fine. I will be there."

„Good. At 8 o'clock sharp."

I nodded, „See you there then."

„Okay, that's good."

„Uhm... who is going to be there?" I asked her.

„Every employee of Bolton's record and Bolton's magazine."

„Including the Boltons themselves?"

She nodded, „Of course. It's a tradition."

„So I'll see you at Nobu then." I said and smiled.

„Yeah." She agreed with me and walked out of the studio again. I smiled and started to sing again.

Four hours later Kim and me were getting ready for the dinner at Nobu. I decided to wear a long black sleeveless dress and Kim went for a dark purple dress. We both wanted to wear black Louboutins and very light make-up.

„So now you have to see Troy..." she said as she added lipgloss to her lips.

„Yeah, well I guess. But it won't be so...it's going to be official, you know. No feelings will be mentioned. It's just going to be the boss and the employee." I answered and grabbed my and hers black clutchs.

„Whatever you say..." she said and looked at me, „Are you ready?"

„Yeah, I am." I said and handed her her clutch, „Let's go."

She smiled, „Let's have fun tonight."

„Exactly." I said and closed the front door behind us.

20 minutes later we both arrived at Nobu, after having some major traffic problems.

Anyway, we got out of the cab and walked into the fancy restaurant.

„This should be interesting..." Kim mumbled to me as we saw nearly every employee of Boltons in the restaurant. Clearly, the restaurant was rent for tonight's dinner.

„I agree with you on that one." I said and looked around. No sign of Troy or Justine.

„I don't see them either. Maybe they're not coming."

„Sarah said that they would..."

„Yeah, I don't trust her... She's kind of like the Ava of the recording studios. Horrible."

„Didn't seem so horrible to me. She was quite nice to me actually."

„Yeah, that's just because you officially aren't dating Troy Bolton again."

„Say what?!"

„New York Times. Just rumors. Although, Sarah does believe it."

„Did he..."

„No, he hasn't talked about your relationship since the Vanity Fair interview back in the spring. Which month was it? Febuary?"

„Yeah, early febuary..." I agreed with her and my cell rang. I got it out of my purse and looked at the display. It was Troy. This time I did not hesitate to pick up. „Hello?"

„_Can we talk?" I heard him saying. Yeah... I definitely have missed his voice._

„Where shall I meet you?"

„_The rooftop of Bolton's."_

„But don't you have a dinner to attend to?"

„_It can wait. But what I will tell you can not."_

„Okay. I'll be there in about 25 minutes."

„_Bye." _ He said and hung up. I was confused. He was so...so neutral. So cold. Maybe he was breaking up with me. For sure he was. I mean-

„Who was that?" Kim interrupted my thoughts with this question.

„The one I've been waiting for to talk to me again for 2 weeks."

„Tell him I said hi." She said and smiled.

„I'm going to go."

„Wait, what do I tell Sarah?"

„Something extremly important kept me from coming. Make something up."

„Alright, fine. But just...don't come home tonight."

„Why's that?"

„Well if you won't then I know everything will is okay between you and Troy again. So don't come home, okay?"

I smiled, „I'll try my best."

"And give me a call. I'll need an update. You guys are like the 'it couple' of New York."

"We are not. And yeah, I might give you one... if you are nice."

She nodded and I walked out of Nobu. I streched out my left arm and catched a cab right away.

„Bolton's please." I said to the drive and he nodded.

„It may take a while. The traffic's crazy tonight again."

„When is it not?" I asked him and he laughed.

45 minutes later we finally reached Bolton's magazine. I paid the driver and got out. Then I walked into the building, straight to the elevator. I pushed the 24th button. Gosh, I was nervours. I've never been this nervous before. It seemed like forever for the elevator to reach the floor. After about a minute I stepped out and walked to the stairs. I opened the door to the stairs walked each one of them up. Thank God I decided to wear the Louboutins. They're the most comfortable shoes I've ever worn. Besides the Blahnik's of course. The floor was still empty. But there was now color on the walls. One was still white. The other big one was a dark red. Across it the wall was in a bright green. It looked warm...it looked good. I reached the door of his secret apartment and stood infront of it. Should I knock? Or should I just walk in? I didn't know what to do. But he knew that I was going to come anyway, so why knock on the door? I decided to not knock. So I just opened it and walked into the apartment. Everything was warm and modern. Warm colors mixed with modern furniture. Whites, reds, beiges and just a little bit of black was in the living room. There was a couch a couple meters away from me and I saw a kitchen on the left side. The kitchen was dark wooden with white furniture. The bathroom was next to the kitchen. Nothing has changed. Everything stayed the same. I looked around but couldn't see Troy, so I walked through the french door to the roof. I saw him sitting on a bench. He wasn't drinking which was good... I think. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. Even though my shoes made a pretty loud since, he did not seem to notice it. He was thinking. He was deeply in his thoughts as I reached him.

„Hi." I said and sat beside him.

„Oh hey." He said as I ripped him out of his thoughts.

„So... you can finally talk to me."

He nodded, „And I can even look at you."

„Then talk to me, Troy. I didn't come to just look at you. Although it is kind of nice to be next to you again..." I said and smiled, „But that's not the point." I reminded myself and him. „Are you okay with..."

„With your past?"

„Yeah, call it whatever you want. Just tell me how you feel..."

„I... I was mad at you. Horribly mad. And then I was shocked. And now I am... just disappointed, I guess."

„D-Disappointed? I didn't... I didn't expect this. Why are you disappointed?"

„Because you... you don't have any faith in us. You don't...trust me. You don't trust yourself."

„Woah, wait a second, I don't have faith in us?! Why do you think that?"

„Well you could've told me at the beginng of our relationship then-„

„When?! The time we bumped into each other at Starbucks? The time we met again in the Met? The night we were in the Central Park? The time when you-„

„How about during the London trip, huh?! How about the time we were in New Hampton?! How about the time when you-„

„Alright fine!" I yelled at him, „I did not tell you. So what?"

„So what?! Gabriella, you can not keep such things a secret. You can't not tell me!"

„As you saw I did." I said and looked into his dark blue eyes. I sighed, „I didn't come to fight with you, you know."

„That wasn't my intention also..." he said and I bit on my lip.

„So what do we do now?" I asked him.

He shrugged, „I just... How could you not tell me, Gabriella? How could you just keep it to yourself?"

„I just... I was afraid of losing you, Troy. I thought if I told you then you will leave me. So I kept it to myself. I... You are the only one who keeps myself together. You... I was afraid that my life would break into little pieces again."

„So you did this for you. Are you this eg-„

„I am not egoistic."

„If you're not then you could've told me."

„Well I did, didn't I?"

„After you found out your cousin died."

„That's not the point."

„Yes it is. You wouldn't have told me if nothing happened. And you know it."

„I..."

„See, you can't even talk yourself out of it, Gabriella."

„Fine, I apologize! What do you want?!"

„I don't want your apology, Gabriella. What I want is the truth from you."

„You want the truth? Well you got it 2 weeks ago in Spain. If can't live with it-„

„Don't do this. Don't turn me into the bad guy."

„I am not!"

„Oh yes you are. You tend to turn everything the way you want it."

„I am not. I gave you the space you need. I completely stayed out of your life for two weeks. Just say a word and I will be out for forever."

„Don't say that, Gabriella."

„What? I don't get you Troy. I give you space. I give you what you want."

„I don't want space from you. Frankly, I can't even have space from you because you are on my mind 24/7! What I want is the truth from you. What I need is you having faith in us. What I need is you believing in us again."

„I never stopped believing in us, Troy. And I do have faith in us. I do. I want to be with you."

„I..."

„You can't." I said and nodded before I got up, „You're breaking up with me. So that's why you called me. You want to break up with me."

„Gabriella..." he said and I turned around.

„What Troy? I get that you're mad or shocked or whatever feeling you are expressing at the moment, but this is not helping us. Don't give me this soup of feelings. I want you to be with me. But if you can't then just say it. I need to hear the words coming out of your mouth, because otherwise this isn't going to go anywhere far. I need you to say something. I need you to need me back. I..." I stopped. I couldn't take this. None of this. Not him and not me with him. Everything was too much. „I'm gonna go." I mumbled and walked away. I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Gosh, I am a wreck without him and I even am one with him. He was silent. Completely silent. He let me go. Just like that. Like this wasn't even hurting him. Like I meant nothing to him. Like we meant nothing. He completely ignored me.

I couldn't believe that this was the end of us.


	36. I can't do this

**36. I can't do this**

2 weeks later:

I was sitting on my couch with Ben & Jerry's ice cream on my thighs. Spoon after spoon I tried to get myself over him. It didn't help. The only thing it did was making me throw up. Literally, throw up. Yeah, I did eat that much ice cream. Surprisingly I didn't cry. I guess, too many tears have already left my eye and I now have no more tears left. At the moment I was watching every One Tree Hill episode by myself. It's been 2 weeks since I left the rooftop of Bolton's and he did not call. He made himself clear, I guess.

I was wearing sweatpants and a white shirt. My TV Marathon got interrupted by my phone ringing. I slowly walked towards it and pushed the green button without even looking at the display.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Gabs, how are you?"_ I heard Sue asking me.

"Well it went from worse to worst. It's worse than ever."

_"So he didn't call?"_

"Oh yeah he did."

_"He did?"_

"Yeah, right after I picked up his cellphone from a blonde or brunette called Lindsey at Bungalow 8."

_"Oh no..."_

"Oh yes..."

_"What did he say?"_

"He didn't say a lot, you know how he is. But what he did say was... well unpleasant."

_"I need details, Gabriella."_

"He said that he was disappointed by me."

_"What?! How? Why? I mean..."_

"He's also thinking that I don't believe in us, neither do I have trust in us, especially in him, I guess."

_"How... How can he be so emotionless? How can he just...say this? I... Is this really Troy Bolton? The Troy Bolton I know wouldn't be doing something like this."_

"Yeah, I've been told I know a completely different Troy than others."

_"So... did you guys like... end it?"_

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I should have known that my previous job would end this, but I just... I couldn't keep it a secret from him, you know?"

_"But... no! No, you can't break up. I mean, you guys are a rolemodel to me. If it doesn't work with you then I'm not sure I can."_

"Well I guess you have to find a new rolemodel then. Because we are officially over. I mean, we had been officially over via the media a long time ago but now... now it is in private also."

_"Oh Gabs, I'm so sorry..."_

"It's... not okay but... thanks, I guess. I...It's better this way, you know?"

_"How can this be better?"_

"He will have a normal drama free life without me. It's good to know that he **will**_** move on**_**.** That the end of our relationship is not going to stop his life."

_"How can you say that? How can you... be so strong?"_

I shrugged, "I guess I have to be. I can't break apart, I simply can't. I _have_ to be strong, there's no other way."

_"Gabs you know-" _Sue got interrupted by the ringing bell. I sighed and slowly got up from the big dark red couch and walked to the front door.

"That should be my pizza." I said to Sue on my way.

_"No way! You are eating pizza?! You've never eaten pizza with me or anyone. How long has it been since your last one?"_

"Mhm... let me think... About 3 years, I think."

_"How did you __**survive**_**?!**"

"You can survive without eating pizza all the time."

_"Salad's not an option."_

"I was not talking about eating salad's all the time! I am eating healthy, meaning no junk food."

_"I still can't believe it."_

"Yeah listen, " I said as I grabbed my wallet, "I'm going to have to call you back, alright?"

_"Yeah, sure. Just don't forget it, okay?"_

"Sure thing." I said and hung up.

I opened the front door and looked up. Well it definitely wasn't the delivery guy. It was the one man who ended the most important relationship in my life. He was wearing a black suite, which was from Armani, plus black leather shoes. Either way he just was in a meeting or he was about to go to one after our... you can call it a conversation, I guess.

"I can't do this." Troy said looking at me.

"Do what ,Troy? You don't have to do anything. In fact, you already did." I answered in a cold voice. Where did that come from? From where have I gotten this... cool?

"No, what I mean is I can't do _this_."

"Alright, then go. Go home and leave me alone. Or go to some club to get another woman, who isn't as full of secrets as I am, to enjoy yourself. Just go and don't inform me. Because the last thing I wanna hear is you-" I stopped because of the lips crashing onto mine. How... How dare he do this?! How dare he play hot and cold now?! I stepped back. "What was that?" I asked him confused.

"What?" he asked me even more confused back.

"Troy, you can't play hot and cold with me. If you want to end then end it. And we did end it, so don't come back now. Get yourself someone new if you want. If you don't, then don't. It's your life not mine. But don't... don't try to keep in touch with me. Don't try if you know you don't want to be with me. Don't hurt yourself with being the one coming back to me. Don't hurt me by showing up here, which completely is out of the blue."

"But...But can't you see-"

"Troy... Don't do this. Go home."

"But can't you see that I am here. I don't-"

I held the door open for him, "Come in. I don't want the neighbours to hear that."

He nodded and walked into my flat. I closed the door behind myself and looked at Troy again.

"I can't do this, Gabriella."

"Stop repeating yourself! Just... Just tell me what you want."

"I want you!" he said in frustration.

" WHAT?!" I asked him confused.

"I can't be without you! I can't be with you, neither can I be without you."

"So why are you telling me this?!"

"Because I rather be with than without you!"

"I.... You... Why now? Why are you telling me this now, when you could have said that 2 weeks ago? Why did you keep on...? I can't seem to make sense out of it."

"I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. I can't be with anyone else, because you are on my mind 24/7."

"Yeah, that's how it is in the beginning phase of being without each other. It is normal. Totally normal."

"Wait, so you're not even willing to be with me?"

"That's not what I am saying! What I am saying is, you should think before you talk, Troy. Then you should talk to me. You broke up with me Troy. You ended this relationship. You are the one who isn't okay with my past."

"I-"

"I know you are not. And I-"

"Gabriella, listen to me. I want to be with you. I want you. I don't want us to be apart. I can't be without you. I still love you."

"And how is this suppose to help us, huh?! How are we going to move forward if you can not-"

"I am okay with it. Not okay but...something like okay."

"You're okay with it? You accept it?" I asked him surprised.

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. I... I accept it."

I smiled. Since two weeks I smiled. He returned my smile and placed his hands on my cheek.

"All of you is in my heart and no matter what I say or do, you will always be in it. You will always be mine." He said into my eyes before he kissed me. This time, I did not hesitate to kiss him back.

After the kiss I smiled and placed my forhead on his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said before he kissed me again.

"Don't let me do this again..." I said to him as he hugged me.

"Do what?"

"Don't let me lose you again."

"I promise it won't happen again." he said and I felt his chin on my left shoulder. I missed his strong arms around me. I missed him holding me. I missed him holding my life together. We didn't even need any words. All we needed was this moment. This moment of just being together, this moment of just having each other... the moment which made the world stop turning.

His iPhone rang and ruined the moment for us. Of course, business had to interrupt us. Of course, life had to interrupt us. Nothing can stay the same forver, now can it?

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this..." Troy mumbled as he released me from his embrace.

I nodded and walked over to my couch to pick up the ice cream before I walked into the kitchen to put it back into the fridge.

"Can't you deal with it by yourself?" I heared Troy asking the person on the other line while he stroke through his sandy brown hair. Then he sighed, big time. "You can do this by yourself. You don't need me to be there."

I eyeballed him once more. He was perfect. He looked perfect. Even though he did look like a business man, I was saying way more. I guess, I am one of the few who do know him. I was lucky enough to know the real him. Not just the business man, but also the man behind the job. The lovely caring man he was outside the office. But he also gets jealous very easily, is very stubborn and turns to be cold at times... that's his personality you can't change it. Either way you can live with it or you don't. And I love it. I love everything about him. His negative just as much as his positive side.

Troy hung up and slowly looked up at me.

I nodded, "Go. Go to whereever you need to be right now."

He slowly walked up to me and placed his hands on my hip, "I'll be quick."

I smiled, "I know."

He kissed me softly and hugged me afterwards, "You don't know how much I hate my job at the moment..." he whispered as he hold me in his arms.

"You don't know how much I hate knowing you will leave in a couple of minutes." I whispered back and then got an idea. I released myself from his embrace and walked straight into the kitchen to get a cookie box with a key to my apartment. With that key in my hand I walked back to Troy.

I handed him the key, "Come back whenever the meeting is finished."

He looked at the key, before he looked up at me. "A key to your flat?"

I nodded, "Well you already have the one to my heart so why not this one also..." I explained and he smiled before he kissed me.

"I promise I'll be as quick as possible." he answered and turned away to walk to the front door.

"Hold on pretty boy," I said and he turned around, "You forgot something."

"What?" he asked me confused.

I walked over to him and kissed him with as much passion as possible, "That." I answered after the kiss and he smiled.

"Well I won't forget it a second time." he said and left the flat.

Smiling I walked back to my couch and sat on it. I pushed the play button on my dvd player to watch the end of season 6 of One Tree Hill. Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott did have a happy ending also... But then again the story's all made up and maybe there is no absolut Happy Ending.

My phone rang and I walked to it to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Hi Gabs, it's me." I heared Ashley saying. That took my by surprise. We haven't had real contact in... months!

"Oh hi Ashley. How are you?"

"Good, good... What about you?" she answered sounding very thoughtful.

"I'm fine... really fine."

"Uhm yeah, so what are you doing?"

"Oh just hanging around... watching One Tree Hill."

"Oh how far are you with it?"

"End of sixth episode... What about you?"

"I'm walking down the street. I just was at Josh's."

"Oh... Are you guys still on?"

"Yeah, we're still on. We are very happy. I think I love him, you know? And I think I'm going to tell him soon."

"Wow, that's... that's great Ash."

"So... uhm how is it going with... well are you still with him?"

"With Troy?"

"Yeah, I mean... has there been other men?"

"Oh yeah, there was Jack, George, Lucas, Charles...."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding!" I said and she laughed.

"Okay you just totally got me. Now seriously, are you guys still on? I mean, there're all those rumors and I just don't know what and who to believe."

"Okay, first of all: the rumors are all false; second of all: You don't have to believe anyone but Troy or me, okay?" I almost hissed at her.

"Woah, you're bitchy. Are you having your period?"

"I...Yeah, totally. I'm sorry. It's just that time in the month again... You know what I am talking about..." I lied.

"Oh okay. I'm going to risk it one more time: Are you still in a relationship with Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"As the matter of fact I am again or still... I don't know how to call that pause in our relationship. Maybe it wasn't even a pause... I don't know. It was a _little bit_ confusing in the past couple of weeks."

"Well that's good. I mean that's great, right?"

"Yeah, it's really good..."

"So, would you mind to meet up or anything? I mean we haven't had a lot of contact in the past couple of months..."

"You know what?" I started but my cellphone interrupted me, "I'm sorry, I gotta take this call. Just... Just hold on, okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, sure I can wait..." she said and I ran over to my cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Hi, so listen... We are on a break right now and I am sorry to keep him away from you." Justine said.

I smiled, he already told her. I knew that he would but I didn't know he would tell her right away, "He already told you?"

"Not yet, sweetie. But I knew from the moment I called him and he refused to come. Well he also could've want to talk to you... But I knew he was back on track with you. You know how he is... He just can't be without you. It's that simple."

"Yeah it does sound simple out of your mouth, but it is much complicated when you actually talk to him."

"Oh I know how complicated he can be. Believe me, I know."

"So, how long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, we just finished with New Zealand. We have Australia, China, Japan, India, Spain, Italy and Germany ahead of us. Oh wait, I forgot France."

"With other words: it's going to take a long time."

"Yeah, but I try to make it quick, okay?"

"Thanks, Justine. You're a good friend."

"I always knew I could be a good friend..." she said and I imagined her smiling, "Oh, I gotta hang up. Troy just called me in..."

"Is it just the two of you?"

"Well we're the only two Boltons if it's that what you mean."

"How many people are you?"

"Eight... Anyways, I really have to go now."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon."

"I promise you will." she said and hung up.

I smiled at my cellphone and grabbed my phone, "Are you still there?" I asked Ashley.

"Yeah, sitting in the cab right now and we're stuck in the traffic. So who was it? Was it him?"

"No, it was Justine..."

"Who?"

"His older twin sister."

"He has a twin?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"So... what about us meeting? Are you in the mood? Or do you want to..."

"We can meet up. But I am not leaving my apartment." I said and she laughed.

"Alright, I'll be there in like 10 minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh shit, I have another call. I'm going to call you back, okay?" she answered.

"Yeah, sure..." I said and we hung up.

I sighed and pushed play again. Minutes later my phone rang again.

"Hi Ash."

"Hey, so listen... something came in between. I...We can catch up another time, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun with Josh." I answered and faked a smile.

"How did you know it was Josh?"

"Just a feeling, Ashley... Just a feeling..." I said and hung up.

At around 3 A.M. I fell asleep, it was during the 7th season of OTH. I just couldn't keep myself up to wait for Troy. It was getting too late for me. But I did hear the door open at... I don't know when, but it was early in the morning. He came. He used the key.

Troy was quiet, he almost made no sound. He kissed my foreheard before I felt his strong arms carring me into the bedroom. He placed me on my soft bed, stroke through my hair and whispered; "Goodnight, sweetheart."

The rest I don't remember, well there are two things I did remember: me falling asleep again with a smile on my face and him embracing me.


	37. As long as I am with you

**37. As long as I am with you**

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Troy. I smiled as I watched his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful... so happy. I slowly released myself from his embrace from his hug, really carefully so I won't wake him up. I wrapped a robe around myself and looked out of the window, straight into the sunrise of New York City. Of course the city was already awake, like it always is. It's never asleep, never been. There were crowds on the streets already, trying to make their way through the city.

I got lost in the sunrise and the beauty of New York. I could never get sick of the city. Never. Even though I loved New York, I was ready for London. I was ready to move to another city. I was ready to take Great Britian over.

My thoughts got interrupted by arms around my body.

"Good morning." Troy said and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning to you also." I said and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just watching the sunrise...It is so beautiful..." I said and got lost the the warm colors of the sunrise again.

"Mhm I'm seeing someone even more beautiful." he said to me and kissed me.

After the kiss I turned around and stroke through his hair. "You've got plans for today?"

"Well there's this charity Gala tonight. I kind of got an invitation and there's a plus one... So..."

I nodded, "I'd be honoured to attend with you."

"But you know that there's going to be press, right? I mean, they're going to get crazy when they see you. Are you ready for throwing yourself out there with me?"

"See that's the point. As long as I am with you, I will do anything." I said and placed my forhead against his.

"I'm taking this as a yes." he said and kissed me softly. We were in the middle of making out when his iPhone interrupted us.

"Crap, I have to get this..." he mumbled before he walked over to his iPhone. I sighed as I watched him on the phone.

"Hello?" he asked the unknown caller and I watched him. He looked sexy. Really sexy...

"Alright, so when's the flight?" he asked after a big sigh.

Flight? We couldn't go on another business trip now. This is just not fair! He... We just got together again!

"Alright... I'll be there. Goodbye!" he said and hung up.

I slowly walked up to him, "When?" I asked him.

"In 3 days..."

"3 days... " I echoed him, "I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Me neither..."

"Well... when's the event tonight?"

"8 P.M. at the Met."

"The Met, huh? You know, the last I've been there I got to know your name. I got to know who you are. Well the business side of you."

"Really? Wow that must've been nearly four years ago, right?"

I nodded, "It's weird how fast time flys by..."

"Really weird. But those nearly four years have been the best ones of my life so far."

"Oh I hope another 40 will come." I said before I kissed him.

And again our kiss got interrupted by a cellphone but this time it wasn't his cellphone ringing. This time it was mine. "Oh please, when are we going to have some time to ourselfs?!" I mumbled as I started to look for it.

He laughed, "Well that's how we roll..." he said and I stoke out my tongue at him before I looked at the display of my Blackberry Bold: The office was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey, so there's this radio station who wants to have an interview with you" _ Jennifer said to me.

"A radio station? Why?" I asked and turned around to see Troy making the bed.

_"I don't know. Perhaps to talk about your success or so."_

"Right..." I said and rolled my eyes.

_"The interview's in 2 hours"_

"I... I try to make it, alright? I can't promise anything through..."

_"Oh... alright... I'll text you the adresse and I'll see you then."_

"Yeah..." I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked me.

"So appearantly there's a radio station who wants an interview with me."

"You're going to do it?" he asked me carefully.

"I don't know... Do you have to work?"

"Y-Yeah... kind of. I mean, there's still one last call I have to make..."

"So yeah you have."

He nodded and walked over to me. "So you will do that interview?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps. I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for it right now, but then again I don't really have anything else to do..."

"Well just so you know, if you go I am going to be _so _jealous." he joked and I looked at him.

"So Rihanna's a dirty fantasy of yours? I knew it."

He shook his head and placed his hands on my hips. "I am going to be jealous because the radio station will you while I have to work and try to not think of you."

"Ohhh so this is what it's all about." I said understanding, "Then let me tell you one thing: " I started and placed my forehead against his, "I will think of you also. And when the interview is over and we still have time before we have to get to the Gala we might get further than this..." I said and kissed him with passion. He returned my kiss and we both fell on the bed.

"And we're back. Gabriella Montez just walked in, she's like... What _is_ she like?" Hailey asked his partner Melanie.

"She's a sensation. She writes, sings, produces... well mostly writes. But what songs she writes and produces are number one hits!" Melanie said, "But we're going to find out what she's really like right now." she said and laughed a little, "Hi Gabriella, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you. How about you?"

"Oh well you know, sitting here since 6 a.m.... I am lovely!" Hailey said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile.

"So I assume Hailey's charme is not the only reason why you're smiling at the moment, right?"

"Uhm... my life's good at the moment." I said and they both nodded.

"No more details?"

"Well I am busy at the moment with work. But I love my work."

"How do you write your songs? I mean, every single song has been a number one hit."

I shrugged, "I just write them. I sit at the piano almost everyday and I don't really have a hidden secret or such. It just... It's luck I guess."

"Speaking of luck, you must've had a lot of luck with getting Troy Bolton."

"Ohhh yeah... him."

"Him?! Did you hear that Mel, she just said 'him'! Like he's a nobody. This man's a god and every woman wants to be with him. And she just said 'him'."

I laughed, "Well he's a man after all."

"Yeah, but he's not just a man. He's _the_ man. He's perfect, he's the one every woman is dreaming to marry sometimes."

"He is quite lovely." I said and bit on my lip.

"How was the relationship between you guys? I'm guessing hot, right?"

"It was... a lot of work."

"Work?! Why's that?"

"Because we're both busy people and to have a relationship you need time."

"So the article about the fight on your birthday was just a rumor?"

I nodded, "All made up. Nothing was the truth, well I was celebrating my birthday on a yacht but that was it."

"Let me get this straight, you guys broke up because you were both too busy for having a relationship?"

"That was not what I said. We didn't break up because of the work."

"Then why did you guys break up?"

I was silent, I shrugged and bit on my lip.

"Now _that_ tells everything. Gabriella Montez just bit her lip. Everything has been said-"

"How long have you guys known each other?" Melanie interrupted Hailey.

"Quite a while.."

"No details?"

"No details. I'd like to keep that by myself."

They both nodded and smiled, "Alright, so what are you planning for Christmas?"

"Well I'm spending it with my mother..."

"Alright, we've gotta end it here. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you also." I said with a smile on my face.

"And we're out!" a red haired woman said and smiled.

"So you're really in a relationship with Troy Bolton, huh?" Hailey asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah I really am..."

"So how is he? I mean how's he really like?" Melanie asked and I saw the sparkle in her eyes. She was like a five year old who is about to get her ice cream.

"He's just as wonderful as everybody thinks he is." I lied, not wanting to ruin her illusion.

She smiled, "You guys were the perfect couple."

I returned her smile and thought : We still are.

As soon as I left the building I noticed the dark sky above me. It was already evening. I look at my watch to only see it was late in the evening: 11 pm. I sighted and made my way through the streets of New York City. As I walked down the 5th Avenue I saw that the lights were still on at Bolton's... It would have been a surprise if they weren't on. I couldn't help but have a little smile on my face, even through I didn't know why.

A couple of minutes later I reached the enormous gray Bolton's building. With my mind focused on the love of my life I walked in. Here and there I catched eyes on me - for the first time I smiled as I noticed them looking at me. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come. The silver doors opened and I walked into the empty elevator. They were about to close again when a hand stopped them. A brunette came in - a brunette I did not like at all.

"Oh hi Gabriella..." Ava greeted me as I pushed the 5th button.

"Ava..."

"About to have a nice chat with Mrs. Bolton?" she asked me and looked with her evil green eyes into my brown ones.

"Yeah, something like that for sure..." I nodded and smiled politely.

She did not return the smile.

"So, how's work?" I asked her.

"Work's good... Did you know that Mr. Bolton is here again?"

"Really?" I asked her and acted surprised.

"Yeah, but only for a short period of time... or so he told me."

"He told you?"

"Of course silly, who else?!" she asked me, "Anyways, do you think he's still single? I mean, you two were a good couple don't get me wrong... it's just... you know, he's the hottest bachlor in the world..."

"Uhm... I believe you will have your answer soon." I answered and the elevator doors opened. Thank God, they did.

I walked out and with my eyes on the door, I walked straight into the direction of his office. I stood a couple of seconds infront of the door, listening if he was in a meeting. There was no sound expect the type sound so I just walked in.

"What about the Gala event?" I asked him as I closed the door behind myself.

He turned around in his chair and smiled, "Got rescheduled."

"And you don't mind to tell me because..." I said as I walked to him.

"I heared you on the radio today." he answered as I sat on his lap.

"Trying to change the topic, huh?" I asked him as I stroke through his hair.

"Is it working?" he asked me.

"It's your lucky day..." I answered and kissed him.

He returned my kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi..." he said as he placed his forehead against mine.

"Hey..." I said and returned his smile, "So the gala got rescheduled?"

He nodded, "Yeah... the Gala's in two days."

"And you're leaving in three days..." I said and couldn't help but feel sad.

"Hey," he said and lifted my chin, "don't be sad. Just say a word and I will stay."

I shook my head, "No don't stay. You should go. It's your job and it's impotant to you, which makes it important to me also."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

"Okay..." he said in a soft tone and fondled my cheek.

"How much longer do you have to work?" I asked him.

"I just need to go through the papers on my desk and then it'll be it for the day." he said and I looked at his desk. Well, it would be some nice hours of waiting.

"Alright, then I won't keep you from working." I said and got off of his thigh.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked me.

"Well I was about to..." I answered his question honest.

His eyes moved to my Balenciaga purse, "What's in your purse?"

"Keys, wallet, make-up, a book, Blackberry Bold... Should I go on?" I asked him.

"Get out that book, sit down on that white couch and start reading."

"Aye Aye sir!" I said and sat down on the couch.

We both couldn't hide our laugh. "Sorry, I won't disturb you working now..." I apologized and he just smiled at me before his eyes moved back to the papers in front of him. I opened the book and started to read...


	38. There's no way back now

**38. There's no way back now**

"So how late are we already?" I asked Troy as I hoped throw my bedroom to find my second black Louboutin shoe. I was wearing a perl white dress with a gold DVF necklace.

"Well only 5 minutes for now..." Troy answered as he watched me hopping through the room. He smiled, "You look funny."

"Funny? _Funny?!_ I've been looking for this shoe 5 whole minutes long. I can't seem to find it. Mind to help me a little, Mr. Bolton?!" I hissed at him as I continued looking for it.

"Sure, sure..." he said and got up. He walked behind the arm chair and... he picked up my shoe!

"MY shoe! My _lovely_ black Louboutin shoe! Give it to me. NOW!" I said and walked over to him. He handed me the black shoe and I got into it, "You hid it, didn't you?"

He shrugged. His only response was the shrug.

"It was YOU. You did this. Troy, I nearly had a heart attack. I thought I lost it. Do you know what it means to lose a Louboutin?! I would never forgive myself for it. Never."

He looked at me for a second before he burst out in laughter.

"This. Is. Not. Funny." I said and hit him with every word.

"Alright, alright I apologize." He said, still laughing his butt of.

"Ugh, whatever!" I said frustrated and opened my clutch to put in my BlackBerry Bold and my wallet, plus mascara and lipgloss. "Alright, "I started looking around, "I'm done. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" he asked me as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I am done." I answered and looked at myself in the mirror. "I _will be _done after I put out the hair rollers." I said and saw Troy nodding in the mirror.

"Good plan." he said and I walked into the bathroom. "Why are you so nervous anyway?"

I slowly put hair roller after hair roller in my sink. "Me? I am not nervous."

"Oh yeah you are. Just admit it."

"Alright fine. I may be _a little_ nervous." I admited as I put down the last hair roller. "It's just... we're going to be official again, you know? It's going to be paparazzi all over us _again._" I answered honest as I walked over to him.

"If you don't-"

"Don't even start with this. I do want to walk hand in hand with you through the Central Park and I _know_ it won't be possible without attending with you the Gala tonight. Because if I wouldn't, then the paparazzi - the whole media - would go crazy just seeing us next to each other."

He nodded, understanding what I meant. "It's hard to be with me, huh?" he asked me as we entered the elevator.

"It's worth it." I almost whispered and leaned my head on his shoulder, "It's so worth it." I said to myself.

He squeezed my hand and I smiled. It definitely was worth it. Everything was worth taking if I could only be with him. Everything.

We sat in the limo and waited in the queue to come up. I saw the lights infront of the Met and the media waiting for Troy to arrive. Women in beautiful dresses made their ways into the Met. If only they knew I was with him... If only.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as I looked out of the window.

I nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure?" he asked me again.

"Look, "I said and looked at him, " If you're going to keep on asking me if I was sure, or if I was fine, then I am not going to be sure or fine."

He nodded, "I just want to make sure-"

"I know and I love you for caring for me, but I am fine. Perfectly fine." I said and kissed him.

"Alright, I'll stop now." he said and smiled against my lips. I returned his smile and he kissed me again. "I love you." he told me, straight into my eyes.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

The car door opened and Troy stepped out first. I heared saw the paparazzi taking pictures of Troy already. I stepped out after him and everyone went crazy. The Media, the paparazzi, the... fans?!

"Mr. Bolton, why are you here with Gabriella?"

"Are you back together again?"

"Is it out of pity?"

"Is she pregnant?! Is that the reason why you're with her again?"

"Are you getting married?"

"When's the bell going to ring?"

"When's the birth date?"

"When's the wedding date?"

"Have you already picked out a place?"

I couldn't form my mouth to bring out words. Pregnant?! Wedding?!... PITY?! This was crazy. Just insane. How could they? How... This is sick.

Without a word from both of us, we walked into the Met. But we did stop in front of the entrance to smile for the cameras just for a second. Then we entered and I could breath again.

"Alright... What was _that_?!" I asked him.

"I told you they would get crazy."

"Yeah, crazy but this was...insane." I said and looked at him, "I mean, wedding alright, pregnant accepted but _pity?!_ Seriously?"

He shrugged, "At least it wasn't something dirrty."

I sighed, "I guess... So, how much work will you do in here?" I said and looked at the crowd. It was a High Society Event, of course it was. There weren't a lot of young women, maybe about 10 or so. The Majority was over 60 going to 100, if I should guess.

"Well not a lot."

"Try to say that in per cent."

"75%?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"75%?! You're going to Australia tomorrow in the noon. I was hoping to at least get some alone time with you. To enjoy ourselves..." I said and he smiled before he placed his hands on my hips and we kissed. There it was, a flash light. We just got a _beautiful_ picture of us kissing. The only problem was, the whole world was about to see it in a couple of minutes. Not much of a privacy...

"I so hate this." I said and sighed as I placed my head on his chest.

"It'll blow over. I promise it will." he said and laced his fingers with mine.

We walked in and I felt some eyes on me. But most of the crowd wasn't paying attention to us which was perfectly fine with us.

"It won't get any worse now. This out there was the tip of the iceberg." he answered and I nodded.

"One hell of an iceberg if you ask me."

He smiled, "Alright, so who do you want to be introduced to first?" he asked me and I just glanced at him, "Right doesn't matter to you. This will be a torture to you anyways, right?"

"Exactly." I agreed with him.

"I tell you what, we're going to be here not more that 3 hours. Deal?" he asked me in a whisper tone as we walked through the crowd.

"Deal." I said and smiled.

He grabbed two champaign glasses off of the plate and handed one to me.

"3 glasses maximum." he said to me.

"Maybe..." I said and hugged me with his free arm, "Alright fine. 3 glasses if it will only last 3 hours. One glass per hour."

He nodded, "One glass per hour." he echoed me and kissed my cheek.

"See it is nice to be able to do this in public, right?"

He nodded.

"Let the night begin..." I said and took a sip of my champagne before I left Troy, so he could do his business and I could find someone to talk to.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" a woman asked me and I turned around.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Tinsley Mortimer, sorry for not introducing myself. I am such a horrible person at times." the blonde woman said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you Tinsley."

"Same here. So..." she started and looked around, "I see you're here with Troy Bolton..."

"Yes, I am." I answered, not willing to give away more information.

"You know, that he has dated half of the even guests here, right?" she asked me.

I looked around and saw women in their 80's, "Well I was aware that he is into older woman but I wouldn't have guessed that they are so old." I answered honest and she faked a laugh.

"Oh right, follow me and you will see where the real party is." she said and I followed her through the crowd.

"Can I take a picture of you two?" a photographer asked us.

"Oh sure! I love pictures." Tinsley said and hugged me. We both smiled and a bright flash appeared. The picture was taken. "Okay, now we _really_ have to go." she said to the photographer and grabbed my hand.

She dragged me to the end of the hall and we stopped in front of a silver door.

"You're ready to become an ultimate inside?" she asked me.

I looked confused, "I guess..."

She opened the door and there it was. A huge party with all kinds of ages, well mostly teenagers and people in their 20s. On the left was the dance floor, on the right was the bar which was nearly not recognizable because of the many people around it. Oh and in the back of the party were the Junkies. Cocaine, Heroin, LCD, Pot, Speed... name it and it was there. I felt like I was in my past again. In my horrible junkie past. I started to get goosebumps right away.

"Well, that's different from what's out there..." I answered and she smiled.

"Hey Tins!" a dark skined guy walked up to us, "I see you brought a friend with you." all eyes turned now to me.

"Yeah, that's Gabriella." she said and there were 'Oh's and 'Ah's.

"You're Troy's new thing, right?" a red haired girl asked me.

"Tiffany," another girl hit her, "You can't just ask her this like that."

"Right," she said and turned her head to me, "I'm Tiffany and you are the new thing Troy has." she said to me, "There. Better?"

"Ugh, whatever, Tiff."

New thing?! Was I the new 'thing'? Just a thing?! Nothing more? Confusion overwhelmed me. I was unable to think right, unable to answer.

"Where did you get that thing story?" Tinsley asked her.

"Oh it's all over the internet. There." Tiffany said and handed her her iPhone. Tinsley and I took a look at the website.

_**Troy Bolton and Gabriella: Round 2**_

_Looks like Troy Bolton just can't keep his hands off of that wonderful woman. For now, all we know is that nothing can seperate those two. After nearly a year of on and off, will they commit for eternity? Neither of them has made a statement _yet_. But deep in our hearts - and on our walls - we don't want Troy Bolton to marry her. Our _bachelor_ is definitely not ready to lose his title. Not now and not ever._

I turned around and ordered a martini. I needed a drink right now. A good old martini.

After a couple of seconds I got it and took a sip. That felt good.

"Are you okay?" Tinsley asked me worried.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said and drank the martini out in one gulp, "Okay now I need to get going. It was nice meeting you." I said and wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Wait, "Tinsley said and grabbed my arm, which was practically out of the little 'party' of theirs, "You're already leaving?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't feel so well."

"Oh that's sad... Do you want some pills? I have some magic ones." she said and smiled. I knew what she meant. Ectasty, for sure.

"No thanks. I had one of those in my early years. I am out of drugs."

"You just drank one martini in 5 seconds. You can tell that your grandmother honey, but not us." the dark skinned guy said.

"Well, I am mostly out of drugs. No more drugs, except alcohol, for me."

"Wow, must've been a one of a hell step for ya, hottie." a blonde man said.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you all. Bye." I said and nearly stormed out.

This had been like a trip to my past. To my awful, awful past. I couldn't help but feel tears building up in my eyes, so I quickly walked into the ladies room. I closed the door of my cubicle and took a long deep breath. I waited a couple of second, so I was alone to open the door and wash my face. So much to the perfect make-up for the perfect night. Well the perfect night wasn't going to be perfect anyways...

I sighed and started to do my make-up again. This was going to be a long long evening...

4 hours later I was still at the Gala and already donned 40,000 $ - 10,000$ for one hour and 1 glass of champagne for one hour, having now 4 glasses of champagne and one martini have been knocked down. I wasn't drunk yet - I was far away from being drunk -, but I started to get bored. Every 30 minutes I looked at Troy, who didn't seem bored at all. He was the busy business man tonight and I just wished that he would already turn into the hot Lover boy already. I was done with this Gala. Totally done.

After another hour it seemed like the charity Gala was finally coming to an end. But that didn't mean Troy was getting to an end with his business talks. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't bear sitting here and talking to old Ladies about the important things in life. I was sick of... just all of this!

So what does a well educated woman like I do in a situation like this? That's right, a text message it is.

_Just come home whenever your business meetings or whatever is done. I can't sit here all evening and wait for my boyfriend to realize that this has been such a torture for me, since there are mostly old women around me. I can't talk about the important things in life all night. But I can tell you what, _this_ is not one of the important things in life._

_Gabi_

I got up of the chair and walked out. I didn't even bother to watch him reading my text message. I wasn't even sure how he reacted and I didn't care. I was done for the evening. I was cranky and tired. I just wanted to go home. As soon as I left the Met, I realized that there were people like the press around, just waiting for me to come out alone. It would be the perfect story. But before I could step into the already flashing cameras a hand pulled me back.

"There's a backdoor." a blonde guy said to me.

"Backdoor, right. You see, I am kind of new to this all 'press thing'."

He nodded, "I figured. But why did all other girlfriends of Troy Bolton know that there was a backdoor?"

"Probably because there are all models. Models know about those things. It's their job to know this."

"Right... I'm Kyle by the way."

"Gabriella." I said and smiled.

"I know... believe me, I know."

"Alriiight, so where's that backdoor?" I asked him.

"Right, follow me." he said and I followed him into a small hallway, "So, are you Troy Boltons new girlfriend?" he asked me, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, I guess that's my title now." I said and shrugged.

"What? You don't like being Troy Bolton's new girlfriend?"

"See, I am his girlfriend. Only his girlfriend and I hate that the press is making such a big deal out of it."

"It is a big deal. For Troy Bolton it is a huge deal."

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Someday you will understand." he said and held a door open for me. "This is now Amsterdam Ave." he said as I walked out.

"Thanks." I said and turned around to catch a cab.

A yellow cab stopped and I got in, "300 E 55th St" I said to the driver and he drove off.

"Long night, Miss?" the driver asked as we stood in the traffic jam.

"You call it a long night, I call it a horrible night." I answered and he nodded.


	39. A fresh start has to be done

**39. A fresh start has to be done**

* * *

After 35 minutes I paid the taxi driver and got out. I slowly walked into the building as my Blackberry Bold rang. Troy had been calling me the whole 35 minutes, but I hadn't even thought of picking up. Somehow I was pissed. Pissed at everyone and everything.

I did not look at the display and even though I wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody I somehow did pick up.

"WHAT?!" I asked in a annoyed voice.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah...yeah I am fine. Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, I saw you on the news..."

"You did what?!" I asked her shocked as I walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, there was this report about you and Troy..."

"About me and Troy... What did it say?"

"The usual stuff. Well, they said that you guys were on _again_."

I faked a laugh, "Why does everybody believe we broke up?!"

"I don't know. But if I wasn't your mother, I'd think the same. I mean, you hardly show how happy you are with him. You are happy with him, right? I mean if you aren't then-"

"Mother listen to me, I am happy with him. More than happy."

"That's good... really good. But you seem to not be very happy right now. Is everything okay?"

"Well I am cranky right now because of Troy being around some business men the whole evening. I decided to leave and let Troy know via text message."

There was a long silence at the other end. "How did he react?"

"I don't know. I left before I could see his reaction. Truthfully, I don't care. I am too... I don't know everything seems to be too much right now, you know?"

"Oh I know honey... believe me I know."

"It's just when we're alone everything is fine. There's no business men he has to talk to, no interviews have to be done, no work... it's just us. And I like that. But as soon as he has to travel to China or Australia everyhing changes when he comes back. It's like a fresh start has to be done."

"Then ask him to stop traveling around. It's your right."

"I can't ask this from him. It would be like he would ask me to stop writing music. He loves his job, just as much as I love mine. I can't ask him to give this up. I just... I can't."

"Then I guess you have to live with it."

"I guess so... Is there anything new with you?" I said and walked out of the elevator.

"No... the same old story."

"Alright, listen I'll call you later, okay?" I said and hung up.

I opened the door to my apartment. As soon as I closed the front door I switched on the light to only see that someone was already waiting for me, he was sitting on the couch, watching the fireplace.

"You've been ignoring me." he said simply.

"I don't feel like talking to you." I said as I took off my coat and shoes.

"Gabriella-"

"Don't Gabriella me! I am not in the mood for talking to you, alright?! Leave it." I said angry and looked at him.

He was silent.

"Got nothing to say to this, huh?!" I almost said it to myself before I started to walk up the stairs.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't give me your apologies. Just..." I took a deep breath, "Just come to bed when you accepted that I won't talk to you tonight, okay?" I said to him.

He looked confused, a little surprised perhaps.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing... nothing." he said before he smiled a little.

"Then stop smiling."

"It's just... Even through you're mad you still want me to next to you."

"Why shouldn't I? Tell me one reason."

"Because I ruined our night with being the selfish business man."

"That's not a reason."

"Still you're talking to me again."

I couldn't help but smile. "I hate when you do this."

"What did I do now?" he asked me as I walked down the stairs again.

"It's that charm you don't even know you have. Everyone is under your spell. Including me."

"Isn't it good to be me, then?" he asked me as I reached him.

"Well I guess so."

He smiled at me again and kissed me. I gave up after that kiss.

"You're still mad?" he asked me after the kiss.

"No... I can't stay mad at you forever." I said and sat next to him on the couch.

"So this evening really did suck for you, huh?" he asked me and hugged me with one arm.

"It wasn't very pleasant..." I said and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that it's your job and you have no other choice. I somehow understand."

He scanned my face, fondled my cheek and smiled before he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?"

"No you haven't but thank you."

The next morning I woke up in Troy's arms.

He smiled at me before he kissed my forehead, "Good morning, sunshine."

"Mhm, I like those mornings." I said, "Morning breath." I mumbled as an excuse and got up.

"Hey, that's not an excuse to just leave me here alone!" he said and pulled my body dressed in pyjamas back into the bed.

I giggled, "But I have such a bad breath..."

He kissed me, "I like that bad breath."

"But I don't." I said and got up again.

He groaned.

"I'll be back in just one second. I promise." I said and closed my bathroom door. I washed my face and started gargling. Then I opened the door and walked back into my bedroom.

Troy wasn't in the bed anymore, he decided to take a look out of the window.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him as I reached him.

He turned around, "What?"

"Were you in thoughts?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Thinking about what?" I asked him in a flirty voice as I hugged him.

"You of course." he said and kissed me. I knew that he was lieing, I knew it but I just didn't want to confront him. I didn't want to ruin this moment. This moment of perfection. It was one of the few moments we have together and we enjoy every second of it. Because in the end those few moments make life worth living.

"So when's your flight?" I asked him slowly.

He groaned again, "Let's not talk about this right now." he said and kissed my neck.

"So soon?"

"Too soon." he said and placed his forehead against mine.

"Give me a time." I whispered.

"45 minutes."

I nodded, "45 minutes it is."

He looked me into my eyes and we laced our fingers. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. We'll see..."

"We'll see..." I echoed him and looked down. He would be gone, _again_. It's the same story over and over and over again.

"Hey," he said and lifted up my chin, "don't be sad. I'll be back as quick as possible, alright?"

I nodded, "Okay..."

"Is really everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure... Everything will be okay, right?"

He nodded before he kissed me softly. Our kiss got interrupted by my ringing cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Hi Gabs, are you free today?"

"I guess so... What's up Kim?"

"Are you in the mood for a little last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Tiffany."

"So Jewlery, huh? I'm in."

"Great, let's meet up at 2 p.m. in front of it."

"Okay. Bye Kim."

"See ya Gabs." she said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Kim, she wants to go shopping with me."

"And you're in?"

"Yeah... I am in."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

He did not response, but I decided to not follow him. He would tell me if he wanted to.

Minutes later he came back like nothing happened.

"You're not gonna ask what I just did?" he asked me as I looked for something to wear.

"No." I said simply.

"You surprise me every time. But you're gonna find out after I left."

"Oh I will?" I asked him, now interested in what he had done.

"Oh yeah you will." he said before he kissed.

Hours later Troy was gone. Somewhere... I didn't even know _where_ he went to. It was a terrible feeling not knowing where your boyfriend was. Was it Germany he went to this time? Or Australia? France, Spain or Italy could be an option also...

All those thoughts came to my mind as I slowly drank out my orange juice. I stood up, put the glass in the sink and walked pass a table. I saw a gold mastercard lying on the table with Troy's name on it. So that was what he had done earlier. I sighed before I picked up the note next to the card.

_Buy something nice with the card. Don't look at the price, ok?_

_A minimum should be 1,000$. There's no limit on the card so don't even think of making a limit up._

_And don't even dare to think to not take it._

_Your love, Troy_

Hours later I found myself infront of Tiffany & co., waiting for Kim to come. I sighed and drank out my Starbucks Caramel Frappuccino. I threw it in the trash and turned around, to see Kim crossing the street.

„Hey Girl." I said and hugged her.

„I know, I'm like 15 minutes later...But I can explain."

„Go ahead, let me hear your explanation." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„Okay, there's this super hot guy in Bolton's-„

„Ah, that's enough. I already know what you did and why. And I am so not mad at you."

„Really?"

„Yeah, „I said and nodded, „You're into that guy. You want him to like you. Just tell me: Did you ask him out?"

She nodded, smiling, „Tomorrow, 8 p.m. at Butter."

„Aww, you've gotta tell me what happened afterwards, ok?"

„For sure, now do you wanna go in?"

„Yeah..." I said and linked arms with her, „What do you want to buy, anyway?" I asked her as we walked in.

„Uhm earrings, a necklace and maybe a ring..." she answered casually, „Maybe we can find something for you, also."

„Yeah, why not..."

„Shall I take your coats?" a man asked us and we handed her our coats.

„Thanks." We said at the same time and smiled.

„Uhm...Gabs, I have a great idea! How about we look for engagement rings?"

„What? No...Let's just look at some necklaces, alright?"

„But Gabs..."

„No, none of us is getting married."

„Just, please...do it for me, okay?"

„Fine..."

„How may I help you?" a brunette asked me.

„We would like to look at some engagement rings."

„Oh, who's getting married?"

„Actually-„ I started.

„She is." Kim cut me off.

„Oh really? Well congratulations."

„What? No, no I am not getting married. I'm in a happy relationship, but I'm not getting married any time soon..."

„Well never say never..." the brunette said, „I'm Lisa, and I will show you some engagement rings, just for fun of course." She said and smirked.

„Oh, this is so much fun!" Kim said as we both followed her.

„Yeah, right...so much fun." I whispered to Kim.

„Oh, don't be pissed. You'll love them." She whispered back as we reached the big glass case. I saw about 50 different, shining diamand rings, one bigger than the other. One more shiny than the other. It looked amazing in the light. There were round engagement rings, angled rings and engament rings with more than just one diamand.

„Wow, those are amazing..." Kim said amazed.

„They're all so beautiful." I said with wide eyes.

„I know, right? So which one do you like to try on first?" Lisa asked us.

„Gabriella." Kimberly said.

„Kim, I don't think it's such a good idea...It might be bad luck."

„And we don't want that to happen." Kim said and thought for a couple of seconds, „But which one do you like the most?"

I shrugged, „They're all beautiful. I don't know, they all look amazing."

Kim sighed, „Okay, fine...Let's look at some necklaces, okay?"

I nodded, a little bit confused; „Sure..."

„So, have you ever thought of Troy as your husband?" she asked me as we walked to the glass case with the necklaces.

„Uhm, yeah sure...A couple of months.."

„And? Do you like the thought?"

I smirked, „How could I not? I mean every woman would like that thought. I'm not the only one who thought of being Mrs. Bolton, right?"

„True but all we do is think of the honeymoon with so much sex until it actually hurts..."

„And you're thinking, I am not?"

„Oh, sure you are...but that's all we think of. I mean, he does seem perfect to me but definitely not to you. Because you know him, not the him we know, the real him..."

„He's not perfect, no one is. Believe me, we had our ups and downs. And he's not perfect, neither am I."

„But together you're pretty close to perfect."

„I don't know...But when we're together nothing else matters. There's only us and no one else."

„Aww, you guys are still in love! How long do you know each other now? 1 and a half year?"

„Uhm no...A little bit longer."

„How long?"

„A little more than 3 years now."

„Wow, that's quite a long time...And he hasn't proposed yet?"

I shrugged, „I guess not. But we weren't ready for marriage. Maybe we are now..."

„Yeah, I think you 2 are totally ready to be married. I mean, everybody knows that you 2 are going to be together till death do you apart. So, why not marry? You guys could have a huge wedding at the Plaza! Or at the central park! And you guys could invite everyone to your wedding..."

„Okay, Kim...Chill. We're not getting married anytime soon."

„You're not?"

„We're not...At least, I think so."

„But you would say yes if he would propose this very moment?"

„Of course I would...Why?"

„I was just checking..."

„Right. You so happen to know more than I do."

„I always know more than you."

„Hey, that hurt my heart."

„You're with Bolton, your heart doesn't feel any pain."

„Oh yeah. When he left me...Again, and again, and again. It hurt, more than you could imagine."

She smiled sadly, „But he's back again. He came back for you."

I nodded, „Yeah, he came back for me..."

„So, have you already met his parents?"

„Yeah, a couple of weeks ago actually."

„...And?"

„They're very nice. His whole family actually is. I swear, I've never seen so many family members at the same place. There were like 40 persons in the living room, waiting for us to arrive. And it wasn't even his whole Family."

„Wow...But they accepted you, didn't they?"

„Yeah, they did. I don't know what I would do if they wouldn't."

„Well what do you think Troy would've done?"

„Walk away with me. He told me that. He said that if they wouldn't have accepted me, then he would've gone home with me. He wouldn't have left me."

„That's what I call real love."

„Anyways, which necklace do you want?"

„I'd like to have a key. I saw some on the Tiffany website and I want one since. What do you want?"

„A key sounds good for me also."

„Okay, so do you want one of yellow gold, platinum, silver..." Lisa asked.

„Yellow gold for me." Kim said.

„I think, I'm gonna go with platinum." I said and Lisa nodded.

„Okay, on the right side are all the yellow gold ones. On the left side are all the platinum ones."

We nodded and looked at the keys. My eyes stopped at the most shiny one. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get my eyes off of this shiny platinum key.

„Have you found anything good yet?" Kim asked me and I saw from the corner of my eye, that she was still looking.

„I found the key." I said still not moving with my eyes.

„Really? Which one?" she asked me.

„That shiny one in the corner." I said and pointed with my finger on it.

„Wow, that's a beautiful key..."

I nodded, „Could I try it one?"

„Sure, which chain would you like to have it with?" the brunette asked me.

„Uhm, which one are there?"

„We have a platinum one with diamonds and one without."

„With diamonds." Kim and I said at once.

Lisa smiled and got out the key along with a matching necklace. She handed me the necklace and Kim closed it behind my neck. I looked into the small round mirror infront of me.

„It looks amazing." Kim said.

„It's beautiful." Lisa said and I smiled. It really looked gorgeous.

„I take it." I said without a doubt, „How much is it?"

„Well the key is 12,000$ and the chain 5,000$. So 17,000$ total."

Wow, I didn't expect it to be so expensive.

„But let's look at earings first before you pay, okay?" Kim asked me and I nodded.

We walked over to the earring and Kim didn't even need time to look at all the wonderful earrings. She already knew which one she wanted.

„I'll take the long ones with the round diamonds."

„Are you sure? I mean, you haven't even looked at the others..." I asked her.

„No, I want those. No doubt." Kim said and I looked at the price : 375,000$

„Okay, so the necklace and the earrings. Is there anything else you want?"

„No, this is it. Thanks." Kim said.

„Okay, then follow me to the cashier." Lisa said as we followed her.

„So, what did you get for Troy for christmas?"

I shrugged, „Nothing yet. I don't know what I should get..."

„Have you asked him what he wants?"

„Yeah..." I trailed off.

„And what does he want?"

„You really want to know?"

She shrugged and smiled, „Yes, I mean is it bad?"

I let out a little laugh, „Bad? No, it's not bad at all..."

„So, what does he wish for?"

„To have children with me someday..."

„Awww! How cute! You guys are super cute!" Kim said smiling, „Oh, how did you response?"

„I...I didn't take it so serious. Even through I knew that he was serious."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I am ready for children yet."

„So, what are you going to get him?"

„Do you think it would be wrong to get him a Rolex or so?"

She shrugged, „I don't know." She said as we reached the cashier.

„So, that would be 375,000$ please." Lisa said and Kim handed her a credit card.

I got out my wallet and saw Troys credit card. Should I use it?

„Uhm, could I pay the chain and the key separated?" I asked Lisa.

„Sure, no problem." Lisa said and smiled.

I returned her smile and handed her 2 credit cards, „The chain with the credit card saying Troy Bolton. The key with the other card." I said and she smiled again.

„Okay..." Lisa said as she dealt with them.

„Why do you want to pay separated? You have Troy Boltons credit card!" Kim asked me.

„I know, it's just...I don't feel good with spending so much money. With spending his money."

„But Gabi, he just wants you to accept his money. He wants you to be happy."

„I am happy. I don't need his money to be happy."

„Yeah, well explain it to him..."

„I will." I said and smiled.

Lisa handed me the bag, „Have fun with the earrings and the necklace." She said smiling.

„Thanks." We both said at once and walked out of Tiffanys.

„Maybe I'll get him something different for christmas..."

„And what?"

„Let's go to Victoria's Secret." I said and linked arms with her.

„Ohhh, I see where you're getting at." She said and I smiled.


	40. A small black box withnothing in it?

**40. A small black box with...nothing in it?

* * *

**

A couple of days later:

I opened the door of the taxi and paid the driver.

„_...so my brother was totally furious with me after that."_

„No wonder, Ash. I mean you totally yelled her down."

„_But what was I suppose to do? She's a slut! She hooks up with every guy she sees!"_

„Ashley..."

„_I didn't mean it that way. She's not a professional hooker. But she's a whore! I just had to tell him!"_

„On Christmas Eve. Very nice of you." I said as I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

„_Otherwise he would've never known..."_

„Mhm and my name is Charlie."

„_Where were you anyway?"_

„Oh, I was just coming from Bolton's..."

„_You work on Christmas eve?!"_

„No, I was just helping Sydney with some stuff. I wasn't there for a long time..."

„_How long?"_

„3 hours. It's not a big deal. It was actually fun with her."

„_Oh well... Where's Troy anyway? In a meeting?"_

„Uhm he's in Germany...at a meeting."

„_Nearly right... Have you guys talked on the phone or anything?"_

„Yeah, „I said and sighed.

„_...And?"_

„I don't think he'll make it. I mean it's Christmas Eve and he's not anywhere near New York..."

„_Maybe a miracle will happen and he's going to be in New York with you..."_

„I hope so. I mean it's not like I'm going to be bad at him for not being with me on Christmas Eve, it's just...I _need_ him to be with me. It may sounds cheesy but...I'm slowly going out of air. I need him, I miss him..."

„_Awww, that's so cute! I totally know what you mean..."_

„Listen, „I said as I reached my apartment door, „you better keep your mouth shut towards your little bro, ok?" I asked her, changing the subject.

„_Yeah, yeah...I will."_

„Promise?" I asked her as I put the keys into the keyhole.

„_Yes, promise Mom."_

„See? Now that's my girl." I said and we both laughed. I opened the door and my breath got stuck. On the floor were rose petals in white, around them were short, long, thin and thick white candles.

„Oh my Gosh." I said and covered my mouth. This was amazing.

„_What? What?"_ I heard Ashley's voice asking me.

„I...I'll talk to you later."

„_But-„ _I hung up.

I looked around once more, scanning the surrounding. The white rose petals lead to a huge white box with a red bow on it. Smiling, I walked to it and saw a note on the huge box.

Open me

I removed the bow and the wrapping paper. Inside of it was another box. I took it out and opened it the same way as I did with the first one. Again, there was a smaller box in it. Just like the first 2, I opened it also. But the wrapping paper changed, it went from white to beige, from beige to violet, from violet to a light blue, then into a light green.

I opened the box with the light green wrapping paper and couldn't believe my eyes. There it was, a small black box. My mouth dropped and I got it out. I looked at it for a couple of seconds, before I covered my mouth. Is it really what I think it is? Is he going to propose?

With a fast heartbeat and a feeling of fainting, I slowly opened the box.

It was empty. Nothing was in it. No ring, no earrings, no necklace...absolutely nothing. I looked around once more but saw no ring.

„You know, I first thought to do it the old fashioned way..." I heard Troys voice. I looked around but saw no one, „But then, I wanted to do it modern." I heard his voice again, „And after thinking and rethinking, I finally got it. Why not do both?" I heard him saying and turned my head into the direction from where his voice came. „But after a while I needed to find a ring, I went from jeweler to jeweler, searching for the perfect ring. But I couldn't find a ring that would match your personality. I couldn't find a ring which is beautiful, open and mysterious at the same time. So, I called an old friend of mine, who's now the manager of all the Harry Winston stores, Ronald. I asked him if he owned something like that, but he didn't. So I came up with a better idea. Instead of searching for the perfect ring for you, I created it. I designed it with Ronald and I think you might even like it." Seconds later I saw him appearing from the kitchen, walking slowly towards me, wearing a white chemise and black trousers. His hair was a little bit messy and his eyes had a shining turquoise tone. But I didn't see him holding a ring. No ring at all. So he wasn't going to propose. I knew it! The ring isn't finished yet! Too good to be true, huh?

I smiled when I saw him and he returned my smile.

„I love you. And we've known each other for more than 3 years now. I still remember the day we met, like it was yesterday. In fact it was 3 years, 286 days and, „he looked at his watch, „10 hours ago. Since the day we bumped into each other, my world turned upside down. You were there when I needed you and I was there when you needed me. You're soild as a rock. And I love you for that. But that's not the only thing I love about you. I love the way you smile, walk through the buildings, the way you make everyone love you from the moment you come into a room, the sun starts to shine when you enter a room, everybody's head is turning to you, because they can't believe how beautiful you are. And at those moments I can't help but know that you're mine. That I am the only one you want. That it is exactly me who is the lucky one to have you. That I am the one you love...That you picked me when a thousand others are waiting for you to pick them.

I just...I love you so much. Not even words can describe my feelings, so here I am, showing you how I feel..." He stopped as he reached me and got down on one knee. Then he got out another little black box from the pocket of his chemise. My smile got bigger and bigger. He really was! _This_ was happening! I was so not dreaming!

He opened the tiny little box, „I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine it without you. So, Gabriella Maria Anne Montez, will you marry me?" he asked me and opened the box. What I saw was a beautiful ring with a big round diamond in the middle and tiny band of channel-set diamonds, which enhanced the big round one.

„Yes, yes! Of course, I want to marry you!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

He returned my smile and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I had to say: It looked perfect. It was exactly the right place for the right ring.

„I love you, Gabriella Maria Anne Montez." He said as came up from his knee.

„I love you, too, Troy Johnathan Bolton." I said and smiled.

„Well soon you're going to be Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton. Or do you want a double name?" he asked me as he hugged me.

„You mean Gabriella Maria Anne Bolton-Montez? No, not with me. I want to be a full Bolton."

„You're going to be a full Bolton then." He said and kissed me. I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a couple of kisses I let go.

„What?" Troy asked me confused.

I smiled and stroke through his hair. „Nothing. Nothing at all." I said with a warm smile on my face.

„Are you sure?" Troy asked me worried.

I shrugged, „It's just...I'm getting married. I'm engaged to the man I love."

„Well then I should say the same. I am getting married to the woman I love."

„I love you."

„I love you, too." He said and kissed me.

Again, I returned his kiss and he wrapped my legs around his waist. Without stopping kissing he carried me upstairs to my bedroom. Slowly the kisses started to gain lust. With every kiss the passion got stronger. While his right hand was under my butt, his left hand opened the door to my bedroom. He placed me on the bed and I opened his trousers.

„No foreplay, huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

„Who needs foreplay when you're horny already..." I mumbled and started to unbutton his chemise. But I couldn't open the last 4 buttons.

„Are you having trouble?" he teased me.

„Oh, dammit. I hate that chemise, have I told you that?" I asked him and he let out a little laugh.

„Well then let me help you." He said and ripped the chemise with one jerk off, „Better?"

I smiled, before I kissed him. „Way better."

„Isn't it good that you don't wear a blouse?"

I nodded and he started to kiss my neck. I felt his mouth on my neck and his hands opening my jeans. I got out of my jeans and he helped me getting out of my jersey. He eyeballed me and smirked, „You're wearing a corset."

„You like it?" I said with a smile on my face.

He didn't say anything. He slowly moved to my ear, „I love it." he said and kissed my ear.

I smiled and he kissed me. „But do you know what I love more?"

I shook my head and he played with my curls, „I love you with no corset more than with one."

„Well then I think you should open it." I said and turned around, so he could unlace my corset from the back. I felt his warm hands on my shoulder, slowly unlacing my dark red corset.

He finished opening it and kissed my shoulders, before he helped me getting out of it. I turned around and we started to kiss again. I felt his six-pack against my now naked stomach. My left hand gipped his shoulder, while my other hand was in his sandy brown hair. The kisses got stronger and we fell on the bed. I giggled before I kissed him again. After minutes of kissing I felt his warm hands slowly moving down my body. He removed my pants and kissed his way down to my navel. I moaned and felt his hands coming up again.

„You're beautiful, have I told you that?"

I nodded smiling, „You did. How often are you going to tell me that?"

„As often as I have to. Because to me, you're always going to be beautiful." He said and kissed me, „I love you."

„Show me your love." I whispered in his ear as I removed his boxershorts from his perfect legs.

„There's nothing I'd rather do, my love."

He lay next to me and started to play with one of my dark brown curls.

„_That_ was amazing." He said before he kissed me, „I don't think, I've ever had that great sex."

„Well then you haven't seen me in action yet." I said with a smirk on my face.

„Show me what you got, soon-to-be Mrs. Bolton." He said and I climbed over him.

„Well, do you think I will be a good Bolton?"

„Actually....no."

„Now that hurt my ego, Mr. Bolton. If I'm not good at being a Bolton, then why do you want me?" I whispered into his ear.

„Because, you're going to be an excellent Bolton." He whispered back and kissed my cheek.

„Nice save." I said and he smirked.

Hours later I was exhausted. I was lieing on my stomach and Troy was massaging me.

His warm hands knew exactly how to relax me. They knew exactly where to massage...

„You know, someday you'll have to show me how you make this..." I said, feeling totally relaxed.

„Maybe..."

„Maybe?"

„Secret's a secret."

„I will find out someday anyway..." I said and stretched out my arms. My shiny diamond engagement ring caught my eye, „I'm getting married. I can't believe it..." I whispered, almost to myself.

„What do you think?"

„Of what?"

„Of the ring. Did I do a good job?"

I smiled and kissed him, „And excellent one. It's the perfect ring for the perfect wedding."

„Speaking of which, do you want a big one?"

I laughed, „Well with your Family it's going to be big any way..."

He smiled, „And where do you want it to be?"

„Honestly, I want it to be at the beach."

„In Newport?"

I shook my head, „In Hawaii or the Maldives..."

„The Maldives it is."

„Why do you choose the Maldives over Hawaii?"

„Because as I know my parents, they're going to buy us one island as a wedding gift."

„An Island?!" I asked shocked.

„Yeah, they own 100 Islands of the 1,192 islands."

„Wow... And you use them in private?"

„No, we use them for the tourism."

„So you're making a lot of money..."

He shrugged, „Perhaps..."

„You really earned all that money, didn't you? I mean you were never royal or so, right? Your family earned it and that's why you give money away to the poorness..."

„Yeah, that's how it is. But people just think that I was born with that much money. And I was, but my great-great-great-grandparents weren't. And my parents let me know that you have to work hard to earn the money we have now. Each Bolton, it doesn't matter if he or she is 50 or 5 months old, every Boltons earns 11.5 thousand dollar without even working. And we earn about 24 million a year. With the hotels, the islands, the record labels, the magazines..." he explained and I nodded, „So please accept my money. Let me buy you some super expensive, totally beautiful necklace; which you could totally buy by yourself. It's not because I want to show you how much money I have, it's because I want you to have something that will remind you of the moment you bought it. Because so many moments just go missing, you forget it and with little things, let it be a necklace or some earrings, those thing will remember you what happened. They will make you smile, because you suddenly remember the most funniest thing in the world. That's why I want you to spend my money." He explained and looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

„Okay..." I said and rolled over so I could see his blue eyes. I kissed him and stroke through his sandy brown hair, „You know, in the very beginning. At the Gala, do you remember?"

„Sure, I do. I was so drunk at that night..." he mumbled and I laughed.

„From there on until the day we slept with each other, I always thought you're one of those guys you like to show what they have. But as time passed, I realized that you're nothing like that at all. You have an image, you're a womanizer. But you only did the dating and hooking up, so no one would really see who you are. And why you are the way you are. Deep down you searched for Love, but never found it-„

„Until I met you." He interrupted me, „With you I found the love of my life. I found my soul mate. With you, I could be myself, I didn't have to pretend...And I wasn't scared to show you the real me. Because I knew from the moment you turned out to be my shoulder to cry on to, that you wouldn't tell anyone else. That I could trust you."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, „I'm glad that we bumped into each other."

He nodded, „I couldn't wish for something better..." he brushed through my hair and smiled, „I love you..." he said and kissed me.

„I love you, too."


	41. I told you to stay away from her

**41. I told you to stay away from her**

The next morning I woke up my fiancé's strong arms. I turned my head around and stared at my sleeping fiancé. Fiancé, it sounds so good... I smiled at his sleeping face and looked at my engagement ring. Dammit, this ring is beautiful. I still couldn't believe that I was engaged. I mean, _engaged_! Me, Gabriella Maria Anne Montez!

I yawned and released carefully from my finacés embrace. With my naked feet, which stuck on the parquet; I walked to the bathroom. As I reached the door, I turned around and smiled, seeing Troy sleeping in the bed. Then I saw Ocean walking into the room. She jumped on the bed and lay next to Troy. He moved a little bit, but continued sleeping. I shook my head – they were just too cute together - and walked into the bathroom. I silently closed the threshold and turned on the water. I got into the shower and thought back of yesterday...

After my shower I wrapped a towel around my naked body and walked out of the bathroom through the connection door to my closet. I opened the third drawer and got out fresh underwear and an old big Yale shirt. I quickly got changed into them and walked back into my bedroom. I opened the door and saw an empty bed. Well not fully empty, Ocean was still sleeping, but she was not the one I was hoping to see. I sighed and saw Ocean stretching her legs and arms. I smiled and my eyes moved over to my desk. I still had to take my pill, I haven't taken it yesterday. I walked over to it and picked the pill case up and looked at it. 3 more pills... Why should I take them now anyway? I thought about it a couple more seconds before I let them fall into the trash...

Then I walked over to Ocean, picked her up and slowly walked with her downstairs, while fondling her head. I skipped the last step and placed Ocean on the couch, before I walked into the kitchen. I didn't have to open the door, I already smelled that he was in there, making breakfast.

I opened the door and smelled hot coffee along with orange juice and scrambled eggs.

„Mhm, this smells good..." I said as I walked in and Troy turned around. He smiled and I walked over to him. „How long have you been awake?"

„Not long, about 20 minutes or so..."

„And already making breakfast. You're the perfect house..._husband_." I said and kissed him on his cheek.

„Well at least someone has to have good cooking skills..."

I shrugged, „I could live from Restaurants also..."

„Nothing's better than home food."

I nodded, „You're right... So, do you have any plans for today?"

He shook his head, „I am all yours."

„I like that."

„What's on your mind?" he said and switched off the burner, „Could you get the plates?"

I nodded and opened the wall cupboard, before I got out the plates. I placed them on the table and he filled the plates with the eggs while I got the salt. „So, „I said as we both sat down, „I was thinking of just spending the day in here. I don't know, maybe watch a movie or just talk. I just want to spend time with you, I've missed you way too much." I said and he took my left hand.

„I missed you, also. And I'm totally fine with spending the day in your apartment. _But_ I need to go home and change, okay?"

„But not now..."

„Of course not now. We'll first have our breakfast together. It's actually our _first_."

„No...we had breakfast before..." I said while eating.

He shook his head, „No, I mean yeah but we always needed to rush it."

„Yeah, you're right. It's our first breakfast without any rush." I said and laughed, „And you know why?"

„Why?" he asked before he took a sip of his coffee.

„Because it's the 1. Christmas day and we're engaged. Otherwise it would be the same as always... I mean, if we would work."

He thought a couple of seconds. „Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed with me.

Minutes later the ringing phone interrupted our breakfast.

„Ugh, I'll get it..." I said and got up.

„So much to our very first, without any stress and interruption at all breakfast..." he mumbled and I laughed.

„Well just like you said once, ‚Honey our relationship is always going to be difficult.'..."

He looked at me, partly confused, „I totally forgot that I said this..."

„Well I haven't." I said as I reached the phone. „Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

„_Hi Gabriella, how are you?"_

„Justin? Gosh, I haven't heard something from you since...since we recorded your last record..."

„_Yeah, I've been busy with the tour and stuff. I told ya, that we'd stay in contact."_

„Yeah you did...So, what's up? What makes you call me? I know there's a reason..."

_He laughed, „You just know me too well..."_

„Yeah, well we worked for 8 months together, I think I do know you pretty well..."

„_Okay, so the reason I'm calling is...I wanna offer you a record contract."_

„A what?"

„_It's-„_

„I know what it is! Hell, where do you all get the idea that _I _ want to record an album?"

„_Demos, darling...demos."_

„Don't darling me, Justin."

„_You know I didn't mean it __**that**__ way..."_

„Yeah, I know, it's just...don't."

_He sighed, „Fine. So, are you in?"_

„I'll...I'll think about it okay?"

„_Have you gotten other offers?"_

„To be honest with you, yeah I did. 2 actually and I'm not sure if I'm going to do it. I mean, I do want a record someday..I'm just not sure if now's someday."

„_Fine, give me a call if you want to sign or not."_

„And if I say no, will we still stay friends?"

„_Of course, I mean I still need someone to work on my hit singles..."_

I laughed, „Alright. See ya, Justin."

„_Bye Gabs..."_ he said and we hung up.

I smiled and shook my head, before I turned around. I saw Troy in the door frame, having a jealous look on his face.

„Who's Justin?" he asked me.

„Well is there someone jealous?"

„Who's Justin?"

„Jesus, Justin Timberlake, does it ring a bell in your head?"

„Of course... „ he said and was silent for a couple of seconds, „What did he want?"

„Go out with me, duh!" I joked and laughed.

„I'm serious." Troy said in a cold voice.

„He wanted me to sign for a record deal."

„He wants you to record an album via his label?"

I nodded, „Yeah..."

„What are you going to do? Are you going to accept it?"

I shrugged, „I don't know. Maybe...I have other offers to think of. I'm going to decided what's best for me..."

„Other offers? Why haven't you told me?"

„Well because you were in Germany..."

„You could've just called me."

„Right, like you would pick up..." I said and rolled my eyes.

„Gabriella..."

„What? I'm serious, Bolton. I don't call because I'm not sure if you're going to be _allowed_ to pick up the phone and-„

„Gabriella stop."

„Oh am I hitting the bullseye there?"

He took a deep breath, „I don't want to fight with you, so I'm gonna go." He said and grabbed his coat.

„And where are you going?"

„I still need to change. I'll be back...I don't know when. I need to cool down." He said and walked to the door, „I suggest you do the same, future Mrs. Bolton." He said and closed the door behind himself.

„_I suggest you do the same._" I imitated him and walked back into the kitchen. I smiled ‚Future Mrs. Bolton'...It sounds good, doesn't it?

I sat down on the chair and took a sip of my juice. I sighed and heard the phone ringing again. I got up and walked to the silver ringing thing. I picked it up, „Hello?"

„_Gabs, guess where I am, right now?" _I heard Ashley asking me.

„Uhm...I don't know..."

„_Ohh, Gabs. You're no fun. I'm in New York."_

„Seriously? In New York? You're back?"

„_Yes, I'll be home in like 30 minutes. I'll ring at your bell later, okay?"_

„Sure, do it. We have so much to talk about."

„_Ohh, any good news?"_

„Good and bad. But mostly good."

„_That's good. How is it working with you and Troy?"_

„Uhm...I'll tell you when you're home."

„_That bad, huh?"_

„No, not bad at all..." I said and looked at my engagement ring.

„_Alright, honey. Josh's going to pick me up. I'll see you in like 1 hour or so."_

„Okay, bye." I said and hung up.

I sighed and looked at my empty glass. I sighed and looked out of the window. How is this going to be when we're married? Worse or better? Will he still snap out of it, when he just hears me telephoning with some other man?

I shook my head and looked at the ring again. It felt so surreal. Suddenly, I remembered that I haven't even told my mother yet. So, I picked up that black small phone and dialed her number. She picked it up after the third ring. Well, all good things come in three, don't they?

„_Hi, Gabi."_

„Hi Mom. I have some news for you."

„_Uh-ho. Bad ones or good ones?"_

I smiled, „Very good ones."

„_Then let me hear them."_

„I am **engaged**!"

„_OhmyGosh! Seriously? Gabriella, that's wonderful! I so have to come to New York. I need to see the ring, then Troy, then his family and then I need to plan everything and-„_

„Mom chill.."

„_I'm going to book a ticket right now. I'll call you afterwards."_

„Mom you really-„ But the line was already dead.

1 Hour later I cleaned up my kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. He didn't came. Neither did Ashley. I was just cleaning the mirror, when I heard keys opening the door. I turned around and saw Sue walking in.

„OMG. You and cleaning. I never thought that _this_ would happen." I heard Sue saying and I let the lobe fall, before I ran into her arms.

„Gosh, what are you doing here so early? I thought you'd stay there until New Year!" I said while hugging.

„Yeah, well I missed New York." Sue said smiling, „And this apartment. And you, of course. Is Ashley back already?"

„She said that she'd come in like now or so...She'll ring the bell." I explained and Sue nodded.

„So, did anything spectacular happened while I was gone?"

„Promise me to not scream, okay?" I asked her slowly.

„I promise, but why would I-„

„Because of this." I said and held up my left hand, so she was seeing my engagement.

Of course, she did scream before she hugged me.

„Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! You're getting _married_! You're _engaged_! OMG! This is soooooo exciting!" she said while hugging me, „When did he propose?"

„Yesterday." I said and closed the front door.

„And how? Wait, let's sit down first. I think, I need to sit now..." Sue said and I laughed, before we both sat down on the couch. „Okay, so how did he propose? I bet it was totally romantic..."

„It was. Of course it was. I came home and there were rose petals leading to a huge present. On the top of the white box it said open me. So I did. And again...and again...and that thousands of times, until I reached a tiny little black box."

„Oh my gosh! And there was the ring!"

I shook my head, „No. I opened the box and it was empty. Then I heard Troys voice declaring his love to me. And after hearing him talking my eyes slowly filled with water. You know, how good he is at that stuff..."

„Yeah, „she said and nodded, „And then?"

„Then he went down on one knee and proposed, he was like ‚I can't imagine my life without you. So, Gabriella Maria Anne Montez; will you marry me?'. Of course I said yes."

„That's soooo cute. Show me the ring once more." Sue said and I showed her the ring, „Such a beautiful ring...I bet it was expensive. But what is expensive, when you're a Bolton..."

„Exactly..." I said and the doorbell rang, „That has to be Ash." I said and got up.

„Have you already told her? And I mean about both things..."

I shook my head, „No not yet. So keep your mouth shut." I said and opened the door.

It was Ashley...with _Josh_. Awesome.

„Gabriella!" she said and hugged me.

„I missed you also, Ashley!" I said as she released me from her hug.

„Let me tell ya, my brother is pissed..." she said and walked in. Josh glanced at me, licked his lips and I held the door open for him, knowing that I had no other choice.

„Why is he pissed?" Sue asked.

„Sue!" Ashley said and hugged her, „Girl, I missed, ya!"

„Just like I did. So, your bro?"

„Ah, he's just pissed because I discovered that his girlfriend is a slut..." Ashley explained and got out of her coat. I took her coat and Joshs and hang it on the hook.

„So the normal things..." Sue said as Ashley and Josh sat down.

„Exactly." Ashley said and laughed.

„Does anyone want tea? Coffee?"

They all shook their heads, „No thanks." They said in a choir.

„So, how was Seattle?" Ashley asked Sue.

„Well..." her voice disappeared as I felt Josh's glance on my body. I felt disgust. I hated what he did to me. And he should better keep his distance... „...So it was basically just my mom, sister, father and cousins all puking from the Chinese food."

„Yeah, well I haven't puked from Chinese yet, have you?" Ash asked me.

„What?" I asked her confused.

„Puked from Chinese food yet..."

I shook my head, „No, not yet..."

„Are you alright, Gabs? You seem...changed."

„No, no I'm fine, really. I'm alright." I said and faked a smile. And again, I felt Joshs eyes on me. Eyeballing me...

The doorbell interrupted the silence and Sue got up. „I'll take it..."

„So, what's new with you, Gabs?" Ashley asked me with a bright smile.

„Well actually me and-„

„Troy..." I heard Sue saying and my head turned to the door. Shit. I saw that Troy was starring at Josh and I could also see anger building up in this eyes. Oh no. Please not now! Not here! Not with Ashley in the same room... I prayed and prayed that he won't freak out...

„WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" he yelled as he walked in, straight to Josh.

„Troy! Stop it!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me.

„I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! Now which part didn't you get?" he yelled again.

„What's going on?" Ashley asked confused and Sue bit on her lip.

„TROY!" I yelled again and this time he seemed to hear me. Because his eyes met mine. His black eyes met my brown ones. „Kitchen, NOW!" I said in a loud voice and I walked to the kitchen, with Troy following me.

I felt Joshs glance on me again and I prayed that Troy won't see it.

„Gabriella-„ Ashley started and we both turned around. Troy saw it. Troy saw Josh eyeballing me while he was licking his lips. It didn't even took him a second to get furious again. He walked straight to Josh and hit him with his fist. I saw Josh falling to the ground and a shocked Ashley covering her mouth.

„Are you INSANE?" Ashley yelled at Troy, „He hasn't done ANYTHING to you! Why the hell?" she yelled at Troy again.

„If you knew what he did to your best friend when you were-„

„Stop it!" Sue said, „Let's calm down, ok?"

„She deserves to know the truth!" Troy said in a loud voice.

„What truth?" Ashley asked confused.

„It isn't your place to tell!" Sue yelled back, while I was too shocked to say anything.

„Well if I don't then who will?"

„What truth, god damn?" Ashley yelled and bend down to her boyfriend.

„Your _lovely _boyfriend-„ I stopped Troy by grabbing his arm and drafting him into the kitchen.

„Are you in-„ I started to yell but got interrupted by Troys lips crashing against mine. I rejected right away. It was the same way Josh kissed me.

„What?"

„You...That...kiss...l-like him." I stuttered out, not knowing what damage I was creating.

„I kiss like _him_? SERIOUSLY?" he yelled at me.

I shrugged, „He did it the same way..." I mumbled and Troy sallied out, „Troy...!" I yelled after him. He stopped, seeing Ashley confused. „You want to know the truth? The fucking truth?" he asked her in a rough voice.

„Troy please..." Sue begged him.

Ashley nodded, with teary eyes.

„Your fucking boyfriend ra-„ he started.

„GET OUT!" I yelled at Troy.

His face turned around and faced me, „Excuse me?"

„I SAID GET OUT! Leave."

„Gabriella, I am only-„

„I SAID PISS OFF, Goddamn!" I yelled again and pointed at the door.

„You're serious, aren't cha?" he asked me and I kept pointing to the door. But he didn't move an inch.

„I swear Bolton, if you won't leave this very second then you and me are going to be history!" I threated him.

„Gabriella, you're choosing _him_ over me?" He said looking me into my eyes. His eyes were still black and this black scared me... That fear almost made me speechless.

„It's not him! It's her. Now get out. I am dead serious, right now; Bolton."

He sighed but didn't move.

„GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR you're going to get your ring back!" I yelled again.

He looked into my eyes and shrugged, „I'm going, I'm going..." he mumbled and slowly moved to the door.

„You don't leave me a choice..." I mumbled.

„Hell you have a choice." Troy said and closed the door behind himself. I took a deep breath and brushed through my hair.

„Are you okay?" Sue asked me and fondled my back.

I faked a smile and nodded, „Sure, everything's fine...I'm okay."

„But I am not. Could someone explain to me what all _that_ meant?" Ashley asked us. Sues glance met mine, „Shall I or do you want?" Sue asked me.

I was silent and looked down, „Josh he...he...he r-raped me." I confessed.

„He what? No, no, no! He couldn't have! He would...never do that! You're lying!" Ashley said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

„I am not. Why do you think I shut myself away from you? Why do you think I didn't liked hugs or any human contact? Beside Troy...and even he was a sometimes a torture."

„B-But...No!"

„It's true, Ash." Sue said.

„Who the hell asked you, brunette!" she hissed at Sue.

„Hey, she is your friend!" I said in a loud voice to Ashley.

„How come I know you're telling the truth? W-When?"

„The night you left earlier...He put something into my martinis and I was gone in hours. But before he...he used me...we went into a tattoo shop and I got an tattoo."

„A WHAT?"

I turned around and showed her my left shoulder.

„Oh my gosh. It's true. H-h-he r-raped you. That bastard!" Ashley said and brushed through her hair, „How long ago? One week? 2? Maybe even 3?"

I looked at Sue, „8 months." I said.

„Oh my Gosh!" Ashley said and brushed through her hair, „And I was still with him. All this time...Gosh...Why haven't you told me, Gabs?"

I shrugged, „You were in love. You found someone you really like and I didn't want to destroy it."

„You...you should've told me."

„Would you've believed me?"

„Of course I would...have not." Ashley said, „Gosh, he made me blind."

I nodded, „I know...I know, Ash..." I said and hugged her.

„I'm sorry, Gabs. I should have seen it..."

„Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me?" I said and hugged her.

„Guys, he's moving..." Sue said and we looked at Josh.

„Oh, good." Ashley said and got up just like Josh did.

„Listen, I can explain-„

„What is there to explain? That you raped my best friend? That you made her a tattoo? That you- You know what? Get OUT! Leave me the fuck alone, Josh! We're over! SO OVER!" Ashley yelled at Josh.

Without saying a word he left. Ashley turned around and walked back to the couch. „Guys, I really thought that he was the one...the one I'll marry someday..." Ashley said and sat down.

„Don't worry, there're more men just waiting for you to have a date." Sue said.

„Thanks and I'm sorry for ealier... I didn't mean that."

„It's okay...it wasn't that bad..."

„But the fight between Troy and Gabi was..." Ashley said and turned her head to me, „Did he knew?"

I nodded, „He found out about the tattoo. And he went nuts when I told him the story behind it... He already has Josh beaten down...He told him to not come near me ever again..."

„And I brought him with me... I'm sorry."

I shrugged, „It's okay...It's nothing."

„It's not nothing. You thearted him!"

„He wanted to tell you. But I didn't want you to know. So there was no other way."

„But you...you threatened with your ring!" Sue said and I shrugged.

„He knows why I did this. He knows how important Ashley is to me."

„What ring?" Ashley asked confused.

„Oh right, she doesn't know that also..." Sue mumbled.

„Troy and I are engaged...or were."

„AHH!" she screamed and hugged me, „This is sooo amazing! Congrats!" then, she thought for a couple of seconds, „And you thearted with your engagement ring?"

„Yeah..."

„Gabriella, are you nuts?"

„Uhm...no?"

„Yes you are! Go and find him, apologize and have make up sex with him, right now! You guys need to stay together, no matter what!" Ashley yelled and I smiled.

„Alright, I'm going..." I said and got up. I grabbed my black coat of the hooker and picked up my black channel purse.

„And don't you dare come back if you guys haven't made up...!" Ashley teased me.

„Okay, Mom..." I said as I opened the door, „I'll see you guys." I said before I closed the door behind me.


	42. Cool

**42. Cool**

I opened my purse and got out my cell. I dialed Troys number and waited for him to pick up...And waited...And waited.

„_Hello, this is Troy Bolton. I'm not there at the moment. Leave a message and I'll call back."_

„Troy, where are you? I'm sorry about earlier...I think we've gotta talk...Call me back, ok?" I said and ended the call. I sighed as I left the building. I decided to take a taxi to his apartment and to look there first. I stretched out my arm and got into the taxi.

After about 15 minutes of driving, I finally reached the apartment I was looking for. I paid the driver and got out of the yellow cab. I rang at the bell, which said ‚Bolton'. But no one opened, so I rang again and waited. For one minute, 5 and even for 10 minutes. Nothing happened. No one opened.

I sighed and brushed through my hair. I decided to take a walk through the park. I crossed the street and slowly felt rain drops falling down. Of course, I didn't have an umbrella. The rain started to get heavier and I walked under the Bethesda Terrace. As I walked under the shelter, I saw someone sitting on a bench, far far away from me. I sighed and slowly walked forward.

As I slowly reached the unknown person, I recognized that it was a man, wearing a black coat; reading a book. And then I saw who he was. The man was the one I've been looking for.

„Troy?" I asked the man and he looked up.

„Oh, hi..." he said, while he continued reading his book.

"Why are you here?"

"I was in the mood for reading…" he said in a cold voice.

I sighed and sat next to him on the bench, „What are you reading?" I asked him.

„The da vinci code..."

„Is it good?"

He shrugged, „I don't know...I just started." He said coldly and continued reading.

I took a deep breath and ran through my curly hair. „Troy, would you mind stop reading for a couple of minutes?"

„Actually, yes I would mind stopping, because this is a very exciting part." He lied to me.

„But you just started." I said.

He looked up at me with dark eyes.

„Okay, fine. Continue reading but listen to me, ok?" I asked him.

But he didn't response.

„I'm sorry, Troy. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you...And I shouldn't have threated you with the ring...I'm sorry, I really am."

„Well it makes me wanna rethink about the upcoming marriage if you just like that threat me with the ring. I feel like you're not even taking our relationship serious."

„What?"

„You heard me." He said cool.

„Troy, I do take our relationship serious! You're the most important person in my life!"

„Yeah seems like Ashley's way above me."

I couldn't help but grin, „You are _jealous_."

„I am not."

„Oh yes you are. You're jealous that I could like her more than you."

He glanced at me, „I always knew that you guys are lesbian." He said before looking into the book again.

I laughed, „We're not. She's just...She's always been there for me. Through all this shit and we really are like sisters. It's just...I didn't want her to know about what happened. I didn't want to destroy her love life."

„What kind of love life is it, when your partner is rapping your best friend?" he asked me in a rough voice.

„It's an awful one."

„Exactly." He said in a cold voice, still not looking at me.

„And that's why I told her." I said in one breath and Troy looked at me.

„You told her...?"

„Yes, I told her. And she didn't believed me at first, but after I explained it, she did. And she broke up with Josh."

„She did?"

„Yes, she did. Again, I'm sorry for saying this things ealier. I didn't mean them. It's just when it comes to Ashley I'm protective. I just want what's best for her..."

„And you thought that this would be the best?"

I shrugged, „At first I thought not telling her would be the best...But now, I'm glad that I did tell her."

„Mhm..." he said and looked up, „You know, I'm not pissed because of you not telling Ash, or you saying those words..."

„I know you're pissed because I said that you kissed me like he did."

He nodded, „Exactly. And I don't know how to deal with it. It's not you I am pissed of, it's...him." he explained and looked at me, „I could never be mad at you, Gabs. I just...I simply can't. Even if I would want to, I couldn't." he said and closed the book. „I love you and you do make me angry sometimes, but I think that the anger along with the passion, is keeping our relationship alive. It's what our relationship is. We fight, make up, have days where we're just happy and then eventually fight again...And this was just another fight."

"Just another fight?"

"Just another fight." he promised me.

„What if you're going to be sick of fighting with me?"

„That's never gonna happen."

„Are you sure?" I asked him worried.

„Hey, is there someone getting cold feet? It's not our wedding day yet!" he said and took my hand.

I bit on my lip, „Maybe...I mean, I just want you to be sure. Because to me, all this still feels like a dream. I still can't believe that we're going to get married. I mean it's not like our first anniversary or so...We're engaged."

„Gabriella, „ he said and fondled my cheek, „where did all this come from?"

I shrugged, „I don't know..."

„Listen, I am absolutely sure that we belong together. Why shouldn't we? If we wouldn't belong together, then we wouldn't be here right now. I love you and I loved you since the day we met at Starbucks. My feelings towards you will never ever change. I want to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life, is that so bad?"

I shook my head and smiled, „No, not at all..."

„Good." He said and kissed me, „Do you want to stay over at my apartment tonight?" he asked me after the kiss.

I nodded and smiled, „Yeah, sure..."

He smiled and got up, „Let's go then..."

„Okay..." I said and got up also.

He held up his hand and I took it. „You know, this has been our first fight since we're engaged." He said smiling as he opened an umbrella.

„And it was exactly one day after we got engaged. Well if this isn't a sign..."

„You mean a bad or good one?"

I shrugged, „Hell do I know how our future looks like?"

„Do you?"

I laughed and shook my head, „No. But I know how I want it to be. And I'm going to do everything to have this future."

„And how does it look like?" he asked me as we started walking.

„I want it to be with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to be old and winzed, sitting on a porch or bench in our garden, watching our grandchildren playing in the sand or watching them swimming in the pool. That's what I want. And everything should happen with you next to my side. I want to share all those things with you. But first things first: I want to have an amazing wedding at a sandy white beach in the Maldives. I want to wear a white shiny dress and have a bouquet of lillies with red roses, well it doesn't have to be too shiny but you know… a little bit should be there. And I want your family to be there and mine...And Ashley, Sue, Kim...everyone. But I don't want it to be too big. I want a small one, I don't want any college friends or so. But you could invite some… I don't stayed in touch with them so..."

He nodded with a huge smile on his face, „ Well one or two won't hurt."

„Good...Why are you smiling so much?" I asked him.

„You're glowing right now. You love the fact that you're going to be a Bolton soon, don't cha?"

„Of course, who wouldn't? I mean millions of women dream of the title: Mrs. Troy Bolton. And I'm going to be the lucky one. Because-„

„You are the one who stole my heart. The only one." He said smiling, „Doesn't it sound good? Mrs. Bolton..."

I lifted up my feet so I was on the same height as he was, „Hell yes it sounds good." I said before I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

„I like the sound also..." he said and we crossed the street.

„Don't you have a meeting today or so?" I asked him as we walked down the New Yorker streets.

„I do, but it's later...I have to be in the office at about 8 p.m.."

„Oh okay...How was Germany by the way?"

„Well okay, I guess...I liked the food a lot."

„Really? What did you eat?"

He smirked, „Pretzels..." he said and we both laughed.

„That's so unfair! I love those things!"

„Why don't you eat them, then? I mean we do have some in the U.S..."

„Because they all taste like crap. I only like the German ones..."

„That so didn't sound spoilt." He teased me and I hit him lightly.

„Oh shut up! I just meant that the Germans one are _way better_ than the ones in the U.S.."

„True."

„Besides, I haven't seen you eating pretzels also."

„Because I usually don't eat them."

„And why's that?"

He smiled, „Because I only love the German one's." he said and we both laughed again.

„And you said that I was spoilt..."

„We both aren't."

„Exactly." I agreed with him.

After 15 more minutes of laughing, talking and smiling we reached Troys apartment. He opened the door and we walked in.

„I'm so happy that we're finally in your apartment. It's freezing out there." I said as I got out of my UGGs.

„It wasn't that cold for me..." he said.

„Well it wouldn't have been so cold, if I wouldn't have been in just that." I said and took of my black coat. I was just wearing my shirt under it.

„You're still wearing just the shirt? And you went out like _that_?" he asked me shocked.

„I was wearing a coat, okay? So no one saw what I was wearing."

„I didn't meant that." He said and walked down the right corridor.

„Where are you going?" I asked him as I followed him.

„To the bathroom." He said and reached it.

„And why?"

He didn't say anything. He just let the water into the bathtub, „You're going to take a bath."

„But-„

„You will. Or else you're going to get ill. And I don't want my fiancé to have a weep nose along with coughing and perhaps even have sore throat. So, you will take this hot bath, do you understand?" he asked in a strict tone.

I nodded, smiling. „Yes, I will take this bath."

„Good." He said and kissed me, „Do you want a tea or something?"

I nodded, „Sure I mean I don't want to get ill..." I said and he smiled.

„What kind of?" he asked me as we walked out of the bathroom again.

„Uhm...a black one." I answered as we reached the kitchen.

„A black one it is..." he said as I got the cups and he let the water boil.

„...Troy?" I asked slowly.

„Yeah?"

„When do you want to get married? In the summer or winter?"

He shrugged, „Whenever you want. I don't care. I just want to be your husband by the end of next year."

I nodded, „I guess, we'll have to wait and see how much work it's going to be...".

„Yeah..." he agreed with me and filled up the cups with hot water.

I put in the tea bags, „And who should be there?"

He shrugged, „My family, your family, Ash, Kim and Sue...Do you want more?"

I shook my head, „I think it's enough. I will be about 200 people with just them...It's enough."

„Well it's not exactly a small wedding..."

I smiled, „It's the perfect size."

He nodded and took a sip of his tea, „Who will be your maid of honor?"

„Mhm...Ashley for sure. She's been there for me all along. So she will be my maid of honor."

„Not Sue?"

„No, she's going to be a bridesmaid, but not the maid of honor... Who's going to be your groomsman?"

„Not Jeff, if's that what you thought."

„Oh thank God it's not him..." I thought out loud and he laughed, „But seriously who's it going to be?"

„I have someone in mind. He worked with me in London and we really bonded..."

„Oh and what's his name?"

„Chad, Chad Danforth..."

„Is he married or single?"

„He's married to Taylor...I don't know her second name before the wedding..."

„It's not Mckessie, is it?"

He shrugged, „Could be...I don't know."

„If it's her then we're going to _have_ to meet with them up. As early as possible. She was in College with me, but we lost contact when she moved to London..."

„Maybe that's her name..." he said smiling.

„I hope so..." I said and took a sip of the hot black tea.

„The tub should be full by now..." Troy mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

My eyes watched him walk away and I sighed smiling. I walked over to the window and stared out of it, leaving everything behind but my thoughts.

_I can't believe that I'm going to get married to this perfect man. That this man is going to be my husband...Troy Bolton is going to be my husband, I am going to be a Bolton!_

_I wonder how it's going to be when we live together in London. I wonder, how our aparment is going to be. If it's tiny or huge. Probably huge..._

_Hopefully, I'll find some new friends in London. And what am I going to do without a job? Of course, I could work at Boltons... Maybe even record an album there..._

_What am I going to do with the 3 offers? Am I going to record an album? Is this really what I want? Of course, I want to record an album...in the future. But maybe the future's now. Perhaps, it is. I mean, I got 3 offers at different labels to record an album! Which one am I going to pick? Probably not Boltons...So the choice is now between Tennman Records and WBR...I think, I'll pick...Gosh, I don't know. I mean, I'm really good friends with Justin. I like him and we seem to get each other. But WBR has a record label in London...Justin doesn't. The best choice is-_

„Your tub is full! Get out your hot butt over here!" Troys yelling interrupted my thoughts.

„I'm coming!" I yelled back and placed the cup on the couch table, „Maybe WBR is the best..." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the bathroom.

„You're talking to yourself again, aren't cha?" Troy teased me with a smirk on his lips.

„Well...yeah." I confessed with an innocent smile.

He returned my smile, „Alright, get out of your clothes and jump into the tub."

„And what about you?"

„This is only for you. There'll be other times." He said and walked to the door.

„I'll be mad if there won't be." I said and he closed smiling the door.


	43. Flowers are not what I need

**New chapter everyone. Enjoy reading it and please review.**

* * *

**43. Flowers are not what I need**

The next Morning I woke up in an, of course, empty bed. I stretched my arms and legs, yawned and got up. I brushed through my hair as I walked out of the bedroom. I yawned on my way to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and switched on the light. I washed my face...

After 2 minutes of being in the bathroom, I walked out, totally awake now. Slowly my feet walked on the parquet, then the marble floor and finally the carpet. I looked around in the living room: the lights were off and no sound was there...

My ringing cell interrupted the silence. I walked to my purse and got it out. It was Ashley.

„Hey Ash, what's up?"

„_Guess what just happened?" _she asked me excited.

„What?"

„_WBR just called!"_

„WBR? What do they want?"

„_They offered me to record an album with them! Ah! This is sooo exciting!"_

„OhmyGosh, this is awesome, Ash!"

„_I know, right? I want to record some of your songs. I definitely want to write some songs with you...Gosh this is going to be sooo exciting! __**I am going to be a star!**__"_

„Wow, Ash...That's great."

„_You so need to come home. We need to discus about some things..."_

„And what things?"

„_I'll tell you when you're home."_

I laughed, „I'll try to make it quick. But I don't promise anything."

„_Toodles!"_ she said into the phone and hung up.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, where Troy had already eaten. I saw the table with plates and orange jucie, the other side was with an empty glass and a messy plate. I sighed and took a sip of my juice. Then I saw the note. I picked it up and read it.

I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I'm away...again. I needed to go to Australia, for some special contract.I don't know when I'll be home again, it could be a couple of days or even one week. I'll try to make it until New Years , I promise you to be back on New Years Eve. But I don't know if I'll be back ealier. Have a nice breakfast.

Your Love, Troy

Great. Awesome. He's away _again_. This is getting on my nerves. We can barely spend time together. Dammit. It's the same story all over again. Just when I thought everything was fine, he has to leave me again. Just when I felt complete he left again.

I got up and cleaned the dishes, before I changed into my clothes again, got on my coat and grabbed me purse. I sighed and closed the apartment door. As I walked down the New Yorker streets, I looked at my watch, 10 a.m.. After about 15 minutes of walking, I finally reached my apartment. Before I opened the door, I knocked on Ashley's.

„Hey!" she said and hugged me, „You really made it quick."

I shrugged, „Well Troy's in Australia., so..."

„Oh now that sucks."

„It does, but I can't change it. Neither can he. When he has to go, he goes..."

She showed me a warm smile, „I'm glad that you kinda understand him..."

„Yeah... So, do you want to come over? I kinda need to change... I've been in this shirt since yesterday..." I mumbled the last part.

„Sure, I'll come over. Then I'll tell you _all_ about the call."

„I need details, so try to imitate the voice of the caller and such..."

„I was going to anyway." She said and closed the door behind herself, „So I assume everything's okay with Troy and you now?"

„Yeah, sure. We talked and made up..." I said as I opened the apartment door.

„That's good..." Ashley said and we walked in.

„So, what are the newest news in Ashley Tisdale's life?" I asked as we walked up the stairs in my apartment.

„Well actually, there's something I want to tell you..."

„Oh, this is not starting very good. Shall I sit down or so?"

„Oh no, you won't faint...I hope. It will be just...uhm...not so pleasant."

„Okay, start." I said as we reached my closet.

„Well, I'll make it short, okay?"

„Short and painless, sounds good..." I said as I looked for some clothes.

„I'm going to move to L.A." she said in one breath.

„What?" I asked her with an open mouth, „L.A. seriously? That's great, Ash!" I said and hugged her.

„R-Really? I mean, I would leave you here with Sue..."

„Oh no! I'm going to move to London with Troy anyway..."

„Really? I thought you guys would just move in together, but not move to London... I mean, it's _London_...as in _England_."

I laughed, „I know, Ash. That's the point of moving. I mean, it's going to be hard if my wedding planner aka maid of honor aka Ashley is going to live in L.A., while I will be in London... But you know, even if they say long distant relationships don't work but we'll make them work."

She was silent for a couple of seconds and then smiled. „Maid of Honor? Me?"

„Hell, yeah! Who do you think I would pick? Sue?"

„Y-Yeah..."

„Ashley, you are my best friend. Not Sue. I mean, she's one of my best friends, but you are my absolute BFF!" I said and hugged her.

„OMG, this wedding is going to be fab! I'm going to be the best maid of honor of the world!" she said smiling.

„I'm sure you will..."

„So, it's not bad that I'm going to move to L.A., right?"

„It's really good. So which record lable is it again?"

„WBR."

„Oh, they called me also..."

„They want you to record an album also?"

„Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll take them..."

„Why?"

I thought for a couple of seconds, „You know, I think I'll take them. I mean, they also have a record studio in London, right?"

She nodded, „Yeah, so you could easily start recording in London..."

„Exactly... So, how do you want it to be? All pop or a little bit of rock?"

„More Rock than pop, I think... Maybe a mixture of both... What about you?"

I shrugged, „I guess the songs, I'll write... So a lot of with the guitar and piano."

„Do you want to write all the songs by yourself?"

„Yeah...You?"

„With you and I'll take whatever song they'll give me."

I smiled, „Sounds like a plan to me..."

„So, have you already told Troy?"

„Sure..."

„And? Wasn't he disappointed that you won't record the album via Bolton's?"

I shook my head, „No, I don't think so..."

„That's good, really good actually..." she said and the bell rang.

„Could you open? I need to change..." I said and she nodded, before she walked out of my closet. I got out of my old Yale shirt and changed into a dark Diesel Jeans and a olive green sweater. After I changed, I walked out of my closet and down the stairs.

I was kind of surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on my table in the living room.

„Flower delivery." Ashley said smiling.

I nodded and returned her smile, „Yeah, well if he can't be here... The flowers are quite nice... But for a long time without him, flowers are not what I need. I need him and not some flowers."

„That sucks. I mean he should be here with you and not in... where ever he is right now."

„That's his job. And there's nothing you can do about..."

„I'm glad that you are so calm about everything..."

„You gotta learn this when you're with Troy... I knew it from the start, that he won't have a lot of time. I understand him..."

„It's good that you do."

„So what are we going to do now?"

„Mhm... Do you know if the stores are open today?"

„Ash, we still have Christmas..."

„You're right, they don't. Ugh how about we switch on the tv and look for some good movie?"

„Good plan." I said and we both sat down on the couch. Ashley got the remote control. She switched on the tv and we started to look for a movie.

„Ugh, why isn't there a good movie?" Ashley said in frustration.

„I hate TV, have I told you that already?" I said to her.

„Well you now did..." Ashley mumbled.

My cell rang and I walked to it, before I picked it up.

„Hello?"

„_Honey, we're here."_ I heard my mother saying.

„H-Here? In Manhattan?" I asked shocked.

„_No, in Antarctica." She said and I could imagine her rolling her eyes, „Of course we're here!"_

„Okay, well then I suggest you come over..."

„_I will be there any minute." She said_, _„Honey, listen I gotta hang up. We'll be at your apartment in a couple of minutes... I'll _may_ call you._"

„Okay, bye Mom." I said with a fake grin on my face and hung up.

„Who was that?" Ashley asked me.

„My mother."

„What did she want?"

„She's here."

„_Here?_ In New York?"

„Yes, here."

„Wow, she's like never been here...right?" Ashley asked me.

„Yeah..."

„So that means we gotta clean up." She said and got up.

„Hell yeah, we have to." I said and we both started to clean my apartment up.

„When will she be here?"

„I don't know. She said that she might call me again..."

„So she probably will surprise us."

I laughed, „Yeah, that's my mother."

„Does she already know about the engagement?"

„Of course she does. And she's actually here to see me and _Troy._"

„Well there's a problem. Have you already told her that he's in Australia?"

„...No."

„It would be a mircale if you would have already told her." She said and rolled her eyes, „So how do you think she'll react?"

„I don't know. I hope she won't freak out or anything... Just a normal, understanding reaction."

„Like this will ever happen."

I shrugged, „Yeah, you're right."

„Okay, how about you start you clean up upstairs and I'll try to do my best with...all _that_." She said and looked around.

„Sounds g-„ a doorbell interrupted me, „That should be her and Phil."

Ashley smiled, „It sounds like it. Shall I go?"

„Maybe if you'll stay, her reaction will be...nicer." I said as we both walked to the door.

„Okay, I'll stay."

„Thanks." I said to her before opening the door. My mother was staying there.

„Hi Mom." I said and hugged her.

„Gabriella, I've missed you." She said and hugged me, „Ashley!" she said and hugged her after me.

„Hi Sonja." Ashley said and smiled.

„Come in, sit down and tell me about your life." I said as she walked in. She looked around herself and smiled. „Nice apartment. I really like it."

„Yeah, me too..." I said.

„Too bad that you're going to move out..." Ashley said.

I smiled, „Yeah, sure."

My mom took a deep breath, „Pfew, right. And I thought you're going to move _away_. As in another country or so..."

„Well actually I will." I said and bit on my lip.

„WHAT?" My mom asked me.

„I'm going to move to London."

„Great Britain?" My mother asked me shocked

„Yeah..."

„Just because of Troy?" My Mom asked me.

„No, he didn't suggest it. I did. I want to move to London."

„Well...okay then." My mother said and sat down, „Speaking of Troy, where's this wonderful man?"

„She really likes him, doesn't she?" Ashley whispered to me.

„Well mother...He's not here at the moment."

„Where is he then?"

„In a meeting."

„Then call him and tell him to come here."

„It's not _that_ easy."

„Why not? Is your phone broken?"

„No, no... It's just he's in...Australia."

„AUSTRALIA? Gabriella, what is he doing there? It's still Christmas!"

„He needs to work..."

„He needs to work.." she echoed me, „Work? Seriously? Gabriella, what kind of wo-„

„Mom don't start like that."

„But, what do you want from me? I'll come here all this long way to New York, to just see you and _him_. And here I am, _without _**him**!"

„Mother, please. Stop making such a drama out of it!" I said and ran through my hair.

„I am not making drama here! I am just telling you, that your _fiancé _is in **Australia**! Do you know where that is? On the other side of the world! God knows what will happen over there. I mean, what if he's going to-„

„Mother, please! He won't sleep with some _Australien_ callgirl."

„I was going to say have an accident, but this one is an option also!" she hissed at me, „Gabriella Maria Anne Montez, have I teached you nothing?"

„Well if I would life with your rules, he would have been locked in this apartment."

„At least he would be HERE!" she said in a loud voice.

„Alright, we should calm down... Tee anyone?" Ashley asked in a sweet voice.

„Not for me." My mother said, never even getting her eyes off of me.

„Same here."

„I can't believe it!" she said and brushed through her hair, „He chooses his work over you."

„Take that back! It's an important meeting!"

„Yeah, right. That's what he tells you..."

„Whatever mother." I said and got up.

„How about we change the subject to something... friendlier. Uhm... Gabs, show your mother your enagement ring."

„Yeah, show me that ring. Maybe that will be like the one thing he did right."

I shrugged and showed her the ring. She looked at it a couple of seconds before she spoke up, „Mhm, he did a really good job with it. Where did he buy it?"

„From nowhere. He designed it."

„Designed it?"

„Yeah..."

„Impressiv. He has style... It must've cost a lot of money."

„So, tea anyone?" Ashley asked again.

„Black." We both said at once and smiled. Ashley nodded and walked away.

„So who's going to plan the wedding?" she asked me.

„I was thinking of you and his mom. Maybe even Ashley and some other girls."

She nodded smiling, „I would love to. Have you told his parents about the engagement yet?"

I shook my head, „No, not yet... I want _us_ to tell them. Not me. And since he's in Australia, I guess I'll have to wait."

„Have you called your father yet?"

„No..."

„Will ya?"

„Don't know..."

„Do you want me to tell him?"

„No, it wouldn't be right. I'm going to tell him. I just...I don't know when."

„Do you want me to come with ya?"

„No. I want Troy to come with me. And I guess I'll have to wait until he's back. Then I'll tell him."

She nodded.


	44. New Year's Eve

**The story is slowly coming to an end. Do you want a sequel? If so: please comment. If not: still comment :P**

**

* * *

44. New Years Eve**

Days passed by and it was now New Years Eve. My mother calmed down and left 2 days ago. Of course she still couldn't believe that Troy's in Australia instead being with me. Well actually the morning of, but whatever. Troy was still not in New York, probably not anywhere near New York. I was with Ashley, Sue and Kim in my apartment right now, preparing my apartment for the New Years Eve Party.

„Seriously, we haven't thrown a party in like _years_!" Ashley said as she got the pretzels into a bowl.

„Well, I know that I've always been to New Years Parties..." Kim said as she cooked in the kitchen.

„Really? Were they fun? I know ours weren't..." I said and Ashley laughed, „What? They weren't funny..."

„If you only _knew_ how funny you were..."

My mouth dropped, „What did I do?"

„It's too funny to tell."

„Shut up!"

„I'm serious. You were all over..._Thom_."

„Thom? Thom Jefferson? No way!" I said and burst out of laughter.

„Yes!"

„But...But... Oh boy, I feel sorry for him."

„No need to, he _liked_ it."

„I bet he did, I was probably the only one that...aggressiv."

„You can call it like that..."

I covered my head with my Cosmopolitin, „Gosh, that's like so embarrassing!"

„Who's Thom?" Sue asked us.

„You don't need to know that!" Ashley and I said at once.

„Okay..." Sue said and walked to the bathroom.

„Anyways, who's going to come?" Kim asked me.

„Uhm we have Ryan..."

„Serena, Blair," Ashley continued.

„Chuck, Nate, Dan, Jenny,"

„Vanessa and a lot more... It's going to be pretty full. I hope you have enough space." Ashley said to me.

„Hey, 120 m2 should be enough, right?"

Ashley shrugged, „Let's hope so."

„Anyways, have you heard something of Troy?" Kim asked me.

„Uhm no, not since the last time he called anyway. He told me that he might not make it, because of the bad weather conditions in Australia..."

„You think he won't make it?" Ashley asked me.

„I hope he will. But I don't know... I mean it would suck to celebrate New Years Eve without your fiancé..."

„Wait, did ya just say _finacé_?" Kim asked me shocked.

„Right, I haven't broken the news to the world yet..." I mumbled before I looked up, „Yes, we're engaged."

„OMG! Congrats!" Kim said and hugged me, „I always knew that you guys belong together but...well let's just say there were times where even I was unsure."

„Oh well..." Ashley said and shrugged.

„Show me the ring! I bet it has been expensive. But then again, what's expensive when you're a Bolton..." Kim said and rolled her eyes.

„Exactly." I said and showed her my engagement ring.

„It's _huge_!" Kim said shocked, „I swear, when I get engaged I wanna have a ring just like that! You can feed a whole family with just selling this ring. How much do you think it cost?"

I shrugged, „I don't know... All I know is that he designed it himself."

All womens' mouth dropped, „Seriously?"

„Oh right, I haven't mentioned that one..."

„And you haven't told us?" Ashley asked me shocked, „Haven't I teached you anything?"

I laughed, „Well now you guys know..."

„When's the wedding?" Kim asked.

I shrugged, „Sometime in the summer or so... I don't know, we're both very busy people we can't even think of having the time to plan a wedding..."

„That's why you hire a wedding planner." Sue said smiling.

„Yeah... well we probably have to... Or maybe our parents and you girls want to do that."

Every women smiled, „We'd love to." They said all at once.

„Great, so this is settled. You're my wedding planners. But before we can plan, we need to throw a party. What time is it anyways?"

„8 p.m.. When should they come?"

„In 30 minutes, meaning we have to get ready." Ashley said.

We all walked upstairs to my closet, „What are you going to wear, Gabs?" Kim asked me.

„I don't know, I thought about the little black dress... I just need to find a good black dress."

„You have thousands of black dresses in your closet." Sue said while looking through, „Oh take the chanel one. It's very pretty." She said and held the black strapless dress out.

I nodded, „Yeah, I'll take it." I said and Sue handed me the hanger with the dress on it, „I'll go get changed and you guys search for outfits your you guys..." I said while going into the bathroom.

„Okay!" they said in a choir.

I got changed into the black dress and made my hair. I decided to just brush through it and let it fall loosely on my dress. I opened the door and walked back into my closet to find some shoes.

I looked for the perfect shoes... when the bell rang. „Shit!" I cruised. „Could someone open up?" I yelled.

„No problem!" Ashley yelled back.

I heared her opening the door and people walking in as I still looked for some shoes. My glance got stuck on a pair of Marc Jacobs. I took them and got into them before I walked downstairs.

As I reached my living room I couldn't see Ashley or someone I knew. Because people where everywhere, it was a long time ago that I was at a party _that_ crowded. The music was that loud, that I could feel the ground moving. After 5 minutes of looking I finally found Ashley in the kitchen.

„Ash, why are here so many people? I wanted this to be a small celebration."

„Yeah well seems like Ryan told some people..." Ashley explained.

„Great, just great... How am I going to get them out of my apartment later?"

She shrugged, „I don't know. Tell them that there's a party down the street or so... Make something up."

„It's always me, isn't it?"

„It's your apartment."

„Right my apartment..." I said and took a quickie, „Okay now I feel better."

Ashley looked at me before she shook her head, „WHAT? I needed that." I explained.

„Sure you did..." she said and walked away.

I shrugged and took another one before I walked into the living room where I danced.

Hours later I was sitting on a chair at my balcony, watching the New York Skyline. It was 11 pm, so 1 hour before midnight. The party stopped a couple of minutes ago. Ashley threw all guests out, thank god she did. It sucks that Troy isn't here with me. It...sucks.

I took a sip of my champagne and sighed.

„Hey, „I heard Kims voice and I turned around.

„Oh hi, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" I asked her.

„Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

„It's hard when your boyfriend's on the other side of the world..."

„Oh yeah..."

„So why aren't you with Justin?"

„Oh I'm going in a couple of minutes to his place. I just wanted to see if you're okay..."

I showed her my empty champagne glass, „It's my 5th glass, before that I had 2 Gin&Tonics and 1 Martini. Is your question answered with that?"

She bit on her lip, „Well are you going to be ‚okay' without me?"

I smiled warmly, „Sure, „I said and hugged her, „you should spend every free second with your boyfriend."

„We see each other at least 500 times a day."

„Oh lucky you."

„You guys aren't?"

„More like a couple of weeks in 6 months. And that only if we're lucky."

„Why's that?"

„Troys business trips. Gosh, how much I hate them. I just want to spend like one month with him. Without him traveling to the other side of the world. It sucks that he's away..._again_."

She smiled warmly and hugged me again, „Well he could stop with it if you would have the guts to tell him to."

I looked at her before I got up and walked into the kitchen, „Perhaps you're right..."

„She's right with whatever she just said!" Ashley yelled from the living room.

I laughed, „Fine you are right."

„I always am right." Kim said and hugged me, „But I need to get going now. I'll see ya in the New Year."

„You will."

„Bye guys!" Kim said and walked out.

„See ya Kim!" Ashley said with a mouth full of popcorn.

I smiled and walked to Ashley and Sue. „What are you guys watching?"

„My fake Fiancé." Sue said.

„Is it good?"

„It's okay... funny at some parts." Ashley said as I sat between them.

„Are you feeling any better?" Sue asked me.

I shrugged, „I guess the alcohol does make me feel better in some way..."

„Maybe he'll make it." Ashley said with a warm smile on her face.

„It would be a miracle if he will." I said and took a sip of my champagne, „So what's happening in the movie?"

„Jennifer and Vince, virtual strangers, find themselves strapped for cash and decide to stage a fake engagement and wedding just for the gifts." Sue said, „Or something like that was on the website..."

„Mhm... okay. Well then let's watch this movie." I said and put a handful popcorn in my mouth.

Both girls smiled and turned up the volume.

55 minutes later the movie got interrupted by some moderator, who wanted to tell us happy new year and talk about our New Year's resolutions and blah blah blah.

„How about we go to the balcony and watch the fireworks?" Ashley asked us.

„Sure, I mean he's going to keep talking until New Year..." Sue said and I nodded.

„Yep, I have to agree with you, Sue." I said and we all walked to the balcony.

„So what are your New Year's resolutions anyway?" Ash asked us.

„I wanna work less." Sue said smiling.

I glanced at her, „Like you would work a lot."

„Well definitely not as much as you or Troy, but enough. What's yours, Miss bad mood?"

„I want to spend more time with Troy."

„Good luck, then." Ashley said and smiled.

„Thanks. What about you?"

„I wanna find _the one_."

„You're trying to find _the one_ since 23 years!" I said and Ashley shrugged.

„Sometimes it takes time."

„But you know what they say..." Sue said.

„No, what?" Ash asked.

„You don't have to find Love, Love finds you."

„And it's true." I said, „I mean look at Troy and me. We didn't look for Love, Love found us."

Ashley smiled, „You two are my role models. I wanna have a relationship just like you 2 have."

„Being away all the time?"

„No, I wanna have that passion. You're crazy about each other, you fight, you love and most of all you're each others' best friends."

I smiled, „Yeah...I guess so."

„Does anyone want a tea?" Sue asked.

„Yeah, I want one." I said while looking at New Yorks skyline.

„Okay, I'm going to make us some tea." Sue said.

„And I'm going to go pee." Ashley said, „Oops, I didn't mean it to rhyme." She said as I watched the 2 girsl walking away.

I smiled weakly and heard the countdown in the background from the awfully loud TV.

„10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

I took a sip of my champagne and sighed.

„3...2"

„Happy New Year, Troy." I said to the heaven and bit on my lip.

„1!" I heard the moderator saying. Seconds later I felt lips against mine. Lips, I almost forgot how they felt. I automatically kissed back. For one second I thought it was a dream.

„Happy New Year, Gabi." Troy said and I just stared into his blue eyes.

„How do you do it?" I asked him.

„How do I do what?"

„You seem to be right on time. Always. How do you do it?"

„Well, I took a plane yesterday noon in Sydney, then I flew for 30 hours, and then I got stuck in the traffic. And as I've reached the Met, I got out, paid the driver and ran the whole way to your apartment. So I ran 20 miles in less than 5 minutes. Lucky me, I did make it on time." He said in one breath.

I smiled and kissed him again, „I missed you."

„I missed you more."

„Next time you go to a meeting outside the U.S., I wanna come with you."

„Okay... But there won't be a next time any time soon."

„And why's that?"

„Well because I took off for a while..."

„A while?"

„Yeah, I want us to have some vacation, before we're going to move to London." He said with sparkle in his beautiful turquoise colored eyes.

I smiled, „Where do you wanna go?"

„Well I was thinking of Paris."

„France?"

„Or Varadero."

„Cuba?"

„Or...Maui."

„Hawaii?"

„Well or the Bahamas, Chile, Brazil, Venezuela, New Zea-" I stopped him with my forefinger.

I smiled warmly, „Paris is fine."

He smiled even more, „Really?"

I nodded, „Really."

„Good, because I already booked the flight."

I grinned, „Typical you, isn't it? First doing and then asking, huh?"

He smiled innocently, „That's why you love me." And I kissed him.

„When's the flight?"

„The day after tomorrow at 6 pm."

„So I have enough time to pack. Do you know the temperature?"

„2°C in the shades."

„So it's cold."

„Yep, you could say so." he said and kissed me, „I love you."

I hugged him, „I love you, too."

„So what are your New Year's resolutions?" he asked me and I looked up.

„I wanna spend more time with you. What are yours?"

„I want to slow down with my work..."

„Mhm well I hope it'll work out." I said and brushed through his hair.

„I hope so, too." He said and kissed me.

„How was Australia? How's the weather?" I asked him as I laced my fingers with his.

„Mhm, the weather's hot. The work was okay, I guess. We had a lot to discuss..." he said, „How was your time here?"

„Oh well my mother visited me, as you know. She was furious that you weren't in New York."

„I'm sorry... But I couldn't change it. That's my job."

„Yeah, tell that my mother. We're going to visit her this month, she really wanted to see you again. She wanted to talk to you and such."

„Next time, I promise."

„Well if you promise..."

„Hey, I always keep my promises."

„I know, it would be bad if you wouldn't."

„Exactly." He said and I watched the fireworks, „You wanna go in?"

„Yeah, sure...We gotta wish Sue and Ash a happy new year."

„That's what I was thinking." He said and we walked back in.

I saw Ashley and Sue standing in the middle of the living room.

„To a boyfriend-less year!" Ashley said and held up her glass.

„To a working-less year!" Sue said.

„Hey, what about us?" I asked them.

Both brunettes turned their heads to me and smiled.

„One second." Sue said and walked into the kitchen.

„You guys are just too cute to be real." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

I blushed and Troy hugged me with one arm. Then Sue walked back in with 2 glasses filled with champagne.

„So, here're your glasses." She said and handed us the glasses.

„What are we drinking to?" Troy asked them.

„Well for me it is a ‚boyfriend-less' year." Ashley said.

„For me it is a ‚working less' year." Sue said.

„Well then for me it is a ‚spending more time with the ones you love' year." I said.

„What about you?" Sue asked Troy.

„Mhm... for a ‚all wishes come true' year." He said and I looked at him.

„Oh, I already know what your wish is..." I mumbled.

„Huh?" Ashley asked me confused.

„You don't have to know that." Troy said and smiled at me.

We joilt our glasses and drank a sip of the champagne.

„Well we're going to go." Sue said.

„...Where to?" I asked them.

„Bungalow 8. We need some...I don't know how to say it...GUYS!" Ashley said.

„What about a ‚boyfriendless' year?" I asked her.

„Honey, you know me. I _never_ go by rules." She said and grabbed Sues hand.

„Don't worry, I'll oversleep at Ashley's." Sue said smiling.

„Have fun you two. Don't do anything we wouldn't." he said and I laughed.

„Nice quote, Mr." I said and stroke through his hair.

„You mean do it with our without a con-„ Sue started but got stopped by Ashley hand.

„See ya." Ashley said and closed the door.

„So, looks like we have the whole apartment just for _us_. What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

„Truthfully, I wanna take a _shower_. I'm all sweaty." He said and smiled.

„Alright, Bathroom's on the right door at the end of the corridor." I said and pointed to the end of the corridor.

„You have another one?" he asked me.

„I have 3 bathrooms. One next to my room. Another one's next to Sues room. And the thrid one is on the first level and it's the biggest."

„Well I'll judge after I saw it." he said and I smiled as I watched him walking to the bathroom.

„I hate to see you leave. But I love to watch you go." I mumbled what I thought at the moment.

He turned around, „What did ya say?"

I shook my head, „Nothing..."

„You sure?"

„Yeah, just my...thoughts." I said and grabbed a paper along with a pen.

I wrote in the middle of the page:

I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go.

I thought a couple of seconds and wrote more.

There's something you should know

I hate to see you leave

But I love to watch you go

I'm seeing daylight, and i'm still alone in my bed

Something ain't right, so should I go to him instead

I messed up this time, I always do

And then we fight and then we're through again

Back to the beginning

But we seem to make up every time

But when we don't break up the fault is mine

But before we fall out of this

There's something you should know

I hate to see you leave

But I love to watch you go

Who's gonna help me save us

He made us, want again

Will he take me back this time

After what I did

He has no idea

Why he should spend one more night here

I'ts over again

A melody was now playing in my head and I sang it in front of me. I smiled, again one song is written. My smile fell when I realized what I just wrote. Damn, I should talk to Troy, shouldn't I? I mean, he said that he's going to slow down with the trips but...he said it before.

I sighed and got up. I walked into my bathroom and let the water drop on my toothbrush. I heard the shower in the background. I was finished with brushing my teeth and I washed my face. The shower stopped seconds later after I dried my face with a towel.

„Could you hand me a towel?" Troy asked me.

„One second..." I said as I got a towel.

I walked over to him and handed him the towel. He took it, grabbed my arm and pulled me under the shower head, then he turned on the shower. It was cold.

„Gosh, are you trying to kill me?" I asked him.

„You want a hot shower?" he asked me with a grin on his face.

„Uhm..._Yeah_."

„You have to earn it."

„You're so evil. What do you want me to do?"

„Well first of all you should take off this dress."

„Oh you don't like Chanel? Too bad..." I said and let it slip to the ground, „Better?"

He shook his head, „Better, but yet not perfect."

„_Better, but yet not perfect_. I could say the same..."

„What are you leading up to?" he asked me.

„Nothing...nothing at all." I said and faked a smile.

„Gabriella..."

„It's New Year, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

„Are you sure?"

I stroke through my hair, „It's just..."

„It's what?"

I took a deep breath, „When's your next meeting outside New York?"

„I don't know..."

„Don't _you_ know, or don't you want _me_ to know?"

„Look, I told you that it won't happen in the near future."

„Define that please, Bolton."

He stared into my eyes, „Perhaps a couple of weeks."

„Is it one month? 2 if we're lucky?" I said and felt the anger building up inside of me. „Damn, turn off that shower!" I hissed and he turned off the shower. I walked out of it with a compete wet body.

„Gabriella, please..."

„What? Do you want me to watch you leave every 3. Week? And then you expect me to welcome you with open arms after 2 weeks without you? I _can't _do that! I just...I can't! I mean, I was able to, but after times and times of feeling the same lost feeling... I just can't."

I brushed through my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

„Gabriella, wait!" I heard Troy saying and I stopped.

„Troy, I understand that it's your job. But...it's not healthy. I mean just face the facts, shall we? We know each other for nearly 4 years now. And how many times have we seen each other? How many months would that be? It wouldn't even be _one _ _year_! It wouldn't even be one damn year..." I mumbled the last part to myself and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

He wiped them away and lifted up my chin, „Gabriella, I'm sorry..."

„I'd rather want you to come home at 6 a.m., than having you on another continent. Everytime you leave, I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you. I'm worried to death about you. And when you're here, all I think about is when you're leaving me again. I hope that it won't be the next day, or the day after that. But most times, my wish doesn't come true. The next morning I wake up, not next to my fiancé, instead I'll find a letter which says the same things it always does."

„Gabriella, I never would have guessed that you feel that way..."

„You should know, Troy. You shouldn't have to _think _about it, you should _know_. I mean, sure these trips were fine when you were by yourself, when you were with... I don't know some model or actress or hook up or whatever you wanna call them. But those times are over, Troy. _I_ am not some model, neither am I some Hollywood actress. But I am your second half."

„I know that..."

„I know that you know it. Believe me, I do. But... for God's sake just...learn how to live with me, instead of living past me." I said in one breath. I couldn't believe what I just said. I automatically bit on my lip.

„Gabriella, don't say that. We do not live _past each other_."

„Then explain it to me. Explain why you're having such a fucking bad job, in which you need to travel all over the world in just 2 weeks, huh?"

„Because it's a family business. It's what we all do."

„Or did. Your brothers stopped."

„And you want me to follow them? You want me to be around you 24/7?"

„Yes and No."

„I guess now you need to do some explaining."

„I want you to... I don't know, take a break or such."

„That's what I did."

„Yeah, but for how long? A couple of days? Maybe even one week?"

He took a deep breath, „I took off for one month."

„One _month_?" I asked him shocked.

He nodded, „Yeah, with the moving and such... I mean we're going to need some time for finding an apartment... And then we're going to have to really move in and eventually we're going to need time for ourselfs." He said and smiled. I couldn't return it. I just...couldn't.

„But what happens after that month? Will it start all over again? Are we running in circles?"

„I'm going to slow it down to 1 trip per month. And that trip won't last longer than one week. The rest of my work will be done at home. Well most of the work will be done at home."

„How come I know it won't be the same as it is now?"

„Because I'll give you my word. And you know that I don't break my promises." He said and looked me into my eyes, „Look I'm sorry for causing this pain, I didn't mean to. And it won't happen again, at least not so many times."

„Next time you leave me, don't just leave a letter. Say Goodbye."

He nodded and smiled, „Well it won't have to happen in the near future."

I returned his smile and he kissed me. „I love you."

„I love you, too. And I'm glad that I poured my heart out to you. It's such a relief." I said and smiled.

He returned my smile, „I missed that smile..." he whispered before he kissed me again.

I returned his kiss and we fell on the couch. We continued kissing and I fel his hands moving down my body. He was about to open my bra when a ringing cellphone interrupted us.

„It's always the same isn't it?" I asked and sighed.

„Sorry, but I gotta get this. It might be important..." he said and got off of me.

„It always is..." I mumbled as I saw him walking away.

I started to play with my hair curls, as I waited for him to come back.

5...10...15 minutes later I was definitely out of the mood. I sighed, stroke through my hair and got up. My wet feet stuck on the parquet as I walked to the kitchen. I got out a glass and filled it up with champagne. I drank it out and stared at the New Yorker Skyline by night.

Minutes passed and I was still staring out of the window. I sighted and took another sip of my champagne. Suddenly I felt hands around my waist. I turned around.

„So, I guess it was important, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He shook his head, „Just another job..." he mumbled.

„When is it?"

„Tomorrow."

„Where is it?"

„In New York."

„What is it?"

„A photoshoot."

„A photoshoot?"

„Yeah..."

„For what?"

„For...Victoria's Secret."

„They'll turn you into a woman? I've never seen this side of you..." I joked.

He laughed, „No, they're actually starting a new collection...for men."

„Oh, okay... Is it just you, or is there going to be female models?"

„There's going to be a female partner, yes."

„Mhm...okay, then don't get too close with her."

„You know, that I would never do that." He said and kissed me, „You can come along if you want." He added with a warm smile on his face.

„For what? To be your Babysitter?"

„Nope, actually I was hoping the photographer could take pictures of us after the shoot."

„For what?"

„Well I just realized that we don't have any pictures of us. I mean, besides those which were taken back in London..."

„You're right..."

„So will ya come along?"

„Fine...I will." I said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

„You think that's enough for a man like me?" he asked me.

I shook my head, „Am I enough for a man like you?"

„Not for a man like me. But only for me." He said and kissed my neck, „I hope you know that."

„Well now I certainly do."

„Good..." he said and kissed me with that much passion, that I felt myself pushed against the wall. We continued kissing and I wrapped my right leg around his waist. The kisses became stronger and the heat in me was rising. He kissed down my neck and lifted up my left leg...And my phone rang.

„Oh holy crap! This is bullshit." I crused and unwrapped my leg, „When will we be able to just _have sex already_?" I asked as I looked for my phone, „Where's that fucking phone?"

„Behind you." Troy said and handed me the phone.

„Thanks." I said to him before I picked up, „Hello?"

„Hi, is this Gabriella Montez?"

„Yes, this is she. Who's this?"

„ Regis Philbin, from Live with Regis and Kelly."

„Well it's good to hear from you, Regis."

He laughed, „I know this is like the worst time calling, but I figured out that you're going to be away in the next days so, I decided to call now."

„Okay..."

„Anyways, I'm going to make it short. I wanna invite you to my show."

„Oh and why's that?"

„I wanna talk about your career and stuff. You may have not realized it, but you made yourself a big name in the U.S..."

„Well I certainly know now..."

„When do you have time?"

„Uhm...Just give me a date. I can't tell yet..."

„How about January the 14th?"

„Yeah, it should work."

„Alright, be in my studio at around 5 p.m., we're recording it early..."

„Okay, I'll see ya on the 14th then."

„You will. Oh and Happy New Year."

I smiled, „Happy New Year to you also, Regis." I said and hung up.

„Who was that?" Troy asked him.

„Regis Philbin."

„The one with the talk show?"

„Yup."

„What did he want?"

„I'm going to be on his show on the 14th."

„Wow...Why?"

I shrugged, „They want to talk about my career and stuff..."

„Oh okay, seems like we have some stuff going on..."

„Yeah, seems like it..." I said and kissed him, „I'm going to jump into the Jacuzzi, are you in?"

„You don't have to ask me twice..." He said and laced his fingers with mine.


	45. A photoshoot without a model?

**45. A photoshoot without a model?**

The next morning I woke up in the arms of my fiancé. After days of waiting and being alone I finally was with him again. My eyes slowly opened and I turned over to only see turquoise colored eyes staring at me.

„Good morning." He said and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

„Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged, „A couple of minutes..."

I streched out my arms and my legs, before I yawned. „So when does that photoshoot start?"

„In 2 hours..." he said and got up.

„Well I guess we should get up then." I said and got up also.

„Well I'll take a shower, make yourself at home." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

„I'll make breakfast then." He said and I turned around.

„You know, without you I wouldn't eat at all... I would just be sleeping and drinking coffee."

„I know, that's why I'm here..." he said smiling and walked out of the room.

Smiling I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After 20 minutes I was done with showering and drying my hair.

I walked into my closet, picked out my outfit and changed into it. I did my hair and make up before I walked down the stairs. I skiped the last 2 stairs. With my warm socks I nearly fell on my glossy parquet. I smelled omelettes and coffee as I walked into the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Troy already eating. Beside his left hand was a newspaper and beside his right hand was a cup of coffee. Across him was a cup of coffee and a plate filled with an omelette.

„Where did you get the newspaper from?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

„From a store..."

„You're that fast?"

„Mhm..." he said and took a sip of his coffee.

„So, are you going to go home and change?" I asked him.

„Yeah..." he said while eating, „Are you going to go like this?"

„Yeah...Is something wrong with my shirt and cardigan? Or is it my dark jeans? Maybe I should change..."

„No. But aren't cha going to be cold?" he asked me and I laughed.

„And I thought that you thought my outfit would suck..." I said and rolled with my eyes.

„I would tell you if it would suck, which it doesn't."

„That's good and I'm not going to freeze in this outfit, trust me. If anyone's going to freeze then it'll be you."

„Why me?"

„Because it is you, who's going to be in underwear."

„Right, but maybe my partner will keep the heat up for me."

I grinned, „I hope she won't or she's going to be in trouble."

„Oh, I so wanna see you fighting with her." He said and stared into space. Suddenly, he smiled.

I hit him, „Stop imaging me fighting with her in some mud!"

He grinned, „You forgot the Bikini."

I hit him again, „For your sake, I hope I won."

„Of course you won." He said and kissed me.

„Right answer." I said and took the last sip of his coffee.

„How come you only drink coffee in the morning?"

I shrugged, „I'm used to wake up late, grabing some clothes of my closet, putting it on, running out of my apartment and then I usually grab a coffee at Starbucks, that's it. I don't have time for a breakfast."

„Well I always make time to have breakfast."

„Good for you."

„And we're going to make time for breakfast in the future."

„Well if we're going to have breakfast together then for sure."

1 hour later we were in the car, which was driving us to the photoshoot.

„Is it outside or inside?" I asked Troy.

„I don't know. I think both..." he said as the car stopped. He opened the car door and we both got out. I looked around, it was infront of the Brooklyn bridge. There was a huge white bed and the background was the New Yorker Skyline.

„I guess it'll be outside." He said with a fake smile on his face.

„Yeah, so you'll freeze." I said and showed him my tongue, „Karma."

„Why karma?"

„It's your payback for your dirrty thoughts."

He laughed, „Come on, there's no such thing as karma."

„But you do believe in fate, huh?"

„Fate and Karma are different things..."

„Oh we'll see..." I said and opened the door.

„So you believe in Karma but not in Fate?"

I nodded, „Yeah I do..."

„You're so..."

„Crazy right now?"

He nodded, „But I'm crazy for you." He said and kissed me.

„Mhm, the same's for me." I said and smiled.

He returned my smile before he turned his head aside.

„Troy Bolton, thank god you're already here!" a woman said with a huge smile on her face.

„Natasha, „he said and hugged her, „You know that I would do a shoot anytime you want."

„Well, I hope so." She said and turned her head to me, „Who are you?"

„Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez." I said and shook hands with her.

„And I can see that you won't be a Montez any longer..." she said and looked at my engagement ring.

I smiled, „Well for now I still am."

„Alright, „she said and smiled, „Troy you need to go to the dressing room."

„Where is it?" he asked.

„3rd door on the left, down the corridor." She said smiling.

He nodded before he left.

„So, what do you do for living? Are you a model?" she asked me.

I laughed, „No, I'm not a model. I never thought of modeling. I'm a songwriter and producer."

„Oh...Right, I heard that you wrote like all those smashing hits, right?" she said and thought for a couple of seconds, „Like Bleeding love, No air, Closer, Ayo technology and stuff... That was you, wasn't it?"

I blushed, „Yeah..."

„Why haven't you thought of modeling?" she said and eyeballed me, „I think your body would fit..."

I blushed again and shrugged, „I never thought of modeling... I mean, I'm not that kind of woman who wants to be on the cover of Instyle or so."

„But yet you were."

„Yeah, but that wasn't me. Well it was me, but...just because of some rumors."

„Mhm... I see." She said and a guy walked to her. He didn't look very pleased. He reached her and whispered something into her ear. She was shocked. Then she walked a little bit away, but I could still hear them talking.

„And what am I suppose to do NOW?" she almost yelled at him.

He shrugged, „We're trying to find a female model as soon as possible."

„Why isn't she here?"

„She has some food poisoning or so..."

„I thought models don't eat, how come they get a food poisoning?"

He shrugged, „Maybe the drugs..."

„Right..." she said and er head turned over to me, „Hey what about her?" she asked him. The blonde guy eyeballed me, „Mhm, she could work. What's her name?"

„Gabriella Montez, Troys fiancé."

„Fiancé? Boy, this man is serious..."

„Yeah, so should I ask her?"

„Do you know her measurements?"

She shrugged, „I don't know. But not very far away from 36-24-36, I would guess."

„She's definitely 36, maybe even a 26 and...I don't know, a 38?"

„I'm just gonna ask her." She said and walked up to me, „What are you measurements?"

„Uhm... I don't know. 36B that's my bra size...And I'm a 1 in jeans-size..."

The guy smiled, „Come with me, I'll take your measurements."

„...Why?"

„Well our female model is sick, so we need a new one." He said and looked at me, „We thought of you. It'll probably will be comfortable for you to pose next to Troy."

„Are you in?" Natasha asked me.

„I hope those pictures will turn out good. Even if I'm on them..."

They both laughed, „They're going to be hot." Natasha said, „So you're in?"

I nodded, „Sure."

„Okay, then follow me." The guy said, „I'm Nick by the way."

„Gabriella."

„Oh, I know... Believe me, I know." He said and grinned.

„Oh, okay then... What am I wearing?"

„Emporio Armani, of course."

„Right, of course... How much of it?"

„Not much..."

„No, what I meant was how many times do I have to change."

„Ohhh right..." Nick said and looked at me, „Well there're two bars full of underwear."

„I guess it means a lot of times..."

„But they're not all for the inside shoot with Natasha."

„Who's shooting also?"

„Russell James James. He's going to do the outside shoot for Victoria's Secret."

„Victoria's Secret? I thought that there's only laundry for women on the market..."

„They started with a line for men. And you guys are going to be the faces for the new collections."

„Oh okay..." I said and he held a door open for me.

„Change in there. The clothes are on their hangers." He said and I nodded, „ There's a bathrobe in case, you're cold. After that just go all the way back. Troy will already be waiting along with us. Then we'll do your hair & make-up."

I nodded and smiled, before he closed the door. I took a deep breath and looked at the clothes. One simple white bra with a simple white panty after another. I smiled and changed into it.

After a couple of minutes I was in the underwear and I was walking down the corridor. This bathrobe was not very helping, I was still freezing and I felt uncomfortable.

Eventually the corridor ended and I was at the set. On my left side were 2 chairs, curl & straightening irons, a lot of mascaras, eye shadow and a lot of more from this stuff.

„Ah there you are!" Nick said and walked over to me.

I looked around, „Where's Troy?"

„Oh, he's already taking some pictures...Anyways, Christina will do your Hair & make-up." He said and pointed at a red haired woman.

„Hi, nice to meet you." She said and stroke out her hand.

I shook it, „Yeah, me too."

„Sit down, sit down..." she said and pointed at the black chair. I sat down and smiled.

„Okay, girls you seem to get along well. I'm going to check on Troy." Nick said and walked away.

„So, how long have you been working in this business?" I asked her.

„Uhm for about 5 years or so..." she said and smiled, „What about you?"

„Well I started a couple of months ago."

„What did you do before that?"

„I was a columnist."

„Ah, giving tips to those who don't know better, right?"

I smiled, „Yeah, something like that..."

„Did you went to College?"

„Yeah, I studied music, english and 3 years of psychology... A little bit of everything. What about you?"

„Well I went to a special school for make-up artists..."

„How many years?"

„3 years."

„Well a long time..."

„You seem very nice..."

I smiled, „Thanks the same is for you."

She returned my smile and looked around, „You know, I heard that Troy's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend or whatever is somewhere around... I heard that she's bitchy."

„Really? Why's that?"

She shrugged, „I don't know... I mean all those gossip magazines keep saying what a bitch she is. What a horrible girlfriend she is. I mean, she has broken up with her boyfriend on her birthday, who does that?" she said and shook her head, „Seriously, and she's been cheating on Troy for months! On _Troy Bolton_, he's the hottest man alive! Who cheats on his boyfriend? Especially when it's Troy Bolton? Could you explain it to me?" she said while she was curling my hair.

I shrugged, „Well, do you believe what it says in the magazines?"

She nodded, „Of course, it's the only source which tells something. I mean she has never said anything to the press about her behavior, so it's all true."

„Maybe she just didn't want to."

„Who doesn't want to be in the spotlight for a while?"

„Well she doesn't..."

„I mean, come on. She only dates Troy to get his money. We get it, we all know that he's a billioner with 20 billion US $ on his account."

„36 billion." I corrected her. I couldn't keep it to myself. I just couldn't.

„Fine, then it's 36. It doesn't really matter. Not to him obviously. I mean, I've never seen a man so grounded. He could buy the whole world with his money, but instead he decides to give it away for charity, to make the world a better place, that's like soooo sweet of him, isn't it?" she asked me as she applied mascara to my eye lashes.

I shrugged, „I guess so."

„But I bet, no I know; that he gave his bitchy girlfriend a couple of billions so she could buy herself some shoes or a new purse or some totally expensive necklace."

„Maybe she doesn't take his money."

„She would be dumb if she wouldn't." she said as she applied Lip gloss to my lips.

„And why's that?" I asked her.

„Because she gets all this stuff for _free_. I mean, who doesn't want a Chanel purse for 35,000$?"

I laughed, „Yeah... But maybe she has the money herself."

„Then she should obviously spend the money otherwise. With charity or so. But not for purses."

„You don't seem to like purses, do you?"

„No, I love them. But not like the total expensive ones..."

I smiled, „Well you seem like a grounded woman. Where are you from?"

„New Jersey. What about you?"

„New York. Got born here and still live here."

„You're afraid to leave your hometown?"

I shook my head, „Nope, I'll be moving to London real soon."

„Oh, why do you choose to have an ocean between you and your hometown?"

I shrugged, „It was time for a change."

„Mhm, a change's good, right?"

„It should be... Sometimes it's not. But in my case it definitely is."

„So, what are you goals for the New Year?"

„I wanna spend more time with the ones I love, what about you?"

„I wanna make more money..." she said and I laughed.

„Money will come or go, but family is always there for you..."

„I know, that's why I have mine always with me." She said and smiled, „Okay, you're done." She said and I looked at the mirror. I looked..._hot_. My hair was perfect just like my make-up.

„Well thanks for the makeover." I said as I got up, „Do you know where I have to go?"

„I thought you were in the model business. You should know."

„Model business? No, not me. I am a songwriter. Not a model..."

„Oh...well I thought you were one." She mumbled.

„Gabriella!" I heard Nick saying and I turned around, „You're done?"

„Yeah, I'm pretty much done with everything..."

„Good, 'cause we really need to hurry up."

„Mhm yeah sure... 2 more seconds, okay?"

He nodded, „Okay, but I expect you to be there in 5 minutes..." he said and walked away.

I turned around to a shocked Christina. „OhmyGosh. You're Gabriella Montez. You're the _girlfriend_. The _so_ total not bitchy girlfriend. Gosh, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything by saying all those horrible stuff... I'm truly sorry. I mean, if I'd knew-„

„Then you would've never been honest with me. It's fine, trust me it really is. But I am not bitchy, am I?"

She shook her head, „No, not at all. You're one of the sweetest persons I've ever met. And I assume everything about the money what you said is true, right?"

I nodded, „Of course it is. I don't love his money, I love him. And I still would marry him with or without his money. To me it doesn't matter if he has 36 billion $ or 36 $, because I'm someone who doesn't judge by the outside..."

„Yeah, I can see that... Just wondering, are you getting married?" she asked me with a small grin on her face.

„Well yeah..." I said and showed her a shy smile.

„AH, this is soo exciting!" she said and hugged, „But where's your ring? I haven't seen a ring..."

„I took it off, because you don't want rings in some pictures, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, „Yeah right... When's the wedding?"

I shrugged, „I don't know. Sometime this year... Hopefully this year."

„Wow, that's like big news... Have you told anyone?"

„You mean the Press?"

„Yeah..."

„No, not yet. I'm not sure we actually will. I mean, we haven't told them anything yet... Well I haven't told them anything. Troy mentioned some things here and there but we never really like had an interview or so. All the things which blogs and magazines write is completely made up. Fights are made up, fights which never happened. And out of the blue it's like they've broken up. And a lot of drama is happening in the Bolton/Montez household. It's all just made up. So don't believe magazines or blogs..."

She nodded, „I'm never ever gonna believe blogs or magazines again. Not if they're writing about you, anyways." She said and I laughed.

„Honey, we really need to work right now..." I heard Troy saying and felt his arms around my waist after that. „Besides, I wanna see you without this bathrobe." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled, „Alright Christina, it was nice to meet you. But we need to get going now..." I said and turned around.

„Thanks." He said and kissed me.

„You know, I'm so glad that this female model's sick... I couldn't stand you with her posing in some sexy poses..."

„Well then it's good that the sexy model is you, isn't it?" he said as we reached the set.

„Hell yeah it is." I said and kissed him.

„Okay you two lovebirds, enough of kissing or Gabriella's going to go back to where she came from."

„New York?" we both asked her confused.

She laughed, „No, to the hair&make-up section." She said and we both nodded, „Okay you both will be wearing angel wings."

„Really?" I asked her.

She nodded, „Gabi, you'll be wearing white ones and Troy you go with black."

„Oho, so you're the bad angel, huh?"

„Well deep inside this enormous heart, is evil."

„And everyday I learn something new from you." I said as I put on my white angel wings.

„Yeah, well I wish I could say the same for you." He said and I hit him.

„You're so not funny."

„Come on, you love my _coolness_." He said and put on his black wings.

„Mhm, yeah just as much as I love your cold showers." I said and walked to the white wall.

„You're so mean sometimes." He mumbled.

„Oh like you aren't, Mr." I said as he walked to me.

„Okay, I want you to stand back to back to each other. Then start to pose."

Then start to pose, it was easy for Natasha to say this... She wasn't in the spotlight.

I was shy at first, but then I looked over to Troy.

„Okay, Gabriella you need to lose everything. Don't be so shy in front of the camera!" Nastasha said.

„Hey, look at me." Troy said. He was posing and he was doing some really funny poses. I burst out of laughter. He turned over and we both started to do some funny poses.

„Yeah, that's good. That's what I need. You guys need to have fun." Natasha said as she took the pictures, „This is good. But now turn get into your standart positions and make serious faces. Then go over to the hate/love thing/face."

We both nodded and went back on back again. Then we started to pose...like real pros for this time.

5 hours later I was exhausted, exhausted but happy. We just finished the shoot with Natasha and we were sitting in the hair&make-up section again.

„So with who we'll be shooting next?" Troy asked.

„With Russell James, you know the one who does all photoshootings for Victoria's Secret." Christina said.

„Oh right... I know him! I've seen him on TV and I met him a couple of times."

„Seriously?" Both asked me.

I nodded, „Yeah... I'm sure, it'll be nice to shoot with him."

„Well I heard that he's an asshole." Christina said and I looked at her, „Fine... Maybe you shouldn't believe what I'm reading."

„Exactly." I said and smiled „Do you know where we will shoot?"

„Outside." Christina said.

„In this weather?" I asked her.

„They always shoot in the winter..." Christina explained, „Okay you're done. You guys can go outside now." She said and we both got up.

„What are you wearing now anyway? Is it white again?" Troy asked me.

„Nope, it's silver and shiny. The most expensive underwear right now." I said, covering it with a bathrobe.

„Really? How much is it?" he asked me as we walked out into the cold.

„2 million dollar. Can you believe that? Who would spend so much money on underwear?"

„Well do you feel sexy in it?"

„Hell yeah. But it's too expensive anyway." I said and saw Russell James, „Russell James, how nice to see you again." I said and hugged him.

„Gabriella, it's a pleasure to see you again. Not solo anymore, as I heard." He said and looked at Troy, „Well congratulations on your engagement."

„Thanks." We both said at once.

„Okay, enough of the small talk. We need to shoot. Lucky you, we're not changing locations or your outfits. So let's make it as quick as possible, okay? I mean, you both are tired..." he said and we both nodded. We walked to the huge red bed and took off our bathrobes.

Troy eyeballed me before he smiled, „You definitely look sexy in this laundry."

„Well thank you. But you look sexy also. Even through you wear much less than I do." I said and smiled. He returned my smile.

„Okay, I want you to get as close as you guys can get to each other. But do not kiss. At least not until I caught that perfect picture of you, okay?"

We both nodded and moved closer to each other. We were about to kiss when a flashing light appeared. We both smiled and that same light appeared again.

„If you guys keep doing this, we'll be done in like one hour."_ One hour_. Like, I have nothing better to do than doing this!

30 minutes later...

„Okay now, „ Russell James started, „ I want you guys sit on your knees. And I want Gabriella to sit on Troys right tigh. Then I want his hands on your hips, like you wanna rip off Gabriella's pants. And I want you guys to look deeply into each others eyes, like you wanna have sex right at this moment." _Yeah, this man definitely is outspoken._

We did what he told us and got lost into each others eyes.

„Move closer..." Russell James ordered and our lips moved closer to each other, „Closer..." he said again and our lips were just a couple of millimeters away from touching. „Closer..." he said again and we moved closer. Our lips were now touching. „Just a little bit closer..." How much closer can you get until you kiss? Somehow, we moved closer without kissing. A flashing light appeared, which meant that the picture was clearly taken; but we stayed in the position. Unable to move away from each other and unable to do something more. I looked into his turquoise eyes and for the first time I noticed cracks in his eyes. Cracks which got bigger every second we stayed in this position. I got lost in this new ‚form' off of his eyes. But I got interrupted by his lips crashing against mine. I returned his kiss and I noticed flashing lights... again... and again... and again. But I didn't care, with my fingers I ran through his hair, while we were still kissing. Again, a flashing light.

After a couple of minutes I stopped, needing air to breathe. We both smiled, before we looked at Russell James.

„Sorry..." we both apologized at the same time.

Russell James smiled, „No need... I got some really good pictures..." I blushed, „Anyways, I'm gonna take pictures from above now, so you guys need to lie down on the bed..." he explained and walked to us. He walked up the steps of a ladder, „Okay now just look at each other... sensually of course." He said and we both got lost in each other again. Out of nowhere Troy struck through my hair, I smiled. Flashing lights appeared at intervals of seconds.

„Okay, this is it. We're done." He said after thousands of taken pictures of us in just one outfit.

„That soon?" I asked him as I got off of the bed...

„Well..." he said and thought for a couple of seconds, „Would you like to take some pictures in the rain?"

„In the rain? In underwear..." Troy mumbled.

I glanced over at him, „We're in."

„Oh we are?" Troy asked me.

„Yes we are." I said to him.

„Good okay, I'll get the raining machine..." he said and walked away.

„Why did you say that we were in?" Troy hissed at me.

„Because, what are like 2 more hours, huh? Besides it's kind of fun..." I whispered to him.

„Fun? Being outside while it's 2°, posing in the rain, sounds like _fun_ to you?"

„Hey, you survived 2 hours in that 2° area and now you're starting to be all bitchy about _rain_? Fine, if you won't do it then I will."

He sighed, „Gosh, you're so stubborn sometimes."

I smiled.

„Just like a real Bolton." He said before he kissed me.

„You mean a original Bolton. I'm going to be a real one pretty soon." I corrected him and kissed him on his cheek.

„Of course, how could I have forgotten..."

„Shame on you." I said and smiled.

Russell James came back, „Alright you guys. Get up and the rain should start soon..." he ordered and we got up.

„How cold do you think it'll be?" I asked Troy.

„Hey, you wanted this not me." He said and looked at me.

„Alright, fine..." I said.

„Okay, what you just need to do is pose and try to not shiver..." Russell James said and the rain started...

It was cold, like _really_ cold, but I tried not to shiver.

„Okay, this is cold..." I mumbled to Troy.

„You don't have to tell me that..."

„Oh it's just not cold for you 'cause you're a icy cold shower!"

„Oh shush it!" I hissed at him.

„Okay, let's make this as quick as we can..." Russell James said and started to take pictures of us posing in the pouring rain.

Another 2 hours later we were finally on our way back. I was freezing, even though I was wearing Troys jacket and a sweater under it.

I sneezed as we stood in the traffic jam.

„Oh, you're so gonna get a cold." Troy said and looked at me.

„Oh zip it, it was for charity, okay?"

„Huh?" he asked me confused.

„Well I'm not gonna keep that money, will I? This was fun, but not work. Well not for me anyways. So I'm gonna give it away for charity. That easy."

„And what kind do you have in mind?"

„I don't know... Maybe a charity for people who are HIV positive."

„Sounds good." He said and smiled.

„How much will each of us get?"

„Uhm... about 120,000 $ I assume, maybe more because it was a partner shoot today..."

„Wow, that much? You just earn it like that?"

He glanced at me, „Look at yourself, Miss. You're getting a cold and that's just for 120,000$."

„Yeah, that's a lot of money."

„It doesn't matter how much money is in the game, you should never risk your health. Never."

I sneezed again, „Alright, I get what you mean."

He smiled and kissed my hair, „France will be good for us."

I nodded, „Sooo good. When do we leave cold New York again?"

„Tomorrow at 6 p.m.."

I sighed, „Can't we just fly tonight? I am sick of New York."

„You wanna leave tonight." He said surprised.

„What? Do you think I don't wanna leave New York? Right now, I am _so_ sick of New York." I said and sneezed again, „Plus, I'm gonna be sick."

He laughed, „You seriously wanna leave New York..."

„What is so funny about that?"

„Nothing... It's just I never thought I'd hear you say these words..."

I glared at him, „Do I seem so addictive to New York?"

He shrugged, „Maybe I don't know... So, do you still wanna leave tonight?"

„Uhm..._yeah_."

„Okay, then we're gonna leave tonight." He said like it was the most easiest thing on the world.

„Seriously? But can you do that?" I asked him surprised.

„I got this, honey..." he said and kissed me.

The car stopped and Troy opened the door, „Pack your stuff and I'll pick you up in...let's say an hour? Is that enough?"

I nodded and smiled before I kissed him, „I love you, you know that?"

„I love you, too." He said and I got out.

I smiled and closed the door, before I walked into my apartment.

I opened the door of my apartment and saw Sue sitting on the couch, talking to Ashley.

„Hey guys!" I greeted them and threw my keys on the table.

„Hi Gabi!" they both said at once.

„How are ya?" I asked them as I got out of my jacket.

„Good, what about you? Did you had a good night?" Ash asked me.

I nodded, „I'm fine... In fact, even better than fine."

„Why's that?" Sue asked me and they both followed me as we walked up the stairs.

„Because Ladies, I'm gonna fly to Paris in an hour." I announced smiling.

„No way! Troy's taking you to Paris? That's sooo sweet!"

„If they weren't engaged right now, he would've asked her there." Ashley said with a sweet grin on her lips.

I smiled and opened the door, „It's good that he's back... I missed him."

„We know... believe me, we know." Sue said and picked up Ocean.

„Anyways, what clothes should I put into my suitcase?"

„Sexy underwear." They both said at once.

I laughed, „I mean besides that..."

„Nothing. All you need is _Love_." Ashley sang.

I smiled, „Sweaters and cardigans..."

„The same clothes you'd be wearing here also..." Sue said and looked at Ash, „Come on singing chick; let's go..." she said and they both got up.

„Did you really just called me singing chick?" Ashley asked her as they walked out.

I smiled as I started to pack my suitcase. And as I put the clothes into my green suitcase I got into thinking...

I was ready for the world. Ready to see what's out there for me. And I was ready because I had Troy beside me. As long as I had him, nothing bad could happen to me. Nothing was worse than being without him. Absolutely nothing.

I was ready to see what the world had for us. Ready to face the everyday life with Troy. Ready to see his bad sides, ready to show him mine. As ready as I was to face the bad facts, as ready I was to see the wonderful facts. I was ready for everything.

* * *

**So guys, this was the last chapter of You're the one I can't have. I really hope you will want a sequel, because I feel like the story hasn't quite ended here - but continuing this story under the same name would be just wrong, because after all they have now each other. Besides, I _may _already be working on the sequel.**

Xoxo Nic


End file.
